The Big Bang Theory Anthology
by Technological Musician
Summary: Same plotlines as I Gotta Go My Own Way, It's You: Amy & Sheldon Edition, It's You: Missy & Raj Edition, The Nephew Effect, The Ryan Reappearance, Star Crossed Friendship, The Orange Juice Experiment, Star Crossed Romance, and To Protect A Romance. Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. I Gotta Go My Own Way

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Bang Theory, Big Bang Theory is a copyright of Chuck Lorre & Bill Prady, I also don't own High School Musical 2, High School Musical 2 is a copyright of Walt Disney Pictures, I also don't own Babes In Toyland, Babes In Toyland is a copyright of Toby Bluth.**

** I Gotta Go My Own Way**

**On a chilly winter Friday morning in California, Sheldon Cooper was making his morning coffee when there came a loud knock on the door.**

**"I wonder who that could be." Sheldon said.**

**The knocking on the door continued as Leonard Hofstadter put his newspaper down on the coffee table.**

**"I'll get the door." Leonard groaned irritably while standing up.**

**Leonard then walked up to the front door of the apartment.**

**Leonard then opened the door.**

**"Amy?" Leonard asked.**

**Amy Farrah Fowler had two leather suitcases in each of her hands.**

**"Hi Leonard." Amy sighed uncertainly.**

**"What can I do for you? Shouldn't you already be in Grande Prairie, Alberta, Canada by now?" Leonard asked Amy.**

**"Howard, Raj, Penny, Bernadette, Leslie, and you all already know that I'm moving to Grande Prairie," Amy sobbed to Leonard. "but poor Sheldon my boy/friend doesn't even know that I'm moving so that I can have more of my own life!"**

**Leonard then saw Sheldon enter the living room of their apartment with two coffee mugs in his hands.**

**"Amy? What are you doing here?" Sheldon asked.**

**"Sheldon," Amy sighed. "listen."**

**"Listen to what?" Sheldon asked Amy.**

**Amy then put her suitcases down on the floor, cleared her throat, and began to sing her feelings out to Sheldon.**

**Amy: **_**I gotta say what's on my mind**_**;**

_**Something about us**_**;**

_**Doesn't seem right these days**_**;**

_**Life keeps getting in the way**_**;**

_**Whenever we try**_**;**

_**Somehow the plan**_**;**

_**Is always rearranged**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s so hard to say**_**;**

_**But I gotta do what**_**'**_**s best for me**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll be okay**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got to move on and be who I am**_**;**

_**I just don**_**'**_**t belong here**_**;**

_**I hope you understand**_**;**

_**We might find a place in this world someday**_**;**

_**But at least for now**_**;**

_**I gotta go my own way**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t wanna leave it all behind**_**;**

_**But I get my hopes up**_**;**

_**And I watch them fall every time**_**;**

_**Another color turns to grey**_**;**

_**And it**_**'**_**s just too hard**_**;**

_**To watch it all**_**;**

_**Slowly fade away**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m leaving today**_**;**

**'**_**Cause I gotta do what**_**'**_**s best for me**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll be okay**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got to move on and be who I am**_**;**

_**I just don**_**'**_**t belong here**_**;**

_**I hope you understand**_**;**

_**We might find a place in this world someday**_**;**

_**But at least for now**_**;**

_**I gotta go my own way**_**.**

**Now Sheldon got Amy's message and began singing to her.**

**Sheldon: **_**What about us**_**;**

_**What about everything we**_**'**_**ve been through**_**?**

**Amy: **_**What about trust**_**?**

**Sheldon: **_**You know I never wanted to hurt you**_**.**

**Amy: **_**And what about me**_**?**

**Sheldon: **_**What am I supposed to do**_**?**

**Amy: **_**I gotta leave**_**;**

**Amy & Sheldon: **_**But I**_**'**_**ll mis you**_**.**

**Amy: **_**So I**_**'**_**ve got to move on and be who I am**_**;**

**Sheldon: **_**Why do you have to go**_**?**

**Amy: **_**I just don**_**'**_**t belong here**_**;**

_**I hope you understand**_**.**

**Sheldon: **_**Tryin**_**' **_**to understand**_**.**

**Amy: **_**We might find a place in this world someday**_**;**

_**But at least for now**_**;**

_**I gotta go my own way**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got to move on and be who I am**_**.**

**Sheldon: **_**What about us**_**?**

**Amy: **_**I just don**_**'**_**t belong here**_**;**

_**I hope you understand**_**.**

**Sheldon: **_**Tryin**_**' **_**to understand**_**.**

**Amy: **_**We might find a place in this world someday**_**;**

_**But at least for now**_**;**

_**I gotta go my own way**_**;**

_**I gotta go my own way**_**;**

_**I gotta go my own way**_**.**

**Sheldon then saw Amy picking up her suitcases.**

**"So I guess this is it then?" Sheldon asked Amy.**

**"I may be moving on," Amy said to Sheldon. "but I'll never stop thinking about you."**

**After Sheldon walked Amy to her car, she kissed him then drove herself to the airport.**

**"Good bye Amy my girl/friend," Sheldon sighed sadly. "my only hope for you is that you'll be happy in Grande Prairie, Alberta, Canada."**


	2. It's You: Amy & Sheldon Edition

**It's You**

**It was a chilly winter's night on December 24th, Christmas Eve as Sheldon Cooper was talking to one of his best friends, Leonard Hofstadter.**

**"I can't go over there to talk Amy, I just **_**can't**_**," Sheldon said to Leonard nervously. "she is just too beautiful for words!"**

**"You'll be just fine," Leonard told Sheldon. "now go to Amy, she's waiting for you."**

**"Thanks, Leonard." Sheldon said.**

**"Anytime, Sheldon." Leonard said.**

**Sheldon then went straight to the balcony where he saw Amy Farrah Fowler sitting in a chair reading a romance novel and he began to sing.**

**Sheldon: **_**She**_**'**_**s very sensible**_**;**

_**And strong**_**;**

_**Someone I**_**'**_**m a friend to**_**;**

_**We never disagree for long**_**;**

_**Though we pretend to**_**.**

**Amy put down her book and began to sing about Sheldon.**

**Amy: **_**He can be charming**_**;**

_**And he**_**'**_**s bold**_**;**

_**A bit too clever**_**;**

_**No good at doing what he**_**'**_**s told**_**;**

_**But he would never**_**;**

_**Let me down**_**.**

**Sheldon picked up Amy's romance novel, put it back in her hands, and began to sing to her.**

**Sheldon: **_**I have always tried to be**_**;**

_**Ready for my destiny**_**;**

_**It was right in front of me**_**;**

_**And now**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s you**_**.**

**Amy: **_**So much I**_**'**_**ve been working for**_**;**

_**Love was easy to ignore**_**;**

_**Lately**_** I'**_**ve been wanting more**_**;**

_**And now**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s you**_**.**

**Amy & Sheldon: **_**Just like the music**_**;**

_**Of a simple childhood song**_**;**

_**Far too familiar to be heard**_**.**

**Amy: **_**Now my mind plays the melody**_**;**

_**My heart knew all along**_**.**

**Sheldon: **_**And I**_**'**_**m listening to every word**_**.**

**Amy & Sheldon: **_**Looking deep into your eyes**_**;**

_**I begin to recognize**_**.**

**Sheldon: **_**A dream I**_**'**_**ve had my whole life through**_**.**

**Amyy: **_**The sweetest one I ever knew**_**.**

**Amy & Sheldon: **_**A kiss would make**_**;**

_**My dream**_**;**

_**Come true**_**;**

_**Cause now**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s you**_**.**

**Amy & Sheldon then kissed romantically upon the lips.**

**"Awww!" all of Sheldon & Amy's friends exclaimed in unison checking out the sweet scene.**


	3. It's You: Missy & Raj Edition

**It's You**

**It was a chilly winter's night on December 24th, Christmas Eve as Raj Koothrappali was fidgeting with his bowtie nervously while talking to one of his best friends, the intelligent Sheldon Cooper.**

**"I can't go over there to talk to your sister, I just **_**can't**_**," Raj said to Sheldon nervously. "Missy is just too beautiful for words!"**

**Sheldon handed Raj his pillbox, "Here's your medication, just take it and you will be just fine." he reassured his friend.**

**Raj took his medicine, "Thanks, Dude." he said to Sheldon.**

**"Anytime, Koothrappali." Sheldon said to Raj.**

**Raj then went straight to the balcony where he saw Missy sitting in a chair reading a romance novel and he began to sing.**

**Raj: **_**She**_**'**_**s very sensible**_**;**

_**And strong**_**;**

_**Someone I**_**'**_**m a friend to**_**;**

_**We never disagree for long**_**;**

_**Though we pretend to**_**.**

**Missy put down her book and began to sing about Raj.**

**Missy: **_**He can be charming**_**;**

_**And he**_**'**_**s bold**_**;**

_**A bit too clever**_**;**

_**No good at doing what he**_**'**_**s told**_**;**

_**But he would never**_**;**

_**Let me down**_**.**

**Raj picked up Missy's romance novel, put it back in her hands, and began to sing to her.**

**Raj: **_**I have always tried to be**_**;**

_**Ready for my destiny**_**;**

_**It was right in front of me**_**;**

_**And now**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s you**_**.**

**Missy: **_**So much I**_**'**_**ve been working for**_**;**

_**Love was easy to ignore**_**;**

_**Lately**_** I'**_**ve been wanting more**_**;**

_**And now**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s you**_**.**

**Missy & Raj: **_**Just like the music**_**;**

_**Of a simple childhood song**_**;**

_**Far too familiar to be heard**_**.**

**Missy: **_**Now my mind plays the melody**_**;**

_**My heart knew all along**_**.**

**Raj: **_**And I**_**'**_**m listening to every word**_**.**

**Missy & Raj: **_**Looking deep into your eyes**_**;**

_**I begin to recognize**_**.**

**Raj: **_**A dream I**_**'**_**ve had my whole life through**_**.**

**Missy: **_**The sweetest one I ever knew**_**.**

**Missy & Raj: **_**A kiss would make**_**;**

_**My dream**_**;**

_**Come true**_**;**

_**Cause now**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s you**_**.**

**Missy & Raj then kissed romantically upon the lips.**

**The side effects of Raj's medication began wearing off and he passed out onto the floor.**

**"Cutie Pie!" Missy called out to Raj.**

**"Raj!" Howard exclaimed.**

**Howard Wolowitz quickly caught his best friend.**

**A few hours later, Raj opened his eyes.**

**"What happened?" Raj asked.**

**"You're awake," Leonard Hofstadter said to Raj. "good."**

**"What happened?" Raj asked again.**

**"You passed out." Howard answered Raj.**

**"I passed out?" Raj asked Howard.**

**"It was due to your medication." Sheldon said to Raj.**

**"Thanks for rescuing me Howard," Raj said. "you're such a good friend."**

**"Anytime Raj," Howard said kindly. "you can always count on me."**


	4. The Distressing Letter

**The Distressing Letter**

**One evening at the apartment of Leonard Hofstadter & Sheldon Cooper, 14-year-old Kylie Mariah Cooper, the youngest language professor at Caltech was busy grading the Chinese tests of her students while Leonard & Sheldon were watching the Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring that Sheldon got in his Lord of the Rings trilogy dvd box set that he got for Christmas eight years ago from Rajesh Koothrappali when they all heard screaming coming from next door.**

**"Oh! Son of a gun," they heard Penny exclaiming irritably. "I don't believe this!"**

**Sheldon, Leonard, & Kylie raced into Penny's apartment.**

**"What's the matter, Penny?" Leonard asked.**

**"I got a letter delivered to me from my big brother." Penny answered Leonard.**

**"May I see the letter?" Kylie asked Penny.**

**Penny handed the handwritten letter off to Kylie, "Do you think you can read my brother's chicken scratches?" she asked.**

**Kylie cleared her throat and read Penny's brother's letter: **_**Dear Penny**_**,**

_**I am going out of town on a business trip and I need you to look after Ryan while I'm away for the week**_**.**

_**Make sure he doesn**_**'**_**t have any sweets because they make him hyper**_**.**

_**I will bring him by around seven o**_**'**_**clock tomorrow morning**_**.**

_**Sincerely**_**,**

_**Eli**_**.**

**Kylie handed Penny's letter back to her.**

**"What am I gonna do," Penny said now in a panic. "I don't know how to look after a 12-year-old boy!"**

**"Want any good advice?" Kylie asked Penny.**

**"Sure," Penny said to Kylie. "what have I got to lose?"**

**"**_**Never**_** let Ryan borrow **_**anything**_** that belongs to you," Kylie advised Penny. "he will **_**destroy**_** whatever you let him borrow in a Peloponnesian minute!"**

**"Now, Kylie," Penny reassured the 14-year-old language genius. "I'm sure Ryan won't destroy **_**everything**_** I lend to him."**

**"Trust me," Kylie advised the Chesecake Factory waitress. "Ryan **_**will**_** destroy everything he touches."**

**"So I see." Penny said to Kylie.**

**The very next morning, Sheldon awoke to Kylie's screams of fright.**


	5. Ryan's Arrival! Kylie's Big Fright

**Ryan's Arrival! Kylie's Big Fright**

**Sheldon came out of the bathroom from taking his shower in his basic black bathrobe and green & blue plaid backless slippers on his way back to his bedroom to dress.**

**"What's the matter, Kylie?" Sheldon asked.**

**"What is Ryan doing here?" Kylie screamed out feeling alarmed.**

**"Auntie Penny had to work, so I just came over here." Ryan explained to Kylie.**

**"AND YOU WATCHED ME," Kylie asked Ryan furiously. "WHILE I WAS **_**SLEEPING**_**?"**

**"I'm sorry." Ryan said to Kylie.**

**"YOU ARE ONE **_**CREEPY**_** LITTLE BOY!" Kylie yelled at Ryan furiously.**

**"Super sorry, Kylie." Ryan said.**

**Kylie checked her Gundam Wing digital wristwatch, "**_**Ō**_**, **_**wǒ de tiān nǎ**_**! Oh my gosh!" she called out.**

**Leonard came out of his own bedroom fully dressed, "What's the matter?" he asked Kylie.**

**"I'm late for work!" Kylie exclaimed.**

**"I'll drive you." Leonard offered Kylie.**

**"Thank you, Leonard," Kylie said. "and Ryan, **_**please**_** don't touch **_**any**_** of my digital video discs, you understand me?"**

**"Loud & clear." Ryan answered Kylie.**

**After Leonard left with Kylie, Sheldon made a cereal breakfast for himself & Ryan.**

**After Ryan ate his Bran Flakes, he wanted to watch one of one of the movies that Kylie had brought with her.**

**But when Ryan touched Kylie's copy of Thumbelina, he had snapped the dvd disc in half.**

**"Oh no!" Sheldon heard Ryan shout out from the living room as Leonard came in the front door.**

**Sheldon came into the living room from the kitchen where he was making his coffee.**

**"What's wrong, Ryan?" Leonard asked the 10-year-old boy.**

**"I ruined Kylie's Thumbelina dvd!" Ryan exclaimed.**

**"Oh, now it's okay." Sheldon said to Ryan.**

**"No it's not," Ryan said to Sheldon. "Kylie told me not to touch her dvds and I didn't listen to her."**

**A few hours later, Penny & Kylie both stopped by Sheldon & Leonard's apartment, Kylie even had one of students with her, Raj's 16-year-old cousin, Brijesh Koothrappali with her.**

**Brijesh was leaning on Kylie's right shoulder, apparently convulsing.**

**"Kylie," Brijesh called out. "Kylie!"**

**"It's okay, Bri," Kylie said. "I'm right by your side."**

**"Is this... Koothrappali's cousin?" Sheldon asked Kylie.**

**"Yes," Kylie answered. "he is seizing, I have **_**never**_** seen **_**anybody**_** having seizures as bad as these."**

**"Set him down," Penny said to Kylie. "I'll give Raj a call, Brijesh is staying with him while he's in America."**

**"Yes." Kylie said to Penny.**

**Kylie set Brijesh on the sofa in a lying down position.**

**Rajesh, Howard Wolowitz, and Howard's wife, Bernadette entered Sheldon & Leonard's apartment.**

**Raj had taken his own meds so he could talk to Kylie in this time of desperation.**

**"Where is Bri," Raj asked Kylie frantically. "tell me, where is he?"**

**"He is right here." Sheldon answered Raj.**

**Brijesh was still seizing as Raj joined Kylie by the 16-year-old boy's side.**

**"I'm so sorry, Kylie," Ryan said. "but I ruined your Thumbelina dvd."**

**"WHAT?" Kylie yelled at Ryan furiously.**

**Now Ryan pretty much knew that he was in deep trouble.**


	6. Competition For Kylie's Heart

**Competition For Kylie's Heart**

**"I'm so sorry, Kylie," Ryan said again. "but I ruined your Thumbelina dvd."**

**"RYAN YOU SCUM BUCKET! IT'S NO WONDER I LIKE OLDER BOYS," Kylie yelled furiously. "WHAT WE HAVE BETWEEN US IS HEREBY TERMINATED!"**

**"But," Ryan began. "but Kylie..."**

**"FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY PERSONAL PROPERTY, RYAN," Kylie yelled furiously. "OUR FRIENDSHIP IS HEREBY **_**TERMINATED**_**!"**

**"That, and you're coming with me, Mister," Penny told Ryan sternly. "because you are grounded!"**

**"But Auntie Penny!" Ryan protested.**

**"No 'buts' Ryan, your punishment will be coming to work with me for the remainder of your visit!" Penny scolded.**

**"Oh! Son of a gun!" Ryan exclaimed.**

**"Bri, Bri," Rajesh called out. "I have your medication right here, open your eyes!"**

**Brijesh swung his right arm and punched Raj right in the face.**

**"No," Howard & Bernadette called running over to their friend. "Raj!"**

**"Koothrappali!" Sheldon called as he & Leonard too ran over Raj.**

**Raj stood and removed his right hand to reveal his blackened right eye.**

**"Raj!" Leonard exclaimed.**

**"Wow," Raj exclaimed. "I forgot! Bri can deliver one heck of a knockout punch!"**

**Ryan watched Raj toss Brijesh's pillbox to Kylie.**

**"Here," Kylie said urgently. "you **_**must**_** take this, Brijesh!"**

**Kylie popped the two pills of Brijesh's seizure medication into his mouth.**

**Brijesh stopped seizing, "Thank you, Kylie." he said gently.**

**Kylie then cleared her throat and began to sing a romantic song to Brijesh.**

**Kylie: **_**Look at the sky**_**;**

_**Tell me, what do you see**_**;**

_**Just close your eyes**_**;**

_**And describe it to me**_**;**

_**The heavens are sparkling;**_

_**With starlight tonight**_**;**

_**That's what I see through your eyes**_**;**

**Brijesh: **_**I see the heavens**_**;**

_**Each time that you smile**_**;**

_**I hear your heartbeat**_**;**

_**Just go on for miles**_**;**

_**And suddenly I know**_**;**

_**Why life is worthwhile**_**;**

_**That's what I see**_**;**

_**Through your eyes**_**;**

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**That's what I see**_**;**

_**Through your eyes**_**;**

_**Here in the night**_**;**

_**I see the sun**_**;**

_**Here in the dark**_**;**

_**Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_**It's out of our hands**_**;**

_**We can't stop**_**;**

_**What we have begun**_**;**

_**And love just took me**_**;**

_**By surprise**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**.**

_**I see a night**_**; **

_**I wish could last**_**;**

_**Forever**_**;**

_**I see a world**_**;**

_**We're meant**_**;**

_**To see together**_**;**

_**And it is**_**;**

_**So much**_**;**

_**More than I**_**;**

_**Remember**_**;**

**Kylie: **_**More than I remember**_**.**

**Beijesh: **_**More than I have known.**_

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**Here in the night**_**;**

_**I see the sun**_**;**

_**Here in the dark**_**;**

_**Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_**It's out of our hands**_**;**

_**We can't stop**_**;**

_**What we have begun**_**;**

_**And love just took me**_**;**

_**By surprise**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**.**

**Brijesh closed his eyes, "Thank you, Ky-ky." he yawned.**

**Brijesh fell asleep on the couch with his feet in Sheldon's favorite spot to sit.**

**"Good night, Bri," Kylie whispered gently. "my Sleeping Charming."**

**Ryan saw Kylie kissing the princely looking 16-year-old Indian boy.**

**"OKAY," Ryan yelled furiously. "NOW THAT **_**TEARS**_** IT!"**

**After Penny & Ryan left Sheldon & Leonard's apartment, Sheldon & Leonard pumped up a couple of air mattresses for the Koothrappali cousins to sleep on so Kylie could sleep in her usual spot on the couch.**

**Raj picked his sleeping cousin up and set him upon the air mattress next to the couch so he could be nearest Kylie.**

**Raj took his appointed place on the other air mattress across from his younger cousin.**

**Kylie went into the bathroom to bathe then change into her lavender pajamas & sky blue bathrobe.**


	7. The Kylie-Ryan-Brijesh Predicament

**The Kylie-Ryan-Brijesh Predicament**

**The next morning, Penny came by Sheldon & Leonard's apartment to find Kylie and all the boys **_**still**_** asleep.**

**"Everyone," Penny shouted. "wake up!"**

**Raj & Brijesh were the first two to rise.**

**"What's wrong, Penny?" Brijesh asked popping his morning seizure medication into his mouth.**

**Raj popped his own meds into his mouth so he could talk to Penny.**

**"Yeah," Raj asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "what's wrong, Penny?"**

**"Ryan has run away!" Penny told Raj & Brijesh urgently making Kylie wake up.**

**"Ryan has run away? How did it happen?" Kylie asked Penny in concern.**

**Penny was having a memory of the previous day.**

**Within her memory, it was the very next morning, Penny got Ryan up and dropped him off at Sheldon & Leonard's apartment while she went to start her shift at the Cheesecake Factory.**

**A few hours later, Penny & Kylie both stopped by Sheldon & Leonard's apartment, Kylie even had one of students with her, Raj's 16-year-old cousin, Brijesh Koothrappali with her.**

**Brijesh was leaning on Kylie's right shoulder, apparently convulsing.**

**"Kylie," Brijesh called out. "Kylie!"**

**"It's okay, Bri," Kylie said. "I'm right by your side."**

**"Is this... Koothrappali's cousin?" Sheldon asked Kylie.**

**"Yes," Kylie answered. "he is seizing, I have **_**never**_** seen **_**anybody**_** having seizures as bad as these."**

**"Set him down," Penny said to Kylie. "I'll give Raj a call, Brijesh is staying with him while he's in America."**

**"Yes." Kylie said to Penny.**

**Kylie set Brijesh on the sofa in a lying down position.**

**Rajesh, Howard Wolowitz, and Howard's wife, Bernadette entered Sheldon & Leonard's apartment.**

**Raj had taken his own meds so he could talk to Kylie in this time of desperation.**

**"Where is Bri," Raj asked Kylie frantically. "tell me, where is he?"**

**"He is right here." Sheldon answered Raj.**

**Brijesh was still seizing as Raj joined Kylie by the 16-year-old boy's side.**

**"I'm so sorry, Kylie," Ryan said. "but I ruined your Thumbelina dvd."**

**"WHAT?" Kylie yelled at Ryan furiously.**

**Now Ryan pretty much knew that he was in deep trouble.**

**"I'm so sorry, Kylie," Ryan said again. "but I ruined your Thumbelina dvd."**

**"RYAN YOU SCUM BUCKET! IT'S NO WONDER I LIKE OLDER BOYS," Kylie yelled furiously. "WHAT WE HAVE BETWEEN US IS HEREBY TERMINATED!"**

**"But," Ryan began. "but Kylie..."**

**"FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY PERSONAL PROPERTY, RYAN," Kylie yelled furiously. "OUR FRIENDSHIP IS HEREBY **_**TERMINATED**_**!"**

**"That, and you're coming with me, Mister," Penny told Ryan sternly. "because you are grounded!"**

**"But Auntie Penny!" Ryan protested.**

**"No 'buts' Ryan, your punishment will be coming to work with me for the remainder of your visit!" Penny scolded.**

**"Oh! Son of a gun!" Ryan exclaimed.**

**"Bri, Bri," Rajesh called out. "I have your medication right here, open your eyes!"**

**Brijesh swung his right arm and punched Raj right in the face.**

**"No," Howard & Bernadette called running over to their friend. "Raj!"**

**"Koothrappali!" Sheldon called as he & Leonard too ran over Raj.**

**Raj stood and removed his right hand to reveal his blackened right eye.**

**"Raj!" Leonard exclaimed.**

**"Wow," Raj exclaimed. "I forgot! Bri can deliver one heck of a knockout punch!"**

**Ryan watched Raj toss Brijesh's pillbox to Kylie.**

**"Here," Kylie said urgently. "you **_**must**_** take this, Brijesh!"**

**Kylie popped the two pills of Brijesh's seizure medication into his mouth.**

**Brijesh stopped seizing, "Thank you, Kylie." he said gently.**

**Kylie then cleared her throat and began to sing a romantic song to Brijesh.**

**Kylie: **_**Look at the sky**_**;**

_**Tell me, what do you see**_**;**

_**Just close your eyes**_**;**

_**And describe it to me**_**;**

_**The heavens are sparkling;**_

_**With starlight tonight**_**;**

_**That's what I see through your eyes**_**;**

**Brijesh: **_**I see the heavens**_**;**

_**Each time that you smile**_**;**

_**I hear your heartbeat**_**;**

_**Just go on for miles**_**;**

_**And suddenly I know**_**;**

_**Why life is worthwhile**_**;**

_**That's what I see**_**;**

_**Through your eyes**_**;**

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**That's what I see**_**;**

_**Through your eyes**_**;**

_**Here in the night**_**;**

_**I see the sun**_**;**

_**Here in the dark**_**;**

_**Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_**It's out of our hands**_**;**

_**We can't stop**_**;**

_**What we have begun**_**;**

_**And love just took me**_**;**

_**By surprise**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**.**

_**I see a night**_**; **

_**I wish could last**_**;**

_**Forever**_**;**

_**I see a world**_**;**

_**We're meant**_**;**

_**To see together**_**;**

_**And it is**_**;**

_**So much**_**;**

_**More than I**_**;**

_**Remember**_**;**

**Kylie: **_**More than I remember**_**.**

**Beijesh: **_**More than I have known.**_

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**Here in the night**_**;**

_**I see the sun**_**;**

_**Here in the dark**_**;**

_**Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_**It's out of our hands**_**;**

_**We can't stop**_**;**

_**What we have begun**_**;**

_**And love just took me**_**;**

_**By surprise**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**.**

**Brijesh closed his eyes, "Thank you, Ky-ky." he yawned.**

**Brijesh fell asleep on the couch with his feet in Sheldon's favorite spot to sit.**

**"Good night, Bri," Kylie whispered gently. "my Sleeping Charming."**

**Ryan saw Kylie kissing the princely looking 16-year-old Indian boy.**

**"OKAY," Ryan yelled furiously. "NOW THAT **_**TEARS**_** IT!"**

**Penny saw Ryan jump on Brijesh.**

**"Ryan! Get off of Bri while he's resting!" Penny hissed.**

**"Wake up you girl stealer," Ryan said. "give up you claim on Kylie's heart and move on!"**

**"I'm so sorry, Sheldon & Leonard," Penny said. "I must take Ryan home at once!"**

**Once Penny & Ryan were back at Penny's apartment, Ryan was really mad.**

**"I'M GOING TO RUN AWAY! I'M TIRED OF YOUR RULES!" Ryan yelled at Penny.**

**Penny quickly came out of her memory.**

**"Ryan got mad at me just after we got back to my apartment for grounding him." Penny explained to Kylie.**

**Leonard came out of his bedroom and Sheldon came out of the bathroom.**

**"Then," Leonard said to Penny. "we have got to find Ryan at once!"**


	8. Ryan Found! Romance Blooms

**Ryan Found! Romance Blooms**

**"Agreed." Sheldon said.**

**Sheldon and the others prepared to go out to search for Ryan.**

**But when Brijesh stood from where he had slept the night before, the entire living room began to spin all around him and he fell to his mattress due to how dizzy he was feeling.**

**"Kylie." Raj requested.**

**"Yes, Raj?" Kylie answered.**

**"Please stay behind and look after Bri," Rajesh requested. "other than me, he trusts you."**

**"Come on, Raj," Brijesh said recovering from his dizziness. "I do not necessarily **_**need**_** a babysitter!"**

**"Bazinga! I'll make you proud!" Kylie said to Raj.**

**Sheldon & the others went out to search for Ryan.**

**After a few minutes alone, Brijesh began a game of Kingdom Hearts.**

**"I'll show you what I'm made of, Sweetie!" Brijesh exclaimed while controlling Sora, he was fighting against his second opponent, a girl named Selphie. **

**"What month is this?" Kylie asked Brijesh.**

**"January." Brijesh answered.**

**"Oh." Kylie said sadly to Brijesh.**

**"Why? What's wrong?" Brijesh asked Kylie.**

**"My mom died... last month," Kylie sobbed bitterly. "of a heart attack! I didn't say good bye to her!"**

**Brijesh stopped playing Kingdom Hearts, took it out of the Playstation 2 system, put it into its case, and returned the game to Kylie's suitcase.**

**"Come here." Brijesh said to Kylie.**

**Sheldon & the others came back and they had Ryan with them.**

**Ryan saw Brijesh hugging a sobbing Kylie.**

**"Awww," Penny said. "how sweet!"**

**"Oh gross," Ryan shouted. "get a room, **_**please**_**, you guys!"**

**Ryan ran back to his aunt's apartment.**

**Amy Farrah Fowler came by Sheldon's apartment.**

**"Kylie," Amy said. "it is great to see you again!"**

**"Not now, Amy." Raj said as his Selective Mutism medication began to wear off.**

**"Dr. Cooper here is in the middle of a crisis, Miss... uh..." Brijesh said to Amy.**

**"**_**Doctor**_** Amy Farrah Fowler at your service," Amy said to Brijesh. "now what is your name, and **_**even more**_** importantly what is wrong with Kylie?"**


	9. Weekend Plans

**Weekend Plans**

**"She misses her mom." Brijesh whispered to Amy.**

**"Aunt Judy died of a heart attack last month," Sheldon told Amy. "December thirteenth 2017, the day before her forty-third birthday to be exact."**

**"And I miss her so much!" Kylie sobbed bitterly.**

**Ryan came out of Penny's apartment, "So what if you're motherless now, Kylie, big freaking deal." he said.**

**Kylie began to sob all the harder.**

**Sheldon sat on the couch in his usual spot, "Come here, Kylie." he said gently.**

**"What is he going to do?" Ryan asked those around him.**

**"Mr. Dr. Cooper is simply going to do what you saw me doing with Miss Dr. Cooper," Brijesh said to Ryan. "I was **_**not**_** making out with her, I was just giving her a hug around the shoulders, nothing wrong with a student hugging his or her professor... is there?"**

**"No," Ryan said. "I guess not."**

**Ryan & Brijesh saw Sheldon giving a comforting hug to Kylie.**

**"There there now, Kylie, I know you miss your mother," Sheldon said. "I miss Aunt Judy too."**

**"I would hate to interrupt such a touching scene here," Ryan said. "but Kylie?"**

**"What is it, Ryan?" Kylie answered.**

**"What are your plans? You know... for this weekend?" Brijesh asked just before Ryan even got the chance to speak.**

**"I have family plans with Sheldon this weekend," Kylie answered Brijesh. "we're going to be putting together a care package for my dad while he's stationed overseas in Germany, would you like to help me?"**

**"Of course I..." Brijesh began.**

**But Ryan interrupted the 16-year-old Indian boy.**

**"Sorry, Kylie," Ryan said. "but I plan to race this lowlife this weekend."**

**"Lowlife," Brijesh asked Ryan. "escuse me, Bro?"**

**"You heard me," Ryan said to Brijesh. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson you won't soon be forgetting!"**

**"You won't win Ky-ky's heart, you are like Sammy Tsukino with Amy Mizuno!" Brijesh disagreed with Ryan.**


	10. The Care Package

**The Care Package**

**"I have not heard of that, I watch Dragon Ball Z anyway." Ryan said.**

**"AmyMercuryFan34 writes Sailor Moon fanfiction on Fanfiction dot net, she specializes in Amy/Sailor Mercury & Zoisite romance with Sammy playing the part of the jealous lover." Brijesh told Ryan.**

**"Oh." Ryan said.**

**That evening, Kylie was sitting on Sheldon's lap while Leonard took his chocolate fudge brownies made with soy milk out of the oven to cool.**

**"Hey, Leonard," Sheldon called. "we are waiting on you!"**

**After the movie was over, it was time for bed.**

**The next day was Saturday and Kylie had a couple plates each with a grilled everything bagel, one with garlic cream cheese on it, the other with grape jelly, two strips of bacon, two fried eggs, and two tall glasses of orange juice, on a wheelie cart, one breakfast was for Leonard and the other was for Sheldon.**

**Kylie heard the sound of water running in the bathroom sink.**

**Sheldon came out of the bathroom to find Kylie with the breakfasts on the cart.**

**"What is all this then?" Sheldon asked Kylie.**

**"Breakfast is served," Kylie answered Sheldon. "I've slaved over a hot stove **_**all**_** morning!"**

**"What's on the menu for this morning?" Sheldon asked Kylie.**

**"A grilled everything bagel with garlic cream cheese on it, two strips of bacon, two fried eggs, and a tall glass of orange juice," Kylie answered Sheldon. "there's a breakfast for you and a breakfast for Leonard."**

**"Thanks, Kylie!" Sheldon said taking his breakfast into the living room so he could watch Dr. Who in peace.**

**Kylie wheeled the cart up to Leonard's bedroom door, "Leonard! Breakfast is ready!" she said.**

**Leonard opened his door.**

**"What's for breakfast, Kylie?" Leonard asked.**

**"For you, a grilled everything bagel with grape jelly on it, two strips of bacon, two fried eggs, and a tall glass of orange juice," Kylie answered Leonard. "Sheldon is already eating his while watching Dr. Who."**

**"Thanks, Kylie!" Leonard said.**

**Leonard went into the kitchen to enjoy his breakfast.**

**A little while later, Sheldon & Kylie were packing a care package for Officer Steven Cooper.**

**Kylie put in a cd of her singing her favorite Disney songs in German, a cookie tin of snickerdoodles, and a framed photograph of her & Sheldon.**

**Sheldon added in a writing pen with a glow in the dark cap and some extra ink cartridges for when the pen's ink ran out.**

**After the care package was ready to be shipped off to Germany, Kylie checked her Gundam Wing wristwatch.**

**"Oh no," Kylie exclaimed. "look at the time!"**


	11. The Race For Kylie

**The Race For Kylie **

**"What's the matter, Kylie?" Sheldon asked.**

**"I have to go see Bri & Ryan's race! I'm **_**terribly**_** late!" Kylie answered Sheldon.**

**"Race? What race?" Leonard asked Kylie intrigued taking a bite of bagel & grape jelly.**

**"I don't know what the race is for," Kylie answered Leonard. "but all I know is that I need a ride and I **_**cannot**_** drive like Bri!"**

**Leonard finished the special breakfast that Kylie had made for him, "I'll be glad to give you a ride." he said to Kylie.**

**"Thank you, Leonard." Kylie said.**

**Within a few minutes time, Leonard & Kylie arrived at one of the many parks in Padadena where the race was beginning.**

**"If I win," Leonard & Kylie heard Brijesh saying to Ryan. "I get to help Miss Dr. Cooper with setting up the lunchtime picnic."**

**"And **_**when**_** I win," Leonard & Kylie heard Ryan saying to Brijesh. "I get to share the orange from my lunchbox with Kylie."**

**"WHAT?" Brijesh asked Ryan furiously.**

**"Didn't you know," Ryan asked Brijesh as Kylie got out of Leonard's car. "the winner gets to share the orange from their lunchbox with Kylie."**

**"YOU JUST RIKUED ME!" Kylie heard Brijesh yelling at Ryan furiously.**

**Once Leonard left, the race around the park's playground had begun.**

**Ryan was winning but Brijesh was **_**not**_** the type who would give up easily.**

**Brijesh easily passed Ryan at the home stretch and won the race.**

**Kylie was setting up the picnic blanket and Brijesh was helping her on setting up the food for the picnic.**


	12. Park Side Picnic

**Park Side Picnic**

**Kylie & the two boys sat down to their picnic lunch.**

**"Oh, gross!" Brijesh exclaimed.**

**"What's the matter?" Kylie asked Brijesh.**

**"I **_**accidentally**_** put a container of basmati rice & chutney that was leftover in my cousin, Raj's refrigerator! I **_**detest**_** Indian cuisine!" Brijesh said to Kylie.**

**"**_**That**_** makes two of us," Kylie told Brijesh truthfully. "I **_**detest**_** Indian food too."**

**"Oh! Gross me out!" Ryan exclaimed.**

**"What is it, Ryan?" Kylie asked.**

**"Aunt Penny packed Arabic food in with **_**my**_** orange! Pita bread & hummus! It's **_**disgusting**_**!" Ryan answered Kylie.**

**"Well, pita bread & hummus sounds **_**much better**_** than peanut butter & jelly and Laze potato chips to me," Kylie complained to Ryan. "I **_**hate**_** peanut butter & jelly just as much as I hate Indian food!"**

**"I have an idea!" Brijesh suggested to both Kylie & Ryan.**

**"What is it?" Kylie & Ryan asked Brijesh in unison.**

**"What is what?" Brijesh asked Ryan & Kylie.**

**"What is your great idea, Bri?" Ryan & Kylie asked again in unison.**

**"Why don't we swap lunches?" Brijesh suggested to Kylie & Ryan.**

**Since neither Kylie nor Brijesh could stomach Indian food, Brijesh swapped his basmati rice & chutney for Ryan's pita bread & hummus.**

**And since Kylie could neither stomach peanut butter & jelly sandwiches nor **_**wanted**_** her Laze potato chips today, she swapped her peanut butter & jelly sandwich & potato chips to Brijesh for the pita bread & hummus he had swapped with Ryan.**

**After the picnic was over, Kylie was back at Leonard & Sheldon's apartment in the kitchen because Sheldon was ordering a new copy of Thumbelina for her on Amazon.**

**"Thanks, Sheldon." Kylie said.**

**"Anytime, Kylie." Sheldon said.**

**Suddenly, Leonard entered the kitchen with the mail.**

**"What's in the mail?" Kylie asked Leonard.**

**"Nothing but bills, Kylie." Leonard answered.**

**"Are you sure?" Kylie asked Leonard.**

**"Quite sure, Kylie," Leonard said. "why do you ask?"**

**"I'm hoping to get a letter back from Aunt Mary." Kylie told Leonard honestly.**

**"What for?" Sheldon asked Kylie seriously.**

**"When I wrote to Auntie Mary last," Kylie answered Sheldon. "she told me that Georgie had sighed me up for some sort of female activity."**

**Georgie was the nickname that Kylie called her cousin, George Cooper Jr. to tell him apart from her uncle, George Cooper Sr.**

**"What sort of female activity?" Leonard asked Kylie out of interest.**

**"I don't know," Kylie answered Leonard. "Auntie Mary never mentioned what sort of feminine activity Georgie had signed me up for."**

**"I'll bet George signed you up for Softball." Sheldon guessed.**


	13. The Mysterious Activity

**The Mysterious Activity **

**"I **_**wish**_** it was Softball." Kylie sighed.**

**"But besides videogames, anime, & foreign languages, you **_**love**_** sports **_**and**_** excersising." Sheldon said to Kylie.**

**"I know I do," Kylie said to Sheldon. "if only I could get Georgie to understand that about me but he said that sports are for men & boys only! It makes me mad!"**

**"George just doesn't understand you the way I do." Sheldon said to Kylie.**

**Suddenly, Sheldon, Leonard, & Kylie heard a knock on the apartment's front door.**

**"Come in!" Leonard called.**

**Penny & Ryan entered Sheldon & Leonard's apartment through the front door.**

**Penny had an envelope for Kylie in her hand.**

**"Hi, Leonard," Penny said. "hey, Sheldon."**

**"Greetings, Penny." Leonard said.**

**"What brings you by?" Sheldon asked Penny.**

**"I had to bring something over for Kylie." Penny answered Sheldon.**

**"For me," Kylie asked Penny. "what is it?"**

**Penny handed the envelope to Kylie.**

**"This envelope addressed to you got put into my mailbox by mistake." Penny answered Kylie.**

**Kylie ripped open the envelope, "OH! SON OF A GUN! I **_**CAN**_**'**_**T**_** BELIEVE GEORGIE DID THIS TO ME!" she exclaimed furiously.**

**"What's the matter, Kylie?" Ryan asked.**

**Kylie cleared her throat and began to read the letter.**

**Kylie: **_**Dear Kylie**_**,**

_**I**_**'**_**m so sorry that George didn**_**'**_**t tell you**_**.**

_**But he signed you up for ballet lessons**_**.**

_**I just don**_**'**_**t want you to be too angry with your eldest cousin**_**.**

_**Stay out of trouble now**_**!**

_**Sincerely**_**,**

_**Auntie Mary**_**.**

**"Ballet lessons! You, Kylie Mariah Cooper," Ryan asked while laughing insensitively. "taking ballet lessons? Now **_**that**_** is **_**rich**_**!"**

**"Ryan!" Penny scolded sharply.**

**Now Kylie was turning red with a furious rage.**

**"RYAN," Kylie yelled furiously. "JUST **_**GROW UP**_**!"**

**Kylie ran straight up to Sheldon & Leonard's bathroom.**


	14. The California Roll Encounter

**The California Roll Encounter**

**"Now you did it, Ryan," Sheldon said. "now you did it!"**

**"What did **_**I**_** do by any chance?" Ryan asked Sheldon.**

**"You upset my delicate little cousin!" Sheldon scolded Ryan.**

**Sheldon raced up to the bathroom door.**

**Sheldon then knocked on the bathroom door.**

**"GO AWAY, RYAN!" Kylie yelled furiously.**

**"It's **_**not**_** Ryan," Sheldon called to Kylie from the other side of the bathroom door. "it's me!"**

**Kylie opened the bathroom door, "Oh, hi, Sheldon." she said.**

**"I would like to talk to you in my bedroom." Sheldon said to Kylie.**

**Sheldon led Kylie straight into his bedroom.**

**"Okay, Sheldon," Kylie asked. "what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"**

**"I know Ryan was being a tyrant towards you, but you just simply **_**cannot**_** take that lying down." Sheldon said gently.**

**"Thanks, Shell." Kylie said.**

**Later on that evening, Sheldon, Kylie, and the others were eating sushi over at Raj's apartment, when Kylie picked up a spicy tuna roll.**

**"Does this have any crab meat in it?" Kylie asked.**

**"No crab meat whatsoever," Bernadette answered Kylie. "why do you ask, Honey?"**

**"Because, just like Mr. Wolowitz with his peanut allergy," Kylie answered Bernadette. "I too have an allergy, but I'm allergic to crab meat."**

**"I'm so sorry," Bernadette said to Kylie. "I didn't realize."**

**Kylie nibbled the tasty spicy tuna roll.**

**Ryan slipped a California roll into Kylie's right hand.**

**"Kylie wait," Leonard called out. "that California roll has crab meat in it!"**

**Kylie's cheeks began to swell up and swell up badly.**

**"Sheldon!" Kylie shouted in a muffled voice due to her swollen cheeks.**

**"She's having an allergic reaction to the California roll!" Howard exclaimed.**

**Rajesh popped his medication into his mouth, this was an emergency for him to talk to his female friends.**

**"We must get Kylie to the nearest hospital **_**immediately**_**!" Raj said.**

**"Right!" Amy agreed.**

**"You all go on ahead," Penny said sternly. "I need to have a little chat with my nephew."**

**"But, Auntie Penny!" Ryan protested.**


	15. An Emergency Situation

**An Emergency Situation**

**"You are grounded for the remainder of your visit!" Penny scolded Ryan.**

**"Okay." Ryan sighed sadly.**

**Penny took Ryan back to her apartment.**

**Once Penny & Ryan were out of sight, Kylie was getting worse and worse.**

**"Sheldon!" Kylie shouted in a muffled voice due to her swollen mouth once again.**

**"It's quite alright, Kylie," Sheldon said. "I'm right here."**

**"Who's going to drive Kylie to the hospital?" Amy asked in terror.**

**"Allow me." Brijesh said.**

**"Thanks so much, Bri," Bernadette said. "we have an emergency situation on our hands!"**

**"Quick," Brijesh said. "get Kylie onto my back!"**

**Brijesh turned around and crouched down low as Howard placed Kylie on Brijesh's able back.**

**Once everyone piled into Bernadette & Howard's van, Brijesh drove off frantically to the nearest hospital.**


	16. Love Will Find A Way

**Love Will Find A Way**

**Brijesh parked the van in the garage frantically.**

**Kylie was **_**still**_** swelling up in her face.**

**"Help me, Sheldon," Kylie said as her face continued swelling. "help me!"**

**"Don't worry, Kylie," Sheldon said. "we'll get you checked in just in time."**

**"Thank you." Kylie said to Sheldon in a muffled voice.**

**Sheldon & the others went into the hospital to check the ailing Kylie in.**

**"Excuse me, Ma'am," Howard said to the receptionist. "but this sweet teenage girl is in **_**desperate**_** need of help."**

**"Are you her father?" the receptionist asked Howard.**

**"What," Howard told the receptionist. "no!"**

**"Well," the receptionist said. "she needs to have a family member by her side."**

**"That would be me, my name is Sheldon Lee Cooper, I'm the older cousin of the patient, Kylie Mariah Cooper." Sheldon answered the receptionist.**

**"Follow me, Sir," the receptionist said to Sheldon. "the rest of you may wait in the waiting room."**

**Sheldon followed the gurney which carried Kylie to the emergency room.**

**Once in the waiting room, the 36-year-old & 16-year-old Koothrappali cousins were beginning to converse.**

**Brijesh was going to turn 17-years-old on April 6th 2018, that very year.**

**"Are you feeling all right, Bri?" Raj whispered, his medication had worn off.**

**But Brijesh was beginning to have a daydream.**

**Within his daydream, Brijesh saw that Kylie was well again and she began to sing a romantic song to him.**

**Kylie: **_**In a perfect world**_**;**

_**One we've never known**_**;**

_**We would never need**_**;**

_**To face the world alone**_**;**

_**They can have the world**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**ll create our own**_**;**

_**I may not be brave**_**;**

_**Or strong**_**;**

_**Or smart**_**;**

_**But somewhere in my secret heart**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere I go**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m home**_**;**

_**If you are there beside me**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**Now Brijesh sang back to Kylie.**

**Brijesh: **_**I was so afraid**_**;**

_**Now I realize**_**;**

_**Love is never wrong**_**;**

_**And so**_**;**

_**It never dies**_**;**

_**There**_**'**_**s a perfect world**_**;**

_**Shining in your eyes**_**.**

**Now Kylie & Brijesh began to sing together.**

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**And if only**_**;**

_**They could feel it too**_**;**

_**The happiness**_**;**

_**I feel**_**;**

_**With you**_**;**

_**They**_**'**_**d know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere we go**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**re home**_**;**

_**If we are there together**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**Brijesh came out of his daydream.**

**"Raj?" Brijesh asked.**

**"What is it, Bri?" Raj whispered.**

**"Will my professor be okay?" Brijesh asked Raj worriedly.**

**"I'm sure Kylie will be okay, I'll miss her hugs most of all if she quits on us." Raj whispered with a sad sigh.**

**A few minutes later, Penny arrived at the hospital.**

**"Kylie will be okay, Raj," Penny said. "you'll see."**

**An hour later, Sheldon appeared with Kylie by his side and Brijesh saw that she was well again as she began to sing the same romantic song to him that was sung in his daydream.**

**Kylie: **_**In a perfect world**_**;**

_**One we've never known**_**;**

_**We would never need**_**;**

_**To face the world alone**_**;**

_**They can have the world**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**ll create our own**_**;**

_**I may not be brave**_**;**

_**Or strong**_**;**

_**Or smart**_**;**

_**But somewhere in my secret heart**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere I go**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m home**_**;**

_**If you are there beside me**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**Now Brijesh sang back to Kylie.**

**Brijesh: **_**I was so afraid**_**;**

_**Now I realize**_**;**

_**Love is never wrong**_**;**

_**And so**_**;**

_**It never dies**_**;**

_**There**_**'**_**s a perfect world**_**;**

_**Shining in your eyes**_**.**

**Now Kylie & Brijesh began to sing together.**

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**And if only**_**;**

_**They could feel it too**_**;**

_**The happiness**_**;**

_**I feel**_**;**

_**With you**_**;**

_**They**_**'**_**d know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere we go**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**re home**_**;**

_**If we are there together**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**


	17. Kingdom Hearts Night Permission

**Kingdom Hearts Night Permission**

**A night later, a Wednesday night to be precise, Kylie was grading Brijesh's Japanese test while Sheldon, Raj, Leonard, & Howard were playing a good game of Halo.**

**Knowing that Kylie was in the living room of Sheldon & Leonard's apartment, Raj was as quiet as a mime.**

**"Hey," Kylie heard Leonard shouting at Raj. "you blasted me right in the spinal column!"**

**"Oh, Koothrappali," Kylie heard Sheldon threaten Raj. "you are dead now!"**

**Now Kylie stood up, she was **_**shocked**_** by her older cousin's choice of words.**

**"No!" Kylie shouted worriedly.**

**There was a knock on Sheldon & Leonard's apartment's front door.**

**"Kylie," Sheldon asked. "would you please answer the door?"**

**"But of course." Kylie answered Sheldon.**

**Kylie then walked over to the door and opened it to find Penny standing outside.**

**"Hello, Kylie." Penny said.**

**"Greetings, Penny." Kylie replied.**

**"What's going on?" Penny asked.**

**Suddenly, both Kylie & Penny heard an explosion coming from the television set in the living room.**

**"Oh no," Kylie & Penny heard Howard exclaim. "some person in Alberta shot me!"**

**"Halo night?" Penny asked Kylie.**

**"Halo night." Kylie answered Penny with a groan.**

**"Well," Penny said to Kylie & the four boys. "I've ordered four pepperoni pizzas, one with soy cheese just for Leonard."**

**"Bazinga!" Kylie exclaimed.**

**After Sheldon and the other three guys ended their Halo game, they & Kylie went straight to Penny's apartment went straight to wait for the pizzas to be delivered.**

**"Hey, Sheldon?" Kylie asked.**

**"Yes, Kylie," Sheldon answered. "what is it?"**

**"Just like you, Leonard, Raj, & Howard all have Halo night," Kylie asked Sheldon. "may Ryan, Bri, & I have a Kingdom Hearts night?"**

**"Yeah Auntie Penny," Ryan agreed. "if I'm no longer grounded, may we?"**

**"Okay, Ryan," Penny laughed. "you are no longer grounded."**

**"About your Kingdom Hearts night," Sheldon asked Kylie. "when would you perfer it?"**

**"I was thinking," Kylie answered Sheldon. "Saturday nights."**

**"That sounds good to me." Sheldon said to Kylie truthfully.**


	18. Pizza Delivery

**Pizza Delivery**

**"Yes!" Kylie exclaimed.**

**"So, Raj," Penny asked. "where is Brijesh tonight?"**

**Raj just whispered in Howard's ear.**

**"Raj says," Howard answered Penny. "that Bri is doing his homework at home."**

**"So I see." Penny said to Raj.**

**Kylie began to have a memory.**

**Within her memory, Kylie & the two boys sat down to their picnic lunch.**

**"Oh, gross!" Brijesh exclaimed.**

**"What's the matter?" Kylie asked Brijesh.**

**"I **_**accidentally**_** put a container of basmati rice & chutney that was leftover in my cousin, Raj's refrigerator! I **_**detest**_** Indian cuisine!" Brijesh said to Kylie.**

**"**_**That**_** makes two of us," Kylie told Brijesh truthfully. "I **_**detest**_** Indian food too."**

**"Oh! Gross me out!" Ryan exclaimed.**

**"What is it, Ryan?" Kylie asked.**

**"Aunt Penny packed Arabic food in with **_**my**_** orange! Pita bread & hummus! It's **_**disgusting**_**!" Ryan answered Kylie.**

**"Well, pita bread & hummus sounds **_**much better**_** than peanut butter & jelly and Laze potato chips to me," Kylie complained to Ryan. "I **_**hate**_** peanut butter & jelly just as much as I hate Indian food!"**

**"I have an idea!" Brijesh suggested to both Kylie & Ryan.**

**"What is it?" Kylie & Ryan asked Brijesh in unison.**

**"What is what?" Brijesh asked Ryan & Kylie.**

**"What is your great idea, Bri?" Ryan & Kylie asked again in unison.**

**"Why don't we swap lunches?" Brijesh suggested to Kylie & Ryan.**

**Since neither Kylie nor Brijesh could stomach Indian food, Brijesh swapped his basmati rice & chutney for Ryan's pita bread & hummus.**

**And since Kylie could neither stomach peanut butter & jelly sandwiches nor **_**wanted**_** her Laze potato chips today, she swapped her peanut butter & jelly sandwich & potato chips to Brijesh for the pita bread & hummus he had swapped with Ryan.**

**After the picnic was over, Kylie was back at Leonard & Sheldon's apartment in the kitchen because Sheldon was ordering a new copy of Thumbelina for her on Amazon.**

**"Thanks, Sheldon." Kylie said.**

**"Anytime, Kylie." Sheldon said.**

**Suddenly, Leonard entered the kitchen with the mail.**

**"What's in the mail?" Kylie asked Leonard.**

**"Nothing but bills, Kylie." Leonard answered.**

**"Are you sure?" Kylie asked Leonard.**

**"Quite sure, Kylie," Leonard said. "why do you ask?"**

**"I'm hoping to get a letter back from Aunt Mary." Kylie told Leonard honestly.**

**"What for?" Sheldon asked Kylie seriously.**

**"When I wrote to Auntie Mary last," Kylie answered Sheldon. "she told me that Georgie had sighed me up for some sort of female activity."**

**Georgie was the nickname that Kylie called her cousin, George Cooper Jr. to tell him apart from her uncle, George Cooper Sr.**

**"What sort of female activity?" Leonard asked Kylie out of interest.**

**"I don't know," Kylie answered Leonard. "Auntie Mary never mentioned what sort of feminine activity Georgie had signed me up for."**

**"I'll bet George signed you up for Softball." Sheldon guessed.**

**"I **_**wish**_** it was Softball." Kylie sighed.**

**"But besides videogames, anime, & foreign languages, you **_**love**_** sports **_**and**_** excersising." Sheldon said to Kylie.**

**"I know I do," Kylie said to Sheldon. "if only I could get Georgie to understand that about me but he said that sports are for men & boys only! It makes me mad!"**

**"George just doesn't understand you the way I do." Sheldon said to Kylie.**

**Suddenly, Sheldon, Leonard, & Kylie heard a knock on the apartment's front door.**

**"Come in!" Leonard called.**

**Penny & Ryan entered Sheldon & Leonard's apartment through the front door.**

**Penny had an envelope for Kylie in her hand.**

**"Hi, Leonard," Penny said. "hey, Sheldon."**

**"Greetings, Penny." Leonard said.**

**"What brings you by?" Sheldon asked Penny.**

**"I had to bring something over for Kylie." Penny answered Sheldon.**

**"For me," Kylie asked Penny. "what is it?"**

**Penny handed the envelope to Kylie.**

**"This envelope addressed to you got put into my mailbox by mistake." Penny answered Kylie.**

**Kylie ripped open the envelope, "OH! SON OF A GUN! I **_**CAN**_**'**_**T**_** BELIEVE GEORGIE DID THIS TO ME!" she exclaimed furiously.**

**"What's the matter, Kylie?" Ryan asked.**

**Kylie cleared her throat and began to read the letter.**

**Kylie: **_**Dear Kylie**_**,**

_**I**_**'**_**m so sorry that George didn**_**'**_**t tell you**_**.**

_**But he signed you up for ballet lessons**_**.**

_**I just don**_**'**_**t want you to be too angry with your eldest cousin**_**.**

_**Stay out of trouble now**_**!**

_**Sincerely**_**,**

_**Auntie Mary**_**.**

**"Ballet lessons! You, Kylie Mariah Cooper," Ryan asked while laughing insensitively. "taking ballet lessons? Now **_**that**_** is **_**rich**_**!"**

**"Ryan!" Penny scolded sharply.**

**Now Kylie was turning red with a furious rage.**

**"RYAN," Kylie yelled furiously. "JUST **_**GROW UP**_**!"**

**Kylie ran straight up to Sheldon & Leonard's bathroom.**

**"Now you did it, Ryan," Sheldon said. "now you did it!"**

**"What did **_**I**_** do by any chance?" Ryan asked Sheldon.**

**"You upset my delicate little cousin!" Sheldon scolded Ryan.**

**Sheldon raced up to the bathroom door.**

**Sheldon then knocked on the bathroom door.**

**"GO AWAY, RYAN!" Kylie yelled furiously.**

**"It's **_**not**_** Ryan," Sheldon called to Kylie from the other side of the bathroom door. "it's me!"**

**Kylie opened the bathroom door, "Oh, hi, Sheldon." she said.**

**"I would like to talk to you in my bedroom." Sheldon said to Kylie.**

**Sheldon led Kylie straight into his bedroom.**

**"Okay, Sheldon," Kylie asked. "what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"**

**"I know Ryan was being a tyrant towards you, but you just simply **_**cannot**_** take that lying down." Sheldon said gently.**

**"Thanks, Shell." Kylie said.**

**Later on that evening, Sheldon, Kylie, and the others were eating sushi over at Raj's apartment, when Kylie picked up a spicy tuna roll.**

**"Does this have any crab meat in it?" Kylie asked.**

**"No crab meat whatsoever," Bernadette answered Kylie. "why do you ask, Honey?"**

**"Because, just like Mr. Wolowitz with his peanut allergy," Kylie answered Bernadette. "I too have an allergy, but I'm allergic to crab meat."**

**"I'm so sorry," Bernadette said to Kylie. "I didn't realize."**

**Kylie nibbled the tasty spicy tuna roll.**

**Ryan slipped a California roll into Kylie's right hand.**

**"Kylie wait," Leonard called out. "that California roll has crab meat in it!"**

**Kylie's cheeks began to swell up and swell up badly.**

**"Sheldon!" Kylie shouted in a muffled voice due to her swollen cheeks.**

**"She's having an allergic reaction to the California roll!" Howard exclaimed.**

**Rajesh popped his medication into his mouth, this was an emergency for him to talk to his female friends.**

**"We must get Kylie to the nearest hospital **_**immediately**_**!" Raj said.**

**"Right!" Amy agreed.**

**"You all go on ahead," Penny said sternly. "I need to have a little chat with my nephew."**

**"But, Auntie Penny!" Ryan protested.**

**"You are grounded for the remainder of your visit!" Penny scolded Ryan.**

**"Okay." Ryan sighed sadly.**

**Penny took Ryan back to her apartment.**

**Once Penny & Ryan were out of sight, Kylie was getting worse and worse.**

**"Sheldon!" Kylie shouted in a muffled voice due to her swollen mouth once again.**

**"It's quite alright, Kylie," Sheldon said. "I'm right here."**

**"Who's going to drive Kylie to the hospital?" Amy asked in terror.**

**"Allow me." Brijesh said.**

**"Thanks so much, Bri," Bernadette said. "we have an emergency situation on our hands!"**

**"Quick," Brijesh said. "get Kylie onto my back!"**

**Brijesh tuened around and crouched down low as Howard placed Kylie on Brijesh's able back.**

**Once everyone piled into Bernadette & Howard's van, Brijesh drove off frantically to the nearest hospital.**

**Brijesh parked the van in the garage frantically.**

**Kylie was **_**still**_** swelling up in her face.**

**"Help me, Sheldon," Kylie said as her face continued swelling. "help me!"**

**"Don't worry, Kylie," Sheldon said. "we'll get you checked in just in time."**

**"Thank you." Kylie said to Sheldon in a muffled voice.**

**Sheldon & the others went into the hospital to check the ailing Kylie in.**

**"Excuse me, Ma'am," Howard said to the receptionist. "but this sweet teenage girl is in **_**desperate**_** need of help."**

**"Are you her father?" the receptionist asked Howard.**

**"What," Howard told the receptionist. "no!"**

**"Well," the receptionist said. "she needs to have a family member by her side."**

**"That would be me, my name is Sheldon Lee Cooper, I'm the older cousin of the patient, Kylie Mariah Cooper." Sheldon answered the receptionist.**

**"Follow me, Sir," the receptionist said to Sheldon. "the rest of you may wait in the waiting room."**

**Sheldon followed the gurney which carried Kylie to the emergency room.**

**Once in the waiting room, the 36-year-old & 16-year-old Koothrappali cousins were beginning to converse.**

**Brijesh was going to turn 17-years-old on April 6th 2018, that very year.**

**"Are you feeling all right, Bri?" Raj whispered, his medication had worn off.**

**But Brijesh was beginning to have a daydream.**

**Within his daydream, Brijesh saw that Kylie was well again and she began to sing a romantic song to him.**

**Kylie: **_**In a perfect world**_**;**

_**One we've never known**_**;**

_**We would never need**_**;**

_**To face the world alone**_**;**

_**They can have the world**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**ll create our own**_**;**

_**I may not be brave**_**;**

_**Or strong**_**;**

_**Or smart**_**;**

_**But somewhere in my secret heart**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere I go**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m home**_**;**

_**If you are there beside me**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**Now Brijesh sang back to Kylie.**

**Brijesh: **_**I was so afraid**_**;**

_**Now I realize**_**;**

_**Love is never wrong**_**;**

_**And so**_**;**

_**It never dies**_**;**

_**There**_**'**_**s a perfect world**_**;**

_**Shining in your eyes**_**.**

**Now Kylie & Brijesh began to sing together.**

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**And if only**_**;**

_**They could feel it too**_**;**

_**The happiness**_**;**

_**I feel**_**;**

_**With you**_**;**

_**They**_**'**_**d know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere we go**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**re home**_**;**

_**If we are there together**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**Brijesh came out of his daydream.**

**"Raj?" Brijesh asked.**

**"What is it, Bri?" Raj whispered.**

**"Will my professor be okay?" Brijesh asked Raj worriedly.**

**"I'm sure Kylie will be okay, I'll miss her hugs most of all if she quits on us." Raj whispered with a sad sigh.**

**A few minutes later, Penny arrived at the hospital.**

**"Kylie will be okay, Raj," Penny said. "you'll see."**

**An hour later, Sheldon appeared with Kylie by his side and Brijesh saw that she was well again as she began to sing the same romantic song to him that was sung in his daydream.**

**Kylie: **_**In a perfect world**_**;**

_**One we've never known**_**;**

_**We would never need**_**;**

_**To face the world alone**_**;**

_**They can have the world**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**ll create our own**_**;**

_**I may not be brave**_**;**

_**Or strong**_**;**

_**Or smart**_**;**

_**But somewhere in my secret heart**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere I go**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m home**_**;**

_**If you are there beside me**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**Now Brijesh sang back to Kylie.**

**Brijesh: **_**I was so afraid**_**;**

_**Now I realize**_**;**

_**Love is never wrong**_**;**

_**And so**_**;**

_**It never dies**_**;**

_**There**_**'**_**s a perfect world**_**;**

_**Shining in your eyes**_**.**

**Now Kylie & Brijesh began to sing together.**

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**And if only**_**;**

_**They could feel it too**_**;**

_**The happiness**_**;**

_**I feel**_**;**

_**With you**_**;**

_**They**_**'**_**d know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere we go**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**re home**_**;**

_**If we are there together**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**Kylie then came out of her memory just as the pizzas arrived at Penny's apartment door.**

**After her fourth slice of pepperoni pizza, Kylie, Leonard, and Sheldon went back to Sheldon & Leonard's apartment.**

**After she had her hot chocolate with Sheldon & Leonard, Kylie had gone to sleep on the couch.**


	19. Kingdom Hearts Night

**Kingdom Hearts Night**

**The following Saturday night, Brijesh, Kylie, and Ryan were over at Sheldon & Leonard's apartment playing a good game of Kingdom Hearts.**

**Ryan had brought his own Playstation 2 controller from Penny's apartment and he was playing first.**

**"Beat Tidus, Ryan," Brijesh cheered. "beat him!"**

**"I'm trying, Dork," Ryan said to Brijesh. "I'm **_**trying**_**!"**

**"Hey," Brijesh said to Ryan. "don't be vicious!"**

**Ryan beat Tidus and saved his own game, so now it was Kylie's turn to play.**

**Kylie switched it to her own game and began to control Sora who battled a bunch of Heartless in Traverse Town with Donald Duck & Goofy by his side.**

**Brijesh was watching Kylie playing when he had begun to seize again.**

**"Oh no," Kylie shouted. "I had better tell Raj that Bri is seizing again!"**

**"Why do you care so much for that **_**loser**_**?" Ryan asked Kylie.**

**"Brijesh is **_**not**_** a loser!" Kylie shouted at Ryan.**

**Kylie then raced into the kitchen to tell Raj what was going on with Brijesh.**

**Raj took his medication, this was an emergency.**

**"Is Bri seizing again, Kylie?" Raj asked.**

**"Yes, he is!" Kylie answered Raj in terror.**

**"Keep Bri calm," Raj said to Kylie hurriedly. "I'll be there in a bit with his medication!"**

**Kylie raced back into the living room to keep Brijesh calm so he wouldn't give Raj a black eye again.**

**"Ky-Ky." Brijesh said.**

**Kylie cheared her throat and began to sing to Brijesh to keep him calm.**

**Kylie:** _**Donna toki datte**_**;  
**_**Tada hitori de**_**;  
**_**Unmei wasurete**_**;  
**_**Ikite kita no ni**_**;  
**_**Totsuzen no hikari no naka me ga sameru**_**;  
**_**Mayonaka ni**_**;**  
_**Shizuka ni deguchi ni tatte**_**;  
**_**Kurayami ni hikari o ute**_**;**

_**Imadoki yakusoku nante fuan ni saseru dake kana**_**;  
**_**Negai o kuchi ni shitai dake sa**_**;  
**_**Kazoku ni mo shoukai suru yo**_**;  
**_**Kitto umaku iku yo**_**;**

_**Donna toki datte**_**;  
**_**Zutto futari de**_**;  
**_**Donna toki datte**_**;  
**_**Soba ni iru kara**_**;  
**_**Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru**_**;  
**_**Mayonaka ni**_**;**

_**Urusai toori ni haitte**_**;  
**_**Unmei no kamen o tore**_**;**

_**Sakiyomi no shisugi nante imi no nai koto wa yamete**_**;  
**_**Kyou wa oishii mono o tabeyou yo**_**;  
**_**Mirai wa zutto saki da yo**_**;  
**_**Boku ni mo wakaranai**_**;**

_**Kansei sasenaide**_**;  
**_**Motto yokushite**_**;  
**_**Wan shin zutsu totte**_**;  
**_**Ikeba ii kara**_**;  
**_**Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi no shinario**_**;  
**_**Utsushidasu**_**;**  
_**Motto hanasou yo**_**;  
**_**Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo**_**;  
**_**Terebi keshite**_**;  
**_**Watashi no koto dake o miteite yo**_**;**  
_**Donna ni yokuttatte**_**;  
**_**Shinji kirenai ne**_**;  
**_**Sonna toki datte**_**;  
**_**Soba ni iru kara**_**;  
**_**Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru**_**;  
**_**Mayonaka ni**_**;**

_**Motto hanasou yo**_**;  
**_**Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo**_**;  
**_**Terebi keshite**_**;  
**_**Watashi no koto dake o miteite yo**_**.**

**Now it was Ryan's turn to sing to Kylie but his voice was very little to be desired.**

**Ryan: **_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**re giving me too many things**_**;  
**_**Lately you**_**'**_**re all I need**_**;  
**_**You smiled at me and said**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t get me wrong I love you**_**;  
**_**But does that mean I have to meet your father**_**;  
**_**When we are older you**_**'**_**ll understand**_**;  
**_**What I meant when I said**_**;**

_**No I don't think life is quite that simple**_**;**

_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**The daily things that keep us all busy**_**;  
**_**Are confusing me**_**;  
**_**That**_**'**_**s when you came to me and said**_**;  
**_**Wish I could prove I love you**_**;  
**_**But does that mean I have to walk on water**_**;  
**_**When we are older you**_**'**_**ll understand**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s enough when I say so**_**;  
**_**And maybe some things are that simple**_**;**

_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**Hold me**_**;  
**_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_**;  
**_**Is a little later on**_**;  
**_**Regardless of warnings**_**; **

_**The future doesn**_**'**_**t scare me at all**_**;  
**_**Nothing**_**'**_**s like before**_**;**

_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**Hold me**_**;  
**_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_**;  
**_**Is a little later on**_**;  
**_**Regardless of warnings**_**; **

_**The future doesn**_**'**_**t scare me at all**_**;  
**_**Nothing**_**'**_**s like before**_**;**

_**Hold me**_**;  
**_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_**;  
**_**Is a little later on**_**;  
**_**Regardless of warnings**_**; **

_**The future doesn**_**'**_**t scare me at all**_**;  
**_**Nothing**_**'**_**s like before**_**.**

**"Off key," Brijesh laughed as Raj came into the living room with Brijesh's seizure medication. "let me show you how it's done!"**

**"**_**Not**_** without this." Raj told Brijesh.**

**Brijesh took his pills from Raj's hand and popped them into his mouth.**

**Now it was Brijesh's turn to sing to Kylie.**

**Brijesh: **_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**re giving me too many things**_**;  
**_**Lately you**_**'**_**re all I need**_**;  
**_**You smiled at me and said**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t get me wrong I love you**_**;  
**_**But does that mean I have to meet your father**_**;  
**_**When we are older you**_**'**_**ll understand**_**;  
**_**What I meant when I said**_**;**

_**No I don't think life is quite that simple**_**;**

_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**The daily things that keep us all busy**_**;  
**_**Are confusing me**_**;  
**_**That**_**'**_**s when you came to me and said**_**;  
**_**Wish I could prove I love you**_**;  
**_**But does that mean I have to walk on water**_**;  
**_**When we are older you**_**'**_**ll understand**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s enough when I say so**_**;  
**_**And maybe some things are that simple**_**;**

_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**Hold me**_**;  
**_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_**;  
**_**Is a little later on**_**;  
**_**Regardless of warnings**_**; **

_**The future doesn**_**'**_**t scare me at all**_**;  
**_**Nothing**_**'**_**s like before**_**;**

_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**Hold me**_**;  
**_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_**;  
**_**Is a little later on**_**;  
**_**Regardless of warnings**_**; **

_**The future doesn**_**'**_**t scare me at all**_**;  
**_**Nothing**_**'**_**s like before**_**;**

_**Hold me**_**;  
**_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_**;  
**_**Is a little later on**_**;  
**_**Regardless of warnings**_**; **

_**The future doesn**_**'**_**t scare me at all**_**;  
**_**Nothing**_**'**_**s like before**_**.**

**The next day was Sunday, and Ryan got into his father's car, ready to go back home.**

**But much to Kylie's dismay, Ryan was returning to visit his Aunt Penny on Valentines' Day.**


	20. Memories Passion And Sancuary

**Memories Passion And Sancuary**

**Penny & Kylie both stopped by Sheldon & Leonard's apartment, Kylie even had one of students with her, Raj's 16-year-old cousin, Brijesh Koothrappali with her.**

**Brijesh was leaning on Kylie's right shoulder, apparently convulsing.**

**"Kylie," Brijesh called out. "Kylie!"**

**"It's okay, Bri," Kylie said. "I'm right by your side."**

**"Is this... Koothrappali's cousin?" Sheldon asked Kylie.**

**"Yes," Kylie answered. "he is seizing, I have **_**never**_** seen **_**anybody**_** having seizures as bad as these."**

**"Set him down," Penny said to Kylie. "I'll give Raj a call, Brijesh is staying with him while he's in America."**

**"Yes." Kylie said to Penny.**

**Kylie set Brijesh on the sofa in a lying down position.**

**Rajesh, Howard Wolowitz, and Howard's wife, Bernadette entered Sheldon & Leonard's apartment.**

**Raj had taken his own meds so he could talk to Kylie in this time of desperation.**

**"Where is Bri," Raj asked Kylie frantically. "tell me, where is he?"**

**"He is right here." Sheldon answered Raj.**

**Brijesh was still seizing as Raj joined Kylie by the 16-year-old boy's side.**

**Ryan watched Raj toss Brijesh's pillbox to Kylie.**

**"Here," Kylie said urgently. "you **_**must**_** take this, Brijesh!"**

**Kylie popped the two pills of Brijesh's seizure medication into his mouth.**

**Brijesh stopped seizing, "Thank you, Kylie." he said gently.**

**Kylie then cleared her throat and began to sing a romantic song to Brijesh.**

**Kylie: **_**Look at the sky**_**;**

_**Tell me, what do you see**_**;**

_**Just close your eyes**_**;**

_**And describe it to me**_**;**

_**The heavens are sparkling;**_

_**With starlight tonight**_**;**

_**That's what I see through your eyes**_**;**

**Brijesh: **_**I see the heavens**_**;**

_**Each time that you smile**_**;**

_**I hear your heartbeat**_**;**

_**Just go on for miles**_**;**

_**And suddenly I know**_**;**

_**Why life is worthwhile**_**;**

_**That's what I see**_**;**

_**Through your eyes**_**;**

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**That's what I see**_**;**

_**Through your eyes**_**;**

_**Here in the night**_**;**

_**I see the sun**_**;**

_**Here in the dark**_**;**

_**Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_**It's out of our hands**_**;**

_**We can't stop**_**;**

_**What we have begun**_**;**

_**And love just took me**_**;**

_**By surprise**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**.**

_**I see a night**_**; **

_**I wish could last**_**;**

_**Forever**_**;**

_**I see a world**_**;**

_**We're meant**_**;**

_**To see together**_**;**

_**And it is**_**;**

_**So much**_**;**

_**More than I**_**;**

_**Remember**_**;**

**Kylie: **_**More than I remember**_**.**

**Beijesh: **_**More than I have known.**_

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**Here in the night**_**;**

_**I see the sun**_**;**

_**Here in the dark**_**;**

_**Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_**It's out of our hands**_**;**

_**We can't stop**_**;**

_**What we have begun**_**;**

_**And love just took me**_**;**

_**By surprise**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**.**

**Brijesh closed his eyes, "Thank you, Ky-ky." he yawned.**

**Brijesh fell asleep on the couch with his feet in Sheldon's favorite spot to sit.**

**"Good night, Bri," Kylie whispered gently. "my Sleeping Charming."**

**Ryan saw Kylie kissing the princely looking 16-year-old Indian boy.**

**"OKAY," Ryan yelled furiously. "NOW THAT **_**TEARS**_** IT!"**

**After Penny & Ryan left Sheldon & Leonard's apartment, Sheldon & Leonard pumped up a couple of air mattresses for the Koothrappali cousins to sleep on so Kylie could sleep in her usual spot on the couch.**

**Raj picked his sleeping cousin up and set him upon the air mattress next to the couch so he could be nearest Kylie.**

**Raj took his appointed place on the other air mattress across from his younger cousin.**

**Kylie went into the bathroom to bathe then change into her lavender pajamas & sky blue bathrobe.**

**Brijesh then came out of his memory then daydreamed about singing with Kylie again.**

**Kylie: **_**Omoidaseba haruka haruka**_**;  
**_**Mirai wa doko mademo kagayaiteta**_**;**

_**Kirei na aozora no shita de**_**;  
**_**Bokura wa sukoshi dake obieteita**_**;**

_**Natsukashii iro ni**_**;  
**_**Mado ga somaru**_**;**

_**Mae wo muitereba mata aemasu ka**_**;  
**_**Mirai wa doko edemo tsudzuiterunda**_**;  
**_**Ookina kanban no shita de**_**;  
**_**Jidai no utsuroi wo miteitai na**_**;**

_**Mae wo muitereba mata aemasu ka**_**;  
**_**Mirai wa doko edemo tsudzuiterunda**_**;  
**_**Ookina kanban no shita de**_**;  
**_**Jidai no utsuroi wo miteitai na**_**;**

_**Nido to aenu hito ni basho ni**_**;**

_**Mado wo akeru**_**;**

_**Omoidaseba haruka haruka**_**;  
**_**Mirai wa doko mademo kagayaiteta**_**;  
**_**Kirei na aozora no shita de**_**;  
**_**Bokura wa itsu mademo nemutteita**_**;**

_**Aozora no shita**_**.**

**Now Brijesh sang.**

**Brijesh: **_**In you and I**_**;**

_**There's a new land**_**;**

_**Angels in flight**_**;**

_**My sanctuary**_**; **

_**My sanctuary**_**;**

_**Where fears**_**;**

_**And lies**_**;**

_**Melt away**_**;**

_**What**_**'**_**s left of me**_**;**

_**What**_**'**_**s left of me now**_**;**

_**I watch you**_**;**

_**Fast asleep**_**;**

_**All I fear**_**;**

_**Means nothing**_**;**

_**In you and I**_**;**

_**There's a new land**_**;**

_**Angels in flight**_**;**

_**My sanctuary**_**; **

_**My sanctuary**_**;**

_**Where fears**_**;**

_**And lies**_**;**

_**Melt away**_**;**

_**What**_**'**_**s left of me**_**;**

_**What**_**'**_**s left of me**_**;**

_**So many ups and downs**_**;**

_**My heart's a battleground**_**;**

_**You show me**_**;**

_**How to see**_**;**

_**That nothing is whole**_**;**

_**And nothing is broken**_**;**

_**In you and I**_**;**

_**There's a new land**_**;**

_**Angels in flight**_**;**

_**My sanctuary**_**; **

_**My sanctuary**_**;**

_**Where fears**_**;**

_**And lies**_**;**

_**Melt away**_**;**

_**What**_**'**_**s left of me**_**;**

_**What**_**'**_**s left of me now**_**;**

_**My fears**_**;**

_**My lies**_**;**

_**Melt away**_**.**

**Brijesh finally came out of his daydream to the sound of Raj calling his name.**


	21. Distressing News

**Distressing News **

**"Bri! Hey Bri," Rajesh called. "Sheldon, Howard, Leonard, Penny, Bernadette, Kylie, & Amy are here!"**

**"**_**Boku wa boku no kichōna kyōju ni tsuite no kūsōde wa nakatta**_**! **_**Shōjiki**_**," Brijesh said to Raj now feeling startled. "I was not daydreaming about my precious professor! Honest!"**

**"I think you've been studying a bit too hard," Raj said to Brijesh sternly seeing his 16-year-old cousin yawning. "you can **_**barely**_** keep your eyes open."**

**Sheldon, Howard, Leonard, Penny, Bernadette, Kylie, & Amy all entered the living room where Brijesh still sat.**

**"Greetings, my Ky-ky." Brijesh sighed with a yawn.**

**Raj came into the living room with a tray full of spaghetti & garlic bread plates upon a tray.**

**"Is supper on, Raj?" Howard asked his best friend.**

**Raj just nodded his head because he was unable to talk to those of the female gender.**

**Brijesh just yawned.**

**"Kylie," Sheldon said. "use your gift of song on Bri."**

**Kylie cleared her throat and prepared to sing to Brijesh.**

**Kylie: **_**Omoidaseba haruka haruka**_**;  
**_**Mirai wa doko mademo kagayaiteta**_**;**

_**Kirei na aozora no shita de**_**;  
**_**Bokura wa sukoshi dake obieteita**_**;**

_**Natsukashii iro ni**_**;  
**_**Mado ga somaru**_**;**

_**Mae wo muitereba mata aemasu ka**_**;  
**_**Mirai wa doko edemo tsudzuiterunda**_**;  
**_**Ookina kanban no shita de**_**;  
**_**Jidai no utsuroi wo miteitai na**_**;**

_**Mae wo muitereba mata aemasu ka**_**;  
**_**Mirai wa doko edemo tsudzuiterunda**_**;  
**_**Ookina kanban no shita de**_**;  
**_**Jidai no utsuroi wo miteitai na**_**;**

_**Nido to aenu hito ni basho ni**_**;**

_**Mado wo akeru**_**;**

_**Omoidaseba haruka haruka**_**;  
**_**Mirai wa doko mademo kagayaiteta**_**;  
**_**Kirei na aozora no shita de**_**;  
**_**Bokura wa itsu mademo nemutteita**_**;**

_**Aozora no shita**_**.**

**Brijesh just closed his brown eyes, "Thank you, Ky-ky." he sighed.**

**"I got a message from my brother through my webcam, and he wants **_**me**_** to look after Ryan again!" Penny exclaimed.**

**Brijesh's eyes snapped wide open, "What? No!" he exclaimed.**

**"Agreed, Ryan & I were **_**once**_** good friends," Kylie exclaimed. "but that was eight years ago, even from before I met Bri, and I met him **_**last year**_**."**

**"Easy now, Kylie," Leonard said gently. "calm down."**

**"Leonard," Kylie said fiercely. "you should **_**never ever**_** tell a girl to calm down!"**


	22. Ryan Returns! Horrible Memories

**Ryan Returns! Horrible Memories **

**"Whoa," Leonard said to Kylie. "sorry."**

**But Kylie didn't hear Leonard, for just at that moment, she had begun to have a memory.**

**Within her memory, it was in the evening at the apartment of Leonard Hofstadter & Sheldon Cooper, 14-year-old Kylie Mariah Cooper, the youngest language professor at Caltech was busy grading the Chinese tests of her students while Leonard & Sheldon were watching the Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring that Sheldon got in his Lord of the Rings trilogy dvd box set that he got for Christmas eight years ago from Rajesh Koothrappali when they all heard screaming coming from next door.**

**"Oh! Son of a gun," they heard Penny exclaiming irritably. "I don't believe this!"**

**Sheldon, Leonard, & Kylie raced into Penny's apartment.**

**"What's the matter, Penny?" Leonard asked.**

**"I got a letter delivered to me from my big brother." Penny answered Leonard.**

**"May I see the letter?" Kylie asked Penny.**

**Penny handed the handwritten letter off to Kylie, "Do you think you can read my brother's chicken scratches?" she asked.**

**Kylie cleared her throat and read Penny's brother's letter: **_**Dear Penny**_**,**

_**I am going out of town on a business trip and I need you to look after Ryan while I'm away for the week**_**.**

_**Make sure he doesn**_**'**_**t have any sweets because they make him hyper**_**.**

_**I will bring him by around seven o**_**'**_**clock tomorrow morning**_**.**

_**Sincerely**_**,**

_**Eli**_**.**

**Kylie handed Penny's letter back to her.**

**"What am I gonna do," Penny said now in a panic. "I don't know how to look after a 12-year-old boy!"**

**"Want any good advice?" Kylie asked Penny.**

**"Sure," Penny said to Kylie. "what have I got to lose?"**

**"**_**Never**_** let Ryan borrow **_**anything**_** that belongs to you," Kylie advised Penny. "he will **_**destroy**_** whatever you let him borrow in a Peloponnesian minute!"**

**"Now, Kylie," Penny reassured the 14-year-old language genius. "I'm sure Ryan won't destroy **_**everything**_** I lend to him."**

**"Trust me," Kylie advised the Chesecake Factory waitress. "Ryan **_**will**_** destroy everything he touches."**

**"So I see." Penny said to Kylie.**

**The very next morning, Sheldon awoke to Kylie's screams of fright.**

**Sheldon came out of the bathroom from taking his shower in his basic black bathrobe and green & blue plaid backless slippers on his way back to his bedroom to dress.**

**"What's the matter, Kylie?" Sheldon asked.**

**"What is Ryan doing here?" Kylie screamed out feeling alarmed.**

**"Auntie Penny had to work, so I just came over here." Ryan explained to Kylie.**

**"AND YOU WATCHED ME," Kylie asked Ryan furiously. "WHILE I WAS **_**SLEEPING**_**?"**

**"I'm sorry." Ryan said to Kylie.**

**"YOU ARE ONE **_**CREEPY**_** LITTLE BOY!" Kylie yelled at Ryan furiously.**

**"Super sorry, Kylie." Ryan said.**

**Kylie checked her Gundam Wing digital wristwatch, "**_**Ō**_**, **_**wǒ de tiān nǎ**_**! Oh my gosh!" she called out.**

**Leonard came out of his own bedroom fully dressed, "What's the matter?" he asked Kylie.**

**"I'm late for work!" Kylie exclaimed.**

**"I'll drive you." Leonard offered Kylie.**

**"Thank you, Leonard," Kylie said. "and Ryan, **_**please**_** don't touch **_**any**_** of my digital video discs, you understand me?"**

**"Loud & clear." Ryan answered Kylie.**

**After Leonard left with Kylie, Sheldon made a cereal breakfast for himself & Ryan.**

**After Ryan ate his Bran Flakes, he wanted to watch one of one of the movies that Kylie had brought with her.**

**But when Ryan touched Kylie's copy of Thumbelina, he had snapped the dvd disc in half.**

**"Oh no!" Sheldon heard Ryan shout out from the living room as Leonard came in the front door.**

**Sheldon came into the living room from the kitchen where he was making his coffee.**

**"What's wrong, Ryan?" Leonard asked the 10-year-old boy.**

**"I ruined Kylie's Thumbelina dvd!" Ryan exclaimed.**

**"Oh, now it's okay." Sheldon said to Ryan.**

**"No it's not," Ryan said to Sheldon. "Kylie told me not to touch her dvds and I didn't listen to her."**

**A few hours later, Penny & Kylie both stopped by Sheldon & Leonard's apartment, Kylie even had one of students with her, Raj's 16-year-old cousin, Brijesh Koothrappali with her.**

**Brijesh was leaning on Kylie's right shoulder, apparently convulsing.**

**"Kylie," Brijesh called out. "Kylie!"**

**"It's okay, Bri," Kylie said. "I'm right by your side."**

**"Is this... Koothrappali's cousin?" Sheldon asked Kylie.**

**"Yes," Kylie answered. "he is seizing, I have **_**never**_** seen **_**anybody**_** having seizures as bad as these."**

**"Set him down," Penny said to Kylie. "I'll give Raj a call, Brijesh is staying with him while he's in America."**

**"Yes." Kylie said to Penny.**

**Kylie set Brijesh on the sofa in a lying down position.**

**Rajesh, Howard Wolowitz, and Howard's wife, Bernadette entered Sheldon & Leonard's apartment.**

**Raj had taken his own meds so he could talk to Kylie in this time of desperation.**

**"Where is Bri," Raj asked Kylie frantically. "tell me, where is he?"**

**"He is right here." Sheldon answered Raj.**

**Brijesh was still seizing as Raj joined Kylie by the 16-year-old boy's side.**

**"I'm so sorry, Kylie," Ryan said. "but I ruined your Thumbelina dvd."**

**"WHAT?" Kylie yelled at Ryan furiously.**

**Now Ryan pretty much knew that he was in deep trouble.**

**"I'm so sorry, Kylie," Ryan said again. "but I ruined your Thumbelina dvd."**

**"RYAN YOU SCUM BUCKET! IT'S NO WONDER I LIKE OLDER BOYS," Kylie yelled furiously. "WHAT WE HAVE BETWEEN US IS HEREBY TERMINATED!"**

**"But," Ryan began. "but Kylie..."**

**"FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY PERSONAL PROPERTY, RYAN," Kylie yelled furiously. "OUR FRIENDSHIP IS HEREBY **_**TERMINATED**_**!"**

**"That, and you're coming with me, Mister," Penny told Ryan sternly. "because you are grounded!"**

**"But Auntie Penny!" Ryan protested.**

**"No 'buts' Ryan, your punishment will be coming to work with me for the remainder of your visit!" Penny scolded.**

**"Oh! Son of a gun!" Ryan exclaimed.**

**"Bri, Bri," Rajesh called out. "I have your medication right here, open your eyes!"**

**Brijesh swung his right arm and punched Raj right in the face.**

**"No," Howard & Bernadette called running over to their friend. "Raj!"**

**"Koothrappali!" Sheldon called as he & Leonard too ran over Raj.**

**Raj stood and removed his right hand to reveal his blackened right eye.**

**"Raj!" Leonard exclaimed.**

**"Wow," Raj exclaimed. "I forgot! Bri can deliver one heck of a knockout punch!"**

**Ryan watched Raj toss Brijesh's pillbox to Kylie.**

**"Here," Kylie said urgently. "you **_**must**_** take this, Brijesh!"**

**Kylie popped the two pills of Brijesh's seizure medication into his mouth.**

**Brijesh stopped seizing, "Thank you, Kylie." he said gently.**

**Kylie then cleared her throat and began to sing a romantic song to Brijesh.**

**Kylie: **_**Look at the sky**_**;**

_**Tell me, what do you see**_**;**

_**Just close your eyes**_**;**

_**And describe it to me**_**;**

_**The heavens are sparkling;**_

_**With starlight tonight**_**;**

_**That's what I see through your eyes**_**;**

**Brijesh: **_**I see the heavens**_**;**

_**Each time that you smile**_**;**

_**I hear your heartbeat**_**;**

_**Just go on for miles**_**;**

_**And suddenly I know**_**;**

_**Why life is worthwhile**_**;**

_**That's what I see**_**;**

_**Through your eyes**_**;**

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**That's what I see**_**;**

_**Through your eyes**_**;**

_**Here in the night**_**;**

_**I see the sun**_**;**

_**Here in the dark**_**;**

_**Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_**It's out of our hands**_**;**

_**We can't stop**_**;**

_**What we have begun**_**;**

_**And love just took me**_**;**

_**By surprise**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**.**

_**I see a night**_**; **

_**I wish could last**_**;**

_**Forever**_**;**

_**I see a world**_**;**

_**We're meant**_**;**

_**To see together**_**;**

_**And it is**_**;**

_**So much**_**;**

_**More than I**_**;**

_**Remember**_**;**

**Kylie: **_**More than I remember**_**.**

**Beijesh: **_**More than I have known.**_

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**Here in the night**_**;**

_**I see the sun**_**;**

_**Here in the dark**_**;**

_**Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_**It's out of our hands**_**;**

_**We can't stop**_**;**

_**What we have begun**_**;**

_**And love just took me**_**;**

_**By surprise**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**.**

**Brijesh closed his eyes, "Thank you, Ky-ky." he yawned.**

**Brijesh fell asleep on the couch with his feet in Sheldon's favorite spot to sit.**

**"Good night, Bri," Kylie whispered gently. "my Sleeping Charming."**

**Ryan saw Kylie kissing the princely looking 16-year-old Indian boy.**

**"OKAY," Ryan yelled furiously. "NOW THAT **_**TEARS**_** IT!"**

**After Penny & Ryan left Sheldon & Leonard's apartment, Sheldon & Leonard pumped up a couple of air mattresses for the Koothrappali cousins to sleep on so Kylie could sleep in her usual spot on the couch.**

**Raj picked his sleeping cousin up and set him upon the air mattress next to the couch so he could be nearest Kylie.**

**Raj took his appointed place on the other air mattress across from his younger cousin.**

**Kylie went into the bathroom to bathe then change into her lavender pajamas & sky blue bathrobe.**

**The next morning, Penny came by Sheldon & Leonard's apartment to find Kylie and all the boys **_**still**_** asleep.**

**"Everyone," Penny shouted. "wake up!"**

**Raj & Brijesh were the first two to rise.**

**"What's wrong, Penny?" Brijesh asked popping his morning seizure medication into his mouth.**

**Raj popped his own meds into his mouth so he could talk to Penny.**

**"Yeah," Raj asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "what's wrong, Penny?"**

**"Ryan has run away!" Penny told Raj & Brijesh urgently making Kylie wake up.**

**"Ryan has run away? How did it happen?" Kylie asked Penny in concern.**

**Penny was having a memory of the previous day.**

**Within her memory, it was the very next morning, Penny got Ryan up and dropped him off at Sheldon & Leonard's apartment while she went to start her shift at the Cheesecake Factory.**

**A few hours later, Penny & Kylie both stopped by Sheldon & Leonard's apartment, Kylie even had one of students with her, Raj's 16-year-old cousin, Brijesh Koothrappali with her.**

**Brijesh was leaning on Kylie's right shoulder, apparently convulsing.**

**"Kylie," Brijesh called out. "Kylie!"**

**"It's okay, Bri," Kylie said. "I'm right by your side."**

**"Is this... Koothrappali's cousin?" Sheldon asked Kylie.**

**"Yes," Kylie answered. "he is seizing, I have **_**never**_** seen **_**anybody**_** having seizures as bad as these."**

**"Set him down," Penny said to Kylie. "I'll give Raj a call, Brijesh is staying with him while he's in America."**

**"Yes." Kylie said to Penny.**

**Kylie set Brijesh on the sofa in a lying down position.**

**Rajesh, Howard Wolowitz, and Howard's wife, Bernadette entered Sheldon & Leonard's apartment.**

**Raj had taken his own meds so he could talk to Kylie in this time of desperation.**

**"Where is Bri," Raj asked Kylie frantically. "tell me, where is he?"**

**"He is right here." Sheldon answered Raj.**

**Brijesh was still seizing as Raj joined Kylie by the 16-year-old boy's side.**

**"I'm so sorry, Kylie," Ryan said. "but I ruined your Thumbelina dvd."**

**"WHAT?" Kylie yelled at Ryan furiously.**

**Now Ryan pretty much knew that he was in deep trouble.**

**"I'm so sorry, Kylie," Ryan said again. "but I ruined your Thumbelina dvd."**

**"RYAN YOU SCUM BUCKET! IT'S NO WONDER I LIKE OLDER BOYS," Kylie yelled furiously. "WHAT WE HAVE BETWEEN US IS HEREBY TERMINATED!"**

**"But," Ryan began. "but Kylie..."**

**"FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY PERSONAL PROPERTY, RYAN," Kylie yelled furiously. "OUR FRIENDSHIP IS HEREBY **_**TERMINATED**_**!"**

**"That, and you're coming with me, Mister," Penny told Ryan sternly. "because you are grounded!"**

**"But Auntie Penny!" Ryan protested.**

**"No 'buts' Ryan, your punishment will be coming to work with me for the remainder of your visit!" Penny scolded.**

**"Oh! Son of a gun!" Ryan exclaimed.**

**"Bri, Bri," Rajesh called out. "I have your medication right here, open your eyes!"**

**Brijesh swung his right arm and punched Raj right in the face.**

**"No," Howard & Bernadette called running over to their friend. "Raj!"**

**"Koothrappali!" Sheldon called as he & Leonard too ran over Raj.**

**Raj stood and removed his right hand to reveal his blackened right eye.**

**"Raj!" Leonard exclaimed.**

**"Wow," Raj exclaimed. "I forgot! Bri can deliver one heck of a knockout punch!"**

**Ryan watched Raj toss Brijesh's pillbox to Kylie.**

**"Here," Kylie said urgently. "you **_**must**_** take this, Brijesh!"**

**Kylie popped the two pills of Brijesh's seizure medication into his mouth.**

**Brijesh stopped seizing, "Thank you, Kylie." he said gently.**

**Kylie then cleared her throat and began to sing a romantic song to Brijesh.**

**Kylie: **_**Look at the sky**_**;**

_**Tell me, what do you see**_**;**

_**Just close your eyes**_**;**

_**And describe it to me**_**;**

_**The heavens are sparkling;**_

_**With starlight tonight**_**;**

_**That's what I see through your eyes**_**;**

**Brijesh: **_**I see the heavens**_**;**

_**Each time that you smile**_**;**

_**I hear your heartbeat**_**;**

_**Just go on for miles**_**;**

_**And suddenly I know**_**;**

_**Why life is worthwhile**_**;**

_**That's what I see**_**;**

_**Through your eyes**_**;**

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**That's what I see**_**;**

_**Through your eyes**_**;**

_**Here in the night**_**;**

_**I see the sun**_**;**

_**Here in the dark**_**;**

_**Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_**It's out of our hands**_**;**

_**We can't stop**_**;**

_**What we have begun**_**;**

_**And love just took me**_**;**

_**By surprise**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**.**

_**I see a night**_**; **

_**I wish could last**_**;**

_**Forever**_**;**

_**I see a world**_**;**

_**We're meant**_**;**

_**To see together**_**;**

_**And it is**_**;**

_**So much**_**;**

_**More than I**_**;**

_**Remember**_**;**

**Kylie: **_**More than I remember**_**.**

**Beijesh: **_**More than I have known.**_

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**Here in the night**_**;**

_**I see the sun**_**;**

_**Here in the dark**_**;**

_**Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_**It's out of our hands**_**;**

_**We can't stop**_**;**

_**What we have begun**_**;**

_**And love just took me**_**;**

_**By surprise**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**.**

**Brijesh closed his eyes, "Thank you, Ky-ky." he yawned.**

**Brijesh fell asleep on the couch with his feet in Sheldon's favorite spot to sit.**

**"Good night, Bri," Kylie whispered gently. "my Sleeping Charming."**

**Ryan saw Kylie kissing the princely looking 16-year-old Indian boy.**

**"OKAY," Ryan yelled furiously. "NOW THAT **_**TEARS**_** IT!"**

**Penny saw Ryan jump on Brijesh.**

**"Ryan! Get off of Bri while he's resting!" Penny hissed.**

**"Wake up you girl stealer," Ryan said. "give up you claim on Kylie's heart and move on!"**

**"I'm so sorry, Sheldon & Leonard," Penny said. "I must take Ryan home at once!"**

**Once Penny & Ryan were back at Penny's apartment, Ryan was really mad.**

**"I'M GOING TO RUN AWAY! I'M TIRED OF YOUR RULES!" Ryan yelled at Penny.**

**Penny quickly came out of her memory.**

**"Ryan got mad at me just after we got back to my apartment for grounding him." Penny explained to Kylie.**

**Leonard came out of his bedroom and Sheldon came out of the bathroom.**

**"Then," Leonard said to Penny. "we have got to find Ryan at once!"**

**Kylie then came out of her memory.**

**The next morning, Leonard, Sheldon, and Kylie went straight to the bus station to pick up Ryan.**

**Ryan got off the bus.**

**"Oh no! Why?" Kylie groaned irritably.**


	23. Kindness And Darkness

**Kindness And Darkness**

**"Is **_**that**_** how you greet your old friend?" Ryan asked Kylie.**

**"**_**Mō tomodachide wa naku**_**," Kylie told Ryan in Japanese. "**_**wareware wa futatabi tomodachi ni naru koto wa arimasen**_**!"**

**"What did you say," Ryan asked Kylie. "I can't understand you."**

**"We are not friends anymore," Kylie said to Ryan. "and we will never be friends again!"**

**"Kylie!" Sheldon scolded.**

**But Kylie began to continue with her memory.**

**Within Kylie's memory this time, Sheldon and the others were preparing to find Ryan.**

**"Agreed." Sheldon said.**

**Sheldon and the others prepared to go out to search for Ryan.**

**But when Brijesh stood from where he had slept the night before, the entire living room began to spin all around him and he fell to his mattress due to how dizzy he was feeling.**

**"Kylie." Raj requested.**

**"Yes, Raj?" Kylie answered.**

**"Please stay behind and look after Bri," Rajesh requested. "other than me, he trusts you."**

**"Come on, Raj," Brijesh said recovering from his dizziness. "I do not necessarily **_**need**_** a babysitter!"**

**"Bazinga! I'll make you proud!" Kylie said to Raj.**

**Sheldon & the others went out to search for Ryan.**

**After a few minutes alone, Brijesh began a game of Kingdom Hearts.**

**"I'll show you what I'm made of, Sweetie!" Brijesh exclaimed while controlling Sora, he was fighting against his second opponent, a girl named Selphie. **

**"What month is this?" Kylie asked Brijesh.**

**"January." Brijesh answered.**

**"Oh." Kylie said sadly to Brijesh.**

**"Why? What's wrong?" Brijesh asked Kylie.**

**"My mom died... last month," Kylie sobbed bitterly. "of a heart attack! I didn't say good bye to her!"**

**Brijesh stopped playing Kingdom Hearts, took it out of the Playstation 2 system, put it into its case, and returned the game to Kylie's suitcase.**

**"Come here." Brijesh said to Kylie.**

**Sheldon & the others came back and they had Ryan with them.**

**Ryan saw Brijesh hugging a sobbing Kylie.**

**"Awww," Penny said. "how sweet!"**

**"Oh gross," Ryan shouted. "get a room, **_**please**_**, you guys!"**

**Ryan ran back to his aunt's apartment.**

**Amy Farrah Fowler came by Sheldon's apartment.**

**"Kylie," Amy said. "it is great to see you again!"**

**"Not now, Amy." Raj said as his Selective Mutism medication began to wear off.**

**"Dr. Cooper here is in the middle of a crisis, Miss... uh..." Brijesh said to Amy.**

**"**_**Doctor**_** Amy Farrah Fowler at your service," Amy said to Brijesh. "now what is your name, and **_**even more**_** importantly what is wrong with Kylie?"**

**"She misses her mom." Brijesh whispered to Amy.**

**"Aunt Judy died of a heart attack last month," Sheldon told Amy. "December thirteenth 2017, the day before her forty-third birthday to be exact."**

**"And I miss her so much!" Kylie sobbed bitterly.**

**Ryan came out of Penny's apartment, "So what if you're motherless now, Kylie, big freaking deal." he said.**

**Kylie began to sob all the harder.**

**Sheldon sat on the couch in his usual spot, "Come here, Kylie." he said gently.**

**"What is he going to do?" Ryan asked those around him.**

**"Mr. Dr. Cooper is simply going to do what you saw me doing with Miss Dr. Cooper," Brijesh said to Ryan. "I was **_**not**_** making out with her, I was just giving her a hug around the shoulders, nothing wrong with a student hugging his or her professor... is there?"**

**"No," Ryan said. "I guess not."**

**Ryan & Brijesh saw Sheldon giving a comforting hug to Kylie.**

**"There there now, Kylie, I know you miss your mother," Sheldon said. "I miss Aunt Judy too."**

**"I would hate to interrupt such a touching scene here," Ryan said. "but Kylie?"**

**"What is it, Ryan?" Kylie answered.**

**"What are your plans? You know... for this weekend?" Brijesh asked just before Ryan even got the chance to speak.**

**"I have family plans with Sheldon this weekend," Kylie answered Brijesh. "we're going to be putting together a care package for my dad while he's stationed overseas in Germany, would you like to help me?"**

**"Of course I..." Brijesh began.**

**But Ryan interrupted the 16-year-old Indian boy.**

**"Sorry, Kylie," Ryan said. "but I plan to race this lowlife this weekend."**

**"Lowlife," Brijesh asked Ryan. "escuse me, Bro?"**

**"You heard me," Ryan said to Brijesh. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson you won't soon be forgetting!"**

**"You won't win Ky-ky's heart, you are like Sammy Tsukino with Amy Mizuno!" Brijesh disagreed with Ryan.**

**"I have not heard of that, I watch Dragon Ball Z anyway." Ryan said.**

**"AmyMercuryFan34 writes Sailor Moon fanfiction on Fanfiction dot net, she specializes in Amy/Sailor Mercury & Zoisite romance with Sammy playing the part of the jealous lover." Brijesh told Ryan.**

**"Oh." Ryan said.**

**That evening, Kylie was sitting on Sheldon's lap while Leonard took his chocolate fudge brownies made with soy milk out of the oven to cool.**

**"Hey, Leonard," Sheldon called. "we are waiting on you!"**

**After the movie was over, it was time for bed.**

**The next day was Saturday and Kylie had a couple plates each with a grilled everything bagel, one with garlic cream cheese on it, the other with grape jelly, two strips of bacon, two fried eggs, and two tall glasses of orange juice, on a wheelie cart, one breakfast was for Leonard and the other was for Sheldon.**

**Kylie heard the sound of water running in the bathroom sink.**

**Sheldon came out of the bathroom to find Kylie with the breakfasts on the cart.**

**"What is all this then?" Sheldon asked Kylie.**

**"Breakfast is served," Kylie answered Sheldon. "I've slaved over a hot stove **_**all**_** morning!"**

**"What's on the menu for this morning?" Sheldon asked Kylie.**

**"A grilled everything bagel with garlic cream cheese on it, two strips of bacon, two fried eggs, and a tall glass of orange juice," Kylie answered Sheldon. "there's a breakfast for you and a breakfast for Leonard."**

**"Thanks, Kylie!" Sheldon said taking his breakfast into the living room so he could watch Dr. Who in peace.**

**Kylie wheeled the cart up to Leonard's bedroom door, "Leonard! Breakfast is ready!" she said.**

**Leonard opened his door.**

**"What's for breakfast, Kylie?" Leonard asked.**

**"For you, a grilled everything bagel with grape jelly on it, two strips of bacon, two fried eggs, and a tall glass of orange juice," Kylie answered Leonard. "Sheldon is already eating his while watching Dr. Who."**

**"Thanks, Kylie!" Leonard said.**

**Leonard went into the kitchen to enjoy his breakfast.**

**A little while later, Sheldon & Kylie were packing a care package for Officer Steven Cooper.**

**Kylie put in a cd of her singing her favorite Disney songs in German, a cookie tin of snickerdoodles, and a framed photograph of her & Sheldon.**

**Sheldon added in a writing pen with a glow in the dark cap and some extra ink cartridges for when the pen's ink ran out.**

**After the care package was ready to be shipped off to Germany, Kylie checked her Gundam Wing wristwatch.**

**"Oh no," Kylie exclaimed. "look at the time!"**

**"What's the matter, Kylie?" Sheldon asked.**

**"I have to go see Bri & Ryan's race! I'm **_**terribly**_** late!" Kylie answered Sheldon.**

**"Race? What race?" Leonard asked Kylie intrigued taking a bite of bagel & grape jelly.**

**"I don't know what the race is for," Kylie answered Leonard. "but all I know is that I need a ride and I **_**cannot**_** drive like Bri!"**

**Leonard finished the special breakfast that Kylie had made for him, "I'll be glad to give you a ride." he said to Kylie.**

**"Thank you, Leonard." Kylie said.**

**Within a few minutes time, Leonard & Kylie arrived at one of the many parks in Padadena where the race was beginning.**

**"If I win," Leonard & Kylie heard Brijesh saying to Ryan. "I get to help Miss Dr. Cooper with setting up the lunchtime picnic."**

**"And **_**when**_** I win," Leonard & Kylie heard Ryan saying to Brijesh. "I get to share the orange from my lunchbox with Kylie."**

**"WHAT?" Brijesh asked Ryan furiously.**

**"Didn't you know," Ryan asked Brijesh as Kylie got out of Leonard's car. "the winner gets to share the orange from their lunchbox with Kylie."**

**"YOU JUST RIKUED ME!" Kylie heard Brijesh yelling at Ryan furiously.**

**Once Leonard left, the race around the park's playground had begun.**

**Ryan was winning but Brijesh was **_**not**_** the type who would give up easily.**

**Brijesh easily passed Ryan at the home stretch and won the race.**

**Kylie was setting up the picnic blanket and Brijesh was helping her on setting up the food for the picnic.**

**Kylie came out of her memory.**

**"I mean it, Sheldon," Kylie said. "since Ryan slipped that California roll into my hand last time... I **_**never**_** wanted to be his friend again! Plus, I'm in love with Bri!"**

**A little later on that evening, Penny had invited Kylie & Brijesh to her apartment to have dessert, she & Ryan were having tea & scones.**


	24. Brijesh's Golden Gift

**Brijesh's Golden Gift**

**Ryan, Brijesh, & Kylie were playing a good game of Kingdom Hearts II at Penny's apartment in the living room on Ryan's Playstation 2 while Penny was preparing the tea & scones in the kitchen.**

**Brijesh was playing as Roxas and was up against a **_**huge**_** sum of Nobodies in Twilight Town.**

**"Oh brother," Brijesh shouted. "I'm in a jam here!"**

**Once Brijesh lost his last life, it was Ryan's turn to control Roxas and he was doing a better job cleaning up Nobodies than Brijesh according to him.**

**While Ryan was playing, Brijesh had begun to have another memory.**

**Within Brijesh's memory this time, Kylie & the two boys sat down to their picnic lunch.**

**"Oh, gross!" Brijesh exclaimed.**

**"What's the matter?" Kylie asked Brijesh.**

**"I **_**accidentally**_** put a container of basmati rice & chutney that was leftover in my cousin, Raj's refrigerator! I **_**detest**_** Indian cuisine!" Brijesh said to Kylie.**

**"**_**That**_** makes two of us," Kylie told Brijesh truthfully. "I **_**detest**_** Indian food too."**

**"Oh! Gross me out!" Ryan exclaimed.**

**"What is it, Ryan?" Kylie asked.**

**"Aunt Penny packed Arabic food in with **_**my**_** orange! Pita bread & hummus! It's **_**disgusting**_**!" Ryan answered Kylie.**

**"Well, pita bread & hummus sounds **_**much better**_** than peanut butter & jelly and Laze potato chips to me," Kylie complained to Ryan. "I **_**hate**_** peanut butter & jelly just as much as I hate Indian food!"**

**"I have an idea!" Brijesh suggested to both Kylie & Ryan.**

**"What is it?" Kylie & Ryan asked Brijesh in unison.**

**"What is what?" Brijesh asked Ryan & Kylie.**

**"What is your great idea, Bri?" Ryan & Kylie asked again in unison.**

**"Why don't we swap lunches?" Brijesh suggested to Kylie & Ryan.**

**Since neither Kylie nor Brijesh could stomach Indian food, Brijesh swapped his basmati rice & chutney for Ryan's pita bread & hummus.**

**And since Kylie could neither stomach peanut butter & jelly sandwiches nor **_**wanted**_** her Laze potato chips today, she swapped her peanut butter & jelly sandwich & potato chips to Brijesh for the pita bread & hummus he had swapped with Ryan.**

**After the picnic was over, Kylie was back at Leonard & Sheldon's apartment in the kitchen because Sheldon was ordering a new copy of Thumbelina for her on Amazon.**

**"Thanks, Sheldon." Kylie said.**

**"Anytime, Kylie." Sheldon said.**

**Suddenly, Leonard entered the kitchen with the mail.**

**"What's in the mail?" Kylie asked Leonard.**

**"Nothing but bills, Kylie." Leonard answered.**

**"Are you sure?" Kylie asked Leonard.**

**"Quite sure, Kylie," Leonard said. "why do you ask?"**

**"I'm hoping to get a letter back from Aunt Mary." Kylie told Leonard honestly.**

**"What for?" Sheldon asked Kylie seriously.**

**"When I wrote to Auntie Mary last," Kylie answered Sheldon. "she told me that Georgie had sighed me up for some sort of female activity."**

**Georgie was the nickname that Kylie called her cousin, George Cooper Jr. to tell him apart from her uncle, George Cooper Sr.**

**"What sort of female activity?" Leonard asked Kylie out of interest.**

**"I don't know," Kylie answered Leonard. "Auntie Mary never mentioned what sort of feminine activity Georgie had signed me up for."**

**"I'll bet George signed you up for Softball." Sheldon guessed.**

**"I **_**wish**_** it was Softball." Kylie sighed.**

**"But besides videogames, anime, & foreign languages, you **_**love**_** sports **_**and**_** excersising." Sheldon said to Kylie.**

**"I know I do," Kylie said to Sheldon. "if only I could get Georgie to understand that about me but he said that sports are for men & boys only! It makes me mad!"**

**"George just doesn't understand you the way I do." Sheldon said to Kylie.**

**Suddenly, Sheldon, Leonard, & Kylie heard a knock on the apartment's front door.**

**"Come in!" Leonard called.**

**Penny & Ryan entered Sheldon & Leonard's apartment through the front door.**

**Penny had an envelope for Kylie in her hand.**

**"Hi, Leonard," Penny said. "hey, Sheldon."**

**"Greetings, Penny." Leonard said.**

**"What brings you by?" Sheldon asked Penny.**

**"I had to bring something over for Kylie." Penny answered Sheldon.**

**"For me," Kylie asked Penny. "what is it?"**

**Penny handed the envelope to Kylie.**

**"This envelope addressed to you got put into my mailbox by mistake." Penny answered Kylie.**

**Kylie ripped open the envelope, "OH! SON OF A GUN! I **_**CAN**_**'**_**T**_** BELIEVE GEORGIE DID THIS TO ME!" she exclaimed furiously.**

**"What's the matter, Kylie?" Ryan asked.**

**Kylie cleared her throat and began to read the letter.**

**Kylie: **_**Dear Kylie**_**,**

_**I**_**'**_**m so sorry that George didn**_**'**_**t tell you**_**.**

_**But he signed you up for ballet lessons**_**.**

_**I just don**_**'**_**t want you to be too angry with your eldest cousin**_**.**

_**Stay out of trouble now**_**!**

_**Sincerely**_**,**

_**Auntie Mary**_**.**

**"Ballet lessons! You, Kylie Mariah Cooper," Ryan asked while laughing insensitively. "taking ballet lessons? Now **_**that**_** is **_**rich**_**!"**

**"Ryan!" Penny scolded sharply.**

**Now Kylie was turning red with a furious rage.**

**"RYAN," Kylie yelled furiously. "JUST **_**GROW UP**_**!"**

**Kylie ran straight up to Sheldon & Leonard's bathroom.**

**"You are grounded for the remainder of your visit!" Penny scolded Ryan.**

**"Okay." Ryan sighed sadly.**

**Penny took Ryan back to her apartment.**

**Once Penny & Ryan were out of sight, Kylie was getting worse and worse.**

**"Sheldon!" Kylie shouted in a muffled voice due to her swollen mouth once again.**

**"It's quite alright, Kylie," Sheldon said. "I'm right here."**

**"Who's going to drive Kylie to the hospital?" Amy asked in terror.**

**"Allow me." Brijesh said.**

**"Thanks so much, Bri," Bernadette said. "we have an emergency situation on our hands!"**

**"Quick," Brijesh said. "get Kylie onto my back!"**

**Brijesh tuened around and crouched down low as Howard placed Kylie on Brijesh's able back.**

**Once everyone piled into Bernadette & Howard's van, Brijesh drove off frantically to the nearest hospital.**

**Brijesh suddenly came out of his memory.**

**"Hey, Ky-ky," Brijesh said romantically. "allow me to sing to you."**

**"Sing away, Bri." Kylie said.**

**Brijesh cleared his throat & began to sing to Kylie.**

**Brijesh: **_**In you and I**_**;**

_**There's a new land**_**;**

_**Angels in flight**_**;**

_**My sanctuary**_**; **

_**My sanctuary**_**;**

_**Where fears**_**;**

_**And lies**_**;**

_**Melt away**_**;**

_**What**_**'**_**s left of me**_**;**

_**What**_**'**_**s left of me now**_**;**

_**I watch you**_**;**

_**Fast asleep**_**;**

_**All I fear**_**;**

_**Means nothing**_**;**

_**In you and I**_**;**

_**There's a new land**_**;**

_**Angels in flight**_**;**

_**My sanctuary**_**; **

_**My sanctuary**_**;**

_**Where fears**_**;**

_**And lies**_**;**

_**Melt away**_**;**

_**What**_**'**_**s left of me**_**;**

_**What**_**'**_**s left of me**_**;**

_**So many ups and downs**_**;**

_**My heart's a battleground**_**;**

_**You show me**_**;**

_**How to see**_**;**

_**That nothing is whole**_**;**

_**And nothing is broken**_**;**

_**In you and I**_**;**

_**There's a new land**_**;**

_**Angels in flight**_**;**

_**My sanctuary**_**; **

_**My sanctuary**_**;**

_**Where fears**_**;**

_**And lies**_**;**

_**Melt away**_**;**

_**What**_**'**_**s left of me**_**;**

_**What**_**'**_**s left of me now**_**;**

_**My fears**_**;**

_**My lies**_**;**

_**Melt away**_**.**

**Brijesh stopped singing as Penny came into the living room.**

**"Dessert is ready now!" Penny said to Kylie, Brijesh, and Ryan.**


	25. The Warm Milk Effect

**The Warm Milk Effect**

**"Thank you, Penny." Brijesh said politely.**

**"Yes," Kylie said just as politely. "thank you so much, Penny."**

**Ryan came into the kitchen to find Penny, Kylie, and Brijesh sitting at the table.**

**Ryan then sat at the table too, he was really cross with Brijesh romancing Kylie.**

**"Would you like some warm milk and sugar in your orange spice tea, Brijesh?" Penny asked.**

**"Yes please to the sugar but no thank you to the warm milk," Brijesh said. "warm milk is my Kryptonite, it makes me sleepy and puts me to sleep quickly!"**

**"Oh! I'm so sorry," Penny whispered to Brijesh. "I didn't know."**

_**Warm milk is Brijesh's Kryptonite huh**_**? Ryan thought.**

**Ryan then poured some milk into a small cup, heated it up, put some Valerian root extract into the warm milk, and then poured the warm milk & Valerian root extract into Brijesh's orange spice tea.**

**"Here, Bri," Ryan said. "I made you the **_**perfect**_** cup of orange spice tea."**

**"Thanks, Ryan," Brijesh said. "it's a good thing I had taken my evening medicine."**

**Kylie just then began to have another memory.**

**Within Kylie's memory this time, Brijesh parked the van in the garage frantically.**

**Kylie was **_**still**_** swelling up in her face.**

**"Help me, Sheldon," Kylie said as her face continued swelling. "help me!"**

**"Don't worry, Kylie," Sheldon said. "we'll get you checked in just in time."**

**"Thank you." Kylie said to Sheldon in a muffled voice.**

**Sheldon & the others went into the hospital to check the ailing Kylie in.**

**"Excuse me, Ma'am," Howard said to the receptionist. "but this sweet teenage girl is in **_**desperate**_** need of help."**

**"Are you her father?" the receptionist asked Howard.**

**"What," Howard told the receptionist. "no!"**

**"Well," the receptionist said. "she needs to have a family member by her side."**

**"That would be me, my name is Sheldon Lee Cooper, I'm the older cousin of the patient, Kylie Mariah Cooper." Sheldon answered the receptionist.**

**"Follow me, Sir," the receptionist said to Sheldon. "the rest of you may wait in the waiting room."**

**Sheldon followed the gurney which carried Kylie to the emergency room.**

**Once in the waiting room, the 36-year-old & 16-year-old Koothrappali cousins were beginning to converse.**

**Brijesh was going to turn 17-years-old on April 6th 2018, that very year.**

**"Are you feeling all right, Bri?" Raj whispered, his medication had worn off.**

**But Brijesh was beginning to have a daydream.**

**Within his daydream, Brijesh saw that Kylie was well again and she began to sing a romantic song to him.**

**Kylie: **_**In a perfect world**_**;**

_**One we've never known**_**;**

_**We would never need**_**;**

_**To face the world alone**_**;**

_**They can have the world**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**ll create our own**_**;**

_**I may not be brave**_**;**

_**Or strong**_**;**

_**Or smart**_**;**

_**But somewhere in my secret heart**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere I go**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m home**_**;**

_**If you are there beside me**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**Now Brijesh sang back to Kylie.**

**Brijesh: **_**I was so afraid**_**;**

_**Now I realize**_**;**

_**Love is never wrong**_**;**

_**And so**_**;**

_**It never dies**_**;**

_**There**_**'**_**s a perfect world**_**;**

_**Shining in your eyes**_**.**

**Now Kylie & Brijesh began to sing together.**

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**And if only**_**;**

_**They could feel it too**_**;**

_**The happiness**_**;**

_**I feel**_**;**

_**With you**_**;**

_**They**_**'**_**d know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere we go**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**re home**_**;**

_**If we are there together**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**Brijesh came out of his daydream.**

**"Raj?" Brijesh asked.**

**"What is it, Bri?" Raj whispered.**

**"Will my professor be okay?" Brijesh asked Raj worriedly.**

**"I'm sure Kylie will be okay, I'll miss her hugs most of all if she quits on us." Raj whispered with a sad sigh.**

**A few minutes later, Penny arrived at the hospital.**

**"Kylie will be okay, Raj," Penny said. "you'll see."**

**An hour later, Sheldon appeared with Kylie by his side and Brijesh saw that she was well again as she began to sing the same romantic song to him that was sung in his daydream.**

**Kylie: **_**In a perfect world**_**;**

_**One we've never known**_**;**

_**We would never need**_**;**

_**To face the world alone**_**;**

_**They can have the world**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**ll create our own**_**;**

_**I may not be brave**_**;**

_**Or strong**_**;**

_**Or smart**_**;**

_**But somewhere in my secret heart**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere I go**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m home**_**;**

_**If you are there beside me**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**Now Brijesh sang back to Kylie.**

**Brijesh: **_**I was so afraid**_**;**

_**Now I realize**_**;**

_**Love is never wrong**_**;**

_**And so**_**;**

_**It never dies**_**;**

_**There**_**'**_**s a perfect world**_**;**

_**Shining in your eyes**_**.**

**Now Kylie & Brijesh began to sing together.**

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**And if only**_**;**

_**They could feel it too**_**;**

_**The happiness**_**;**

_**I feel**_**;**

_**With you**_**;**

_**They**_**'**_**d know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere we go**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**re home**_**;**

_**If we are there together**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**A night later, a Wednesday night to be precise, Kylie was grading Brijesh's Japanese test while Sheldon, Raj, Leonard, & Howard were playing a good game of Halo.**

**Knowing that Kylie was in the living room of Sheldon & Leonard's apartment, Raj was as quiet as a mime.**

**"Hey," Kylie heard Leonard shouting at Raj. "you blasted me right in the spinal column!"**

**"Oh, Koothrappali," Kylie heard Sheldon threaten Raj. "you are dead now!"**

**Now Kylie stood up, she was **_**shocked**_** by her older cousin's choice of words.**

**"No!" Kylie shouted worriedly.**

**There was a knock on Sheldon & Leonard's apartment's front door.**

**"Kylie," Sheldon asked. "would you please answer the door?"**

**"But of course." Kylie answered Sheldon.**

**Kylie then walked over to the door and opened it to find Penny standing outside.**

**"Hello, Kylie." Penny said.**

**"Greetings, Penny." Kylie replied.**

**"What's going on?" Penny asked.**

**Suddenly, both Kylie & Penny heard an explosion coming from the television set in the living room.**

**"Oh no," Kylie & Penny heard Howard exclaim. "some person in Alberta shot me!"**

**"Halo night?" Penny asked Kylie.**

**"Halo night." Kylie answered Penny with a groan.**

**"Well," Penny said to Kylie & the four boys. "I've ordered four pepperoni pizzas, one with soy cheese just for Leonard."**

**"Bazinga!" Kylie exclaimed.**

**After Sheldon and the other three guys ended their Halo game, they & Kylie went straight to Penny's apartment went straight to wait for the pizzas to be delivered.**

**"Hey, Sheldon?" Kylie asked.**

**"Yes, Kylie," Sheldon answered. "what is it?"**

**"Just like you, Leonard, Raj, & Howard all have Halo night," Kylie asked Sheldon. "may Ryan, Bri, & I have a Kingdom Hearts night?"**

**"Yeah Auntie Penny," Ryan agreed. "if I'm no longer grounded, may we?"**

**"Okay, Ryan," Penny laughed. "you are no longer grounded."**

**"About your Kingdom Hearts night," Sheldon asked Kylie. "when would you perfer it?"**

**"I was thinking," Kylie answered Sheldon. "Saturday nights."**

**"That sounds good to me." Sheldon said to Kylie truthfully.**

**"Yes!" Kylie exclaimed.**

**"So, Raj," Penny asked. "where is Brijesh tonight?"**

**Raj just whispered in Howard's ear.**

**"Raj says," Howard answered Penny. "that Bri is doing his homework at home."**

**"So I see." Penny said to Raj.**

**Kylie began to have a memory.**

**Within her memory, Kylie & the two boys sat down to their picnic lunch.**

**"Oh, gross!" Brijesh exclaimed.**

**"What's the matter?" Kylie asked Brijesh.**

**"I **_**accidentally**_** put a container of basmati rice & chutney that was leftover in my cousin, Raj's refrigerator! I **_**detest**_** Indian cuisine!" Brijesh said to Kylie.**

**"**_**That**_** makes two of us," Kylie told Brijesh truthfully. "I **_**detest**_** Indian food too."**

**"Oh! Gross me out!" Ryan exclaimed.**

**"What is it, Ryan?" Kylie asked.**

**"Aunt Penny packed Arabic food in with **_**my**_** orange! Pita bread & hummus! It's **_**disgusting**_**!" Ryan answered Kylie.**

**"Well, pita bread & hummus sounds **_**much better**_** than peanut butter & jelly and Laze potato chips to me," Kylie complained to Ryan. "I **_**hate**_** peanut butter & jelly just as much as I hate Indian food!"**

**"I have an idea!" Brijesh suggested to both Kylie & Ryan.**

**"What is it?" Kylie & Ryan asked Brijesh in unison.**

**"What is what?" Brijesh asked Ryan & Kylie.**

**"What is your great idea, Bri?" Ryan & Kylie asked again in unison.**

**"Why don't we swap lunches?" Brijesh suggested to Kylie & Ryan.**

**Since neither Kylie nor Brijesh could stomach Indian food, Brijesh swapped his basmati rice & chutney for Ryan's pita bread & hummus.**

**And since Kylie could neither stomach peanut butter & jelly sandwiches nor **_**wanted**_** her Laze potato chips today, she swapped her peanut butter & jelly sandwich & potato chips to Brijesh for the pita bread & hummus he had swapped with Ryan.**

**After the picnic was over, Kylie was back at Leonard & Sheldon's apartment in the kitchen because Sheldon was ordering a new copy of Thumbelina for her on Amazon.**

**"Thanks, Sheldon." Kylie said.**

**"Anytime, Kylie." Sheldon said.**

**Suddenly, Leonard entered the kitchen with the mail.**

**"What's in the mail?" Kylie asked Leonard.**

**"Nothing but bills, Kylie." Leonard answered.**

**"Are you sure?" Kylie asked Leonard.**

**"Quite sure, Kylie," Leonard said. "why do you ask?"**

**"I'm hoping to get a letter back from Aunt Mary." Kylie told Leonard honestly.**

**"What for?" Sheldon asked Kylie seriously.**

**"When I wrote to Auntie Mary last," Kylie answered Sheldon. "she told me that Georgie had sighed me up for some sort of female activity."**

**Georgie was the nickname that Kylie called her cousin, George Cooper Jr. to tell him apart from her uncle, George Cooper Sr.**

**"What sort of female activity?" Leonard asked Kylie out of interest.**

**"I don't know," Kylie answered Leonard. "Auntie Mary never mentioned what sort of feminine activity Georgie had signed me up for."**

**"I'll bet George signed you up for Softball." Sheldon guessed.**

**"I **_**wish**_** it was Softball." Kylie sighed.**

**"But besides videogames, anime, & foreign languages, you **_**love**_** sports **_**and**_** excersising." Sheldon said to Kylie.**

**"I know I do," Kylie said to Sheldon. "if only I could get Georgie to understand that about me but he said that sports are for men & boys only! It makes me mad!"**

**"George just doesn't understand you the way I do." Sheldon said to Kylie.**

**Suddenly, Sheldon, Leonard, & Kylie heard a knock on the apartment's front door.**

**"Come in!" Leonard called.**

**Penny & Ryan entered Sheldon & Leonard's apartment through the front door.**

**Penny had an envelope for Kylie in her hand.**

**"Hi, Leonard," Penny said. "hey, Sheldon."**

**"Greetings, Penny." Leonard said.**

**"What brings you by?" Sheldon asked Penny.**

**"I had to bring something over for Kylie." Penny answered Sheldon.**

**"For me," Kylie asked Penny. "what is it?"**

**Penny handed the envelope to Kylie.**

**"This envelope addressed to you got put into my mailbox by mistake." Penny answered Kylie.**

**Kylie ripped open the envelope, "OH! SON OF A GUN! I **_**CAN**_**'**_**T**_** BELIEVE GEORGIE DID THIS TO ME!" she exclaimed furiously.**

**"What's the matter, Kylie?" Ryan asked.**

**Kylie cleared her throat and began to read the letter.**

**Kylie: **_**Dear Kylie**_**,**

_**I**_**'**_**m so sorry that George didn**_**'**_**t tell you**_**.**

_**But he signed you up for ballet lessons**_**.**

_**I just don**_**'**_**t want you to be too angry with your eldest cousin**_**.**

_**Stay out of trouble now**_**!**

_**Sincerely**_**,**

_**Auntie Mary**_**.**

**"Ballet lessons! You, Kylie Mariah Cooper," Ryan asked while laughing insensitively. "taking ballet lessons? Now **_**that**_** is **_**rich**_**!"**

**"Ryan!" Penny scolded sharply.**

**Now Kylie was turning red with a furious rage.**

**"RYAN," Kylie yelled furiously. "JUST **_**GROW UP**_**!"**

**Kylie ran straight up to Sheldon & Leonard's bathroom.**

**"Now you did it, Ryan," Sheldon said. "now you did it!"**

**"What did **_**I**_** do by any chance?" Ryan asked Sheldon.**

**"You upset my delicate little cousin!" Sheldon scolded Ryan.**

**Sheldon raced up to the bathroom door.**

**Sheldon then knocked on the bathroom door.**

**"GO AWAY, RYAN!" Kylie yelled furiously.**

**"It's **_**not**_** Ryan," Sheldon called to Kylie from the other side of the bathroom door. "it's me!"**

**Kylie opened the bathroom door, "Oh, hi, Sheldon." she said.**

**"I would like to talk to you in my bedroom." Sheldon said to Kylie.**

**Sheldon led Kylie straight into his bedroom.**

**"Okay, Sheldon," Kylie asked. "what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"**

**"I know Ryan was being a tyrant towards you, but you just simply **_**cannot**_** take that lying down." Sheldon said gently.**

**"Thanks, Shell." Kylie said.**

**Later on that evening, Sheldon, Kylie, and the others were eating sushi over at Raj's apartment, when Kylie picked up a spicy tuna roll.**

**"Does this have any crab meat in it?" Kylie asked.**

**"No crab meat whatsoever," Bernadette answered Kylie. "why do you ask, Honey?"**

**"Because, just like Mr. Wolowitz with his peanut allergy," Kylie answered Bernadette. "I too have an allergy, but I'm allergic to crab meat."**

**"I'm so sorry," Bernadette said to Kylie. "I didn't realize."**

**Kylie nibbled the tasty spicy tuna roll.**

**Ryan slipped a California roll into Kylie's right hand.**

**"Kylie wait," Leonard called out. "that California roll has crab meat in it!"**

**Kylie's cheeks began to swell up and swell up badly.**

**"Sheldon!" Kylie shouted in a muffled voice due to her swollen cheeks.**

**"She's having an allergic reaction to the California roll!" Howard exclaimed.**

**Rajesh popped his medication into his mouth, this was an emergency for him to talk to his female friends.**

**"We must get Kylie to the nearest hospital **_**immediately**_**!" Raj said.**

**"Right!" Amy agreed.**

**"You all go on ahead," Penny said sternly. "I need to have a little chat with my nephew."**

**"But, Auntie Penny!" Ryan protested.**

**"You are grounded for the remainder of your visit!" Penny scolded Ryan.**

**"Okay." Ryan sighed sadly.**

**Penny took Ryan back to her apartment.**

**Once Penny & Ryan were out of sight, Kylie was getting worse and worse.**

**"Sheldon!" Kylie shouted in a muffled voice due to her swollen mouth once again.**

**"It's quite alright, Kylie," Sheldon said. "I'm right here."**

**"Who's going to drive Kylie to the hospital?" Amy asked in terror.**

**"Allow me." Brijesh said.**

**"Thanks so much, Bri," Bernadette said. "we have an emergency situation on our hands!"**

**"Quick," Brijesh said. "get Kylie onto my back!"**

**Brijesh turned around and crouched down low as Howard placed Kylie on Brijesh's able back.**

**Once everyone piled into Bernadette & Howard's van, Brijesh drove off frantically to the nearest hospital.**

**Brijesh parked the van in the garage frantically.**

**Kylie was **_**still**_** swelling up in her face.**

**"Help me, Sheldon," Kylie said as her face continued swelling. "help me!"**

**"Don't worry, Kylie," Sheldon said. "we'll get you checked in just in time."**

**"Thank you." Kylie said to Sheldon in a muffled voice.**

**Sheldon & the others went into the hospital to check the ailing Kylie in.**

**"Excuse me, Ma'am," Howard said to the receptionist. "but this sweet teenage girl is in **_**desperate**_** need of help."**

**"Are you her father?" the receptionist asked Howard.**

**"What," Howard told the receptionist. "no!"**

**"Well," the receptionist said. "she needs to have a family member by her side."**

**"That would be me, my name is Sheldon Lee Cooper, I'm the older cousin of the patient, Kylie Mariah Cooper." Sheldon answered the receptionist.**

**"Follow me, Sir," the receptionist said to Sheldon. "the rest of you may wait in the waiting room."**

**Sheldon followed the gurney which carried Kylie to the emergency room.**

**Once in the waiting room, the 36-year-old & 16-year-old Koothrappali cousins were beginning to converse.**

**Brijesh was going to turn 17-years-old on April 6th 2018, that very year.**

**"Are you feeling all right, Bri?" Raj whispered, his medication had worn off.**

**But Brijesh was beginning to have a daydream.**

**Within his daydream, Brijesh saw that Kylie was well again and she began to sing a romantic song to him.**

**Kylie: **_**In a perfect world**_**;**

_**One we've never known**_**;**

_**We would never need**_**;**

_**To face the world alone**_**;**

_**They can have the world**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**ll create our own**_**;**

_**I may not be brave**_**;**

_**Or strong**_**;**

_**Or smart**_**;**

_**But somewhere in my secret heart**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere I go**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m home**_**;**

_**If you are there beside me**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**Now Brijesh sang back to Kylie.**

**Brijesh: **_**I was so afraid**_**;**

_**Now I realize**_**;**

_**Love is never wrong**_**;**

_**And so**_**;**

_**It never dies**_**;**

_**There**_**'**_**s a perfect world**_**;**

_**Shining in your eyes**_**.**

**Now Kylie & Brijesh began to sing together.**

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**And if only**_**;**

_**They could feel it too**_**;**

_**The happiness**_**;**

_**I feel**_**;**

_**With you**_**;**

_**They**_**'**_**d know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere we go**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**re home**_**;**

_**If we are there together**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**Brijesh came out of his daydream.**

**"Raj?" Brijesh asked.**

**"What is it, Bri?" Raj whispered.**

**"Will my professor be okay?" Brijesh asked Raj worriedly.**

**"I'm sure Kylie will be okay, I'll miss her hugs most of all if she quits on us." Raj whispered with a sad sigh.**

**A few minutes later, Penny arrived at the hospital.**

**"Kylie will be okay, Raj," Penny said. "you'll see."**

**An hour later, Sheldon appeared with Kylie by his side and Brijesh saw that she was well again as she began to sing the same romantic song to him that was sung in his daydream.**

**Kylie: **_**In a perfect world**_**;**

_**One we've never known**_**;**

_**We would never need**_**;**

_**To face the world alone**_**;**

_**They can have the world**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**ll create our own**_**;**

_**I may not be brave**_**;**

_**Or strong**_**;**

_**Or smart**_**;**

_**But somewhere in my secret heart**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere I go**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m home**_**;**

_**If you are there beside me**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**Now Brijesh sang back to Kylie.**

**Brijesh: **_**I was so afraid**_**;**

_**Now I realize**_**;**

_**Love is never wrong**_**;**

_**And so**_**;**

_**It never dies**_**;**

_**There**_**'**_**s a perfect world**_**;**

_**Shining in your eyes**_**.**

**Now Kylie & Brijesh began to sing together.**

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**And if only**_**;**

_**They could feel it too**_**;**

_**The happiness**_**;**

_**I feel**_**;**

_**With you**_**;**

_**They**_**'**_**d know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere we go**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**re home**_**;**

_**If we are there together**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**Kylie then came out of her memory just as the pizzas arrived at Penny's apartment door.**

**After her fourth slice of pepperoni pizza, Kylie, Leonard, and Sheldon went back to Sheldon & Leonard's apartment.**

**After she had her hot chocolate with Sheldon & Leonard, Kylie had gone to sleep on the couch.**

**The following Saturday night, Brijesh, Kylie, and Ryan were over at Sheldon & Leonard's apartment playing a good game of Kingdom Hearts.**

**Ryan had brought his own Playstation 2 controller from Penny's apartment and he was playing first.**

**"Beat Tidus, Ryan," Brijesh cheered. "beat him!"**

**"I'm trying, Dork," Ryan said to Brijesh. "I'm **_**trying**_**!"**

**"Hey," Brijesh said to Ryan. "don't be vicious!"**

**Ryan beat Tidus and saved his own game, so now it was Kylie's turn to play.**

**Kylie switched it to her own game and began to control Sora who battled a bunch of Heartless in Traverse Town with Donald Duck & Goofy by his side.**

**Brijesh was watching Kylie playing when he had begun to seize again.**

**"Oh no," Kylie shouted. "I had better tell Raj that Bri is seizing again!"**

**"Why do you care so much for that **_**loser**_**?" Ryan asked Kylie.**

**"Brijesh is **_**not**_** a loser!" Kylie shouted at Ryan.**

**Kylie then raced into the kitchen to tell Raj what was going on with Brijesh.**

**Raj took his medication, this was an emergency.**

**"Is Bri seizing again, Kylie?" Raj asked.**

**"Yes, he is!" Kylie answered Raj in terror.**

**"Keep Bri calm," Raj said to Kylie hurriedly. "I'll be there in a bit with his medication!"**

**Kylie raced back into the living room to keep Brijesh calm so he wouldn't give Raj a black eye again.**

**"Ky-Ky." Brijesh said.**

**Kylie cheared her throat and began to sing to Brijesh to keep him calm.**

**Kylie:** _**Donna toki datte**_**;  
**_**Tada hitori de**_**;  
**_**Unmei wasurete**_**;  
**_**Ikite kita no ni**_**;  
**_**Totsuzen no hikari no naka me ga sameru**_**;  
**_**Mayonaka ni**_**;**  
_**Shizuka ni deguchi ni tatte**_**;  
**_**Kurayami ni hikari o ute**_**;**

_**Imadoki yakusoku nante fuan ni saseru dake kana**_**;  
**_**Negai o kuchi ni shitai dake sa**_**;  
**_**Kazoku ni mo shoukai suru yo**_**;  
**_**Kitto umaku iku yo**_**;**

_**Donna toki datte**_**;  
**_**Zutto futari de**_**;  
**_**Donna toki datte**_**;  
**_**Soba ni iru kara**_**;  
**_**Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru**_**;  
**_**Mayonaka ni**_**;**

_**Urusai toori ni haitte**_**;  
**_**Unmei no kamen o tore**_**;**

_**Sakiyomi no shisugi nante imi no nai koto wa yamete**_**;  
**_**Kyou wa oishii mono o tabeyou yo**_**;  
**_**Mirai wa zutto saki da yo**_**;  
**_**Boku ni mo wakaranai**_**;**

_**Kansei sasenaide**_**;  
**_**Motto yokushite**_**;  
**_**Wan shin zutsu totte**_**;  
**_**Ikeba ii kara**_**;  
**_**Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi no shinario**_**;  
**_**Utsushidasu**_**;**  
_**Motto hanasou yo**_**;  
**_**Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo**_**;  
**_**Terebi keshite**_**;  
**_**Watashi no koto dake o miteite yo**_**;**  
_**Donna ni yokuttatte**_**;  
**_**Shinji kirenai ne**_**;  
**_**Sonna toki datte**_**;  
**_**Soba ni iru kara**_**;  
**_**Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru**_**;  
**_**Mayonaka ni**_**;**

_**Motto hanasou yo**_**;  
**_**Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo**_**;  
**_**Terebi keshite**_**;  
**_**Watashi no koto dake o miteite yo**_**.**

**Now it was Ryan's turn to sing to Kylie but his voice was very little to be desired.**

**Ryan: **_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**re giving me too many things**_**;  
**_**Lately you**_**'**_**re all I need**_**;  
**_**You smiled at me and said**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t get me wrong I love you**_**;  
**_**But does that mean I have to meet your father**_**;  
**_**When we are older you**_**'**_**ll understand**_**;  
**_**What I meant when I said**_**;**

_**No I don't think life is quite that simple**_**;**

_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**The daily things that keep us all busy**_**;  
**_**Are confusing me**_**;  
**_**That**_**'**_**s when you came to me and said**_**;  
**_**Wish I could prove I love you**_**;  
**_**But does that mean I have to walk on water**_**;  
**_**When we are older you**_**'**_**ll understand**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s enough when I say so**_**;  
**_**And maybe some things are that simple**_**;**

_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**Hold me**_**;  
**_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_**;  
**_**Is a little later on**_**;  
**_**Regardless of warnings**_**; **

_**The future doesn**_**'**_**t scare me at all**_**;  
**_**Nothing**_**'**_**s like before**_**;**

_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**Hold me**_**;  
**_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_**;  
**_**Is a little later on**_**;  
**_**Regardless of warnings**_**; **

_**The future doesn**_**'**_**t scare me at all**_**;  
**_**Nothing**_**'**_**s like before**_**;**

_**Hold me**_**;  
**_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_**;  
**_**Is a little later on**_**;  
**_**Regardless of warnings**_**; **

_**The future doesn**_**'**_**t scare me at all**_**;  
**_**Nothing**_**'**_**s like before**_**.**

**"Off key," Brijesh laughed as Raj came into the living room with Brijesh's seizure medication. "let me show you how it's done!"**

**"**_**Not**_** without this." Raj told Brijesh.**

**Brijesh took his pills from Raj's hand and popped them into his mouth.**

**Now it was Brijesh's turn to sing to Kylie.**

**Brijesh: **_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**re giving me too many things**_**;  
**_**Lately you**_**'**_**re all I need**_**;  
**_**You smiled at me and said**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t get me wrong I love you**_**;  
**_**But does that mean I have to meet your father**_**;  
**_**When we are older you**_**'**_**ll understand**_**;  
**_**What I meant when I said**_**;**

_**No I don't think life is quite that simple**_**;**

_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**The daily things that keep us all busy**_**;  
**_**Are confusing me**_**;  
**_**That**_**'**_**s when you came to me and said**_**;  
**_**Wish I could prove I love you**_**;  
**_**But does that mean I have to walk on water**_**;  
**_**When we are older you**_**'**_**ll understand**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s enough when I say so**_**;  
**_**And maybe some things are that simple**_**;**

_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**Hold me**_**;  
**_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_**;  
**_**Is a little later on**_**;  
**_**Regardless of warnings**_**; **

_**The future doesn**_**'**_**t scare me at all**_**;  
**_**Nothing**_**'**_**s like before**_**;**

_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**Hold me**_**;  
**_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_**;  
**_**Is a little later on**_**;  
**_**Regardless of warnings**_**; **

_**The future doesn**_**'**_**t scare me at all**_**;  
**_**Nothing**_**'**_**s like before**_**;**

_**Hold me**_**;  
**_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_**;  
**_**Is a little later on**_**;  
**_**Regardless of warnings**_**; **

_**The future doesn**_**'**_**t scare me at all**_**;  
**_**Nothing**_**'**_**s like before**_**.**

**The next day was Sunday, and Ryan got into his father's car, ready to go back home.**

**But much to Kylie's dismay, Ryan was returning to visit his Aunt Penny on Valentines' Day.**

**Kylie came out of her memory just in time to witness Brijesh raising his teacup to his lips.**

**"Oh no! Brijesh," Kylie shouted out. "my beloved prince!"**


	26. The Snow White Conundrum Part 1

**The Snow White Conundrum Part 1**

**Brijesh who was now asleep fell to Penny's kitchen floor.**

**"Poor Brijesh, what will Koothrappali say about this?" Penny sighed.**

**"**_**Brijesshu**_**-**_**kun**_**! **_**Brijesshu**_**-**_**kun**_**!" Kylie called standing up frantically from her seat.**

**Kylie ran over to Brijesh's side.**

**"Ryan! Go to your room!" Penny said.**

**"Okay Auntie Penny," Ryan said. "and Kyle?"**

**"What is it, Ryan?" Kylie answered.**

**"You are going to be **_**my**_** girl on Valentines' Day!" Ryan said to Kylie.**

**"Ryan!" Penny scolded.**

**"I'm going, I'm going." Ryan said to Penny retreating to his bedroom.**

**Brijesh let out a **_**huge**_** breath, "Kylie." he sighed.**

**"It's alright, Bri," Kylie said. "I'm here."**

**Brijesh yawned, "Ky-ky... Ky-ky." he sighed.**

**"Kylie, set Bri on the sofa," Penny requested. "I am going to call Raj."**

**"Sure." Kylie said to Penny.**


	27. The Snow White Conundrum Part 2

**The Snow White Conundrum Part 2**

**Kylie set Brijesh down on Penny's sofa a s Penny dialed the telephone in the kitc hen.**

**"You have reached the home of Rajesh Koo thrappali," the answering machine said. "I can't come to the phone right now, so leave a message after the beep."**

**The answering machine then beeped.**

**"Hi Raj, it's Penny," Penny said. "come to my apartment, Brijesh has drunk some warm milk & Valerian root extract in his orange spice tea, we have a code Snow W hite situation on our hands here."**

**Penny then hung up the telephone.**

**"Did Raj answer his telephone?" Kylie as ked Penny.**

**"No he didn't," Penny answered Kylie. "a nd I don't know where he went."**

**"Did you call Mr. Wolowitz yet?" Kylie a sked Penny.**

**"I'll give Wolowitz a shot." Penny said to Kylie with a sigh.**

**Penny dialed Howard's phone number.**

**Over at the Wolowitz residence, the tele phone in Howard's bedroom rang.**

**Howard picked up the receiver, "Hello?" he asked.**

**"Hi Howard, it's Penny." Penny said.**

**"What's the matter, Penny?" Howard asked worriedly.**

**"Is Raj at your house?" Penny asked Howa rd.**

**"No he isn't, Penny," Howard answered. " why do you ask?"**

**"Raj needs to come to my apartment, Brij esh has drunk some warm milk & Valerian root extract in his orange spice tea, we have a code Snow White situation on our hands here." Penny answered Howard.**

**"A code Snow White situation!" Howard ex claimed.**

**"That's right, Howard," Penny said now f eeling concerned about Brijesh. "we have a code Snow White situation on our hand s."**

**"I'll give Sheldon & Leonard a call," Ho ward said to Penny. "maybe Raj is over t here."**

**"Good thinking." Penny said to Howard.**

**Howard & Penny hung up their telephones. **

**Over at Sheldon & Leonard's apartment, S heldon picked up the telephone.**

**"Hello?" Sheldon asked.**

**"Hi Sheldon," Howard asked. "is Raj over at your apartment?"**

**"Koothrappali & Leonard went to the comi c book store," Sheldon answered Howard. "why do you ask?"**

**"Bri is over at Penny's apartment," Howa rd answered Sheldon. "Penny told me that they have a code Snow White situation o n their hands."**

**"Not a code Snow White situation!" Sheld on exclaimed.**

**"Oh yes, Sheldon," Howard said gravely. "both Penny & Kylie have a code Snow Whi te situation on their hands."**


	28. Brijesh In Danger! Rajesh's Distress

**Brijesh In Danger! Rajesh's Distress**

**"I'll join you over at Penny's in a few minutes," Sheldon said to Howard. "I hav e to grab Kylie's sleepover kit."**

**"See you at Penny's." Howard said.**

**Sheldon got off the phone with Howard an d then grabbed Kylie's sleepover kit.**

**Raj & Leonard entered Sheldon's apartmen t with their bags of comic books in han d .**

**"What's wrong, Sheldon?" Leonard asked s eriously.**

**"We have to meet Howard over at Penny's apartment." Sheldon answered Leonard.**

**"What has happened?" Raj asked Sheldon n ow concerned.**

**"It is Bri," Sheldon said urgently. "How ard said Penny said that she & Kylie ar e having a code Snow White situation wit h him!"**

**"Oh no," Rajesh shouted. "poor Bri!"**

**"What should we do?" Leonard asked.**

**"We're going to meet Wolowitz at Penny's ," Sheldon answered Leonard. "I need to take Kylie her sleepover kit anyway."**

**"What's in her sleepover kit anyway?" Le onard asked Sheldon.**


	29. Kylie's Golden Gift

**Kylie's Golden Gift**

**"It changes every season." Sheldon said .**

**"So I see." Leonard said.**

**"Now can we **_**please**_** get going," Raj asked worriedly. "Bri i s counting on us!"**

**Back at Penny's apartment, Ryan came ba ck into living room as the four boys, Am y, & Bernadette entered the living room . **

**"Kylie," Brijesh shouted. "bring me bac k to the World of Light with your keybla de."**

**"Keyblade?" Bernadette asked.**

**"Kingdom Hearts reference." Amy explain ed to Bernadette.**

**"Oh." Bernadette said to Amy.**

**Kylie cleared her throat and began to s ing to Brijesh.**

**Kylie: **_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**re giving me too many things**_**;  
**_**Lately you**_**'**_**re all I need**_**;  
**_**You smiled at me and said**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t get me wrong I love you**_**;  
**_**But does that mean I have to meet your f ather**_**;  
**_**When we are older you**_**'**_**ll understand**_**;  
**_**What I meant when I said**_**;**

_**No I don't think life is quite that sim ple**_**;**

_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**The daily things that keep us all busy**_**;  
**_**Are confusing me**_**;  
**_**That**_**'**_**s when you came to me and said**_**;  
**_**Wish I could prove I love you**_**;  
**_**But does that mean I have to walk on wa ter**_**;  
**_**When we are older you**_**'**_**ll understand**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s enough when I say so**_**;  
**_**And maybe some things are that simple**_**;**

_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**Hold me**_**;  
**_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_**;  
**_**Is a little later on**_**;  
**_**Regardless of warnings**_**; **

_**The future doesn**_**'**_**t scare me at all**_**;  
**_**Nothing**_**'**_**s like before**_**;**

_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**Hold me**_**;  
**_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_**;  
**_**Is a little later on**_**;  
**_**Regardless of warnings**_**; **

_**The future doesn**_**'**_**t scare me at all**_**;  
**_**Nothing**_**'**_**s like before**_**;**

_**Hold me**_**;  
**_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_**;  
**_**Is a little later on**_**;  
**_**Regardless of warnings**_**; **

_**The future doesn**_**'**_**t scare me at all**_**;  
**_**Nothing**_**'**_**s like before**_**.**

**Brijesh opened his brown eyes.**

**"Kylie." Brijesh gasped.**

**"Welcome back, Bri." Kylie said gently. **


	30. Shining Romance

**Shining Romance**

**Kylie helped Brijesh sit up on Penny's c ouch.**

**"Kylie," Brijesh said. "I'm always with you."**

**"I know you are." Kylie said to Brijesh tenderly.**

**Ryan saw Brijesh & Kylie kissing passio nately.**

**"Hey, Troublemaker," Ryan snapped at Br i. "you are trying my patience!"**

**"Ryan!" Penny scolded.**

**"It's okay, Penny," Brijesh said. "I ca n handle my own against this **_**creep**_**!"**

**"Brijesh!" Raj scolded.**

**"Oops," Brijesh said. "so sorry, Raj."**

**"I got a message from your parents via w ebcam." Raj said to Brijesh.**

**"Oh man," Brijesh groaned. "what do the y want this time?"**

**"Does anyone have a laptop on them?" Ra j asked, his meds beginning to wear off. **

**"Here," Kylie said to Raj. "you may use mine, but you need to take **_**super**_** good care of it!"**

**Raj gave a silent nod to Kylie with the salute of his hand.**


	31. A Romance In Trouble

**A Romance In Trouble**

**Kylie then saw Brijesh's mother & fathe r on the webcam.**

**"Brijesh Nick Koothrappali!" Brijesh's m other scolded.**

**"What is it?" Brijesh asked his mother. **

**"We just don't approve of the relations hip you have with your professor!" Brije sh's father scolded.**

**"I am **_**not**_** having **_**this**_** conversation again! Good bye!" Brijesh said to his mom & dad irritably as he tu rned off the webcam.**

**Kylie had never seen the Hatsuharu Sohm a side of Brijesh before.**

**A few days later, Penny Davis & Ryan st opped by Caltech to have lunch with Leon ard, Sheldon, Raj, Bri, & Kylie when th e y stopped by Howard's office.**

**"Whoa! Howard! Who's the girl?" Penny a sked.**

**"This is my niece, Polly Jean Rostenkow ski," Howard said to Penny & Ryan. "she' s staying with us while her mom's on a b usiness trip."**

**Ryan looked at Polly with love in his b rown eyes.**

**"Polly Jean Rostenkowski," Ryan sighed d reamily. "it's like music."**

**"Uh... Uncle Howie," Polly asked. "who a re these people?"**

**"This is Penny Davis," Howard answered P olly. "and her 12-year-old nephew, Ryan Jason."**

**"You're hot!" Ryan said to Polly.**

**"Uh... thanks... I think." Polly said t o Ryan now feeling uncomfortable.**


	32. A Best Friend Meeting

**A Best Friend Meeting**

**The 13-year-old went back to work repairing the Mars rover just as her uncle had instructed her.**

**"So, Howard," Penny asked. "are you and your niece going to go to the cafeteria to have lunch with the guys & Kylie?"**

**"Kylie's **_**here**_**," Polly exclaimed. "oh my gosh! I haven't seen her since I heard she skipped the rest of the sixth grade at our junior high school!"**

**"Yep," Howard said to Polly. "Kylie is a genius in languages."**

**When Howard, Penny, Ryan, and Polly entered the cafeteria, the boys & Kylie were getting some extra chairs, three to be exact.**

**"Bestie!" Kylie exclaimed, now seeing Polly.**

**"Bestie?" Brijesh & Ryan asked in unison.**

**"That's right, Bri, Ryan, this is my bestie, Polly Jean Rostenkowski," Kylie said. "Polly Jean, this is Ryan Davis and this is Brijesh Koothrappali, one of my foreign language students."**

**"Hello, Brijesh," Polly said. "Kylie, I'd already met Ryan in Uncle Howie's office."**

**"Yes, Ryan **_**can**_** come on a bit strong." Brijesh said to Polly.**

**"Actually, Kylie, I'm glad you and these two boys are here," Polly said urgently. "because I could **_**really**_** use your help with the jam I'm in!"**

**"What's your jam?" Kylie asked Polly.**


	33. Polly's Favor

**Polly's Favor**

**Everyone sat down at the table where Howard, Sheldon, Leonard, & Raj all sat usually.**

**Polly took a bite of her chicken caesar wrap and swallowed before speaking.**

**"I want to start my own rock band but I need a lead singer, a keyboard player, and a drummer." Polly said.**

**Kylie was so excited that her warm tea sweetened with honey went down the wrong tube and she began to cough violently.**

**"Kylie!" Sheldon called out.**

**Kylie continued coughing violently.**

**Leonard patted Kylie hard on the back to prevent her from coughing.**

**"Are you all right?" Leonard asked.**

**"I'm fine, Leonard," Kylie answered. "Polly wants Bri, Ryan, and **_**me**_** to be in her rock band!"**

**"So, Kylie," Polly asked. "what do you say about being my rock group's lead singer?"**


	34. Kylie's Answer

**Kylie's Answer**

**"I would be honored to be your lead singer! But on **_**one**_** condition." Kylie said to Polly.**

**"What is the condition?" Polly asked Kylie.**

**"If **_**I**_** sing with Kylie." Brijesh answered Polly just before Kylie could even speak.**

**"Oh Brijesh!" Kylie exclaimed.**

**"Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Wait a minute! You mean you want to sing **_**with**_** Kylie," Polly asked Brijesh now feeling shocked. "as in a **_**duet**_**?"**

**"That's right," Brijesh said to Polly. "Kylie isn't the **_**only one**_** who possesses the Golden Gift of Song!"**

**"Perfect! Though, I also need a keyboard player **_**and**_** a drummer." Polly said.**

**"In addition to singing some songs with Kylie, I'll be glad to be your keyboard player!" Brijesh told Polly honestly.**

**"Terrific," Polly said to Brijesh. "now, all I need is my drummer!"**

**"That would be me," Ryan said to Polly. "I'm an **_**excellent**_** drummer!"**

**Kylie, Brijesh, & Polly Jean all looked at Ryan skeptically.**

**"Are you sure you can play the drums, Ryan?" Polly asked.**

**"If anyone can play drums," Penny said to Polly. "Ryan's your man!"**

**"Excellent!" Polly exclaimed.**

**"Bazinga!" Kylie exclaimed.**

**"I'll be sure to do you proud, Miss Polly." Ryan said.**


	35. Band Practice Plans

**Band Practice Plans**

**"Superb! I'll meet you all at Auntie Bernadette & Uncle Howie's house on Saturday." Polly said to Ryan, Kylie, & Brijesh.**

**"Um... does is have to be **_**Saturday**_**?" Kylie asked Polly feeling uncertain.**

**"Why are you asking, Kylie?" Polly asked.**

**"Saturday nights are our Kingdom Hearts nights." Ryan said to Polly.**

**"Relax, Kylie!" Polly said.**

**"How **_**can**_** I relax?" Kylie asked Polly.**

**"Funny," someone said to Sheldon. "that cousin of yours reminds me of you a whole lot!"**

**"Buzz off, Kripke!" Sheldon yelled.**

**"We will simply practice in Uncle Howie & Aunt Bernadette's garage during the day," Polly explained to Kylie, Brijesh, & Ryan. "and you will all be free to play your **_**nerd**_** game at night."**


	36. Band Practice

**Band Practice**

**"Nerd game," Brijesh asked Polly. "excuse me?"**

**"You heard me, videogames are **_**not**_** for **_**cool people**_**." Polly said to Brijesh.**

**"Now see here," Kylie said to Polly. "my cousin, Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper is one of the **_**coolest**_** human beings I have ever come to know for your information and he & his mates play videogames!"**

**Sometime later on that night, Kylie was preparing dinner for herself & Sheldon because Leonard had to work late.**

**"What's on the menu for supper tonight, Kylie?" Sheldon asked.**

**"Beef ramen stirfry." Kylie answered Sheldon.**

**"Sounds delightful." Sheldon said.**

**"I even put a bowl in the microwave for Leonard," Kylie said. "all he needs to do is reheat it."**

**A few days later, it was Saturday morning and Kylie & Ryan were in Brijesh's car riding to Howard's new house for band practice.**

**After practice, Polly hugged Kylie.**

**"You were amazing! Even for a gamer!" Polly said to Kylie.**

**"Thanks, Polly!" Kylie exclaimed.**

**"You're welcome," Polly said to Kylie. "now, we had all better continue practicing if we want to be ready for our very first gig on Valentines' Day."**


	37. Valentines' Day Concert

**Valentines' Day Concert**

**In a few days of time, Kylie, Polly, Ryan, & Brijesh were ready to perform.**

**After their seventh song, it was time for their final song, a duet between Brijesh & Kylie.**

**Brijesh: **_**Look at the sky**_**;**

_**Tell me, what do you see**_**;**

_**Just close your eyes**_**;**

_**And describe it to me**_**;**

_**The heavens are sparkling;**_

_**With starlight tonight**_**;**

_**That's what I see through your eyes**_**;**

**Kylie: **_**I see the heavens**_**;**

_**Each time that you smile**_**;**

_**I hear your heartbeat**_**;**

_**Just go on for miles**_**;**

_**And suddenly I know**_**;**

_**Why life is worthwhile**_**;**

_**That's what I see**_**;**

_**Through your eyes**_**;**

**Brijesh & Kylie: **_**That's what I see**_**;**

_**Through your eyes**_**;**

_**Here in the night**_**;**

_**I see the sun**_**;**

_**Here in the dark**_**;**

_**Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_**It's out of our hands**_**;**

_**We can't stop**_**;**

_**What we have begun**_**;**

_**And love just took me**_**;**

_**By surprise**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**.**

_**I see a night**_**; **

_**I wish could last**_**;**

_**Forever**_**;**

_**I see a world**_**;**

_**We're meant**_**;**

_**To see together**_**;**

_**And it is**_**;**

_**So much**_**;**

_**More than I**_**;**

_**Remember**_**;**

**Brijesh: **_**More than I remember**_**.**

**Kylie: **_**More than I have known.**_

**Brijesh & Kylie: **_**Here in the night**_**;**

_**I see the sun**_**;**

_**Here in the dark**_**;**

_**Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_**It's out of our hands**_**;**

_**We can't stop**_**;**

_**What we have begun**_**;**

_**And love just took me**_**;**

_**By surprise**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**.**

**After their final song, Polly, Ryan, Kylie & Brijesh bowed while their families & friends in the community center clapped for them.**


	38. Halloween Plans Part 1

**Halloween Plans Part 1**

**One morning in October, 3-year-old Lita Cooper was watching her favorite television show, Jake And The Never Land Pirates while her father, Sheldon helped her mother, Amy who was now nine months pregnant with triplets sit down on the sofa.**

**The show began to end as Lita began to sing the team treasure chest song along with Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully.**

**Lita: **_**Way hey well done crew**_**;**

_**Everyone knew just what to do**_**;**

_**Way hey with help from you**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s time to count our gold doubloons**_**.**

**Sheldon heard his daughter singing along with the television, "Oh honestly." he groaned irritably.**

**"What is it Sheldon?" Amy asked.**

**"Li is watching that stupid show again! I'd feel **_**much**_** better if she watched something more suitable such as Two And A Half Men for example." Sheldon answered Amy.**

**"Sheldon," Amy scolded. "you know as well as I do that television shows like Two And A Half Men are **_**not**_** too appropriate for children! **_**Especially**_** 3-year-old children!"**

**The telephone in the Cooper family's kitchen rang.**

**"I'll get it." Sheldon said.**


	39. Halloween Plans Part 2

**Halloween Plans Part 2**

**Sheldon then went into the kitchen of the apartment where he now lived with Amy and Lita.**

**"Hello Mr. Cooper," Raja said to Sheldon. "can Li come over so we can talk about our Jake And The Never Land Pirates costumes for Halloween in three weeks from this Wednesday?"**

**"Are you sure that it's okay with your parents Raja?" Sheldon asked.**

**"My dad wants to have you over for some tea," Raja said to Sheldon. "though my mom is an entirely different story."**

**"That's right," Sheldon groaned irritably. "I forgot that your dad married Leslie Winkle! That woman still hates my guts and I still hate hers!"**

**"Can't you just drive Li over here anyway?" Raja asked Sheldon.**

**"I will," Sheldon told the only child of Rajesh & Leslie Koothrappali. "but only since Amy is in no condition to drive Li to your house."**

**"As you and your friends used to say bazinga!" Raja exclaimed hanging up the telephone in excitement.**

**Sheldon then hung up the telephone.**

**Sheldon went back into the living room.**

**"Who was that on the phone Daddy?" Lita asked Sheldon.**

**"That was Raj's son." Sheldon answered Lita.**

**"You mean I'm going to the Koothrappali family's house to se my good boy/friend?" Lita asked Sheldon.**

**"That's right," Sheldon said gently. "so please do grab your windbreaker."**

**"I'm on it Daddy." Lita said to Sheldon.**

**Lita then ran straight to her bedroom which used to be Leeonard's back when he was Sheldon's roommate so that she could grab her favorite purple windbreaker.**


	40. Halloween Plans Part 3

**Halloween Plans Part 3**

**Lita came back with her windbreaker on.**

**"I'm ready to go." Lita said.**

**"Excellent." Sheldon said.**

**Sheldon picked Lita up and hugged her.**

**"Thanks for the hug Daddy," Lita said to Sheldon. "now let's go!"**

**"Li is excited to see Raj's little boy." Amy whispered to Sheldon panting breathlessly.**

**"I know she is," Sheldon whispered back to Amy. "however, I'm not that excited."**

**"Why ever not?" Amy asked Sheldon breathlessly.**

**"Because Raj married Leslie and I know for triple certain that that (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) woman does **_**not**_** want to see me." Sheldon said to Amy.**

**"Sheldon! Watch your language!" Amy scolded her husband.**

**"What are you saying?" Sheldon asked Amy.**

**"WE HAVE A DAUGHTER! A **_**3**_**-**_**YEAR**_**-**_**OLD**_** DAUGHTER! LI SHOULD HAVE COVERED HER EARS!" Amy yelled furiously at Sheldon.**

**"I did have my ears covered Mommy." Lita said to Amy.**

**"And it's a good thing you did." Amy said to Lita.**

**"I'll wait in the van." Lita said cautiously.**

**Lita Cooper went out so she could wait in her family's van.**

**"HONESTLY SHELDON LEE COOPER," Lita Mariah heard her mother yelling furiously at her father. "IF PENNY WASN'T MARRIED TO LEONARD I WOULD'VE MARRIED HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE **_**INSTEAD**_** OF **_**YOU**_**!"**

**"I DON'T WANT YOU BLAMING ME AMY!" Lita heard her father bellowing furiously at her mother.**

**Suddenly, Lita then heard her mother screaming out in tremendous pain.**


	41. Afternoon At Raja's House

**Afternoon At Raja's House**

**Lita then unbuckled herself from her booster seat and ran back into her apartment.**

**"Mommy! What's wrong?" Lita asked worriedly.**

**"The triplets are coming, Li! The triplets are coming!" Amy screamed in pain.**

**"Did you call nine one one, Daddy?" Lita asked.**

**"Yes I did Li." Sheldon answered.**

**"So what's the plan?" Lita asked her father.**

**"The plan is," Amy gasped in pain & fright. "Daddy will drive you to Raj's while the ambulance takes me to the hospital."**

**"Li go and pack your favorite pajamas, a change of day clothes, and the stuffed animal you love the most," Sheldon said gently. "just in case you have to spend the night at Raj's."**

**"Will do." Lita said to Sheldon.**

**A little while later, Sheldon was greeted by Rajesh Koothrappali and his only son, Raja.**

**"Have you come for some tea?" Raj asked Sheldon.**

**"No Raj," Sheldon said. "I'm in too big of a hurry to get to the hospital!"**

**"To the hospital?" Rajesh asked Sheldon.**

**Lita then unbuckled herself and got out of the van.**

**"That's right," Sheldon said urgently. "Amy is about ready to deliver our triplets!"**

**"Well then," Raj said to Sheldon. "you really must go to her."**

**"Thanks Raj," Sheldon said. "and thanks for looking after Li."**

**"Anytime." Rajesh said to Sheldon.**

**Sheldon then hugged Lita, "Have fun with Uncle Raj, Honeybee." he said to Lita.**

**"I will." Lita said to Sheldon.**

**Lita then hugged Raj who knew how to crouch down to a 3-year-old's height due to having a 3-year-old son of his own.**

**"Up we go Li!" Raj said lifting Lita up and hugging her around the neck and shoulders the same areas where she hugged him.**

**Raj then set Lita down and she in turn ran straight to Raja and hugged him.**

**Leslie then came out into her front yard.**

**"WHAT IS THAT (BLEEP)'S DAUGHTER DOING HERE?" Leslie yelled furiously.**


	42. A Friendship In Danger

**A Friendship In Danger**

**"Easy Mama, Li is just visiting!" Raja said to Leslie.**

**"Visiting yeah right," Leslie said sarcastically. "sure she is."**

**"Leslie Cupcake," Raj said to his wife gently. "Li has done **_**nothing**_** to you!"**

**"Raja," Leslie said. "you are forbidden from hanging out with this girl!"**

**"But Mama..." Raja began in protest.**

**"No buts about it Mister!" Leslie snapped at her son fiercely.**

**"Bummer city!" Raja exclaimed.**

**"Double bummer city!" Lita agreed.**

**"Li... there are a couple of pillows, a sleeping bag, and an extra blanket in Raja's bedroom on the floor," Rajesh said gently. "I'll take your overnight bag up for you."**

**"Bazinga!" Lita exclaimed.**

**When Raja & Lita went into the kitchen, they saw the rest of their pals, 6-year-old Patience & 3-year-old Leonard Hofstadter Jr. who everyone called by his nickname of Lenny much to his annoyance, and 6-year-old Henry Wolowitz were making paper bats for decoration.**

**"Hi Li," Leonard Jr. said. "nice to see you."**

**"Nice to be seen." Lita sighed sadly.**

**"Would the two of you like to make Halloween decorations with the rest of us?" Henry asked both Lita & Raja.**

**"Awesometastic!" Lita & Raja exclaimed in unison, they shared a **_**special**_** connection.**


	43. Big Sister Lita Part 1

**Big Sister Lita Part 1**

**Rajesh was supervising the decoration making while seeing Leslie carrying Lita's overnight bag down the stairs.**

**"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE SPAWN OF EVIL," Leslie shouted at Lita furiously. "AND TAKE THIS CRAP WITH YOU!"**

**"Leslie Dearest," Raj said. "I think you are acting illogical! I know you have something against Sheldon... but what has his sweet angel done to you?"**

**Leslie then hung her head low in shame, "Nothing at all." she sighed.**

**"That's right." Raj said to Leslie.**

**Lita & Raja were making a very long Jack O' Lantern garland out of orange paper with Raj's assistance because only adults should cut things out with sharp scissors.**

**"I guess I should take this back upstairs." Leslie said with a defeated sigh.**

**"That's right." Raj said to Leslie gently.**

**Leslie then took Lita's overnight bag back up to Raja's bedroom.**

**"But I still don't want Sheldon's brat here!" Leslie told Raj.**

**Now Raj was wishing that he **_**had**_** in fact married Sheldon's sister Missy Cooper.**

**"What's the matter Daddy?" Raja asked.**

**"If Stuart Bloom hadn't beat me to the punch," Rajesh said to Raja with a regretful sigh. "I would've married Li's aunt, Missy five years ago."**

**"That would have made Raja & Lita related!" Henry teased.**

**Lita & Raja exchanged uncomfortable glances with each other.**

**"Totally full throttle creepy!" Raja & Lita exclaimed in unison.**


	44. Big Sister Lita Part 2

**Big Sister Lita Part 2**

**Raja & Lita then grabbed one sheet of black construction paper each so they could make paper vampire bats for the doors of the house.**

**Lita wasn't as good at drawing as her good friend was.**

**"Man! I messed up again!" Lita exclaimed.**

**"What's the matter Gingersnap?" Raja asked Lita.**

**Now Lita was feeling pretty disturbed by the nickname that Raja had bestowed upon her.**

**"KOOTHRAPPALI!" Lita shouted furiously at Raja.**

**"Gingersnap!" Henry laughed at Lita.**

**Lita then ran up to the bathroom, she was embarrassed.**

**Raja was only supposed to call Lita by Gingersnap when they were hanging out alone.**

**Raja stood up, "Li! Wait up!" he called.**

**Raja then raced off after Lita.**

**"What's with them?" Patience asked.**

**"They've probably got it bad." Henry laughed with Patience.**

**"Got what bad?" Leonard Jr. asked Patience & Henry.**

**"I'll tell you when you're older." Patience told Leonard Jr.**

**"But I want to know now!" Leonard Jr. whined.**

**When Raja went upstairs to the bathroom door, he could hear the very faint sound of Lita crying from inside.**


	45. Big Sister Lita Part 3

**Big Sister Lita Part 3**

**"Lita! I'm so sorry I embarrassed you," Raja said. "please forgive me!"**

**"I WILL **_**NEVER**_** FORGIVE YOU KOOTHRAPPALI! OUR FRIENDSHIP **_**IF**_** YOU CAN CALL IT THAT," Lita shouted sobbing furiously. "IS HEREBY **_**TERMINATED**_**!"**

**"But Li..." Raja began.**

**"IT IS NOW OVER BETWEEN US!" Lita told Raja sobbing furiously.**

**"But Li..." Raja began again.**

**"LIKE I HAVE TOLD YOU ALREADY," Lita told Raja furiously still sobbing. "OUR FRIENDSHIP IS HEREBY **_**TERMINATED**_**!"**

**"I understand." Raja sighed.**

**Raja then went back downstairs feeling broken hearted.**

**Raj & Leslie were sitting in their living room with teacups in hand.**

**Rajesh could see his only son biting his fingernails.**

**"Anything wrong son?" Raj asked Raja.**

**"Nothing Daddy," Raja lied with a sad sigh. "nothing at all."**

**"You're lying Raja," Leslie laughed. "you always bite your fingernails when you lie."**

**"I embarrassed Li by calling her by the name of my favorite cookie and Henry laughed at her." Raja told his mother & father.**

**"I see." Rajesh said to Raja.**

**"Let me talk to her." Leslie told Rajesh & Raja.**

**"No Darling you'll only make things worse," Raj said to Leslie. "let me talk to that sweet Angelwing Jasmine seedling."**

**"Good luck." Raja said to his father.**

**Raj then went up to the bathroom door and knocked.**

**"Lita," Raj asked. "are you all right in there?"**

**"I'm fine Uncle Raj," Lita sobbed with a slight hiccup. "just dandy."**

**"Come downstairs for dinner." Raj said to Lita gently.**

**Lita dried her brown eyes, "What are we having?" she asked Raj.**

**"Chicken nuggets & french fries." Raj anawered Lita.**

**Lita then came out of the bathroom with some toilet tissue to wipe her eyes with.**

**"Awesome!" Lita said now drying her eyes.**

**"Are you going to forgive my son?" Rajesh asked Lita.**

**"We'll see." Lita said to Rajesh.**

**After dinner, Lita came into Raja's bedroom in her purple short sleeved Hello Kitty pajamas.**

**"Nice pajamas my sweet gingersnap." Raja said to Lita.**

**"Thanks Raja." Lita said.**

**Raja got into his bed while Lita got her stuffed Hello Kitty out of her overnight bag and got into the sleeping bag on Raja's floor.**

**Lita & Raja were almost asleep when Rajesh came in.**

**"Lita," Rajesh said. "have I got some good news for you?"**

**"What is it?" Lita asked Raj.**

**"Your mom gave birth to her triplets tonight! Two boys and one girl," Raj answered Lita. "you are now a big sister!"**


	46. Too Much Baby Work

**Too Much Baby Work**

**"Awesome Gingersnap! You're a big sis now!" Raja said to Lita.**

**"What are their names?" Lita asked Raj.**

**"Their names are Akio, your new sister's name is Mamoru, and your youngest brother's name is Wataru." Raj answered Lita.**

**"Daddy wait," Raja said to Raj. "isn't Mamoru a **_**boy**_**'**_**s**_** name?"**

**"Traditionally in Japan it is a boy's name," Lita said to Raja. "but my mom used to watch anime series such as Sailor Moon which is how she got my name and Sister Princess which I'm guessing is where she got the names for my baby brothers & sister."**

**"So I see." Raja said to Lita.**

**Four days to a week after the Cooper triplets were born, Lita was **_**trying**_** to watch Jake And The Never Land Pirates when she heard Akio, Mamoru, and Wataru all crying from their playpen.**

**"Mommy!" Lita called.**

**Sheldon came into the living room, "What's wrong Honeybee?" he asked Lita.**

**"The babies are crying Daddy and I'm trying to watch Jake And The Never Land Pirates." Lita complaineed to Sheldon.**

**"That show is rotting your brain." Sheldon said to Lita sternly.**

**"The babies are crying Daddy," Lita said to Sheldon. "where's Mommy anyway?"**

**"Mommy is shopping for Halloween candy to hand out to other trick-or-treaters." Sheldon answered Lita.**

**"Do the babies need to be fed?" Lita asked Sheldon.**

**"No I don't think so," Sheldon said to Lita thinking out loud. "because Mommy fed them just before she went out for Halloween sweets."**

**"Could the babies possibly need to be uh... changed?" Lita asked Sheldon hesitently.**

**"I just changed them." Sheldon answered Lita.**

**"Do the babies need to be burped Daddy?" Lita asked Sheldon.**

**"Mommy burped them after she fed them." Sheldon answered Lita.**

**"Do the babies need to be rocked to sleep?" Lita asked Sheldon.**

**"I don't think so." Sheldon answered Lita.**

**Lita began making faces at Akio & Wataru.**

**Akio & Wataru both laughed at Lita's funny faces.**

**"I figured it out Daddy! I figured it out!" Lita exclaimed.**

**"What did you figure out?" Sheldon asked Lita.**

**"Akio, Mamoru, & Wataru just want to play!" Lita concluded.**

**"That's brilliant!" Sheldon exclaimed.**

**Lita began teaching Mamoru how to play Patty Cake while Sheldon had his two baby boys on his back for a horsy ride.**

**Amy then opened the apartment's front door and picked up two big plastic supermarket bags full of Halloween candy to find Lita & Sheldon still playing with the babies.**


	47. Halloween Preparations

**Halloween Preparations**

**"Sheldon," Amy grunted in pain due to the weighty plastic shopping bags. "can you help me bring in the rest of the bags from the van?"**

**Sheldon was putting the triplets back into their playpen for their naptime.**

**"Sure thing Amy." Sheldon said.**

**Sheldon then went outside to grab more plastic shopping bags full of Halloween candy.**

**Lita entered the kitchen to get some Trix yogurt for her healthy snack when she saw a bunch of full sized chocolate candy bars sitting on the kitchen counter.**

**"Oh wow!" Amy heard Lita calling out with delight.**

**Amy & Sheldon came into the kitchen.**

**"Don't touch that candy!" Amy scolded Lita.**

**"That's right," Sheldon scolded Lita. "those full sized chocolate bars are for other trick-or-treaters."**

**"Don't worry Mommy & Daddy," Lita said to Amy & Sheldon. "I'll be getting more of my own treats when Aunt Missy takes me out trick-or-treating in a week from tomorrow."**

**Lita then took her Trix yogurt cup to the kitchen table while her parents continued bringing grocery bags full of candy into the kitchen.**


	48. Shopping For A Costume Part 1

**Shopping For A Costume Part 1**

**By the time the final bag of candy was brought in, Lita was already finished with her snack.**

**Lita was reading a book to her baby brothers & sister when she smelled something **_**rank**_**.**

**"Oh gross!" Amy heard Lita exclaim.**

**Amy came into the living room.**

**"Oh my gosh," Amy exclaimed. "I think Akio needs a diaper change!"**

**Amy took Akio into hers & Sheldon's bedroom so she could change his diaper.**

**After coming back from her bedroom, Amy found Lita in the kitchen with a glass of soy milk in her hand.**

**"Hi Mommy," Lita asked. "would you like to try some soy milk?"**

**"When did you start drinking soy milk?" Amy asked.**

**"Since trying it at Patience & Lenny's house." Lita answered Amy.**

**"So I see." Amy said to Lita.**

**"Hey Mommy?" Lita asked.**

**"What is it Sweetie?" Amy asked Lita.**

**"Did you forget about my Halloween costume?" Lita asked Amy.**

**Amy then smacked herself on her forehead.**

**"As you & Raj's kindhearted son say to each other," Amy said to Lita now groaning. "bummer city!"**


	49. Shopping For A Costume Part 2

**Shopping For A Costume Part 2**

**"It's all right Mommy." Lita said.**

**"No it isn't Li," Amy said with a sad sigh. "I blew Halloween for you."**

**"No you didn't Mommy." Lita said to Amy with a laugh.**

**"Would you like me to take you shopping for your costume?" Amy asked Lita.**

**"Cool!" Lita exclaimed.**

**"Now who is it you want to dress up as for Halloween," Amy asked Lita. "the Prirate Princess?"**

**"No Mommy," Lita laughed. "I want to dress up as Izzy, the only girl pirate in Jake's crew!"**

**"Oh... well we'll see what we can find when we get to the store." Amy told Lita.**

**"Okay Mommy." Lita said.**

**Sheldon came into the living room to find Lita and Amy putting on their windbreakers.**

**"Going out again Amy?" Sheldon asked.**

**"Yes I am." Amy answered Sheldon.**

**"And I'm going with her, Daddy." Lita said.**

**"Let me guess Amy," Sheldon sighed irritably. "you forgot to buy a costume for our little angel."**

**"I certainly did." Amy sighed in agreement with Sheldon.**

**"That's the whole point of me going out with Mommy to look at costumes." Lita told Sheldon.**

**"Have fun Honeybee." Sheldon said to Lita.**

**"Thanks Daddy!" Lita whispered to Sheldon because she knew her brothers & sister were still taking their nap.**

**Lita & Amy then stepped out of the house to go to the costume store to buy a Halloween costume just for Lita.**


	50. Shopping For A Costume Part 3

**Shopping For A Costume Part 3**

**Amy & Lita went inside the the costume store to start shopping.**

**Lita then saw Penny, Leonard, Patience, and Leonard Jr. out shopping for costumes too.**

**"Hi Amy." Leonard said.**

**Leonard then gave Amy a kiss on the hand.**

**"Hi Leonard." Amy said.**

**The Hofstadter family then paid for Leonard Jr.'s Cubby costume and Patience's Sailor Mars costume because Henry was dressing up as Jedite from Sailor Moon.**

**The Hofstadter family then left the costume store as Amy & Lita continued to look for a Jake And The Never Land Pirates Izzy costume for Lita to wear for Halloween night.**

**Amy found a store clerk, "Excuse me sir?" she asked the man.**

**"How may I help you?" the store clerk asked Amy.**

**"Yes you actually may help us," Amy answered the store clerk. "do you have any more Jake And The Never Land Pirates themed Halloween costumes?"**

**"Which character are you looking for?" the store clerk asked Amy.**

**"Izzy." Amy answered the store clerk.**

**"Oh no," the store clerk exclaimed. "I was afraid of that!"**

**"What is it?" Amy asked the store clerk.**

**"The Koothrappali family was here," the store clerk said to Amy. "they were looking for a Jake costume from Jake And The Never Land Pirates for Raja but I told Raja's mom & dad that we were all sold out of Jake & Izzy costumes from the show, Jake And The Never Land Pirates so I talked them into getting a magician costume for their son."**

**"Raja is going to be a magician! Cool," Lita exclaimed. "oh Mommy! May I please dress up as a magician's assistant for Halloween?"**

**"But of course." Amy said to Lita.**

**The Tuesday just before Halloween, Lita was trying on her magician's assistant costume when Sheldon entered Lita's bedroom with a sad expression on his face.**


	51. Bad News For Lita

**Bad News For Lita**

**"Lita my little honeybee... I have some bad news for you." Sheldon said now sighing sadly.**

**"What is it Daddy? What is it?" Lita asked.**

**"Raja is sick." Sheldon answered Lita sadly. "he won't be trick-or-treating this year."**

**"Raja is sick," Lita asked Sheldon worriedly. "sick with what?"**

**"Chicken Pox I'm certain," Sheldon answered Lita. "you're just lucky that you had it six months ago."**

**"Well," Lita said to Sheldon. "I now know what I have to do."**

**"What is it that you have to do?" Sheldon asked Lita.**

**"When Auntie Missy takes me trick-or-treating tomorrow night," Lita said to Sheldon. "I'll take all of my candy to Raja's house and share it just with him and only him."**

**"Good plan Li." Sheldon said.**

**The next evening, Lita was dressed in her magician's assistant costume as a car parked in the Cooper family's driveway.**

**"Auntie Missy's here! Auntie Missy's here!" Lita exclaimed.**

**Amy then walked up and answered the door.**

**"Greetings to you Missy." Amy said.**


	52. Trick-Or-Treat

**Trick-Or-Treat**

**"Greetings to you too Amy." Missy Cooper-Bloom (Who only went by her maiden name of Cooper) said.**

**"Auntie Missy! Auntie Missy!" Lita exclaimed.**

**"Hello Lita." Missy said.**

**"I'm ready to go trick-or-treating now." Lita told Missy.**

**"Awesome sauce!" Missy said to Lita.**

**"Can we go now please?" Lita asked Missy.**

**"But of course." Missy answered Lita.**

**Lita & her favorite aunt went door to door trick-or-treating, they were having a good time.**

**At one house, a 7-year-old boy got Lita's magician's assistant costume wet with a water gun.**

**At last, Lita's candy bag was overflowing with Halloween candy.**

**"Where to now Lita?" Missy asked.**

**"To Raja Koothrappali's house one block over from here." Lita answered her aunt.**

**"To Raja Koothrappali's house?" Missy asked Lita now feeling surprised.**

**"That's right... Raja is sick with the Chicken Pox," Lita answered Missy. "so that's why I had to collect so much candy especially coconut covered chocolate... Raja & I just **_**love**_** coconut candy!"**

**"So I see." Missy said to Lita.**


	53. Visiting Raja

**Visiting Raja**

**Lita & Missy got into Missy's car to drive straight to the Koothrappali residence.**

**Once they got to the Koothrappali residence, Missy went into the kitchen to have some catch up time with Raj since their break up while Lita went up the stairs to Raja's bedroom to visit with him.**

**Raja was lying in his his bed fast asleep.**

**"Raja," Lita whispered. "Raja."**

**"**_**Shinjirarenai**_**! **_**Tada anata ga kore o wasurenaide kudasai**_**! **_**Watashi no Lita o kaihō shite kudasai**_**!" Raja exclaimed in his sleep in Japanese.**

_**That**_**'**_**s right**_**, Lita thought. **_**maybe I can sing The Second Star To The Right in Japanese**_**... **_**maybe that will wake Raja up**_**.**

**"Lita Honey Bunny," Raja shouted in his sleep. "run! Run Lita! Run! Run!"**

**Lita then cleared her throat and she began to sing.**

**Lita: **_**Migi kara nibanme ni kagayaku hoshi**_**;**

_**Anata no negai wo kanaeru hoshi**_**;**

_**Migi kara nibanme no chiisana hoshi**_**;**

_**Yume no nebaarando e michibiku deshou**_**.**

**Now Raja awoke, cleared his throat, and he had begun singing back to Lita.**

**Raja: **_**Twinkle twinkle little star**_**;**

_**Sora no kanata**_**;**

_**Watashi no michi wo yasahiku oshiete**_**.**

**Now Missy and Rajesh & Leslie came up to Raja's bedroom just in time to hear Lita & Raja singing the last lines of The Second Star To The Right in Japanese.**

**Lita & Raja: **_**Yume ga kanaeba**_**;**

_**Yozora ni hane**_**;**

_**Sotto arigatou to sasayaku deshou**_**.**

**"Wow! That was amazing!" Raj exclaimed.**

**"Where did you learn how to speak flawless & fluent Japanese?" Leslie asked both Raja & Lita.**

**"Uh..." Lita & Raja said to Raj, Missy, & Leslie hesitantly while looking at each other in confusion.**

**The grownups then went back downstairs.**

**Lita began to divide her Halloween candy between herself and Raja.**

**"Happy Halloween Lita." Raja said.**

**"Happy Halloween Raja," Lita said. "my good friend."**

**Raja just held Lita's left hand within his right hand.**

**"No Gingersnap," Raja said to Lita. "no."**

**"What are you saying Raja?" Lita asked.**

**"We are not **_**good friends**_** anymore." Raja answered Lita.**

**"What are you proposing Raja?" Lita asked.**

**"I want you to be **_**more**_** than my **_**good**_** girl/friend," Raja said to Lita. "I want you to be my **_**best**_** girl/friend."**

**"Best friends," Lita asked out of excitement. "really Raja?"**

**"Really Lita." Raja answered.**

**"Best friends forever Raja?" Lita asked.**

**"Best friends forever Lita." Raja answered.**

**Raja Koothrappali & Lita Cooper each took a coconut chocolate candy bar and ate them.**

**Lita then gathered up her half of the treats she had shared as Raja yawned sleepily, "Rest easy now Reeses Cup... get well soon Raja." she said calling him by the name of her favorite candy bar.**

**"Thank you Gingersnap." Raja said to Lita closing his brown eyes.**

**Lita stayed by Raja's side as he finally fell asleep again.**


	54. The Orange Juice Experiment

**The Orange Juice Experiment**

**One morning in early April, Dr. Amy Cooper went into the bedroom that her 4-year-old daughter, Lita shared with her baby sister & baby brothers who were six-months-old.**

**"Lita, it's time to wake up." Amy said.**

**Lita opened her brown eyes, "Thank you for waking me up, Mommy." she said.**

**Today was April 2nd, Lita's birthday.**

**"You're welcome, my little birthday girl." Amy said to Lita.**

**Lita sneezed just as her father, Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper entered her bedroom covered in strained pea baby food.**

**"Uh-oh," Sheldon said to Lita. "that doesn't sound too good."**

**"What doesn't sound too good, Daddy?" Lita asked Sheldon seriously.**

**Lita sneezed again.**

**"**_**That**_** doesn't sound too good." Sheldon told his little girl seriously.**

**Amy felt Lita's forehead, "I'm so sorry, Sweetie, it looks to me like you have the flu." she sighed gravely.**

**"Daddy?" Lita asked.**

**"What is it?" Sheldon answered his daughter.**

**"Would you **_**please**_** get me some orange juice?" Lita asked Sheldon.**

**"I'm so sorry, Honeybee, but we're all out of orange juice." Sheldon answered.**

**"Could you please make some fresh squeezed **_**homemade**_** orange juice for me?" Lita asked Sheldon.**

**"I'm **_**really**_** sorry, Honeybee," Sheldon said to his little girl. "but I don't know how to make orange juice."**

**"Come on Sheldon, I'll help you," Amy said. "but change your shirt first!"**

**"Okay, Amy." Sheldon said.**

**After Sheldon put his soiled shirt in his laundry basket and changed into a clean shirt, he joined Amy in their apartment's kitchen.**

**Amy had sliced six oranges in half after she had washed her hands.**

**"Wash your hands," Amy said to Sheldon sternly. "then, I'll teach you how to make orange juice."**

**Sheldon washed his hands as Amy got the juicer out of one of the top kitchen cupboards.**

**"My hands are all clean now." Sheldon said to Amy.**

**Sheldon then got a pitcher out of one of the lower cupboards in the apartment's kitchen.**

**"Now," Amy told her loving husband. "let's make some orange juice."**

**Baby Wataru started crying.**

**"Hold on Sheldon," Amy said. "I've got to change a dirty diaper."**

**"Will do, Amy." Sheldon said.**

**Amy left the kitchen to go change Wataru's diaper.**

**While Amy was changing Wataru, the doorbell rang.**

**"Oh, who in fresh hell could be answering the door?" Sheldon asked irritably.**

**Sheldon went straight to the door and opened it.**

**Leslie Winkle-Koothrappali and her 3-year-old son, Raja were at the door.**

**"Hello, Dr. (Bleep)." Leslie said to Sheldon.**

**"Leslie." Sheldon said.**

**"I have a present and a birthday card here for Gingersnap... I mean, **_**Lita**_**." Raja said to Sheldon placing the present and birthday card into his arms.**

**"Thank you, Raja," Sheldon said. "I don't want you anywhere **_**near**_** Lita while she has the flu, so allow me to give these to her."**

**"Thank you." Raja said to Sheldon.**

**Leslie & Raja then left for their own house.**

**Sheldon went straight into Lita's bedroom with the present and card in his hands.**

**"Raja was here, he brought a card and a gift for you for your birthday." Sheldon told Lita.**

**"Thank you, Daddy." Lita said.**

**A little while later, Sheldon & Amy entered Lita & the babies' bedroom with Lita's tall glass of fresh squeezed homemade orange juice to find their daughter reading her new storybook, Sofia The First that she got from Raja as a birthday present.**

**"Here is your orange juice." Amy said to Lita.**

**Lita set her book down, "Thanks, Mommy." she said.**

**Lita then sipped on her orange juice as Sheldon picked up his daughter's copy of Sofia The First.**

**"Is this what Raja got you for your birthday?" Sheldon asked Lita.**

**"Yes, Daddy," Lita answered Sheldon. "this is my **_**best**_** birthday ever!"**

**"Daddy & I sure are glad that you are having a good birthday, Lita." Amy said gently.**


	55. Lita's Painful Memory

**Lita's Painful Memory**

**One morning in October, 3-year-old Lita Cooper was watching her favorite television show, Jake And The Never Land Pirates while her father, Sheldon helped her mother, Amy who was now nine months pregnant with triplets sit down on the sofa.**

**The show began to end as Lita began to sing the team treasure chest song along with Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully.**

**Lita: **_**Way hey well done crew**_**;**

_**Everyone knew just what to do**_**;**

_**Way hey with help from you**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s time to count our gold doubloons**_**.**

**Sheldon heard his daughter singing along with the television, "Oh honestly." he groaned irritably.**

**"What is it Sheldon?" Amy asked.**

**"Li is watching that stupid show again! I'd feel **_**much**_** better if she watched something more suitable such as Two And A Half Men for example." Sheldon answered Amy.**

**"Sheldon," Amy scolded. "you know as well as I do that television shows like Two And A Half Men are **_**not**_** too appropriate for children! **_**Especially**_** 3-year-old children!"**

**The telephone in the Cooper family's kitchen rang.**

**"I'll get it." Sheldon said.**

**Sheldon then went into the kitchen of the apartment where he now lived with Amy and Lita.**

**"Hello Mr. Cooper," Raja said to Sheldon. "can Li come over so we can talk about our Jake And The Never Land Pirates costumes for Halloween in three weeks from this Wednesday?"**

**"Are you sure that it's okay with your parents Raja?" Sheldon asked.**

**"My dad wants to have you over for some tea," Raja said to Sheldon. "though my mom is an entirely different story."**

**"That's right," Sheldon groaned irritably. "I forgot that your dad married Leslie Winkle! That woman still hates my guts and I still hate hers!"**

**"Can't you just drive Li over here anyway?" Raja asked Sheldon.**

**"I will," Sheldon told the only child of Rajesh & Leslie Koothrappali. "but only since Amy is in no condition to drive Li to your house."**

**"As you and your friends used to say bazinga!" Raja exclaimed hanging up the telephone in excitement.**

**Sheldon then hung up the telephone.**

**Sheldon went back into the living room.**

**"Who was that on the phone Daddy?" Lita asked Sheldon.**

**"That was Raj's son." Sheldon answered Lita.**

**"You mean I'm going to the Koothrappali family's house to se my good boy/friend?" Lita asked Sheldon.**

**"That's right," Sheldon said gently. "so please do grab your windbreaker."**

**"I'm on it Daddy." Lita said to Sheldon.**

**Lita then ran straight to her bedroom which used to be Leeonard's back when he was Sheldon's roommate so that she could grab her favorite purple windbreaker.**

**Lita came back with her windbreaker on.**

**"I'm ready to go." Lita said.**

**"Excellent." Sheldon said.**

**Sheldon picked Lita up and hugged her.**

**"Thanks for the hug Daddy," Lita said to Sheldon. "now let's go!"**

**"Li is excited to see Raj's little boy." Amy whispered to Sheldon panting breathlessly.**

**"I know she is," Sheldon whispered back to Amy. "however, I'm not that excited."**

**"Why ever not?" Amy asked Sheldon breathlessly.**

**"Because Raj married Leslie and I know for triple certain that that (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) woman does **_**not**_** want to see me." Sheldon said to Amy.**

**"Sheldon! Watch your language!" Amy scolded her husband.**

**"What are you saying?" Sheldon asked Amy.**

**"WE HAVE A DAUGHTER! A **_**3**_**-**_**YEAR**_**-**_**OLD**_** DAUGHTER! LI SHOULD HAVE COVERED HER EARS!" Amy yelled furiously at Sheldon.**

**"I did have my ears covered Mommy." Lita said to Amy.**

**"And it's a good thing you did." Amy said to Lita.**

**"I'll wait in the van." Lita said cautiously.**

**Lita Cooper went out so she could wait in her family's van.**

**"HONESTLY SHELDON LEE COOPER," Lita Mariah heard her mother yelling furiously at her father. "IF PENNY WASN'T MARRIED TO LEONARD I WOULD'VE MARRIED HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE **_**INSTEAD**_** OF **_**YOU**_**!"**

**"I DON'T WANT YOU BLAMING ME AMY!" Lita heard her father bellowing furiously at her mother.**

**Suddenly, Lita then heard her mother screaming out in tremendous pain.**

**Lita then unbuckled herself from her booster seat and ran back into her apartment.**

**"Mommy! What's wrong?" Lita asked worriedly.**

**"The triplets are coming, Li! The triplets are coming!" Amy screamed in pain.**

**"Did you call nine one one, Daddy?" Lita asked.**

**"Yes I did Li." Sheldon answered.**

**"So what's the plan?" Lita asked her father.**

**"The plan is," Amy gasped in pain & fright. "Daddy will drive you to Raj's while the ambulance takes me to the hospital."**

**"Li go and pack your favorite pajamas, a change of day clothes, and the stuffed animal you love the most," Sheldon said gently. "just in case you have to spend the night at Raj's."**

**"Will do." Lita said to Sheldon.**

**A little while later, Sheldon was greeted by Rajesh Koothrappali and his only son, Raja.**

**"Have you come for some tea?" Raj asked Sheldon.**

**"No Raj," Sheldon said. "I'm in too big of a hurry to get to the hospital!"**

**"To the hospital?" Rajesh asked Sheldon.**

**Lita then unbuckled herself and got out of the van.**

**"That's right," Sheldon said urgently. "Amy is about ready to deliver our triplets!"**

**"Well then," Raj said to Sheldon. "you really must go to her."**

**"Thanks Raj," Sheldon said. "and thanks for looking after Li."**

**"Anytime." Rajesh said to Sheldon.**

**Sheldon then hugged Lita, "Have fun with Uncle Raj, Honeybee." he said to Lita.**

**"I will." Lita said to Sheldon.**

**Lita then hugged Raj who knew how to crouch down to a 3-year-old's height due to having a 3-year-old son of his own.**

**"Up we go Li!" Raj said lifting Lita up and hugging her around the neck and shoulders the same areas where she hugged him.**

**Raj then set Lita down and she in turn ran straight to Raja and hugged him.**

**Leslie then came out into her front yard.**

**"WHAT IS THAT (BLEEP)'S DAUGHTER DOING HERE?" Leslie yelled furiously.**

**"Easy Mama, Li is just visiting!" Raja said to Leslie.**

**"Visiting yeah right," Leslie said sarcastically. "sure she is."**

**"Leslie Cupcake," Raj said to his wife gently. "Li has done **_**nothing**_** to you!"**

**"Raja," Leslie said. "you are forbidden from hanging out with this girl!"**

**"But Mama..." Raja began in protest.**

**"No buts about it Mister!" Leslie snapped at her son fiercely.**

**"Bummer city!" Raja exclaimed.**

**"Double bummer city!" Lita agreed.**

**"Li... there are a couple of pillows, a sleeping bag, and an extra blanket in Raja's bedroom on the floor," Rajesh said gently. "I'll take your overnight bag up for you."**

**"Bazinga!" Lita exclaimed.**

**When Raja & Lita went into the kitchen, they saw the rest of their pals, 6-year-old Patience & 3-year-old Leonard Hofstadter Jr. who everyone called by his nickname of Lenny much to his annoyance, and 6-year-old Henry Wolowitz were making paper bats for decoration.**

**"Hi Li," Leonard Jr. said. "nice to see you."**

**"Nice to be seen." Lita sighed sadly.**

**"Would the two of you like to make Halloween decorations with the rest of us?" Henry asked both Lita & Raja.**

**"Awesometastic!" Lita & Raja exclaimed in unison, they shared a **_**special**_** connection.**

**Rajesh was supervising the decoration making while seeing Leslie carrying Lita's overnight bag down the stairs.**

**"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE SPAWN OF EVIL," Leslie shouted at Lita furiously. "AND TAKE THIS CRAP WITH YOU!"**

**"Leslie Dearest," Raj said. "I think you are acting illogical! I know you have something against Sheldon... but what has his sweet angel done to you?"**

**Leslie then hung her head low in shame, "Nothing at all." she sighed.**

**"That's right." Raj said to Leslie.**

**Lita & Raja were making a very long Jack O' Lantern garland out of orange paper with Raj's assistance because only adults should cut things out with sharp scissors.**

**"I guess I should take this back upstairs." Leslie said with a defeated sigh.**

**"That's right." Raj said to Leslie gently.**

**Leslie then took Lita's overnight bag back up to Raja's bedroom.**

**"But I still don't want Sheldon's brat here!" Leslie told Raj.**

**Now Raj was wishing that he **_**had**_** in fact married Sheldon's sister Missy Cooper.**

**"What's the matter Daddy?" Raja asked.**

**"If Stuart Bloom hadn't beat me to the punch," Rajesh said to Raja with a regretful sigh. "I would've married Li's aunt, Missy five years ago."**

**"That would have made Raja & Lita related!" Henry teased.**

**Lita & Raja exchanged uncomfortable glances with each other.**

**"Totally full throttle creepy!" Raja & Lita exclaimed in unison.**

**Raja & Lita then grabbed one sheet of black construction paper each so they could make paper vampire bats for the doors of the house.**

**Lita wasn't as good at drawing as her good friend was.**

**"Man! I messed up again!" Lita exclaimed.**

**"What's the matter Gingersnap?" Raja asked Lita.**

**Now Lita was feeling pretty disturbed by the nickname that Raja had bestowed upon her.**

**"KOOTHRAPPALI!" Lita shouted furiously at Raja.**

**"Gingersnap!" Henry laughed at Lita.**

**Lita then ran up to the bathroom, she was embarrassed.**

**Raja was only supposed to call Lita by Gingersnap when they were hanging out alone.**

**Raja stood up, "Li! Wait up!" he called.**

**Raja then raced off after Lita.**

**"What's with them?" Patience asked.**

**"They've probably got it bad." Henry laughed with Patience.**

**"Got what bad?" Leonard Jr. asked Patience & Henry.**

**"I'll tell you when you're older." Patience told Leonard Jr.**

**"But I want to know now!" Leonard Jr. whined.**

**When Raja went upstairs to the bathroom door, he could hear the very faint sound of Lita crying from inside.**

**"Lita! I'm so sorry I embarrassed you," Raja said. "please forgive me!"**

**"I WILL **_**NEVER**_** FORGIVE YOU KOOTHRAPPALI! OUR FRIENDSHIP **_**IF**_** YOU CAN CALL IT THAT," Lita shouted sobbing furiously. "IS HEREBY **_**TERMINATED**_**!"**

**"But Li..." Raja began.**

**"IT IS NOW OVER BETWEEN US!" Lita told Raja sobbing furiously.**

**"But Li..." Raja began again.**

**"LIKE I HAVE TOLD YOU ALREADY," Lita told Raja furiously still sobbing. "OUR FRIENDSHIP IS HEREBY **_**TERMINATED**_**!"**

**"I understand." Raja sighed.**

**Raja then went back downstairs feeling broken hearted.**

**Raj & Leslie were sitting in their living room with teacups in hand.**

**Rajesh could see his only son biting his fingernails.**

**"Anything wrong son?" Raj asked Raja.**

**"Nothing Daddy," Raja lied with a sad sigh. "nothing at all."**

**"You're lying Raja," Leslie laughed. "you always bite your fingernails when you lie."**

**"I embarrassed Li by calling her by the name of my favorite cookie and Henry laughed at her." Raja told his mother & father.**

**"I see." Rajesh said to Raja.**

**"Let me talk to her." Leslie told Rajesh & Raja.**

**"No Darling you'll only make things worse," Raj said to Leslie. "let me talk to that sweet Angelwing Jasmine seedling."**

**"Good luck." Raja said to his father.**

**Raj then went up to the bathroom door and knocked.**

**"Lita," Raj asked. "are you all right in there?"**

**"I'm fine Uncle Raj," Lita sobbed with a slight hiccup. "just dandy."**

**"Come downstairs for dinner." Raj said to Lita gently.**

**Lita dried her brown eyes, "What are we having?" she asked Raj.**

**"Chicken nuggets & french fries." Raj anawered Lita.**

**Lita then came out of the bathroom with some toilet tissue to wipe her eyes with.**

**"Awesome!" Lita said now drying her eyes.**

**"Are you going to forgive my son?" Rajesh asked Lita.**

**"We'll see." Lita said to Rajesh.**

**After dinner, Lita came into Raja's bedroom in her purple short sleeved Hello Kitty pajamas.**

**"Nice pajamas my sweet gingersnap." Raja said to Lita.**

**"Thanks Raja." Lita said.**

**Raja got into his bed while Lita got her stuffed Hello Kitty out of her overnight bag and got into the sleeping bag on Raja's floor.**

**Lita & Raja were almost asleep when Rajesh came in.**

**"Lita," Rajesh said. "have I got some good news for you?"**

**"What is it?" Lita asked Raj.**

**"Your mom gave birth to her triplets tonight! Two boys and one girl," Raj answered Lita. "you are now a big sister!"**

**"Awesome Gingersnap! You're a big sis now!" Raja said to Lita.**

**"What are their names?" Lita asked Raj.**

**"Their names are Akio, your new sister's name is Mamoru, and your youngest brother's name is Wataru." Raj answered Lita.**

**"Daddy wait," Raja said to Raj. "isn't Mamoru a **_**boy**_**'**_**s**_** name?"**

**"Traditionally in Japan it is a boy's name," Lita said to Raja. "but my mom used to watch anime series such as Sailor Moon which is how she got my name and Sister Princess which I'm guessing is where she got the names for my baby brothers & sister."**

**"So I see." Raja said to Lita.**

**Four days to a week after the Cooper triplets were born, Lita was **_**trying**_** to watch Jake And The Never Land Pirates when she heard Akio, Mamoru, and Wataru all crying from their playpen.**

**"Mommy!" Lita called.**

**Sheldon came into the living room, "What's wrong Honeybee?" he asked Lita.**

**"The babies are crying Daddy and I'm trying to watch Jake And The Never Land Pirates." Lita complaineed to Sheldon.**

**"That show is rotting your brain." Sheldon said to Lita sternly.**

**"The babies are crying Daddy," Lita said to Sheldon. "where's Mommy anyway?"**

**"Mommy is shopping for Halloween candy to hand out to other trick-or-treaters." Sheldon answered Lita.**

**"Do the babies need to be fed?" Lita asked Sheldon.**

**"No I don't think so," Sheldon said to Lita thinking out loud. "because Mommy fed them just before she went out for Halloween sweets."**

**"Could the babies possibly need to be uh... changed?" Lita asked Sheldon hesitently.**

**"I just changed them." Sheldon answered Lita.**

**"Do the babies need to be burped Daddy?" Lita asked Sheldon.**

**"Mommy burped them after she fed them." Sheldon answered Lita.**

**"Do the babies need to be rocked to sleep?" Lita asked Sheldon.**

**"I don't think so." Sheldon answered Lita.**

**Lita began making faces at Akio & Wataru.**

**Akio & Wataru both laughed at Lita's funny faces.**

**"I figured it out Daddy! I figured it out!" Lita exclaimed.**

**"What did you figure out?" Sheldon asked Lita.**

**"Akio, Mamoru, & Wataru just want to play!" Lita concluded.**

**"That's brilliant!" Sheldon exclaimed.**

**Lita began teaching Mamoru how to play Patty Cake while Sheldon had his two baby boys on his back for a horsy ride.**

**Amy then opened the apartment's front door and picked up two big plastic supermarket bags full of Halloween candy to find Lita & Sheldon still playing with the babies.**

**"Sheldon," Amy grunted in pain due to the weighty plastic shopping bags. "can you help me bring in the rest of the bags from the van?"**

**Sheldon was putting the triplets back into their playpen for their naptime.**

**"Sure thing Amy." Sheldon said.**

**Sheldon then went outside to grab more plastic shopping bags full of Halloween candy.**

**Lita entered the kitchen to get some Trix yogurt for her healthy snack when she saw a bunch of full sized chocolate candy bars sitting on the kitchen counter.**

**"Oh wow!" Amy heard Lita calling out with delight.**

**Amy & Sheldon came into the kitchen.**

**"Don't touch that candy!" Amy scolded Lita.**

**"That's right," Sheldon scolded Lita. "those full sized chocolate bars are for other trick-or-treaters."**

**"Don't worry Mommy & Daddy," Lita said to Amy & Sheldon. "I'll be getting more of my own treats when Aunt Missy takes me out trick-or-treating in a week from tomorrow."**

**Lita then took her Trix yogurt cup to the kitchen table while her parents continued bringing grocery bags full of candy into the kitchen.**

**By the time the final bag of candy was brought in, Lita was already finished with her snack.**

**Lita was reading a book to her baby brothers & sister when she smelled something **_**rank**_**.**

**"Oh gross!" Amy heard Lita exclaim.**

**Amy came into the living room.**

**"Oh my gosh," Amy exclaimed. "I think Akio needs a diaper change!"**

**Amy took Akio into hers & Sheldon's bedroom so she could change his diaper.**

**After coming back from her bedroom, Amy found Lita in the kitchen with a glass of soy milk in her hand.**

**"Hi Mommy," Lita asked. "would you like to try some soy milk?"**

**"When did you start drinking soy milk?" Amy asked.**

**"Since trying it at Patience & Lenny's house." Lita answered Amy.**

**"So I see." Amy said to Lita.**

**"Hey Mommy?" Lita asked.**

**"What is it Sweetie?" Amy asked Lita.**

**"Did you forget about my Halloween costume?" Lita asked Amy.**

**Amy then smacked herself on her forehead.**

**"As you & Raj's kindhearted son say to each other," Amy said to Lita now groaning. "bummer city!"**

**"It's all right Mommy." Lita said.**

**"No it isn't Li," Amy said with a sad sigh. "I blew Halloween for you."**

**"No you didn't Mommy." Lita said to Amy with a laugh.**

**"Would you like me to take you shopping for your costume?" Amy asked Lita.**

**"Cool!" Lita exclaimed.**

**"Now who is it you want to dress up as for Halloween," Amy asked Lita. "the Prirate Princess?"**

**"No Mommy," Lita laughed. "I want to dress up as Izzy, the only girl pirate in Jake's crew!"**

**"Oh... well we'll see what we can find when we get to the store." Amy told Lita.**

**"Okay Mommy." Lita said.**

**Sheldon came into the living room to find Lita and Amy putting on their windbreakers.**

**"Going out again Amy?" Sheldon asked.**

**"Yes I am." Amy answered Sheldon.**

**"And I'm going with her, Daddy." Lita said.**

**"Let me guess Amy," Sheldon sighed irritably. "you forgot to buy a costume for our little angel."**

**"I certainly did." Amy sighed in agreement with Sheldon.**

**"That's the whole point of me going out with Mommy to look at costumes." Lita told Sheldon.**

**"Have fun Honeybee." Sheldon said to Lita.**

**"Thanks Daddy!" Lita whispered to Sheldon because she knew her brothers & sister were still taking their nap.**

**Lita & Amy then stepped out of the house to go to the costume store to buy a Halloween costume just for Lita.**

**Amy & Lita went inside the the costume store to start shopping.**

**Lita then saw Penny, Leonard, Patience, and Leonard Jr. out shopping for costumes too.**

**"Hi Amy." Leonard said.**

**Leonard then gave Amy a kiss on the hand.**

**"Hi Leonard." Amy said.**

**The Hofstadter family then paid for Leonard Jr.'s Cubby costume and Patience's Sailor Mars costume because Henry was dressing up as Jedite from Sailor Moon.**

**The Hofstadter family then left the costume store as Amy & Lita continued to look for a Jake And The Never Land Pirates Izzy costume for Lita to wear for Halloween night.**

**Amy found a store clerk, "Excuse me sir?" she asked the man.**

**"How may I help you?" the store clerk asked Amy.**

**"Yes you actually may help us," Amy answered the store clerk. "do you have any more Jake And The Never Land Pirates themed Halloween costumes?"**

**"Which character are you looking for?" the store clerk asked Amy.**

**"Izzy." Amy answered the store clerk.**

**"Oh no," the store clerk exclaimed. "I was afraid of that!"**

**"What is it?" Amy asked the store clerk.**

**"The Koothrappali family was here," the store clerk said to Amy. "they were looking for a Jake costume from Jake And The Never Land Pirates for Raja but I told Raja's mom & dad that we were all sold out of Jake & Izzy costumes from the show, Jake And The Never Land Pirates so I talked them into getting a magician costume for their son."**

**"Raja is going to be a magician! Cool," Lita exclaimed. "oh Mommy! May I please dress up as a magician's assistant for Halloween?"**

**"But of course." Amy said to Lita.**

**The Tuesday just before Halloween, Lita was trying on her magician's assistant costume when Sheldon entered Lita's bedroom with a sad expression on his face.**

**"Lita my little honeybee... I have some bad news for you." Sheldon said now sighing sadly.**

**"What is it Daddy? What is it?" Lita asked.**

**"Raja is sick." Sheldon answered Lita sadly. "he won't be trick-or-treating this year."**

**"Raja is sick," Lita asked Sheldon worriedly. "sick with what?"**

**"Chicken Pox I'm certain," Sheldon answered Lita. "you're just lucky that you had it six months ago."**

**"Well," Lita said to Sheldon. "I now know what I have to do."**

**"What is it that you have to do?" Sheldon asked Lita.**

**"When Auntie Missy takes me trick-or-treating tomorrow night," Lita said to Sheldon. "I'll take all of my candy to Raja's house and share it just with him and only him."**

**"Good plan Li." Sheldon said.**

**The next evening, Lita was dressed in her magician's assistant costume as a car parked in the Cooper family's driveway.**

**"Auntie Missy's here! Auntie Missy's here!" Lita exclaimed.**

**Amy then walked up and answered the door.**

**"Greetings to you Missy." Amy said.**

**"Greetings to you too Amy." Missy Cooper-Bloom (Who only went by her maiden name of Cooper) said.**

**"Auntie Missy! Auntie Missy!" Lita exclaimed.**

**"Hello Lita." Missy said.**

**"I'm ready to go trick-or-treating now." Lita told Missy.**

**"Awesome sauce!" Missy said to Lita.**

**"Can we go now please?" Lita asked Missy.**

**"But of course." Missy answered Lita.**

**Lita & her favorite aunt went door to door trick-or-treating, they were having a good time.**

**At one house, a 7-year-old boy got Lita's magician's assistant costume wet with a water gun.**

**At last, Lita's candy bag was overflowing with Halloween candy.**

**"Where to now Lita?" Missy asked.**

**"To Raja Koothrappali's house one block over from here." Lita answered her aunt.**

**"To Raja Koothrappali's house?" Missy asked Lita now feeling surprised.**

**"That's right... Raja is sick with the Chicken Pox," Lita answered Missy. "so that's why I had to collect so much candy especially coconut covered chocolate... Raja & I just **_**love**_** coconut candy!"**

**"So I see." Missy said to Lita.**

**Lita & Missy got into Missy's car to drive straight to the Koothrappali residence.**

**Once they got to the Koothrappali residence, Missy went into the kitchen to have some catch up time with Raj since their break up while Lita went up the stairs to Raja's bedroom to visit with him.**

**Raja was lying in his his bed fast asleep.**

**"Raja," Lita whispered. "Raja."**

**"**_**Shinjirarenai**_**! **_**Tada anata ga kore o wasurenaide kudasai**_**! **_**Watashi no Lita o kaihō shite kudasai**_**!" Raja exclaimed in his sleep in Japanese.**

_**That**_**'**_**s right**_**, Lita thought. **_**maybe I can sing The Second Star To The Right in Japanese**_**... **_**maybe that will wake Raja up**_**.**

**"Lita Honey Bunny," Raja shouted in his sleep. "run! Run Lita! Run! Run!"**

**Lita then cleared her throat and she began to sing.**

**Lita: **_**Migi kara nibanme ni kagayaku hoshi**_**;**

_**Anata no negai wo kanaeru hoshi**_**;**

_**Migi kara nibanme no chiisana hoshi**_**;**

_**Yume no nebaarando e michibiku deshou**_**.**

**Now Raja awoke, cleared his throat, and he had begun singing back to Lita.**

**Raja: **_**Twinkle twinkle little star**_**;**

_**Sora no kanata**_**;**

_**Watashi no michi wo yasahiku oshiete**_**.**

**Now Missy and Rajesh & Leslie came up to Raja's bedroom just in time to hear Lita & Raja singing the last lines of The Second Star To The Right in Japanese.**

**Lita & Raja: **_**Yume ga kanaeba**_**;**

_**Yozora ni hane**_**;**

_**Sotto arigatou to sasayaku deshou**_**.**

**"Wow! That was amazing!" Raj exclaimed.**

**"Where did you learn how to speak flawless & fluent Japanese?" Leslie asked both Raja & Lita.**

**"Uh..." Lita & Raja said to Raj, Missy, & Leslie hesitantly while looking at each other in confusion.**

**The grownups then went back downstairs.**

**Lita began to divide her Halloween candy between herself and Raja.**

**"Happy Halloween Lita." Raja said.**

**"Happy Halloween Raja," Lita said. "my good friend."**

**Raja just held Lita's left hand within his right hand.**

**"No Gingersnap," Raja said to Lita. "no."**

**"What are you saying Raja?" Lita asked.**

**"We are not **_**good friends**_** anymore." Raja answered Lita.**

**"What are you proposing Raja?" Lita asked.**

**"I want you to be **_**more**_** than my **_**good**_** girl/friend," Raja said to Lita. "I want you to be my **_**best**_** girl/friend."**

**"Best friends," Lita asked out of excitement. "really Raja?"**

**"Really Lita." Raja answered.**

**"Best friends forever Raja?" Lita asked.**

**"Best friends forever Lita." Raja answered.**

**Raja Koothrappali & Lita Cooper each took a coconut chocolate candy bar and ate them.**

**Lita then gathered up her half of the treats she had shared as Raja yawned sleepily, "Rest easy now Reeses Cup... get well soon Raja." she said calling him by the name of her favorite candy bar.**

**"Thank you Gingersnap." Raja said to Lita closing his brown eyes.**

**Lita stayed by Raja's side as he finally fell asleep again.**

**"MISS COOPER! MISS COOPER," the teacher yelled furiously at 13-year-old Lita. "WAKE UP, MISS COOPER!"**


	56. Detention

**Detention**

**Lita was simply snapped out of her memory.**

**"What? What? Oh, sorry, Dr. Kripke." Lita said.**

**"Nice of you to join us, Miss Cooper," Dr. Kripke said sternly to Lita. "now sing Bella Notte in Italian!"**

**Lita cleared her throat and prepared to sing.**

**Lita: **_**O~o kireina**_**;**

_**Kireina yoru**_**;**

_**Koyoi wa bera notte**_**;**

_**Hoshi no iro mo**_**;**

_**Yasashī bera notte**_**;**

_**Aisuru futari ga**_**;**

_**Kata o yosereba**_**;**

_**Tokimeku omoi ga**_**;**

_**Yozora ni noboru**_**;**

_**Shizukana yume no yō ni**_**;**

_**Hoshi furu bera notte**_**.**

**Lita stopped singing as everyone in the class, including 13-year-old Raja Koothrappali applauded for her.**

**But Dr. Kripke was not impressed by Lita, "THAT WAS **_**NOT**_** ITALIAN! THAT WAS JAPANESE! YOU GET DETENTION!" he bellowed furiously.**

**"Hey," Raja shouted at Dr. Kripke coming to Lita's defense. "now that's not very fair!"**

**"You get detention too, Mr. Koothrappali!" Dr. Kripke said angrily to Raja.**

**After school let out, Lita & Raja were in detention while Amy & Sheldon Cooper and Leslie & Rajesh Koothrappali met with Dr. Kripke after their shifts at work ended.**

**"I can understand you giving that (bleep)'s daughter detention," Leslie said to Blake. "but to give my Raja detention? That's **_**not**_** right!"**

**In the Caltech library, Raja & Lita were in detention when Lita began to have the memory of her fourth birthday.**

**Within her memory, it was morning in early April, Dr. Amy Cooper went into the bedroom that her 4-year-old daughter, Lita shared with her baby sister & baby brothers who were six-months-old.**

**"Lita, it's time to wake up." Amy said.**

**Lita opened her brown eyes, "Thank you for waking me up, Mommy." she said.**

**Today was April 2nd, Lita's birthday.**

**"You're welcome, my little birthday girl." Amy said to Lita.**

**Lita sneezed just as her father, Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper entered her bedroom covered in strained pea baby food.**

**"Uh-oh," Sheldon said to Lita. "that doesn't sound too good."**

**"What doesn't sound too good, Daddy?" Lita asked Sheldon seriously.**

**Lita sneezed again.**

**"**_**That**_** doesn't sound too good." Sheldon told his little girl seriously.**

**Amy felt Lita's forehead, "I'm so sorry, Sweetie, it looks to me like you have the flu." she sighed gravely.**

**"Daddy?" Lita asked.**

**"What is it?" Sheldon answered his daughter.**

**"Would you **_**please**_** get me some orange juice?" Lita asked Sheldon.**

**"I'm so sorry, Honeybee, but we're all out of orange juice." Sheldon answered.**

**"Could you please make some fresh squeezed **_**homemade**_** orange juice for me?" Lita asked Sheldon.**

**"I'm **_**really**_** sorry, Honeybee," Sheldon said to his little girl. "but I don't know how to make orange juice."**

**"Come on Sheldon, I'll help you," Amy said. "but change your shirt first!"**

**"Okay, Amy." Sheldon said.**

**After Sheldon put his soiled shirt in his laundry basket and changed into a clean shirt, he joined Amy in their apartment's kitchen.**

**Amy had sliced six oranges in half after she had washed her hands.**

**"Wash your hands," Amy said to Sheldon sternly. "then, I'll teach you how to make orange juice."**

**Sheldon washed his hands as Amy got the juicer out of one of the top kitchen cupboards.**

**"My hands are all clean now." Sheldon said to Amy.**

**Sheldon then got a pitcher out of one of the lower cupboards in the apartment's kitchen.**

**"Now," Amy told her loving husband. "let's make some orange juice."**

**Baby Wataru started crying.**

**"Hold on Sheldon," Amy said. "I've got to change a dirty diaper."**

**"Will do, Amy." Sheldon said.**

**Amy left the kitchen to go change Wataru's diaper.**

**While Amy was changing Wataru, the doorbell rang.**

**"Oh, who in fresh hell could be answering the door?" Sheldon asked irritably.**

**Sheldon went straight to the door and opened it.**

**Leslie Winkle-Koothrappali and her 3-year-old son, Raja were at the door.**

**"Hello, Dr. (Bleep)." Leslie said to Sheldon.**

**"Leslie." Sheldon said.**

**"I have a present and a birthday card here for Gingersnap... I mean, **_**Lita**_**." Raja said to Sheldon placing the present and birthday card into his arms.**

**"Thank you, Raja," Sheldon said. "I don't want you anywhere **_**near**_** Lita while she has the flu, so allow me to give these to her."**

**"Thank you." Raja said to Sheldon.**

**Leslie & Raja then left for their own house.**

**Sheldon went straight into Lita's bedroom with the present and card in his hands.**

**"Raja was here, he brought a card and a gift for you for your birthday." Sheldon told Lita.**

**"Thank you, Daddy." Lita said.**

**A little while later, Sheldon & Amy entered Lita & the babies' bedroom with Lita's tall glass of fresh squeezed homemade orange juice to find their daughter reading her new storybook, Sofia The First that she got from Raja as a birthday present.**

**"Here is your orange juice." Amy said to Lita.**

**Lita set her book down, "Thanks, Mommy." she said.**

**Lita then sipped on her orange juice as Sheldon picked up his daughter's copy of Sofia The First.**

**"Is this what Raja got you for your birthday?" Sheldon asked Lita.**

**"Yes, Daddy," Lita answered Sheldon. "this is my **_**best**_** birthday ever!"**

**"Daddy & I sure are glad that you are having a good birthday, Lita." Amy said gently.**

**Lita came out of her memory.**

**"What's the matter?" Raja asked Lita.**

**"What, huh," Lita answered. "oh nothing, Raja."**


	57. The Invitation From Kylie

**Credit: The credit for Sheldon's memory of Kylie's first visit goes to InfamousCrisCris.**

** The Invitation From Kylie**

**"You know I know you better than that, Li," Raja said gently. "now what's wrong?"**

**"I really don't think Dr. Kripke likes either you or me," Lita said sighing sadly. "because he gave us **_**both**_** detention! **_**Me**_** for singing in the **_**wrong**_** language... and **_**you**_** for sticking up for me."**

**"When you're right, Li," Raja sighed. "you're right."**

**That evening after school, Lita came into the house with the mail in hand.**

**"What's in the mail, Lita?" 10-year-old Akio asked.**

**"Well, there's a letter here for us from Cousin Kylie on Dad's side." Lita answered Akio.**

**"Kylie? Oh her first visit seems like only yesterday." Sheldon sighed.**

**Sheldon just then had a memory of Kylie's very first visit.**

**Within his first memory, it was in the living room of Sheldon Cooper and Leonard Hofstadter on a cool October evening, Sheldon sat in his specific spot on the couch watching one of his many Blu-Ray disks in his science-fiction collection, with commentary. Suddenly, a beeping sound came from his laptop that was placed in front of him open on the coffee table. He abruptly paused his movie and looked to see who was contacting him.**

**"Oh what fresh hell is this?" He asked himself as he noticed it was his mother, Mary, and opened a webcam window on his laptop. "hello mother."**

**"Good evening, Shelly," Mary began. "I want you to do me and you Aunt Judy a little favor."**

**"Oh no, you don't mean..." Sheldon thought out loud.**

**"Yes, I do," his mother continued sternly. "I need you to take care of your cousin Kylie for the week while your Aunt Judy is in the hospital for a drug overdose, bless her soul."**

**"But Mom, you know why I can't take care of my rowdy cousin!" Sheldon protested with total fear in his voice.**

**"No, I don't know," Mary continued. "there should be no reason for you not to be able to take care of your cousin for at least a week."**

**"My apartment has only one emergency kit," Sheldon explained. "that is for Leonard and myself, how in the world could I possibly have enough supplies for two grown men and a little girl?"**

**"Too bad, Shelly-Bean, I already told your Aunt Judy that Kylie could stay with you." Mary told her son. "I'll drop her off tomorrow at three."**

**"All right, mother." Sheldon sighed, knowing he had been defeated in a battle of authority, not mental authority, but strictly parental authority.**

**"Fantastic," Mary gave her son a pleased smile. "I'll see you tomorrow." **

**And with that, she cut her connection with Sheldon. **

**He let out an exasperated sigh, and didn't much feel like finishing watching his movie with commentary, so he got up and took the disk extremely carefully out of the Blu-Ray player, so he didn't get any scratches on it. Then he wiped in gently with a cleaning substance he managed to create that would get rid of any sudden scratches or imperfections on the disk. **

**Then Sheldon placed the Blu-Ray disk very precisely back into its case, and put the case back in his collection in his immaculately organized bedroom. **

**Moments after he returned to the living room and sat back down in his spot on the coach, his roommate Leonard Hofstadter walked in the door to their apartment.**

**"Oh, hello Leonard, did you get the groceries I wanted?" Sheldon asked.**

**"Yes, everything," Leonard sighed irritably. "down to every specific detail, just like always."**

**"Excellent," Sheldon answered contently. "now I have a predicament on my hands."**

**"Oh, and what would that be?" Leonard asked his highly intelligent roommate.**

**"My mother **_**insists **_**on having my younger cousin Kylie stay here while my Aunt Judy is in the hospital." Sheldon told him. "this changes **_**everything **_**around here."**

**"It's just one week, Sheldon," Leonard reassured Sheldon. "I'm sure that when Kylie leaves, everything will be back to normal."**

**"Tell that to my bodily functions, my sleep schedule, my eating habits... without order, there's chaos, Leonard," Sheldon insisted. "this upcoming week will turn my constructively orderly routine into total hell!"**

**"I'm sure you're just over-exaggerating," Leonard thought out loud as he headed to the kitchen area of their apartment to put all the groceries away. "so when is Kylie supposed to be coming here?"**

**"Tomorrow at three," Sheldon replied, sounding more and more distressed by the minute. "and who, may I ask, is going to look after he while we're at work? Surely we can't leave her in the apartment all by herself."**

**"Well, Penny has been cut some hours at the Cheesecake Factory, she'll have the time to look after Kylie while we're at work." Leonard told Sheldon.**

**"Well, I suppose, if she's my only option." He sighed.**

**"Don't worry about it Sheldon, I'm sure Kylie is a sweetie." Leonard thought.**

**"You haven't met her, how can you estimate what she is going to be like just like that?" Sheldon asked.**

**"I'm only trying to be positive here," Leonard told Sheldon. "it's better than you sitting around moping about how messed up your schedule is going to be once she's gone."**

**"I only have to endure her because my mother told me to," Sheldon replied, "it doesn't mean I have to like it."**

**"You are just **_**so**_** stubborn." Leonard sighed quietly.**

**"It's how I was raised." Sheldon chuckled, "I had to be."**

**"What's your cousin like?" Leonard asked Sheldon.**

**"She's completely unorganized, just wastes her time when she could be doing something productive, not to mention her routine has way too many loose ends..." Sheldon began to ramble on and on, apparently to him a sound routine meant every waking minute had to be occupied by something to do, and everything had a certain time slot. **

**However, for Sheldon's six year old cousin, things were more on the loose side, considering her age.**

**"Sheldon, I meant what does she like, what are her interests?" Leonard just had to cut Sheldon off from his rambling. "we have to know everything about Kylie if we want to be able to entertain her and look after her."**

**"Very well, she does like the unbelievably high sugar breakfast cereals... those chocolate and peanut butter balls, what are they called?" Sheldon thought.**

**"Reese Puffs," Leonard answered. "I may be lactose intolerant but I do browse around the cereal isle quite a bit."**

**"Right, well who ever heard of having chocolate for breakfast, it's completely insane!" Sheldon continued frantically.**

**"Kids like chocolate, it's a simple fact." Leonard told Sheldon.**

**"She also likes to read American Girl mystery books, the only problem with that is she usually goest to the library on Wednesday nights, which is the same night as our comic book night." Sheldon told Leonard.**

**"I'm sure that we can skip one comic book night, the world won't end if we do." Leonard reassured Sheldon.**

**"How do you know it won't, how do you know the very fabric of the universe won't unfold if but one comic book night was missed?" Sheldon began to panic once again.**

**"Sheldon, you're a scientist, you're supposed to know these things." Leonard told him with frustration.**

**"Yes, you are right, ever since I came in contact with Amy Farrah Fowler I easily loose control of my rationality." Sheldon confessed, ashamed.**

**"Well, its time you learned how to show true feelings." Leonard said.**

**"I suppose, I just hope this week goes by fast." Sheldon began to sigh and slump down in his spot once again.**

**And just as expected, the next day at precisely three O'clock in the afternoon, Mary Cooper came over to Sheldon and Leonard's apartment to drop off six-year-old Kylie. **

**Knowing that they would have another young guest staying in their suite for the week, Leonard had to go out to the grocery store to get all the things Kylie wanted and enjoyed, although Sheldon insisted that she was much better off eating one of his high fiber cereals. **

**Leonard knew that Kylie was not going to enjoy boring cereals that didn't have a colourful character to smile at on the front of the box, and she was definitely not going to like borrowing Sheldon's Darf Vader shampoo either. **

**So he took the opportunity to get Kylie her own Sailor Moon themed shampoo, and Reese Puffs and Cinnamon Toast Crunch. **

**Though it did exceed the two young men's grocery budget, it was only a one time thing, so, after some convincing from Leonard, Sheldon also agreed that it would not hurt them to have a few more expenses than usual. Sheldon sat on his spot on the couch, which was at the very end, and Leonard sat at the adjacent chair, right on cue, there was a knock on the door.**

**"Come in, Mom!" Sheldon answered, and Mary Cooper entered with who looked like the spitting image of Amy Farrah Fowler, but six years old. Sheldon sighed, seeing the resemblance between his younger cousin and his girl/friend.**

**"Wow, she looked just like Amy." Leonard pointed out.**

**"Yes, which is going to make it just as hard not to take her seriously." Sheldon muttered to his roommate, being six, Kylie may have been the spitting image of his girl/friend, but believe it or not, she was not as intelligent or understanding of Sheldon's great mind, therefore he did not find any reason to think she could understand anything, just like everyone else surrounding him.**

**"Oh come on, Sheldon, it won't be as bad as all that." Leonard whispered back.**

**"Now I know you were forced into taking care of Kylie for the week, but it'll be wonderful for you to do a good deed for your family." Mary told Sheldon.**

**"Hi Shel," Kylie shouted excitedly. "I cannot wait to stay here with you and Larry!"**

**"Leonard."**

**"Oh," She replied. "are there any other girls here?"**

**"Well, actually, while Sheldon and I are at work tomorrow and the rest of the week, we have a friend named Penny who will look after you." Leonard told Kylie. "she's right across the hall if you want to meet her later."**

**"Oh, isn't that great, you're going to meet all of Shelly's little friends." Mary replied happily. "this will be so much fun, just don't be too much of a handful."**

**"I won't Auntie Mary." Kylie told Sheldon's mother obediently.**

**"Well, I have to go, I need to give Judy a visit before I head back home." Mary told everyone, "Here is Kylie's DVD collection, Judy lets her watch more mature amine, though I don't agree with it, at least Sailor Moon gives her some good moral values."**

**"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Sheldon sighed exasperatedly as he browsed through the numerous DVD box sets including Digimon, Sailor Moon, and Yu Gi Oh. "these are just ripe with scientific and realistic inaccuracy!"**

**"Sheldon, she's six!" Leonard scolded.**

**"I'll have you know I was experimenting with very dangerous inventions at her age, not wasting my time watching **_**children's shows**_**!" Sheldon protested sharply.**

**"Shelly," Mary Cooper sighed hopelessly. "not everyone has your mind."**

**"What she means to say is that you knew how to do those things at six years old because of you intellect, Kylie is just a normal six year old girl with average six year old behaviour." Leonard added.**

**"Excuse me," Kylie piped in. "I don't like people standing around talking about me like this, and I don't like being compared to Sheldon!"**

**"Looks like she's smarter than you think." Leonard told Sheldon quietly as they both heard the bathroom door slam shut as Kylie had left the main living space.**

**"Oh dear," Mary sighed. "I hope this doesn't go on all week."**

**After Mary said her good-byes to her son and Leonard, Sheldon hesitantly went over to Penny's apartment and began to knock his usual three knocks.**

**"Penny, Penny, Penny!" He called, knocking three times each time he called her name, and just then, the blonde Cheesecake Factory waitress opened her door.**

**"Oh, hey Sheldon, what's going on?" she asked.**

**"Is this a bad time?" He inquired.**

**"No, why?" Penny answered Sheldon.**

**"I'd like you to meet my six-year-old cousin Kylie, she's staying with us for the next week, and I was hoping... you could babysit while we're at work." Sheldon hesitated.**

**"How much an hour?" Penny asked.**

**"Excuse me?" Sheldon was taken aback by Penny's question, she wanted him to pay her to babysit his cousin?**

**"They're not giving me the hours at the Cheesecake Factory and I need the money," Penny pointed out, "if I have to babysit at least give me something to take out of it."**

**"Fine," Sheldon sighed with frustration. "how's ten dollars an hour sound to you?"**

**"Deal," Penny replied. "now when can I meet the little sweetie?" So, Sheldon and Penny came back to the boys' apartment where Leonard was waiting, just in case Kylie came out of the bathroom.**

**"Has she come out yet?" he asked Leonard.**

**"Not yet, though I think I heard sniffles." Leonard told Sheldon.**

**"Oh no." Sheldon thought out loud.**

**"I'm a girl, I can handle this." Penny began as she walked toward Sheldon and Leonard's bathroom and just as Leonard said, she could hear Kylie crying too.**

**Penny knocked quietly on the door and waited before speaking up, but before the blonde Cheesecake Factory waitress could say a word, the young girl's voice squeaked from the other side of the bathroom door.**

**"Go away Sheldon!" Kylie shouted with tears in her eyes as buried her head in her legs, hiding by the tub in front of the boys' periodic table of elements shower curtain.**

**"It's Penny." Penny answered from outside the door. "can I come in?"**

**"Why not? It's nice to see another girl around here." Sheldon's little six-year-old cousin sighed, and in minutes, Penny opened the door and began to sit beside Kylie, being careful not to touch any of Sheldon's belongings.**

**"So, what's going on, sweetie?" Penny asked kindly, and Kylie knew somehow that she could trust Penny with her feelings about her genius older cousin.**

**"I just hate being compared to Sheldon all the time," She pouted. "I just want to be myself and enjoy what I like. I don't want to be completely like him."**

**"Let me tell you something, Kylie is it?" Penny began, and got a nod of approval from the six year old. "your cousin Sheldon, as much as he tries not to be, is just plain weird, I mean look at his toothbrush, he has to have that thing under a florescent light." **

**And just like that, both girls began laughing joyfully.**

**"He may be my cousin, but sometimes I feel like he was dropped down from Earth by aliens." Kylie giggled.**

**"As much as I agree, I don't think we should be talking about Sheldon that way, the guy has Vulcan hearing." Penny whispered. "and I don't want your mom thinking I gave you any ideas."**

**"Right," Kylie replied as they both stood up cautiously. "so you're the one who's going to babysit me tomorrow?"**

**"You know, I thought you were going to be just like a mini version of Sheldon, but you're not so bad," Penny admitted. "how would you like to have manicures and a spa day at my apartment tomorrow?"**

**"What's a spa day?" Kylie asked.**

**"Oh... my gosh," the blonde waitress gasped, "you've never had a spa day, they are so much fun!"**

**"Okay, I can't wait." Kylie told Penny as they left the bathroom, and just as expected, Sheldon was waiting just near the hallway.**

**"Don't think I didn't hear everything you said." he began.**

**"Oh come on," Kylie replied. "we totally have a point!"**

**"I am who I am." Sheldon insisted.**

**"And I am who I am!" Kylie huffed. "so you can be weird all you want, but I'm just going to be me."**

**"Kylie, sweetie..." Penny began. "let's just leave it be and go out for ice cream."**

**"Yay!" The six-year-old Amy look-alike squealed.**

**"Don't worry, I'll bring her back," Penny reassured Sheldon and Leonard. "I'm just going to take her to calm down a bit more."**

**"Okay." Sheldon and Leonard answered in unison.**

**That night when Kylie had gone to sleep on the couch, Sheldon was in his bedroom, working on his laptop, when his instant messenger binged, it was none other than Amy Farrah Fowler. With the sudden sound, he opened a Skype window so that he could see Amy's face.**

**"Good evening, Sheldon," She began as casually as she possibly could. "how was your day?"**

**"Strangely and abnormally out of routine for my liking, Amy," Sheldon admitted exhaustedly. "I have to take care of my younger cousin Kylie, and so far she's spent more time with Penny than anybody else."**

**"Am I sensing a hint of jealousy in that statement, Sheldon?" Amy asked in somewhat of a teasing fashion.**

**"No, of course not, I was told specifically to look after Kylie, my mother did not ask Penny to preform the task." Sheldon pointed out.**

**"I think you are a little jealous of Penny getting all of Kylie's attention." Amy Farrah Fowler told him.**

**"Amy, you are an incredible mind reader." Sheldon sighed in defeat. "I only wish that I could accept her for who she is, although who she is may not be what she could be."**

**"Did you ever stop to consider that not everyone has such an evolved mind as you and I?" Amy asked. All the genius could do was lower his head in shame.**

**"Unfortunately, it has crossed my mind, though it is something that is hard for me to accept." Sheldon admitted hopelessly.**

**"Maybe it would be a good to do a little experiment to see if it is possible for you to accept just one person for who they are." Amy suggested. "if anything it will make you and Kylie be able to see eye to eye."**

**"I suppose it would be worth a shot, I secretly want to do something together with Kylie... I just don't see the productive significance in her daily activities." Sheldon replied.**

**"What I've learned from Penny is that what we do doesn't always have to have any significance, we can do it because we find pleasure in it, and I suppose that is what Kylie does in her free time."**

**"Thank you Amy, you have such a great mind, almost as great as mine." Sheldon chuckled.**

**"Almost?" Amy asked irritably.**

**"All right," Sheldon sighed with embarrassment. "just as brilliant as mine."**

**"That's better," Amy shrugged. "now I have a little experiment of my own I'd like to preform, more of the scientific nature of course, but I need your help."**

**"Definitely, though I can't come over to your place because I have to look after Kylie, how would you like to come over to the apartment?" Sheldon offered.**

**"It doesn't matter, really." Amy told him.**

**"Excellent, what time do you want to come over?" Sheldon asked Amy.**

**"How about six, that way we have an hour and a half to experiment before you have supper, what is you supper schedule like?" Amy inquired.**

**"Oh, we have a dilemma, I usually go to the Cheesecake Factory with Leonard, Wolowitz and Koothrappali." Sheldon sighed.**

**"You could get Leonard to pick up your usual order for you, even if Penny isn't working tomorrow." Amy thought out loud.**

**"That's true, or course the rest of this week has gone to chaos, so I might as well forget ever trying to restore order to this week." Sheldon groaned.**

**"Sometimes its good to be spontaneous." Amy smiled reassuringly.**

**"There's spontaneity, and then there's complete disorder, Amy." Sheldon replied with frustration.**

**"I'm sure everything will be back to normal in a week." Amy insisted.**

**"That's exactly what Leonard said." Sheldon pointed out.**

**"Our experiment will be fun, I'm sure you'll forget about your routine." Amy told him.**

**"I doubt it, but oh well," the middle aged genius moaned. "well I will see you tomorrow at six, Amy. Right now it is 9 pm and I must get ready for bed."**

**"All right the, good night Sheldon." Amy responded, and with that, her Skype window closed, and Sheldon logged off and picked out his pajamas for the night.**

**The next day at precisely six o'clock, there was a knock at the door of apartment 4-A, and just as expected, Amy Farrah Fowler was right on time. Sheldon opened the door joyously to welcome his girl/friend in. **

**He then sat in his spot on the couch while Amy sat on the opposite side, she had began to unload her equipment for their experiment while Sheldon tried to find something to say.**

**"So, what is this experiment about?" he asked Amy curiously.**

**"Well, I was interested in how some young girls around Kylie's age find anime so intriguing, however what puzzles me is that they usually are only focused on the American versions of anime and never the originals." Amy explained.**

**"What a stimulating concept," Sheldon thought. "surprisingly enough, Kylie enjoys both the American versions of her anime and the original Japanese with English subtitles, the Japanese versions more so than the English."**

**"And she can comprehend everything they're saying?" Amy asked in astonishment.**

**"Quite fluently for someone of her age," Sheldon answered. "I may have underestimated my younger cousin after all."**

**"I propose we do our experiment on her, to see how she can manage to learn Japanese so well just by watching anime." Any suggested.**

**"My thoughts exactly," Sheldon replied, "Amy, you have such a beautiful mind, how can I ever resist you?"**

**"You're going to have to Sheldon." Amy chuckled slightly.**

**"Even if it involves avoiding a bit of harmless experimentation?" Sheldon asked slyly.**

**"But you hate human contact." Amy replied.**

**"Even so, if I were to do a little experiment, I'd much rather do it with you than anyone else." Sheldon admitted.**

**"Very well then, let's proceed." Amy breathed, and with that, Sheldon, despite his previous objections to human contact of any kind, leaned in to give Amy a kiss on the lips. **

**For whatever reason, he did not find it disgusting or revolting, but sweet, and almost addiction forming. He could also sense a hint of raspberry on Amy's breath, she my have freshened it earlier, expecting something like this to happen.**

_**Very well played, Amy Farrah Fowler**_**. Sheldon thought to himself as they continued kissing, unaware that young Kylie came in to the room to witness the intimate scene of affection.**

**"Eww," She shrieked. "gross!"**

**"Kylie?" Sheldon was snapped to reality when he heard his cousin's protest, "you know Amy and I are busy, what do you need?"**

**"It's my bathtime," Kylie told Sheldon. "I need you to help me run the water."**

**"I'll do it Sheldon!" Leonard shouted as her walked out of his bedroom. "you guys continue your experiment."**

**"Yeah," Kylie added snidely. "you two keep on making out!" As she and Leonard went into the apartment's bathroom, Sheldon and Amy looked at each other awkwardly.**

**"Well, that was a successful endeavour." Amy chuckled nervously.**

**"Yes, up until Kylie came in," Sheldon sighed. "next time may I suggest we do it when we know we'll be alone."**

**"There'll be a next time?" Amy asked in amazement.**

**"If you want there to be one." Sheldon laughed.**

**"Oh..." there was a smile spread across Amy's face when Sheldon answered her question.**

**A few minutes after Leonard had run a hot bath for Kylie, he left the bathroom and noticed Amy and Sheldon organizing their equipment for their newest study. **

**He was just about ready to go pick up Sheldon and Amy's dinner from the Cheesecake Factory when he noticed all the stuff scattered across the coffee table.**

**"I'm going to get dinner, what are you guys doing?" he asked the genius couple sitting on the couch.**

**"We want to do a little analysis on Kylie," Amy began. "she seems to be very fluent in multiple languages, we want to know how much she knows."**

**"Does Kylie know about this?" Leonard asked worriedly.**

**"No, we'll just let her enjoy her anime while we pick her brain." Sheldon replied.**

**"I don't know, we if she sees you." Leonard thought.**

**"It'll be fine, Leonard," Sheldon insisted. "besides, we might just discover a hidden talent in Kylie, she'll benefit tremendously from this experiment."**

**"Okay, then, I'll just get dinner." Leonard sighed as he took his keys and left. **

**Minutes later, Kylie walked out of the bathroom wearing her sky blue bathrobe. It was covered in purple butterflies and completed with an electric green belt. **

**On Kylie's feet she wore matching sky blue back healed slippers.**

**"Sheldon, my bath water's too hot!" she whined.**

**"All right, I'll be right there." Sheldon sighed as he got up and followed her to the apartment bathroom.**

**"I want my bath water to be just right, like baby bear's porridge, chair and bed." Kylie added.**

**"Of course." Sheldon replied exasperatedly.**

**After Kylie's bath, she was all warm and cozy in her seashell blue pyjamas with mercury symbols on the capris, and a large one on the shirt. Before she was actually ready for bed, Sheldon let her watch a bit of her anime, just so that he and Amy could finally do their experiment. Kylie was cuddled up in a blanket and pillow. She had picked out one of her favourite amine movies, Sailor Moon S, Japanese with English subtitles, and a nice mug of warm milk. **

**Amy and Sheldon watched from outside the door with their equipment, being very quiet so as not to let Kylie notice their presence. As the six year old watched her movie, she was reciting the dialogue word for word, and the genius couple watching her was astonished.**

**"I don't believe this," Sheldon whispered. "Kylie is speaking fluent Japanese."**

**"And she understands it quite well," Amy thought. "your cousin has a real gift."**

**"She could be the youngest English Language professor ever known to the U.S," Sheldon gasped. "looks like I underestimated my little cousin's brilliance after all."**

**"Now hold on a minute," Amy replied. "let's not get too ahead of ourselves, let's run some more tests just to see how accurate Kylie is at translation, then we can make our conclusion."**

**"Right you are Amy Farrah Fowler." Sheldon agreed. **

**Once the movie was over, Amy and Sheldon used their equipment to analyze just how close to translating from Japanese to English Kylie was. Amy had just concluded the results when she gasped in complete amazement.**

**"Well, all the information has been entered," she told Sheldon. "and your cousin has a very special gift, like you said, she could just be the youngest English Language professor known to the U.S, we have to let her know about this."**

**"Not right now," Sheldon whispered. "Kylie fell asleep." **

**And with that, Sheldon shut down the laptop that Kylie was using to watch her movie, and then tucked her neatly into the cozy blanket. He smiled down at his little cousin proudly, he never knew just how incredible she was.**

**The next morning, Kylie was eating toast and raspberry jam, because she was sick and tired of cereal. Just then, Sheldon entered from the living room with Amy, she had not stayed the night, but she was at the apartment early that morning. Amy wanted so bad to tell the six year old cousin of her boy/friend that she was an incredible translator and hope that she would continue to succeed with her talent. However, Sheldon was hesitant, knowing the typical behaviours of a six year old girl, he was nothing but certain that Kylie would find spying on her as an invasion of her privacy and downright disturbing. Though, young Kylie was curious to know what the genus couple was up to the previous night.**

**"So, what did you two do last night?" she asked Sheldon and Amy.**

**"I don't think you should know that until you're older, Kylie." Leonard told her, coming from the bathroom.**

**"Now hold on just a minute, Leonard," Sheldon scolded. "you know what we did last night and it had nothing to do with coitus."**

**"What's that, Shel?" Kylie asked.**

**"Now **_**that**_** is something you shouldn't be learning until you're older." Sheldon informed his six year old cousin.**

**"I trust you, Sheldon." Kylie replied.**

**"Good." He gave her a pleased smile, knowing about her little talent made her more bearable to her intellectually gifted older cousin.**

**"I can't help it!" Amy shouted suddenly. "you have to know your brilliance, Kylie!"**

**"What are you talking about?" Kylie asked Amy Farrah Fowler.**

**"Sheldon and I... were spying on you last night while you were watching your Sailor Moon movie." Amy confessed. "we did some experiments and we've found that your translations from Japanese to English were flawless."**

**"You did **_**what**_**," Kylie screamed at the top of her lungs. "how could you two do that? It was a total invasion of my privacy and not to mention **_**completely**_** embarrassing!" **

**And with that, she ran to the bathroom of the apartment and slammed the door, leaving her toast and jam half eaten.**

**"I told you that would be her reaction to the truth." Sheldon sighed.**

**"I'll go talk to her!" Amy told Sheldon and Leonard.**

**"Oh yeah, you've done a lot already." Leonard thought sarcastically.**

**"Don't you talk to Amy that way, Leonard!" Sheldon shouted.**

**"It's okay, I'll fix this." Amy insisted, walking toward the bathroom, and just like a few days ago, Kylie was heard crying yet again. **

**So, Amy knocked on the door quietly.**

**"Go away!" Kylie yelled. "you had no right to spy on me!"**

**"I know what we did was an invasion of your privacy and a cause of embarrassment for you, but just hear me out," Amy began. "you could finally feel like you're worth something in Sheldon's eyes." **

**And after a moment of thought, Kylie opened the door slowly.**

**"You mean I don't have to be able to blow up the moon telekinetically to be able to impress my older cousin?" she asked.**

**"No, you don't, this will prove to him that you are intellectual in your own special way, by being a flawless translator, and at six years old I might add." Amy reassured Kylie as they walked back into the kitchen.**

**"I guess I owe you two an apology." Kylie admitted to Amy and Sheldon. "and I hope that you still love me even if I don't live up to your expectations, Sheldon."**

**"Kylie... I'm surprised," Sheldon began with utter shock. "come sit on the couch with me." **

**The cousins headed into the living room area while Amy and Leonard just watched. Kylie sat down first, and Sheldon just stood there with a slightly stern look on his face.**

**"That's my spot." he told her.**

**"Sorry." Kylie replied simply and moved over on the couch.**

**"Kylie, I may not know how to show how much I love you because of my superior intellect, and most of the time it does get the best of me, I will admit that, just remember that you're my family, and I have to love you no matter what," Sheldon told his younger cousin. "I would be very impressed if you do become the youngest English Language professor in the States, but that doesn't mean I won't still love you if for any reason it doesn't happen."**

**"You really think so, Shel?" Kylie asked in disbelief.**

**"Of course I do," Sheldon sighed. "Amy told me that I just have to realize that everyone is brilliant in their own way and I just have to live with it. Kylie, I'm sorry that you feel compared to me, and I just want you to know that no matter what you do I'm still going to be happy for you."**

**"Thank you Shel." Kylie replied, as she and her older cousin shared a hug.**

**"Wow, that was really touching, Sheldon," Leonard thought out loud. "I didn't know you had it in you."**

**"Well, I just needed to realize that not everyone's mind is as highly advanced as mine, and that what's achievable for them should be praised." Sheldon told Leonard.**

**"And both our experiments are a success." Amy added.**

**"So that means we can go to comic book store tonight," Sheldon began. "it **_**is**_** Wednesday after all."**

**"Come on, Sheldon, I want to go to the library," Kylie whined. "the new American Girl book is out and I want to read it!"**

**"But Wednesday night has always been comic book night.' Sheldon protested.**

**"Kylie, maybe you can find some of your Sailor Moon manga at the comic book store." Amy told the six-year-old.**

**"There's Sailor Moon manga there?" Kylie asked in excitement.**

**"Oh right," Sheldon sighed. "I forgot there are other comics besides my science fiction series."**

**"At least you get to go to the comic book store, Sheldon." Leonard told him.**

**That night, like always, Sheldon and Leonard met up with Howard and Raj, and this time they brought Kylie along.**

**"Guys, I'd like you to meet my younger cousin, Kylie," Sheldon told them once they reached the comic book store. "Kylie, these are my friends Howard and Raj."**

**"Hi." Kylie began.**

**"Aren't you cute," Howard thought. "you're like a little Amy Farrah Fowler."**

**"That's what I was saying all along." Leonard pointed out. **

**All Raj could do was stand there shyly, even if this girl was six years old, he still couldn't talk to her.**

**"Does he speak English?" Kylie asked.**

**"Yeah, he does, he just won't talk to girls." Howard informed Kylie. **

**As Sheldon, Leonard and Howard were looking at their latest science fiction comics, Kylie was looking around the manga section and saw what she always wanted, the first issue of the Sailor Moon manga. **

**Looking in her little purse, she realized something heart shattering.**

**"Oh man, I really want this comic but it's eleven dollars and I only have eight fifty." she sighed, and Raj overheard her. **

**He hesitantly walked over to the six year old girl and took out a couple bucks from his pocket.**

**"You want me to take that," she asked, "so I can by the Sailor Moon manga?" And Raj nodded in an approval. **

**Kylie gratefully took the money from his hand and give him a big hug.**

**"Thank you, Raj!" She squealed happily, and all he could do was smile knowing he did something good. **

**After everyone got their comics, they left the store satisfied.**

**"I feel like we should do something special tonight." Leonard suggested.**

**"Why tonight, tomorrow is Anything Can Happen Thursday?" Sheldon asked.**

**"Yeah, but we have something to celebrate." Leonard told him.**

**"What?" Howard asked.**

**"Sheldon finally realized that not everyone can live up to his achievements and he has to accept that." Leonard told everybody.**

**"That is a reason to celebrate," Howard cheered. "I'll call the girls, where should we go?"**

**"Let's go to DQ for ice cream!" Kylie suggested with pure excitement.**

**"Leonard's lactose intolerant," Sheldon pointed out. "he can't have ice cream."**

**"It's okay guys," Leonard reassured them. "I can just get a chicken strip pack and a coke." **

**Then, it was settled, the boys picked up Penny, Bernadette and Amy and they all went out for blizzards at Dairy Queen. Kylie had her all-time favourite blizzard, Chocolate Extreme. Once the night was over, she give everyone a big hug, however, shy and quiet Raj Koothrappali got the biggest and longest hug of anyone else.**

**"Thank you so much for the Sailor Moon manga, it means the world to me." Kylie told him, and a grin spread across his face. During the rest of the week, Kylie hung out with Sheldon and his social circle of friends, and began to consider what it took to be an English Language professor, she thought she'd at least give it a try. Now, Sheldon actually enjoyed Kylie's company, which worked out for the best, because she would be coming back to their apartment for Christmas.**

**Sheldon came out of his first memory.**

**"So Sheldon," Amy asked. "what does Kylie say in her letter?"**

**"It's **_**not**_** a **_**letter**_**, Amy," Sheldon laughed. "it's an **_**invitation**_**!"**

**"Well then, Sheldon," Amy laughed. "what does Kylie say in her **_**invitation**_**?"**

**Sheldon cleared his throat and then began to read the invitation.**


	58. Sheldon's Second Memory

**Credit: The credit for Sheldon's memory of Kylie at Christmas goes to InfamousCrisCris.**

** Sheldon's Second Memory**

**Sheldon: **_**Dear Sheldon & family**_**,**

_**Brijesh & I are inviting you to our farm in West Virginia for my baby shower**_**.**

_**Leslie, Raj, & Raja are also invited along with all your other friends & their own families**_**.**

_**Sincerely**_**,**

_**Kylie Mariah Cooper-Koothrappali**_**.**

**"Kylie Mariah Cooper-Koothrappali?" Lita asked.**

**"Kylie married Brijesh when you were 4-years-old, we never attended their wedding though." Amy answered Lita.**

**Sheldon then began to have his favorite memory.**

**Within his memory, it was just about a week before Christmas, and Sheldon Cooper was looking down his list of gifts for his four best friends in the entire world, plus his neighbour from across the hall, Penny, and, of course, the woman who stole his heart so unexpectedly he didn't know what happened, Amy Farrah Fowler. He went down the list, and know that he sent his presents off to his mother and sister, and he already had presents for his four friends and Penny, now all that was left was his special Amy. **

**Suddenly, as Sheldon was so deep in thought, the phone in his and Leonard's apartment rang.**

**"I'll get it," Leonard told him, muting the TV and picking up the wireless phone beside him. "hello?"**

**"**_**Hello there**_**,**_** Leonard**_**," Mary Cooper answered him over the phone. "**_**may I speak to Sheldon**_**,**_** please**_**?"**

**"Of course Mrs Cooper," Leonard replied, covering the phone speaker with his hand, "Sheldon, it's for you." Sheldon reached for the phone and took it from him.**

**"Hello Mom, how are you?" he asked her.**

**"**_**Shelly**_**,**_** I have a favour to ask you**_**." Mary began.**

**"What might that be?" Sheldon asked her.**

**"**_**Do you remember your cousin Kylie**_**?" She continued.**

**"How could I forget Kylie? She's a joy to have in this apartment." Sheldon told his mother.**

**"**_**I had the idea that you two didn't get along very well**_**." Mary thought out loud.**

**"Something must've changed while she visited us last time, I really got to know he better that week." Sheldon admitted.**

**"**_**Well**_**,**_** then, I have great nows**_**," Mary announced. "**_**Kylie wants to spend Christmas with you and your little friends**_**."**

**"That sounds wonderful Mom," Sheldon cheered, "when is she coming?"**

**"**_**She**_**'**_**ll be there tomorrow around dinner time.**_**" Mary informed her son.**

**"I can't wait to see her," Sheldon replied with a bright smile. "I will see you both when you drop her off."**

**"**_**Oh**_**,**_** I can't drop her off this time**_**, **_**Shelly**_**," Mary told him sadly. "**_**I have to work**_**,**_** but I told her that you and Leonard will pick her up from the bus station**_**."**

**"All right, Leonard is going to pick up the pizza anyway so it all works out." Sheldon replied.**

**"**_**Excellent Shelly**_**,**_** Marry Christmas**_**." His mother replied, knowing he couldn't argue with his mother on how he felt about Christmas itself, he sighed.**

**"And to you too, Mother, good-bye," And once the phone hung up, he realized that he did not get Kylie anything for Christmas. "oh no, now I have to get something for Kylie **_**and **_**Amy."**

**"I'm sorry Sheldon, I can't take you right now, I have to do some extra suff for work." Leonard told him.**

**"But we won't have enough time tomorrow." Sheldon sighed, and then he got an idea. He left his and Leonard's suite to go find Penny.**

**"Penny, Penny, Penny!" He called as he knocked on her door.**

**"Hey Sheldon, what's up?" Penny asked after opening the door.**

**"I need you to take me to get Christmas presents for Amy and Kylie." Sheldon told her.**

**"I thought you didn't believe in gift giving, Sheldon." Penny replied.**

**"I've changed... I guess. Kylie is important to me in a way a little sister is to a big brother, and Amy is my girlfriend, social protocol says that if someone is important to you that you most get them something on these days such as Christmas." Sheldon explained to Penny.**

**"All right, just let me get something decent on." She told him, now she was wearing sweat pants and a T-shirt, something she'd wear on her lazy days. **

**After about forty-five minutes, Penny was ready to go.**

**Sheldon and Penny headed out to the Pasadena Mall to find Amy and Kylie's gifts, Sheldon had no idea what to get Amy, and he didn't even have the slightest clue what to get his cousin.**

**"Where should we go first?" he asked. "I may be a superior mind at many things, but gift giving is not one of them."**

**"So I guessed," Penny teased him, "why don't we start with Amy's present first, there is a wonderful jewelry store over there."**

**"Amy doesn't even wear jewelry." Sheldon informed the enthusiastic blonde.**

**"Sheldon, honey, the point of getting a gift for a girlfriend is to surprise her, prove to her how much you care with something totally out of the ordinary." Penny told Sheldon as they headed toward the very expensive looking jewelry store. When they walked in, Sheldon began to get very worried about how much a piece of jewelry there was going to cost him, and then he began to worry about the fact that Amy would have to get him something equally as expensive.**

**"Penny, I don't think this is the place to get Amy's Christmas gift." He began.**

**"Why do you worry so much, Sheldon, just leave it to me." Penny reassured Sheldon. They spotted very beautiful looking pendents in a display case. **

**Penny walked towards them, dragging Sheldon with her, as he was still very unsure of what to do in this situation, he couldn't even be sure if Penny knew what to do here.**

**"This one is perfect, Amy would love it!" Penny cheered happily. **

**She pointed to a heart shaped silver locket that was opened, it had a place to put a picture inside and was able to be engraved with a message for a special someone. Inside Sheldon's mind, he was thinking a mile a minute, he knew that if he gave it to Amy that she would be overwhelmed with great joy, and he would be happy to have made her Christmas one of the most special ever. However he also was thinking of the cost of this pendant, it was diamond studded, and the engraving wasn't going to be cheap either. **

**The money didn't matter as long as it was fairly reasonable, what mattered was Amy getting him a gift of equal value. What was Sheldon going to do if it was too much for him to buy, it was beautiful, just as beautiful as Amy herself, he believed.**

**Sheldon continued to stare at the pendent momentarily, imagining Amy Farrah Fowler's reaction when she opened the small trinket box to find a very special gift for Christmas from someone who secretly loved her very much.**

**"Excuse me, may we take a look at that pendent, please?" Penny asked a nearby salesperson.**

**"Absolutely," she replied as she opened the glass case and took the silver heart shaped pendent out. "is this what you were looking at?" she gave it to Sheldon to look at, and he continued to look at it and hear Amy's shrieks of pure emotion. **

**Secretly he wanted he to show those displays of emotion, despite having disliked it two years ago. **

**He truly wanted to be able to get the pendent for Amy, but was afraid it would be too much money.**

**"How much is this pendent?" He asked the saleswoman.**

**"Oh, the pendent itself is about three hundred and fifty dollars, and the engraving is an extra thirty dollars." the saleswoman told them sadly, and Sheldon's heart just shattered. **

**No way could he ever afford that, and he knew it too.**

**"I am so sorry, Sheldon." Penny sighed.**

**"I was anticipating that, Penny." He admitted sadly with a deep sigh. "thank you anyway, ma'am." They began leaving as the saleswoman put the pendant back in the glass display case gently.**

**"Marry Christmas," the saleswoman replied. "have a good day."**

**"We'll try." Penny muttered as the walked out of the jewelry store looking very disappointed. **

**The two walked down the mall until they saw a DVD store.**

**"Oh, look Penny, maybe I can find something for Kylie in here, I know she'd love a new DVD or something like that." Sheldon thought with a slight ray of hope.**

**"That's a great idea Sheldon." Penny agreed to let him look at the DVDs and box sets that they had. **

**The two immediately went over to the anime and cartoon section of the store to look at the variety that they had. **

**They had many to choose from and the possibilities seemed endless, except for Sheldon, who was looking for only the specifics of what his cousin enjoyed but didn't have yet.**

**"So, what would you like to get for Kylie here?" Penny asked Sheldon.**

**"What about this Dragonball Z DVD box set." Sheldon suggested to Penny.**

**"I remember Kylie mentioning she doesn't like to watch something with muscular men turning into apes, it reminds her of wrestling." Penny explained.**

**"All right then, let's just keep on looking." Sheldon sighed, walking down the rows of DVD box sets. Then he spotted something that Kylie would absolutely love.**

**"Penny, look what I found," He replied, "the first Gundam Wing box set." Sheldon answered.**

**"Isn't that a bit mature for a six-year-old?" Penny asked.**

**"Well, she loves to watch the anime My HIME, that is pretty mature for a six year old, and they are from the same creator, so I just thought it would be the perfect gift." Sheldon told Penny.**

**"Okay, how much does it cost?" Penny asked.**

**"Thirty-five dollars, I can afford that." Sheldon replied. **

**They both took the DVD box set and went to the front desk. **

**There was a young men behind it waiting to help out a shopper, "I'd like to buy this DVD box set."**

**"Great choice," he replied. "that will be thirty-five dollars for the DVD box set." **

**So Sheldon took out his debit card and paid for his younger cousin's Christmas present, and he and Penny left the DVD store satisfied that they had got at least one gift out of the two. In a few minutes, Sheldon looked at his watch and noticed the time, then began to panic.**

**"It's seven o'clock, we need to get home for dinner." he told Penny.**

**"But what about Amy's present, we need to get something for her before we leave the mall?" Penny thought.**

**"We can find it tomorrow," Sheldon said. "if I don't have supper by seven-thirty at the most, tomorrow morning's bowel movement is most likely to occur at work, and I cannot use the bathrooms at work, they are just too unsanitary to even be called bathrooms."**

**"That's way too much information," Penny told Sheldon. "let's just go then." So, with Kylie's present in the bag, they began to walk toward the nearest Pasadena Mall exit.**

**The next evening, Sheldon and Leonard were in Leonard's car driving to the bus station to meet up with Kylie. **

**When they arrived, they both went inside and, just as expected, she was waiting for them with her two heavy bags of luggage.**

**"Hey, Kylie," Leonard replied. "how long were you waiting for us?"**

**"Not long, about ten minutes or so," Kylie answered. "where's Raj and Howard?"**

**"They're at their homes right now but you'll see them tomorrow night for vintage game night." Sheldon told Kylie excitedly.**

**"Hi cousin Sheldon!" Kylie squealed as she gave him a big hug. Normally Sheldon did not like human contact, but because he and Kylie had gotten closer as cousins during her last visit, so now he didn't mind the hug. **

**Leonard helped Kylie with her heavy bags and carried them to the car as she and Sheldon followed behind. **

**Once Sheldon and Kylie were by Leonard's car, he helped her in and buckled her up in the back seat.**

**"How long are you staying for, Kylie?" Sheldon asked his younger cousin.**

**"Until after New Years," she answered him. "I hope that isn't a problem, Shel?"**

**"Of course not, I couldn't wait to see you again." Sheldon told Kylie as he made sure that her seatbelt was buckled up tightly. When Leonard came back from putting Kylie's luggage in the trunk of car, he and Sheldon got in and drove back to their apartment. **

**Both Sheldon and Kylie could not wait to spend Christmas together, and Leonard was happy that Sheldon was happy to see his younger cousin. On the way home, Sheldon, Leonard and Kylie talked about how she was doing in school and how many friends she had made, and what she was hoping to do for Christmas. **

**Sheldon didn't really like the idea of Christmas, but everyone else seemed to be very excited about the event, so he swallowed his pride and just went along with it, for Kylie's sake. He hoped that just spending time with his younger cousin would be enough to make his spirits bright.**

**Sheldon, Kylie and Leonard entered the apartment with the pizza and Kylie's bags. **

**Sheldon put them in his bedroom for the time being so that they would have space to eat. A year ago, Sheldon would've never allowed anything that wasn't his to be in his bedroom, but because he'd developed such a bond with Kylie during her previous visit, he began to not let the idea of her things in his bedroom bother him. Leonard, meanwhile, opened up the pizza and set out the drinks on the guys' coffee table.**

**"Sheldon, is there anything specific you want to watch tonight?" he asked while Sheldon was in the bathroom disinfecting and washing his hands.**

**"Since Kylie is over I would let her pick." he admitted.**

**"Really," Leonard asked. "are you sure?"**

**"Of course, Leonard," Sheldon told him. "we want Kylie to enjoy it here."**

**"Thank you, Shel." Kylie replied as she took a piece of pizza from the box.**

**"Careful, Kylie, that still may be hot." Sheldon warned her, she took a small, cautious bite and to her's and Sheldon's surprise, it wasn't hot at all. **

**It was just the right temperature to be delicious and not burn the tongue of an unsuspecting six-year-old.**

**"So what do you want to watch?" Leonard asked Kylie as Sheldon sat down in his spot on the couch and grabbed his own slice of pizza.**

**"I want to watch Unsolved Mysteries." Kylie told Leonard and Sheldon.**

**"Isn't that a bit too scary for a six-year-old to watch?" Leonard asked worriedly, with the remote control in his hand, ready to find the channel they were going to watch.**

**"Leonard, if Kylie wants to watch Unsolved Mysteries, she can," Sheldon scolded. "besides it is way more realistic than anything a regular six year old would watch, it gives you more insight into what goes on outside our safe homes without getting involved, now that would be way too scary to even imagine."**

**"Yeah, okay, can we please watch it?" Kylie begged the two men.**

**"Of course," Sheldon told his younger cousin as he took the remote from Leonard's hands and flipped it to the channel that Unsolved Mysteries was on. **

**Even though Leonard thought the idea of watching these scary cases not be solved for more than years would traumatize a six year old to having nightmares for weeks, but Kylie seemed to be deeply intrigued by the action and mystery involved. During the show, the phone suddenly rang, and Sheldon had to mute the TV in order to hear the conversation.**

**"Hold on, Kylie, I need to get this," he told her. "hello?"**

**"**_**Good evening**_**,**_** Sheldon,**_**" Amy replied from the other end of the phone. "**_**how are you**_**?"**

**"I am very well, thank you Amy," Sheldon answered. "and you?"**

**"**_**I am feeling good too**_**," Amy told Sheldon. "**_**I have a favour to ask you**_**."**

**"And that would be what?" Sheldon asked her.**

**"**_**I've run out of a few ingredients for Christmas cookies**_**," Amy began. "**_**do you think I can borrow some of yours**_**?"**

**"Of course you can," Sheldon replied. "when do you want to come over."**

**"**_**Tomorrow night would be best**_**," Amy said. "**_**I need to bake these cookies for my Christmas party in a few days**_**."**

**"Would you like to bake these cookies at my place?" Sheldon asked Amy.**

**"**_**I**_**'**_**d love to do that with you, Sheldon.**_**" she answered with a very cheerful voice.**

**"Okay, I will see you tomorrow, what time?" Sheldon asked.**

**"**_**Six O**_**'**_**clock sounds the best for me**_**." Amy told him.**

**"By the way, do you remember my younger cousin Kylie?" Sheldon asked Amy,**

**"**_**Yes**_**,**_** we did that experiment to see how she could translate Japanese to perfect English**_**." Amy answered.**

**"Well, she is going to be staying here for the holidays." Sheldon told Amy.**

**"**_**Oh**_**,**_** that's nice**_**," Amy replied sweetly, "**_**I'd like to see her again**_**."**

**"Okay I will see you are six tomorrow evening." Sheldon told Amy, and the conversation ended.**

**"Was that your girlfriend?" Kylie asked teasingly.**

**"Correction, girl/friend, there is a difference," Sheldon told her. "and yes, she is coming here to bake cookies with me."**

**"That sounds so nice." Leonard replied.**

**"But that just means I have to get her present tomorrow before she comes over." Sheldon sighed as he turned up the volume on the TV so that they could continue watching the show.**

**After dinner, Kylie got out her pajamas and her bathrobe, then she asked Sheldon to help her run her bath. **

**Meanwhile, Leonard was wrapping some presents for Raj and Missy, and Kylie's present from himself. **

**After Kylie was done having her bath, she was nice and warm in her pyjamas and bathrobe, and was almost ready for bed.**

**"Are you ready to get to bed, Kylie?" Sheldon asked her.**

**"Not quite, I need to talk to Leonard for a bit." Kylie told her older cousin, she then ran up to Leonard's bedroom, and knocked. "Leonard, are you in there?"**

**"Not now, Kylie!" He shouted from the other side of the door.**

**"But I just want to talk to you for two-seconds." Kylie began to pout.**

**"I'm kind of busy right now." Leonard told her.**

**"Okay," Kylie sighed sadly. "I won't bother you." **

**So she walked back into the living room to get under the covers on the couch.**

**"Did you get to talk to Leonard?" Sheldon asked.**

**"No, he was busy." she told him, getting comfortable on the couch as Sheldon put the blankets over top of her.**

**"Maybe he'll come talk to you later." he told her kindly. **

**Sheldon gave his younger cousin a big good-night hug before leaving the room to get ready for bed himself, and Kylie sighed sadly once again. In about fifteen minutes, Leonard came out of his bedroom with his pyjamas and housecoat on to get a mug of hot chocolate before bed, but first he walked over to the couch.**

**"Hey, Kylie, what did you want to talk to me about?" Leonard asked her quietly so as not to disturb Sheldon in the other room.**

**"I just wanted to give you a good-night hug." Kylie admitted to him.**

**"That's it," Leonard chuckled, beginning to give the six-year-old girl a very tight, yet friendly hug good-night. "good night, Kylie."**

**"Good night, Leonard." Kylie said with a smile as she finally got comfortable under he covers that Sheldon had set up for her on the couch. **

**Leonard walked into the kitchen to quietly get his mug of hot chocolate while Kylie fell asleep happily. **

**Despite the fact that Kylie's toes would be in his spot, Sheldon did not mind one bit, he could sleep even if his spot was being occupied just a little bit. **

**A lot of things had changed for him ever since Sheldon developed a deeper bond with his younger cousin, he opened up more and let more things slide, because he knew that things could always go back to the way they were. He actually liked the change of pace once got used to the idea. Sheldon still needed to get Amy's present, and he had just the plan to do so.**

**The next day after work at Caltech, Sheldon, Penny and Kylie went out to pick up Amy Farrah Fowler from her own apartment. They thought it was a better idea to do some last minute Christmas shopping before Amy came over to make cookies.**

**"Okay, while I help Sheldon do his shopping, you can take Kylie to do your shopping." Penny suggested to Amy.**

**"All right, when should we meet back up here?" Amy asked, they were at the main entrance of the Pasadena Mall.**

**"Well, we have to be home by six o'clock, and it takes half an hour to drive from her back home, and it is now four-thirty." Sheldon pointed out. "so I would say about an hour and a half. We'll have to synchronize our watches."**

**"Sounds good, we will meet up at five-thirty right here at the main entrance." Amy concluded as she took Kylie's hand and the two pairs walked off in separate directions.**

**With Sheldon and Penny, Sheldon was beginning to get extremely troubled by his dilemma with what to get Amy for Christmas. The pendant he had his eye on was way too expensive for him to even think about buying, and even though he had his secret stash of money somewhere he hadn't told anyone about, he wasn't sure that dipping into it was such a good idea. Good thing Penny was there to help him out with this situation, she was a girl, not like Amy, but she would know what a girl would want for Christmas.**

**"Hey, look Sheldon, there is a store having a Christmas sale." Penny replied with a smile.**

**"Great, just what I need right now." he thought happily, so the two walked into the store. It was a little gift shop with tons of trinkets, odds and ends, and things you might find around a house. However, what really caught Sheldon's eye was a small jewelry box. If he couldn't get her a new piece of jewelry, anything at all, he might as well get her something to put the pieces of jewelry that she did have in. Sheldon had been in Amy's bedroom to help her look for something for an experiment, and noticed that her current jewelry box was way too small and unorganized to hold all the trinkets she had.**

**"Do you think Amy would like this?" Sheldon asked Penny.**

**"Well, for someone who rarely wears any jewelry, she sure has a lot of it," Penny thought out loud. "I'm sure she'd love it." Penny opened the box to reveal red padding and compartments for rings, earrings, broaches and other small pieces, then she took a look at all the multiple sized drawers for bangles, necklaces, bracelets and other pieces of jewelry that took up a lot of room.**

**"It looks like this would come in very handy for Amy." Sheldon told Penny. **

**So, he looked at the price tag on the bottom of the wooden box, and to his greatest surprise, it was only thirty dollars.**

**"Hey Sheldon, it's a Christmas miracle," Penny said. "finding the perfect present for Amy in time."**

**"It's not a miracle, Penny," Sheldon replied matter-of-factly. "there was a great probability of finding the right gift in the amount of time we had."**

**"Oh come on, just admit it was a stroke of good luck and be happy you can afford it." Penny laughed as the two walked up to the counter to pay for Amy Farrah Fowler's present. After paying for the special present, they went on their way to find something else.**

**"Is that everyone?" Penny asked Sheldon.**

**"I got Kylie's present yesterday, so yes I suppose." Sheldon replied.**

**"That didn't take very long at all, I guess since we have time, I can shop for Howard and Bernadette." Penny suggested. **

**With a satisfied look on his face, Sheldon agreed to go look for a joint present for the couple, now that his troubles with his own girlfriend were off his shoulders.**

**And with Amy and Kylie, the two girls wandered the mall's stores aimlessly, not knowing what needed to be bought yet.**

**"So, Kylie, who did you need to shop for?" Amy asked her.**

**"Can you keep a secret, Amy?" Kylie questioned hesitantly.**

**"Depends on what it is?" Amy answered.**

**"It's about Sheldon's present." Kylie continued.**

**"You haven't gotten him a gift haven't you?" Amy thought with a slight laugh. "you know what, neither have I, I just don't know what to get him."**

**"I have the same problem, he's just so specific." Kylie told Amy.**

**"Well, I just happened to know that one of Sheldon's Battle Star Galactica DVDs got destroyed the one time Howard borrowed it, and he refuses to watch the rest of it without the box set being complete." Amy informed Sheldon's younger cousin.**

**"Is there a DVD store nearby?" Kylie asked.**

**"Just down the hallway." Amy told her, pointing in the direction of the store that Sheldon and Penny were just at the day before. **

**While Amy and Kylie were browsing the DVD box sets for Sheldon's Battle Star Galactica series, Kylie happened to spot the Gundam Wing DVD box set that she desperately wanted.**

**"What are you looking at, Kylie?" Amy asked.**

**"I really want this anime series for Christmas, it's one of my favourites." She sighed, "But my parents wouldn't let me get it, all my other mature anime series were given to me by cousins, aunts and uncles... that is except aunt Mary, Sheldon's mom."**

**"Well, maybe you'll get lucky this year," Amy reassured her. "and if not I will bring it up with Sheldon that you want it."**

**"Thank you, Amy." Kylie replied, giving Amy a big, friendly hug right in the middle of the DVD store, and no one seemed to care. Amy took Kylie to search for Sheldon's Battle Star Galactica DVD box set, and they were glad that they spotted it. It was just about thirty dollars, and Kylie was happy that she had just enough to get it for her older cousin. **

**She had been saving all year for Christmas presents for her family and friends, and was proud of it. **

**Amy and Kylie walked out of the store happy to get Sheldon something he would enjoy for a long, long time.**

**"Well, I need to find a present for Bernadette before we meet up with Sheldon and Penny." Amy informed Kylie.**

**"Who's that?" Kylie asked.**

**"Howard's wife, they had their ceremony before Howard went out to space." Amy explained.**

**"That guy, the short guy went into space?" Kylie asked in surprise.**

**"Yep," Amy continued. "now let's go find Bernadette her Christmas present." With that, they continued walking down the hallways of the Pasadena Mall.**

**Sheldon was dragged all over the Pasadena Mall by the hand by the over enthusiastic blonde Cheesecake Factory waitress as she looked at every store for something for her best friend. By the time they stopped rushing, he was completely out of breath and panting.**

**"I was not cut out for this much physical activity," he breathed heavily. "what exactly are you looking for in these stores?"**

**"I saw this complete make-up kit a while ago with Bernadette and she really wanted it." Penny told Sheldon, browsing around the kiosks and stores surrounding them.**

**"We are running around the mall for a make-up kit?" Sheldon asked in irritation, "We have to meet up with Amy and Kylie?"**

**"We still have loads of time, Sheldon," Penny reassured him. "just relax."**

**"How can I relax, just pick something so we can go?" Sheldon began to panic.**

**"Really, you wouldn't just pick **_**anything**_** for Amy or Kylie, would you?" Penny asked.**

**"You're right?" Sheldon sighed. "now which store did you see this make-up kit in?"**

**"I can't remember, that's why we've been running around." Penny replied.**

**"Okay, on what day did you and Bernadette see the make-up kit?" he questioned.**

**"It was a... Tuesday, it was November twenty-first, I remember because I got my paycheck and took the girls out to celebrate." Penny answered after a few seconds of thought.**

**"Did you happen to buy anything from the same store, or were you just browsing?" Sheldon continued to ask Penny.**

**"What's with all the questions, Sheldon?" Penny thought.**

**"I'm just trying to figure out how I can help you find that same store." he told her.**

**"Okay, but how do we know that they aren't sold out of that make-up kit," Penny began to worry. "It was a very nice one."**

**"Let's just make sure we know where that store is first before we think about the kit." Sheldon replied. "now did you buy anything at the store that day?"**

**"Mmm, I'm thinking..." Penny began. "yes I bought this nice top, it was half off!"**

**"Okay, do you have the receipt?" Sheldon asked her.**

**"No, not anymore, but I do have this app on my phone that'll tell me what I spent that day." Penny answered him. She took out her phone and began tapping away at it, and in about two and a half minutes, she had the app up on the screen. Penny flipped back to the day she and Bernadette went shopping, and spotted the transaction for the purchase of the top.**

**"Well, did you find anything?" Sheldon asked her.**

**"Wow, Sheldon, I don't know why I didn't think of that sooner. I bought the top at a great little fashion and cosmetics store right at the end of the mall." Penny told Sheldon as she began dragging him down the hallway of the mall again.**

**Meanwhile, with Amy Farrah Fowler and Kylie, they were taking their slow time looking around the mall for something to get Bernadette for Christmas. Amy just couldn't think of anything to get one of her best friends.**

**"Do you know what she likes?" Kylie asked.**

**"Well, she does really like clothes." Amy told her.**

**"Believe me Amy, clothes suck for any kind of present, no one likes clothes." Kylie said seriously.**

**"Okay, so what do you think I should get Bernadette?" Amy questioned.**

**"I but she'd like some jewelry." Kylie thought.**

**"Or a basket of decorative soaps." Amy added.**

**"Who has soap for decorations?" Kylie laughed, "they're for bathing."**

**"You'll see, they smell really good too." Amy told Sheldon's younger cousin as they began searching for the perfect collection of soaps for Bernadette.**

**Back with Penny and Sheldon, they had finally spotted the store that Penny mentioned had the make-up kit that she wanted to get Bernadette for Christmas. **

**They went through the entrance, and she immediately recognized where everything was, and began to head toward the cosmetics while Sheldon just stood there impatiently waiting for her to grab the gift.**

**"Here it is, Sheldon!" Penny called. "it has everything Bernadette will ever need all in one!"**

**"Excellent," Sheldon said exasperatedly. "now can we meet up with Kylie and Amy?"**

**"We have to know how much it costs first?" Penny told Sheldon, taking the kit and walking up to the counter.**

**"Wow, that is a really good make-up kit," the girl behind the counter told them both. "it'll cost you eighty-three ninety-two." **

**With that bit of information, Penny's face dropped slightly with disappointment.**

**"I only have sixty-five dollars, why are all the good things so expensive?" she thought sadly.**

**"Well, I do have another one that only costs fifty-two ninety-eight." the girl replied. "I'll go get it." Within a few minutes, she was back with a much smaller kit.**

**"It doesn't have all the make-up that the other one did," Penny pointed out. "but I guess it's the thought that counts the most, right Sheldon?"**

**"Right, so are you going to take it for Bernadette?" He asked Penny.**

**"I sure am," Penny answered, and took out her debit card. Once Bernadette's Christmas present was paid for, Penny and Sheldon began to head back to the main entrance of the Pasadena Mall.**

**Amy and Kylie found a nice bed and bath store on the second floor that sold a great variety of stuff. **

**They walked to the bathroom area and began searching for the bath soaps they were going to get for Bernadette. Amy was the one who saw them first and showed Kylie what they looked and smelled like.**

**"Here, smell this, its vanilla." she told Kylie. **

**The six year old girl took a whiff of the soap in the basket and smiled happily.**

**"That smells awesome." she told Amy.**

**"So, should we get it? There's an assorted variety in there for her to use." Amy thought.**

**"For sure," Kylie answered. "and it's almost five-fifteen." **

**Knowing that, the two girls got the basket of assorted soaps and made a mad dash to the counter to pay for the gift. **

**Once it was paid for, they too began to get back to the main entrance.**

**Amy, Kylie, Penny and Sheldon finally met up at the main entrance of the Pasadena Mall with the gifts that they needed.**

**"So, did everyone get what they needed to get accomplished?" Sheldon asked, he was very ready to get back to the comfort and quiet of his apartment.**

**"Yep." Kylie answered happily and the two older women nodded in agreement, and they all walked out of the mall, all content knowing they didn't have to come back for any more Christmas shopping.**

**When Sheldon, Kylie, Amy and Penny returned to their apartment, Leonard had picked up Howard and Raj for vintage game night. **

**The three men were sitting in the living room waiting for Sheldon to return so that they could pick out the games they wanted to play. When Sheldon and the three girls came in the door, the three guys greeted them cheerfully. As soon as Raj saw Kylie, his face brightened with a smile, and she immediately ran over to him for a big, friendly hug.**

**"I didn't know your cousin was here for Christmas, Sheldon." Howard replied.**

**"What, Leonard didn't mention it to you?" Sheldon asked.**

**"Whoops, sorry Sheldon." Leonard sighed.**

**"How could you forget the most important guest we have for the holiday season?" Sheldon scolded him.**

**"I said I was sorry!" Leonard yelled.**

**"Hey, hey, hey!" Kylie then interrupted the argument. "it's Christmas, we should all be getting along, now Sheldon, you tell Leonard you forgive him for not telling Howard and Raj I was coming here."**

**"Okay, Kylie, I'll forgive Leonard." Sheldon told her kindly, sitting down in his spot for a few minutes.**

**"Good," Kylie replied with a sharp tone. "now what are we all doing now?"**

**"You and I were going to make Christmas cookies for my party coming up." Amy Farrah Fowler reminded Sheldon.**

**"Oh, right," Sheldon began. "let's get started."**

**"Can I help?" Kylie asked them excitedly.**

**"Absolutely, Kylie," Sheldon told her. "of course you can help us." Amy nodded in agreement with Sheldon while she dug in the cupboards for the ingredients.**

**"What kind of cookies are we making, Shel?" Kylie asked.**

**"Snickerdoodles." Sheldon answered her.**

**"My dad loves snickerdoodles!" Kylie replied happily.**

**"What does your dad do for a living?" Amy asked Kylie.**

**"He works in the airforce." Sheldon answered Amy before Kylie could even open her mouth.**

**"Oh, so I guess you don't see him that often, huh?" Amy continued to ask.**

**"No, but just baking snickerdoodles will remind me of him." Kylie sighed sadly as she carefully took the eggs from the refrigerator for Amy and Sheldon.**

**"Thank you, Kylie." Sheldon replied, grabbing a big mixing bowl. **

**When they began making the batter for the cookies, Amy got a bit of raw cookie batter on her nose.**

**"Amy, you got a little something there." Sheldon told her.**

**"Oh, here?" Amy asked, pointing at her nose.**

**"No, I'll get it." Sheldon replied as she leaned in, and pecked her cheek where the bit of batter was, and Amy actually liked it. **

**She giggled a little bit when he did so.**

**"Eww," Kylie shrieked, "major gross out!"**

**"One day you'll understand what it means, Kylie." Amy advised her.**

**"I highly doubt that, I am **_**way**_** too busy doing more **_**important**_** things than gross out experiments," Kylie huffed, "if you guys wanna do that, I'm going to go wrap presents with Raj, Leonard and Howard."**

**"Okay, okay Kylie," Sheldon reassured his younger cousin. "no more kisses."**

**"Good." Kylie scoffed. **

**The three of them continued mixing the cookie batter, even though Amy really wanted Sheldon to peck batter off her cheeks, however she just happily worked with the two cousins. **

**Once the cookie batter was ready, Sheldon laid out three cookie sheets and the mixing bowl with three spoons. **

**The three of them took one spoon each and scooped a little bit of batter up. **

**With three cookie sheets, they would make about a few dozen cookies. They were ready to be put in the oven, and while the oven pre-heated, Kylie helped the couple clean up the kitchen.**

**"Okay, why don't you girls hang out with Penny and Bernadette in her apartment while I play some vintage video games with the guys." Sheldon suggested.**

**"Hey, I didn't come all this way for you to ignore me!" Kylie shouted.**

**"Believe me, Kylie, I think it'll be better for you to wrap your presents with us then play video games with the guys." Amy told her.**

**"But I want to see Raj." Kylie complained.**

**"You'll get to see him when you're finished wrapping presents and the snicker-doodles are done." Sheldon reassured his younger cousin. "we usually have them spend the night."**

**"Uh-oh," Kylie hesitated. "I don't like the sound of that at all."**

**"Why not?" Sheldon asked.**

**"Think about it Shel, a six year old girl sleeping in the same apartment as four grown men, that just spells trouble." Kylie explained worriedly.**

**"If you are that concerned about your comfort, you can spend the night with us girls." Amy offered.**

**"I guess it would be a bit better," Kylie sighed. "but I have to have a bath before bed."**

**"Okay," Amy answered. "now let's go wrap some Christmas presents." And with that, Amy Farrah Fowler and Kylie left the apartment with Kylie's gifts in a bag as Sheldon joined the rest of the gang for vintage video game night.**

**Penny, Amy, Bernadette and Kylie were in Penny's apartment suite wrapping presents, when Kylie took out a yellow dump truck that she brought with her mom.**

**"Who is that for?" Bernadette asked her.**

**"It's for my friend Ryan who lives next door to me." Kylie told them.**

**"Hold on, my nephew Ryan always talks about a girl named Kylie who lives next door to him... you don't suppose you're the one he talks about?" Penny asked.**

**"Oh yeah, me and him play a lot together." Kylie said happily.**

**"How old is he?" Amy asked.**

**"Four-years-old." Penny told Amy.**

**"That's cute," Bernadette replied. "you guys must have a lot of fun together."**

**"We sure do." Kylie told them, taping up the ends of the wrapping paper.**

**"So, are you going to do anything with those extra snicker doodles we baked?" Amy asked Kylie.**

**"Yeah, there is a community bake sale going on for charity and I want to take part." Kylie explained to the three older ladies.**

**"That is so good of you, Kylie," Bernadette replied. "getting into the true meaning of the holidays, giving and not just receiving."**

**"Although the presents are pretty cool too," Kylie added. "but my Aunt Mary always taught me that giving is much more important than receiving." And so, they spent the rest of the evening wrapping presents, and had a couple cookies before getting ready for bed.**

**It was the night of the community bake sale that Kylie was telling Bernadette, Amy and Penny about. Amy, Sheldon and Kylie had their booth set up along one of the walls in the big gymnasium in the community center where they were selling Kylie's portion of the snickerdoodles they baked a few days before. **

**Bernadette persuaded Howard to bake brownies for the sale, and they made sure that there were no peanuts in them because of Howard's allergies.**

**"Good evening everyone," the bake sale coordinator began from a podium in the front of the huge room full of people. "and welcome to this year's annual holiday bake sale for the community. I see a ton of goodies here and lots of egg nog for everybody. Enjoy the sale and don't forgot to try some of the other treats here too." **

**And with that, she left and let everyone begin selling their goods.**

**"Howie, if you're going to get some other treats, don't forget to ask about the ingredients." Bernadette reminded Howard sweetly.**

**"I know, Bernie, I know." He replied with a smile.**

**"That's my rocket man." Bernadette replied.**

**"To infinity and beyond, honey." Howard answered.**

**"Yuck!" Kylie huffed quietly to herself from her's, Amy's and Sheldon's booth.**

**"So what did you guys bake for the sale?" Amy asked Howard and Bernadette.**

**"Christmas tree shaped brownies with green icing and peanut free chocolate candies for decorations." Bernadette answered them.**

**"Very creative, I'll take a few." Sheldon replied.**

**"We have to continue selling our own cookies, Shel," Kylie reminded her older cousin. "we can buy other goodies later."**

**"That's right," Amy agreed. "these snickerdoodles aren't going to sell themselves." **

**So the two couples set out to sell all their baking before they could buy any other goodies from the sale. **

**While selling their cookies, the three of they just happened notice Kylie's neighbor, good friend and Penny's four year-old-nephew coming up to their booth with his dad.**

**"Ryan, what are you doing here in Pasadena?" Kylie asked him.**

**"Dad and I wanted to come visit Aunt Penny," Ryan asked. "we thought she'd be here."**

**"No, it's just my cousin Sheldon and his girl/friend Amy and I here." Kylie answered as Sheldon and Amy waved while they continued to watch for people wanting to buy the snickerdoodles.**

**"Oh, where do you think Penny would be?" Ryan's dad asked them.**

**"I have no idea." Amy answered. "I'm thinking she has to work today."**

**"That's too bad." he thought.**

**"Hey, I want a cookie!" Ryan suddenly shouted.**

**"You'll have to pay for it," Kylie told him. "this bake sale is to raise funds for the community, not to give away free food."**

**"I want a cookie!" Ryan repeated his demand again.**

**"You'll have to pay for it." Kylie repeated once more.**

**"I don't want to!" Ryan screamed furiously.**

**"Kylie is right, Ryan," his dad informed sternly. "if you want a cookie, you'll have to pay for it, besides, you get way too hyper when you have sweets."**

**"It's not fair!" Ryan began spraying six-year-old Kylie with his water gun that he had brought with him.**

**"That's enough Ryan!" his dad shouted, confiscating the toy water gun from his son. "now either you behave or I'll have to bring you out to the car and you'll have to have a time out when we get to the hotel."**

**"Yes, Dad," Ryan sighed. "sorry Kylie."**

**"You are forgiven," Kylie told Ryan. "tell you what, if there are any snickerdoodles left after the bake sale, I'll let you have a few to take back to the hotel."**

**"Thank you Kylie." Ryan replied. **

**So, Amy, Kylie and Sheldon continued selling the snickerdoodles throughout the evening, and once the sale was almost over, Kylie spotted a very heartbreaking sight. **

**There was a family of a mom, dad and a three-year-old girl, however the girl was not wearing any shoes. **

**Kylie was old enough to understand why the young girl didn't wear any shoes, most likely they couldn't afford them.**

**"Sheldon, look," Kylie whispered. "that poor girl doesn't have any shoes."**

**"You're absolutely right there, Kylie." Sheldon replied.**

**"I want to do something about that," Kylie told her older cousin. "everyone should be able to have something to protect their feet from the elements."**

**"Well, what do you want to do then, Kylie?" Amy asked her.**

**"I want to go talk to the coordinator of the bake sale to ask to see if everyone could donate blankets and clothes to the less fortunate." Kylie explained. Just then, Bernadette and Howard walked up to Amy, Kylie and Sheldon's booth after finishing selling their Christmas brownies, with them was Leonard and Raj.**

**"What are you guys talking about?" Leonard asked them.**

**"Kylie was just telling us how she'd like to raise awareness about the less fortunate by getting the community to donate blankets and clothes." Sheldon told them both.**

**"That's getting into the holiday spirit, Kylie!" Bernadette cheered.**

**"Raj, maybe you should take your medication," Sheldon suggested. "that way we can all take to the bake sale coordinator together." **

**So Raj took a little pill case from his coat pocket and took a little white tablet. These pills were supposed to be able to help him get over his selective mutism and be able to talk to women in times of desperate need, like when he needed to talk to the FBI agent about Howard.**

**"How do you feel now, Raj?" Kylie asked him.**

**"Very good, thank you Kylie." He answered with a surprised gasp.**

**"You can talk to me!" Kylie shrieked happily, running up and giving Raj a big friendly hug.**

**"Yep," Raj chuckled as he began to blush and a wide smile spread across his face. "now let's go talk to the bake sale coordinator about planning a donation drive." **

**All of them walked over to the woman who had organized the bake sale, and she kindly greeted them.**

**"Hello you guys, are you having fun?" she asked them all.**

**"Yes, we are." Raj answered happy that he could speak to her in confidence.**

**"But we have an idea that may help the community out more." Kylie added.**

**"And what would that be?" The coordinator asked them.**

**"I was wondering if you'd be able to organize a donation event for the less fortunate." Kylie explained.**

**"Well, that is an excellent idea, young lady, I will let everyone know right away." The woman replied cheerfully. "and what is your name."**

**"Kylie," Sheldon answered for her. "my cousin."**

**"Okay, Kylie, I'll be sure to announce this in a couple of minutes." she said.**

**"Thank you!" they all called in total unison. In a few minutes, the woman walked up to the podium in the front of the room once again.**

**"Attention everyone, I have just come across a very enthusiastic young girl with a brilliant idea to help our community." she began. "if anyone has any old blankets, shoes, clothes, anything at all, please be sure to stop by here at the community center and donate to those in need of our help this holiday season, young Kylie, Sheldon Cooper's cousin, has come up with this golden hearted idea and wants as much participation as possible." As everyone heard Kylie's name, they all cheered and high-fived and hugged. **

**This was going to be a Christmas full of giving.**

**It was the big day, Christmas Day, and everyone was gathered around the Christmas tree in Leonard and Sheldon's apartment suite. **

**All the woman were there as well to exchange presents. **

**There was egg nog, candy cane flavoured tea and leftover baking from the sale on the coffee table.**

**"All right, everybody, who wants to go first?" Penny asked them all.**

**"I will," Sheldon replied. "Amy, Kylie, here are yours." **

**Amy took the wrapped up box from her boyfriend, and began unwrapping it. **

**Her face lit up when she saw the beautiful jewelry box.**

**"Sheldon, it's wonderful!" she shouted, flinging her arms around him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I need more space for the jewelry I have! Thank you!" **

**Next up was Kylie, she opened her present from Sheldon. **

**She opened it excitedly and practically screamed in happiness.**

**"Thank you Sheldon, you are the coolest cousin ever," Kylie yelled happily. "my mom would never get me Gundum Wing DVD box sets for Christmas, I would always get a stuffed animal, when I'm twenty-six I'll have twenty-four more than I need, or even want, I guess it's become a tradition."**

**"No problem, Kylie, I like being the cool cousin." Sheldon replied with a chuckle. He passed around the rest of his gifts to his friends before the next person was chosen to give their gift.**

**"I think this'll take forever to do," Leonard told everyone. "why don't we just give everyone their respective gifts so they can all open them together?"**

**"That's a better idea." Raj agreed, he had taken his medication that day so that he could talk to Kylie and the rest of the women. **

**Leonard passed around his gift to Kylie and his gift to Howard as Amy gave out her gifts.**

**"Amy, these are really nice bath soaps," Bernadette replied. "I got something I think you might like too." **

**Bernadette handed Amy her present, and Amy gladly unwrapped it.**

**"A hat and scarf set in royal blue," Amy gasped in happy surprise. "thank you so much, Bernadette."**

**"What are friends for?" Bernadette replied. "what did you get me, Howie?"**

**"You'll have to open it up and see." Howard chuckled as Bernadette open her gift. **

**It was a set of silk pajamas.**

**"Oh, these look lovely, Howie!" She giggled, kissing him passionately.**

**"Guys, get a room!" Kylie shouted with disgust.**

**"Sorry, Kylie," Howard sighed. "so Leonard, is this big one for me?"**

**"You bet, buddy," he answered. "open it up." And to Howard's great surprise, it was a brand new Iron Man helmet.**

**"Oh my gosh, thank you so much Leonard!" Howard exclaimed.**

**"Anytime, Howard." he told his good friend as he opened his gift from Sheldon, a number one roommate coffee mug.**

**"Oh yeah!" Kylie shouted. "all the Sailor Moon movies in one set! Thank you Leonard!"**

**"What can I say? I can be pretty cool too." Leonard said with a small chuckle. **

**Penny then handed her presents around, and everyone unwrapped them with anxiety.**

**"Penny, thank you!" Bernadette cried out with glee. "it wasn't that nice make up kit we saw at the store, but that one was way too expensive, besides it's the thought that counts."**

**"Yeah, I know, I'm glad you like that one though." Penny replied.**

**"I do." Bernadette told her. **

**Amy then opened her Christmas present from Penny and was pleasantly surprised by what it was.**

**"This is terrific," she exclaimed. "this human brain model will be perfect for my experiments at the lab!"**

**"Well, I tried my best to find you something you'd like." Penny admitted.**

**"I love it, Penny!" Amy shouted again, giving Penny a big hug. **

**It was now Raj's turn to give his presents out.**

**"Oh wow, oh wow, oh wow," Kylie began bouncing up and down at her seat as she had opened her present from Rajesh. "it's Gundum Wing Endless Waltz, the special edition DVD! Thank you Raj!"**

**"Now who's cool!" Raj laughed.**

**"I still think Sheldon has you beat, Raj." Leonard told him truthfully.**

**"You guys are **_**all **_**cool." Kylie told them all, laughing. **

**Then Sheldon opened his Christmas gifts from Kylie and Rajesh.**

**"Kylie, a brand new Battle Star Galactica DVD set, how did you know I needed one?" Sheldon asked his younger cousin.**

**"Amy told me while we were shopping at the Pasadena Mall." Kylie answered him with a wide smile while Sheldon unwrapped his present from Raj.**

**"Oh, it's this incredible, a Lord of the Rings trilogy DVD box set." He replied with satisfaction, "Thank you so much, Raj."**

**"You're welcome Sheldon." Raj answered. Everyone else got there presents who did not get them or give them to anyone they had missed. Howard got a new laptop and case from Sheldon, and Missy, Sheldon's sister, had sent him a special family whipped cream recipe. **

**When all the wrapping paper was cleaned up and everyone's presents were gathered together in neat piles, they all enjoyed egg nog, candy cane flavoured tea and leftover brownies and snickerdoodles. **

**Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and it was Ryan and his father.**

**"Hey you guys!" Penny shouted. "merry Christmas, sorry I missed the bake sale, I heard you were giving my friends a hard time."**

**"No, I wasn't!" Ryan shouted in protest.**

**"It's okay, Sis." Ryan's dad replied. "I'm here to tell Kylie and the others some good news."**

**"What is the news?" Kylie asked.**

**"I received a letter from the family of the little girl who you saw at the bake sale," Penny's half brother told them all. "here it is."**

_**To Kylie and her friends**_**,**

_**We came to the community center to see all the nice things people have donated for us and others who are less fortunate than themselves. **_

_**Kylie has shown some real holiday spirit and she has a golden heart and well mannered friends**_**.**_** We'd love to thank her for bringing cheer to our otherwise dark and cold Christmas season**_**.**

_**Sincerely**_**,**

_**On behalf of the less fortunate of Pasadena**_**.**

**"Isn't that just special?" Bernadette thought. "that little girl's parents sent you a thank you letter."**

**"Well, it was the least I could do for the holiday season." Kylie replied. "that is really what they are all about, being with the ones you love and bringing good cheer to those in need."**

**"Well said, Kylie." Sheldon agreed. **

**Kylie's visit was just as pleasant as the last one, she had a wonderful time with Sheldon and the rest of the gang, and had a good feeling in her heart that she had done a good job helping out the less fortunate of Pasadena during her visit. After the holidays, the Pasadena community center continued to hold fundraisers and donations year round for those who needed it, and Kylie was beginning to be as well known as her cousin in the community. **

**This was truly a very good Christmas for all.**

**Sheldon came out of his memory by 10-year-old Mamoru calling him.**

**"Dad! Dad!" Mamoru called to Sheldon forgetting to use her indoor voice.**


	59. A Tough Spot

**A Tough Spot**

**"Mamo Sweetie, indoor voice!" Amy scolded her youngest daughter.**

**"Sorry, Mom." Mamoru said to Amy.**

**"Accidents happen." Amy said to Mamoru.**

**"I know, Mom," Mamoru said. "and anyway, Dad?"**

**"What is it, Mamoru?" Sheldon asked.**

**"Will Uncle Raj & Aunt Leslie be attending the baby shower too?" Mamoru asked Sheldon.**

**"I'm not too sure, Mamoru," Sheldon answered. "I'm just not too sure."**

**Over at the Koothrappali residence, Leslie, Rajesh, & Raja also got their baby shower invitation from Kylie & Brijesh.**

**Raj read the invitation out loud.**

**Raj: **_**Dear Leslie, Raj, & Raja **_**,**

_**Brijesh & I are inviting you to our farm in West Virginia for my baby shower**_**.**

_**Sheldon & his familyare also invited along with all your other friends & their own families**_**.**

_**Sincerely**_**,**

_**Kylie Mariah Cooper-Koothrappali**_**.**

**"NO WAY, RAJ!" Leskie shouted furiously.**

**"What is it, Mom?" Raja asked.**

**"WE ARE NOT **_**EVEN**_** GOING TO **_**THINK**_** OF ATTENDING THAT BABY SHOWER!" Leslie yelled furiously at Rajesh & Raja.**

**"HEY, LESLIE! BRIJESH IS **_**MY**_** COUSIN AND I **_**MYSELF**_** WOULD **_**LOVE**_** TO ATTEND THAT SHOWER!" Raj shouted furiously.**

**"Me too! Lita will be there!" Raja said defiantly to his mother.**

**"Raja Brijesh Koothrappali!" Leslie scolded.**

**Back at the Cooper residence, Lita went into the bedroom that had once been Leonard's bedroom but now belonged to her and her younger siblings.**

**"OH! TRIPLE ANARCHY!" Lita shouted.**

**Sheldon & Amy raced into Lita's bedroom to find her totally shocked.**


	60. Amy's Far Off Memory

**Amy's Far Off Memory**

**"What's wrong, Honeybee?" Sheldon asked Lita.**

**"I **_**CAN'T**_** FIND MY HELLO KITTY DOLL!" Lita yelled in a furious panic.**

**Sheldon found Lita's Hello Kitty doll on Mamoru's bed.**

**"Here's Hello Kitty," Sheldon said to Lita gently. "back where she belongs."**

**"I WISH I LIVED IN CANADA!" Lita yelled furiously.**

**While Sheldon put Lita's Hello Kitty doll back on her bed where it belonged, Amy began to have a memory.**

**Within Amy's memory, it was on a chilly winter Friday morning in California, Sheldon Cooper was making his morning coffee when there came a loud knock on the door.**

**"I wonder who that could be." Sheldon said.**

**The knocking on the door continued as Leonard Hofstadter put his newspaper down on the coffee table.**

**"I'll get the door." Leonard groaned irritably while standing up.**

**Leonard then walked up to the front door of the apartment.**

**Leonard then opened the door.**

**"Amy?" Leonard asked.**

**Amy Farrah Fowler had two leather suitcases in each of her hands.**

**"Hi Leonard." Amy sighed uncertainly.**

**"What can I do for you? Shouldn't you already be in Grande Prairie, Alberta, Canada by now?" Leonard asked Amy.**

**"Howard, Raj, Penny, Bernadette, Leslie, and you all already know that I'm moving to Grande Prairie," Amy sobbed to Leonard. "but poor Sheldon my boy/friend doesn't even know that I'm moving so that I can have more of my own life!"**

**Leonard then saw Sheldon enter the living room of their apartment with two coffee mugs in his hands.**

**"Amy? What are you doing here?" Sheldon asked.**

**"Sheldon," Amy sighed. "listen."**

**"Listen to what?" Sheldon asked Amy.**

**Amy then put her suitcases down on the floor, cleared her throat, and began to sing her feelings out to Sheldon.**

**Amy: **_**I gotta say what's on my mind**_**;**

_**Something about us**_**;**

_**Doesn't seem right these days**_**;**

_**Life keeps getting in the way**_**;**

_**Whenever we try**_**;**

_**Somehow the plan**_**;**

_**Is always rearranged**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s so hard to say**_**;**

_**But I gotta do what**_**'**_**s best for me**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll be okay**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got to move on and be who I am**_**;**

_**I just don**_**'**_**t belong here**_**;**

_**I hope you understand**_**;**

_**We might find a place in this world someday**_**;**

_**But at least for now**_**;**

_**I gotta go my own way**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t wanna leave it all behind**_**;**

_**But I get my hopes up**_**;**

_**And I watch them fall every time**_**;**

_**Another color turns to grey**_**;**

_**And it**_**'**_**s just too hard**_**;**

_**To watch it all**_**;**

_**Slowly fade away**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m leaving today**_**;**

**'**_**Cause I gotta do what**_**'**_**s best for me**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll be okay**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got to move on and be who I am**_**;**

_**I just don**_**'**_**t belong here**_**;**

_**I hope you understand**_**;**

_**We might find a place in this world someday**_**;**

_**But at least for now**_**;**

_**I gotta go my own way**_**.**

**Now Sheldon got Amy's message and began singing to her.**

**Sheldon: **_**What about us**_**;**

_**What about everything we**_**'**_**ve been through**_**?**

**Amy: **_**What about trust**_**?**

**Sheldon: **_**You know I never wanted to hurt you**_**.**

**Amy: **_**And what about me**_**?**

**Sheldon: **_**What am I supposed to do**_**?**

**Amy: **_**I gotta leave**_**;**

**Amy & Sheldon: **_**But I**_**'**_**ll mis you**_**.**

**Amy: **_**So I**_**'**_**ve got to move on and be who I am**_**;**

**Sheldon: **_**Why do you have to go**_**?**

**Amy: **_**I just don**_**'**_**t belong here**_**;**

_**I hope you understand**_**.**

**Sheldon: **_**Tryin**_**' **_**to understand**_**.**

**Amy: **_**We might find a place in this world someday**_**;**

_**But at least for now**_**;**

_**I gotta go my own way**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got to move on and be who I am**_**.**

**Sheldon: **_**What about us**_**?**

**Amy: **_**I just don**_**'**_**t belong here**_**;**

_**I hope you understand**_**.**

**Sheldon: **_**Tryin**_**' **_**to understand**_**.**

**Amy: **_**We might find a place in this world someday**_**;**

_**But at least for now**_**;**

_**I gotta go my own way**_**;**

_**I gotta go my own way**_**;**

_**I gotta go my own way**_**.**

**Sheldon then saw Amy picking up her suitcases.**

**"So I guess this is it then?" Sheldon asked Amy.**

**"I may be moving on," Amy said to Sheldon. "but I'll never stop thinking about you."**

**After Sheldon walked Amy to her car, she kissed him then drove herself to the airport.**

**"Good bye Amy my girl/friend," Sheldon sighed sadly. "my only hope for you is that you'll be happy in Grande Prairie, Alberta, Canada."**

**"Amy," Sheldon called out. "hey, Amy!"**

**Amy was snapped out of her memory by the voice of her loving husband calling her name.**

**"Yes Sheldon, what is it?" Amy asked.**

**"Why did you go to Grande Prairie all those years ago?" Sheldon asked Amy.**

**"**_**You**_** went to Grande Prairie, Alberta, Canada, Mom?" Lita asked.**

**"Yes I did, Lita, and to answer your father's question, I wanted to get away from the competition for my heart between your father & Dr. Kripke." **

**Lita just shuddered, "Dr. Kripke **_**doesn**_**'**_**t**_** like me at all." she said.**

**"What makes you say that, Sweetie?" Amy asked Lita.**

**"He gave me detention for singing in the **_**wrong**_** language! And he gave Raja detention for coming to my defense." Lita said to Amy.**

**"But your mother **_**did**_** return just in time for the Christmas Eve party at Caltech." Sheldon said to Lita.**

**"She did?" Lita asked Sheldon.**

**"Yes Lita, I did," Amy said. "I remember that day quite well."**


	61. Amy's Christmas Memory

**Amy's Christmas Memory**

**Amy closed her eyes and began to have another memory.**

**Within **_**this**_** memory, it was a chilly winter's night on December 24th, Christmas Eve as Sheldon Cooper was talking to one of his best friends, Leonard Hofstadter.**

**"I can't go over there to talk Amy, I just **_**can't**_**," Sheldon said to Leonard nervously. "she is just too beautiful for words!"**

**"You'll be just fine," Leonard told Sheldon. "now go to Amy, she's waiting for you."**

**"Thanks, Leonard." Sheldon said.**

**"Anytime, Sheldon." Leonard said.**

**Sheldon then went straight to the balcony where he saw Amy Farrah Fowler sitting in a chair reading a romance novel and he began to sing.**

**Sheldon: **_**She**_**'**_**s very sensible**_**;**

_**And strong**_**;**

_**Someone I**_**'**_**m a friend to**_**;**

_**We never disagree for long**_**;**

_**Though we pretend to**_**.**

**Amy put down her book and began to sing about Sheldon.**

**Amy: **_**He can be charming**_**;**

_**And he**_**'**_**s bold**_**;**

_**A bit too clever**_**;**

_**No good at doing what he**_**'**_**s told**_**;**

_**But he would never**_**;**

_**Let me down**_**.**

**Sheldon picked up Amy's romance novel, put it back in her hands, and began to sing to her.**

**Sheldon: **_**I have always tried to be**_**;**

_**Ready for my destiny**_**;**

_**It was right in front of me**_**;**

_**And now**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s you**_**.**

**Amy: **_**So much I**_**'**_**ve been working for**_**;**

_**Love was easy to ignore**_**;**

_**Lately**_** I'**_**ve been wanting more**_**;**

_**And now**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s you**_**.**

**Amy & Sheldon: **_**Just like the music**_**;**

_**Of a simple childhood song**_**;**

_**Far too familiar to be heard**_**.**

**Amy: **_**Now my mind plays the melody**_**;**

_**My heart knew all along**_**.**

**Sheldon: **_**And I**_**'**_**m listening to every word**_**.**

**Amy & Sheldon: **_**Looking deep into your eyes**_**;**

_**I begin to recognize**_**.**

**Sheldon: **_**A dream I**_**'**_**ve had my whole life through**_**.**

**Amy: **_**The sweetest one I ever knew**_**.**

**Amy & Sheldon: **_**A kiss would make**_**;**

_**My dream**_**;**

_**Come true**_**;**

_**Cause now**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s you**_**.**

**Amy & Sheldon then kissed romantically upon the lips.**

**"Awww!" all of Sheldon & Amy's friends exclaimed in unison checking out the sweet scene.**

**Amy then came out of her memory.**

**"That was a Christmas I will never forget." Amy sighed.**

**"Was Uncle Raj at that same Christmas party?" someone asked.**

**Akio, Mamoru, and Wataru entered the bedroom they shared with Lita.**

**"Yes he was, Aki." Amy said calling Akio by his nickname.**

**"Bazinga!" Akio exclaimed.**

**"So, Sheldon?" Amy asked.**

**"What is it, Amy?" Sheldon answered.**

**"Will you be going with us to Kylie's baby shower? Everyone else will be there." Amy said.**

**"NOT IF THAT **_**CREATURE**_** WILL BE THERE!" Sheldon shouted furiously, referring to Leslie.**

**"How can you say that," Amy asked Sheldon. "Kylie is your cousin!"**

**"I DON'T CARE!" Sheldon yelled furiously at Amy.**

**"Well, Dad, I'm going! Raja will be there!" Lita exclaimed.**


	62. Rajesh's Holiday Memory

**Rajesh's Holiday Memory **

**A few nights later, Raj & Leslie were packing their suitcases to get ready to go to Kylie & Brijesh's farm in West Virginia, when suddenly, Raj began to have a memory of a holiday party at Caltech.**

**In his memory, it was a chilly winter's night on December 24th, Christmas Eve as Raj Koothrappali was fidgeting with his bowtie nervously while talking to one of his best friends, the intelligent Sheldon Cooper.**

**"I can't go over there to talk to your sister, I just **_**can't**_**," Raj said to Sheldon nervously. "Missy is just too beautiful for words!"**

**Sheldon handed Raj his pillbox, "Here's your medication, just take it and you will be just fine." he reassured his friend.**

**Raj took his medicine, "Thanks, Dude." he said to Sheldon.**

**"Anytime, Koothrappali." Sheldon said to Raj.**

**Raj then went straight to the balcony where he saw Missy sitting in a chair reading a romance novel and he began to sing.**

**Raj: **_**She**_**'**_**s very sensible**_**;**

_**And strong**_**;**

_**Someone I**_**'**_**m a friend to**_**;**

_**We never disagree for long**_**;**

_**Though we pretend to**_**.**

**Missy put down her book and began to sing about Raj.**

**Missy: **_**He can be charming**_**;**

_**And he**_**'**_**s bold**_**;**

_**A bit too clever**_**;**

_**No good at doing what he**_**'**_**s told**_**;**

_**But he would never**_**;**

_**Let me down**_**.**

**Raj picked up Missy's romance novel, put it back in her hands, and began to sing to her.**

**Raj: **_**I have always tried to be**_**;**

_**Ready for my destiny**_**;**

_**It was right in front of me**_**;**

_**And now**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s you**_**.**

**Missy: **_**So much I**_**'**_**ve been working for**_**;**

_**Love was easy to ignore**_**;**

_**Lately**_** I'**_**ve been wanting more**_**;**

_**And now**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s you**_**.**

**Missy & Raj: **_**Just like the music**_**;**

_**Of a simple childhood song**_**;**

_**Far too familiar to be heard**_**.**

**Missy: **_**Now my mind plays the melody**_**;**

_**My heart knew all along**_**.**

**Raj: **_**And I**_**'**_**m listening to every word**_**.**

**Missy & Raj: **_**Looking deep into your eyes**_**;**

_**I begin to recognize**_**.**

**Raj: **_**A dream I**_**'**_**ve had my whole life through**_**.**

**Missy: **_**The sweetest one I ever knew**_**.**

**Missy & Raj: **_**A kiss would make**_**;**

_**My dream**_**;**

_**Come true**_**;**

_**Cause now**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s you**_**.**

**Missy & Raj then kissed romantically upon the lips.**

**The side effects of Raj's medication began wearing off and he passed out onto the floor.**

**"Cutie Pie!" Missy called out to Raj.**

**"Raj!" Howard exclaimed.**

**Howard Wolowitz quickly caught his best friend.**

**A few hours later, Raj opened his eyes.**

**"What happened?" Raj asked.**

**"You're awake," Leonard Hofstadter said to Raj. "good."**

**"What happened?" Raj asked again.**

**"You passed out." Howard answered Raj.**

**"I passed out?" Raj asked Howard.**

**"It was due to your medication." Sheldon said to Raj.**

**"Thanks for rescuing me Howard," Raj said. "you're such a good friend."**

**"Anytime Raj," Howard said kindly. "you can always count on me."**

**Raj came out of his memory to the sound of Leslie zipping up her pink leather suitcase.**

**"Are you all set to go to Kylie & Brijesh's farm?" Raj asked Leslie.**

**"Yes, unfortunately." Leslie said to Raj.**

**Raj zipped his black diffelbag.**

**"I'm all set too," Raj said. "now all we need is..."**

**"RAJA!" Leslie yelled out furiously.**


	63. News About The Baby Shower Part 1

**News About The Baby Shower Part 1**

**Raja came into his mother & father's bedroom, windbreaker on, and suitcase in hand.**

**"Mom! I'm ready to go," Raja said. "and you **_**forgot**_** something."**

**"WHAT?" Leslie bellowed furiously at Raja.**

**"Indoor voice, save the shouts for when you're out." Raj reminded his wife.**

**"Oh! Oops," Leslie said. "I **_**did**_** forget."**

**"No time to waste," Raja said picking up his own duffelbag. "we had better be moving on!"**

**Over at Leonard's house, Penny and her family had Bernadette and her family over and they were talking with Penny's nephew, 27-year-old Ryan Davis, and his live-in girlfriend, Bernadette's niece by blood & Howard's niece by marriage, 28-year-old Polly Jean Rostenkowski.**

**"PJ & I have also been invited to West Virginia too." Ryan said.**

**Penny was shocked, "Ryan, you will cause trouble for Kylie!" she exclaimed/**

**Penny began to have a memory of Ryan's very first visit.**

**Within Penny's memory, one evening at the apartment of Leonard Hofstadter & Sheldon Cooper, 14-year-old Kylie Mariah Cooper, the youngest language professor at Caltech was busy grading the Chinese tests of her students while Leonard & Sheldon were watching the Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring that Sheldon got in his Lord of the Rings trilogy dvd box set that he got for Christmas eight years ago from Rajesh Koothrappali when they all heard screaming coming from next door.**

**"Oh! Son of a gun," they heard Penny exclaiming irritably. "I don't believe this!"**

**Sheldon, Leonard, & Kylie raced into Penny's apartment.**

**"What's the matter, Penny?" Leonard asked.**

**"I got a letter delivered to me from my big brother." Penny answered Leonard.**

**"May I see the letter?" Kylie asked Penny.**

**Penny handed the handwritten letter off to Kylie, "Do you think you can read my brother's chicken scratches?" she asked.**

**Kylie cleared her throat and read Penny's brother's letter: **_**Dear Penny**_**,**

_**I am going out of town on a business trip and I need you to look after Ryan while I'm away for the week**_**.**

_**Make sure he doesn**_**'**_**t have any sweets because they make him hyper**_**.**

_**I will bring him by around seven o**_**'**_**clock tomorrow morning**_**.**

_**Sincerely**_**,**

_**Eli**_**.**

**Kylie handed Penny's letter back to her.**

**"What am I gonna do," Penny said now in a panic. "I don't know how to look after a 12-year-old boy!"**

**"Want any good advice?" Kylie asked Penny.**

**"Sure," Penny said to Kylie. "what have I got to lose?"**

**"**_**Never**_** let Ryan borrow **_**anything**_** that belongs to you," Kylie advised Penny. "he will **_**destroy**_** whatever you let him borrow in a Peloponnesian minute!"**

**"Now, Kylie," Penny reassured the 14-year-old language genius. "I'm sure Ryan won't destroy **_**everything**_** I lend to him."**

**"Trust me," Kylie advised the Chesecake Factory waitress. "Ryan **_**will**_** destroy everything he touches."**

**"So I see." Penny said to Kylie.**

**The very next morning, Sheldon awoke to Kylie's screams of fright.**

**Sheldon came out of the bathroom from taking his shower in his basic black bathrobe and green & blue plaid backless slippers on his way back to his bedroom to dress.**

**"What's the matter, Kylie?" Sheldon asked.**

**"What is Ryan doing here?" Kylie screamed out feeling alarmed.**

**"Auntie Penny had to work, so I just came over here." Ryan explained to Kylie.**

**"AND YOU WATCHED ME," Kylie asked Ryan furiously. "WHILE I WAS **_**SLEEPING**_**?"**

**"I'm sorry." Ryan said to Kylie.**

**"YOU ARE ONE **_**CREEPY**_** LITTLE BOY!" Kylie yelled at Ryan furiously.**

**"Super sorry, Kylie." Ryan said.**

**Kylie checked her Gundam Wing digital wristwatch, "**_**Ō**_**, **_**wǒ de tiān nǎ**_**! Oh my gosh!" she called out.**

**Leonard came out of his own bedroom fully dressed, "What's the matter?" he asked Kylie.**

**"I'm late for work!" Kylie exclaimed.**

**"I'll drive you." Leonard offered Kylie.**

**"Thank you, Leonard," Kylie said. "and Ryan, **_**please**_** don't touch **_**any**_** of my digital video discs, you understand me?"**

**"Loud & clear." Ryan answered Kylie.**

**After Leonard left with Kylie, Sheldon made a cereal breakfast for himself & Ryan.**

**After Ryan ate his Bran Flakes, he wanted to watch one of one of the movies that Kylie had brought with her.**

**But when Ryan touched Kylie's copy of Thumbelina, he had snapped the dvd disc in half.**

**"Oh no!" Sheldon heard Ryan shout out from the living room as Leonard came in the front door.**

**Sheldon came into the living room from the kitchen where he was making his coffee.**

**"What's wrong, Ryan?" Leonard asked the 10-year-old boy.**

**"I ruined Kylie's Thumbelina dvd!" Ryan exclaimed.**

**"Oh, now it's okay." Sheldon said to Ryan.**

**"No it's not," Ryan said to Sheldon. "Kylie told me not to touch her dvds and I didn't listen to her."**

**A few hours later, Penny & Kylie both stopped by Sheldon & Leonard's apartment, Kylie even had one of students with her, Raj's 16-year-old cousin, Brijesh Koothrappali with her.**

**Brijesh was leaning on Kylie's right shoulder, apparently convulsing.**

**"Kylie," Brijesh called out. "Kylie!"**

**"It's okay, Bri," Kylie said. "I'm right by your side."**

**"Is this... Koothrappali's cousin?" Sheldon asked Kylie.**

**"Yes," Kylie answered. "he is seizing, I have **_**never**_** seen **_**anybody**_** having seizures as bad as these."**

**"Set him down," Penny said to Kylie. "I'll give Raj a call, Brijesh is staying with him while he's in America."**

**"Yes." Kylie said to Penny.**

**Kylie set Brijesh on the sofa in a lying down position.**

**Rajesh, Howard Wolowitz, and Howard's wife, Bernadette entered Sheldon & Leonard's apartment.**

**Raj had taken his own meds so he could talk to Kylie in this time of desperation.**

**"Where is Bri," Raj asked Kylie frantically. "tell me, where is he?"**

**"He is right here." Sheldon answered Raj.**

**Brijesh was still seizing as Raj joined Kylie by the 16-year-old boy's side.**

**"I'm so sorry, Kylie," Ryan said. "but I ruined your Thumbelina dvd."**

**"WHAT?" Kylie yelled at Ryan furiously.**

**Now Ryan pretty much knew that he was in deep trouble.**

**"I'm so sorry, Kylie," Ryan said again. "but I ruined your Thumbelina dvd."**

**"RYAN YOU SCUM BUCKET! IT'S NO WONDER I LIKE OLDER BOYS," Kylie yelled furiously. "WHAT WE HAVE BETWEEN US IS HEREBY TERMINATED!"**

**"But," Ryan began. "but Kylie..."**

**"FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY PERSONAL PROPERTY, RYAN," Kylie yelled furiously. "OUR FRIENDSHIP IS HEREBY **_**TERMINATED**_**!"**

**"That, and you're coming with me, Mister," Penny told Ryan sternly. "because you are grounded!"**

**"But Auntie Penny!" Ryan protested.**

**"No 'buts' Ryan, your punishment will be coming to work with me for the remainder of your visit!" Penny scolded.**

**"Oh! Son of a gun!" Ryan exclaimed.**

**"Bri, Bri," Rajesh called out. "I have your medication right here, open your eyes!"**

**Brijesh swung his right arm and punched Raj right in the face.**

**"No," Howard & Bernadette called running over to their friend. "Raj!"**

**"Koothrappali!" Sheldon called as he & Leonard too ran over Raj.**

**Raj stood and removed his right hand to reveal his blackened right eye.**

**"Raj!" Leonard exclaimed.**

**"Wow," Raj exclaimed. "I forgot! Bri can deliver one heck of a knockout punch!"**

**Ryan watched Raj toss Brijesh's pillbox to Kylie.**

**"Here," Kylie said urgently. "you **_**must**_** take this, Brijesh!"**

**Kylie popped the two pills of Brijesh's seizure medication into his mouth.**

**Brijesh stopped seizing, "Thank you, Kylie." he said gently.**

**Kylie then cleared her throat and began to sing a romantic song to Brijesh.**

**Kylie: **_**Look at the sky**_**;**

_**Tell me, what do you see**_**;**

_**Just close your eyes**_**;**

_**And describe it to me**_**;**

_**The heavens are sparkling;**_

_**With starlight tonight**_**;**

_**That's what I see through your eyes**_**;**

**Brijesh: **_**I see the heavens**_**;**

_**Each time that you smile**_**;**

_**I hear your heartbeat**_**;**

_**Just go on for miles**_**;**

_**And suddenly I know**_**;**

_**Why life is worthwhile**_**;**

_**That's what I see**_**;**

_**Through your eyes**_**;**

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**That's what I see**_**;**

_**Through your eyes**_**;**

_**Here in the night**_**;**

_**I see the sun**_**;**

_**Here in the dark**_**;**

_**Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_**It's out of our hands**_**;**

_**We can't stop**_**;**

_**What we have begun**_**;**

_**And love just took me**_**;**

_**By surprise**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**.**

_**I see a night**_**; **

_**I wish could last**_**;**

_**Forever**_**;**

_**I see a world**_**;**

_**We're meant**_**;**

_**To see together**_**;**

_**And it is**_**;**

_**So much**_**;**

_**More than I**_**;**

_**Remember**_**;**

**Kylie: **_**More than I remember**_**.**

**Beijesh: **_**More than I have known.**_

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**Here in the night**_**;**

_**I see the sun**_**;**

_**Here in the dark**_**;**

_**Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_**It's out of our hands**_**;**

_**We can't stop**_**;**

_**What we have begun**_**;**

_**And love just took me**_**;**

_**By surprise**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**.**

**Brijesh closed his eyes, "Thank you, Ky-ky." he yawned.**

**Brijesh fell asleep on the couch with his feet in Sheldon's favorite spot to sit.**

**"Good night, Bri," Kylie whispered gently. "my Sleeping Charming."**

**Ryan saw Kylie kissing the princely looking 16-year-old Indian boy.**

**"OKAY," Ryan yelled furiously. "NOW THAT **_**TEARS**_** IT!"**

**After Penny & Ryan left Sheldon & Leonard's apartment, Sheldon & Leonard pumped up a couple of air mattresses for the Koothrappali cousins to sleep on so Kylie could sleep in her usual spot on the couch.**

**Raj picked his sleeping cousin up and set him upon the air mattress next to the couch so he could be nearest Kylie.**

**Raj took his appointed place on the other air mattress across from his younger cousin.**

**Kylie went into the bathroom to bathe then change into her lavender pajamas & sky blue bathrobe.**

**The next morning, Penny came by Sheldon & Leonard's apartment to find Kylie and all the boys **_**still**_** asleep.**

**"Everyone," Penny shouted. "wake up!"**

**Raj & Brijesh were the first two to rise.**

**"What's wrong, Penny?" Brijesh asked popping his morning seizure medication into his mouth.**

**Raj popped his own meds into his mouth so he could talk to Penny.**

**"Yeah," Raj asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "what's wrong, Penny?"**

**"Ryan has run away!" Penny told Raj & Brijesh urgently making Kylie wake up.**

**"Ryan has run away? How did it happen?" Kylie asked Penny in concern.**

**Penny was having a memory of the previous day.**

**Within her memory, it was the very next morning, Penny got Ryan up and dropped him off at Sheldon & Leonard's apartment while she went to start her shift at the Cheesecake Factory.**

**A few hours later, Penny & Kylie both stopped by Sheldon & Leonard's apartment, Kylie even had one of students with her, Raj's 16-year-old cousin, Brijesh Koothrappali with her.**

**Brijesh was leaning on Kylie's right shoulder, apparently convulsing.**

**"Kylie," Brijesh called out. "Kylie!"**

**"It's okay, Bri," Kylie said. "I'm right by your side."**

**"Is this... Koothrappali's cousin?" Sheldon asked Kylie.**

**"Yes," Kylie answered. "he is seizing, I have **_**never**_** seen **_**anybody**_** having seizures as bad as these."**

**"Set him down," Penny said to Kylie. "I'll give Raj a call, Brijesh is staying with him while he's in America."**

**"Yes." Kylie said to Penny.**

**Kylie set Brijesh on the sofa in a lying down position.**

**Rajesh, Howard Wolowitz, and Howard's wife, Bernadette entered Sheldon & Leonard's apartment.**

**Raj had taken his own meds so he could talk to Kylie in this time of desperation.**

**"Where is Bri," Raj asked Kylie frantically. "tell me, where is he?"**

**"He is right here." Sheldon answered Raj.**

**Brijesh was still seizing as Raj joined Kylie by the 16-year-old boy's side.**

**"I'm so sorry, Kylie," Ryan said. "but I ruined your Thumbelina dvd."**

**"WHAT?" Kylie yelled at Ryan furiously.**

**Now Ryan pretty much knew that he was in deep trouble.**

**"I'm so sorry, Kylie," Ryan said again. "but I ruined your Thumbelina dvd."**

**"RYAN YOU SCUM BUCKET! IT'S NO WONDER I LIKE OLDER BOYS," Kylie yelled furiously. "WHAT WE HAVE BETWEEN US IS HEREBY TERMINATED!"**

**"But," Ryan began. "but Kylie..."**

**"FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY PERSONAL PROPERTY, RYAN," Kylie yelled furiously. "OUR FRIENDSHIP IS HEREBY **_**TERMINATED**_**!"**

**"That, and you're coming with me, Mister," Penny told Ryan sternly. "because you are grounded!"**

**"But Auntie Penny!" Ryan protested.**

**"No 'buts' Ryan, your punishment will be coming to work with me for the remainder of your visit!" Penny scolded.**

**"Oh! Son of a gun!" Ryan exclaimed.**

**"Bri, Bri," Rajesh called out. "I have your medication right here, open your eyes!"**

**Brijesh swung his right arm and punched Raj right in the face.**

**"No," Howard & Bernadette called running over to their friend. "Raj!"**

**"Koothrappali!" Sheldon called as he & Leonard too ran over Raj.**

**Raj stood and removed his right hand to reveal his blackened right eye.**

**"Raj!" Leonard exclaimed.**

**"Wow," Raj exclaimed. "I forgot! Bri can deliver one heck of a knockout punch!"**

**Ryan watched Raj toss Brijesh's pillbox to Kylie.**

**"Here," Kylie said urgently. "you **_**must**_** take this, Brijesh!"**

**Kylie popped the two pills of Brijesh's seizure medication into his mouth.**

**Brijesh stopped seizing, "Thank you, Kylie." he said gently.**

**Kylie then cleared her throat and began to sing a romantic song to Brijesh.**

**Kylie: **_**Look at the sky**_**;**

_**Tell me, what do you see**_**;**

_**Just close your eyes**_**;**

_**And describe it to me**_**;**

_**The heavens are sparkling;**_

_**With starlight tonight**_**;**

_**That's what I see through your eyes**_**;**

**Brijesh: **_**I see the heavens**_**;**

_**Each time that you smile**_**;**

_**I hear your heartbeat**_**;**

_**Just go on for miles**_**;**

_**And suddenly I know**_**;**

_**Why life is worthwhile**_**;**

_**That's what I see**_**;**

_**Through your eyes**_**;**

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**That's what I see**_**;**

_**Through your eyes**_**;**

_**Here in the night**_**;**

_**I see the sun**_**;**

_**Here in the dark**_**;**

_**Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_**It's out of our hands**_**;**

_**We can't stop**_**;**

_**What we have begun**_**;**

_**And love just took me**_**;**

_**By surprise**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**.**

_**I see a night**_**; **

_**I wish could last**_**;**

_**Forever**_**;**

_**I see a world**_**;**

_**We're meant**_**;**

_**To see together**_**;**

_**And it is**_**;**

_**So much**_**;**

_**More than I**_**;**

_**Remember**_**;**

**Kylie: **_**More than I remember**_**.**

**Beijesh: **_**More than I have known.**_

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**Here in the night**_**;**

_**I see the sun**_**;**

_**Here in the dark**_**;**

_**Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_**It's out of our hands**_**;**

_**We can't stop**_**;**

_**What we have begun**_**;**

_**And love just took me**_**;**

_**By surprise**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**.**

**Brijesh closed his eyes, "Thank you, Ky-ky." he yawned.**

**Brijesh fell asleep on the couch with his feet in Sheldon's favorite spot to sit.**

**"Good night, Bri," Kylie whispered gently. "my Sleeping Charming."**

**Ryan saw Kylie kissing the princely looking 16-year-old Indian boy.**

**"OKAY," Ryan yelled furiously. "NOW THAT **_**TEARS**_** IT!"**

**Penny saw Ryan jump on Brijesh.**

**"Ryan! Get off of Bri while he's resting!" Penny hissed.**

**"Wake up you girl stealer," Ryan said. "give up you claim on Kylie's heart and move on!"**

**"I'm so sorry, Sheldon & Leonard," Penny said. "I must take Ryan home at once!"**

**Once Penny & Ryan were back at Penny's apartment, Ryan was really mad.**

**"I'M GOING TO RUN AWAY! I'M TIRED OF YOUR RULES!" Ryan yelled at Penny.**

**Penny quickly came out of her memory.**

**"Ryan got mad at me just after we got back to my apartment for grounding him." Penny explained to Kylie.**

**Leonard came out of his bedroom and Sheldon came out of the bathroom.**

**"Then," Leonard said to Penny. "we have got to find Ryan at once!"**

**"Agreed." Sheldon said.**

**Sheldon and the others prepared to go out to search for Ryan.**

**But when Brijesh stood from where he had slept the night before, the entire living room began to spin all around him and he fell to his mattress due to how dizzy he was feeling.**

**"Kylie." Raj requested.**

**"Yes, Raj?" Kylie answered.**

**"Please stay behind and look after Bri," Rajesh requested. "other than me, he trusts you."**

**"Come on, Raj," Brijesh said recovering from his dizziness. "I do not necessarily **_**need**_** a babysitter!"**

**"Bazinga! I'll make you proud!" Kylie said to Raj.**

**Sheldon & the others went out to search for Ryan.**

**After a few minutes alone, Brijesh began a game of Kingdom Hearts.**

**"I'll show you what I'm made of, Sweetie!" Brijesh exclaimed while controlling Sora, he was fighting against his second opponent, a girl named Selphie. **

**"What month is this?" Kylie asked Brijesh.**

**"January." Brijesh answered.**

**"Oh." Kylie said sadly to Brijesh.**

**"Why? What's wrong?" Brijesh asked Kylie.**

**"My mom died... last month," Kylie sobbed bitterly. "of a heart attack! I didn't say good bye to her!"**

**Brijesh stopped playing Kingdom Hearts, took it out of the Playstation 2 system, put it into its case, and returned the game to Kylie's suitcase.**

**"Come here." Brijesh said to Kylie.**

**Sheldon & the others came back and they had Ryan with them.**

**Ryan saw Brijesh hugging a sobbing Kylie.**

**"Awww," Penny said. "how sweet!"**

**"Oh gross," Ryan shouted. "get a room, **_**please**_**, you guys!"**

**Ryan ran back to his aunt's apartment.**

**Amy Farrah Fowler came by Sheldon's apartment.**

**"Kylie," Amy said. "it is great to see you again!"**

**"Not now, Amy." Raj said as his Selective Mutism medication began to wear off.**

**"Dr. Cooper here is in the middle of a crisis, Miss... uh..." Brijesh said to Amy.**

**"**_**Doctor**_** Amy Farrah Fowler at your service," Amy said to Brijesh. "now what is your name, and **_**even more**_** importantly what is wrong with Kylie?"**

**"She misses her mom." Brijesh whispered to Amy.**

**"Aunt Judy died of a heart attack last month," Sheldon told Amy. "December thirteenth 2017, the day before her forty-third birthday to be exact."**

**"And I miss her so much!" Kylie sobbed bitterly.**

**Ryan came out of Penny's apartment, "So what if you're motherless now, Kylie, big freaking deal." he said.**

**Kylie began to sob all the harder.**

**Sheldon sat on the couch in his usual spot, "Come here, Kylie." he said gently.**

**"What is he going to do?" Ryan asked those around him.**

**"Mr. Dr. Cooper is simply going to do what you saw me doing with Miss Dr. Cooper," Brijesh said to Ryan. "I was **_**not**_** making out with her, I was just giving her a hug around the shoulders, nothing wrong with a student hugging his or her professor... is there?"**

**"No," Ryan said. "I guess not."**

**Ryan & Brijesh saw Sheldon giving a comforting hug to Kylie.**

**"There there now, Kylie, I know you miss your mother," Sheldon said. "I miss Aunt Judy too."**

**"I would hate to interrupt such a touching scene here," Ryan said. "but Kylie?"**

**"What is it, Ryan?" Kylie answered.**

**"What are your plans? You know... for this weekend?" Brijesh asked just before Ryan even got the chance to speak.**

**"I have family plans with Sheldon this weekend," Kylie answered Brijesh. "we're going to be putting together a care package for my dad while he's stationed overseas in Germany, would you like to help me?"**

**"Of course I..." Brijesh began.**

**But Ryan interrupted the 16-year-old Indian boy.**

**"Sorry, Kylie," Ryan said. "but I plan to race this lowlife this weekend."**

**"Lowlife," Brijesh asked Ryan. "escuse me, Bro?"**

**"You heard me," Ryan said to Brijesh. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson you won't soon be forgetting!"**

**"You won't win Ky-ky's heart, you are like Sammy Tsukino with Amy Mizuno!" Brijesh disagreed with Ryan.**

**"I have not heard of that, I watch Dragon Ball Z anyway." Ryan said.**

**"AmyMercuryFan34 writes Sailor Moon fanfiction on Fanfiction dot net, she specializes in Amy/Sailor Mercury & Zoisite romance with Sammy playing the part of the jealous lover." Brijesh told Ryan.**

**"Oh." Ryan said.**

**That evening, Kylie was sitting on Sheldon's lap while Leonard took his chocolate fudge brownies made with soy milk out of the oven to cool.**

**"Hey, Leonard," Sheldon called. "we are waiting on you!"**

**After the movie was over, it was time for bed.**

**The next day was Saturday and Kylie had a couple plates each with a grilled everything bagel, one with garlic cream cheese on it, the other with grape jelly, two strips of bacon, two fried eggs, and two tall glasses of orange juice, on a wheelie cart, one breakfast was for Leonard and the other was for Sheldon.**

**Kylie heard the sound of water running in the bathroom sink.**

**Sheldon came out of the bathroom to find Kylie with the breakfasts on the cart.**

**"What is all this then?" Sheldon asked Kylie.**

**"Breakfast is served," Kylie answered Sheldon. "I've slaved over a hot stove **_**all**_** morning!"**

**"What's on the menu for this morning?" Sheldon asked Kylie.**

**"A grilled everything bagel with garlic cream cheese on it, two strips of bacon, two fried eggs, and a tall glass of orange juice," Kylie answered Sheldon. "there's a breakfast for you and a breakfast for Leonard."**

**"Thanks, Kylie!" Sheldon said taking his breakfast into the living room so he could watch Dr. Who in peace.**

**Kylie wheeled the cart up to Leonard's bedroom door, "Leonard! Breakfast is ready!" she said.**

**Leonard opened his door.**

**"What's for breakfast, Kylie?" Leonard asked.**

**"For you, a grilled everything bagel with grape jelly on it, two strips of bacon, two fried eggs, and a tall glass of orange juice" Kylie answered Leonard. "Sheldon is already eating his while watching Dr. Who."**

**"Thanks, Kylie!" Leonard said.**

**Leonard went into the kitchen to enjoy his breakfast.**

**A little while later, Sheldon & Kylie were packing a care package for Officer Steven Cooper.**

**Kylie put in a cd of her singing her favorite Disney songs in German, a cookie tin of snickerdoodles, and a framed photograph of her & Sheldon.**

**Sheldon added in a writing pen with a glow in the dark cap and some extra ink cartridges for when the pen's ink ran out.**

**After the care package was ready to be shipped off to Germany, Kylie checked her Gundam Wing wristwatch.**

**"Oh no," Kylie exclaimed. "look at the time!"**

**"What's the matter, Kylie?" Sheldon asked.**

**"I have to go see Bri & Ryan's race! I'm **_**terribly**_** late!" Kylie answered Sheldon.**

**"Race? What race?" Leonard asked Kylie intrigued taking a bite of bagel & grape jelly.**

**"I don't know what the race is for," Kylie answered Leonard. "but all I know is that I need a ride and I **_**cannot**_** drive like Bri!"**

**Leonard finished the special breakfast that Kylie had made for him, "I'll be glad to give you a ride." he said to Kylie.**

**"Thank you, Leonard." Kylie said.**

**Within a few minutes time, Leonard & Kylie arrived at one of the many parks in Padadena where the race was beginning.**

**"If I win," Leonard & Kylie heard Brijesh saying to Ryan. "I get to help Miss Dr. Cooper with setting up the lunchtime picnic."**

**"And **_**when**_** I win," Leonard & Kylie heard Ryan saying to Brijesh. "I get to share the orange from my lunchbox with Kylie."**

**"WHAT?" Brijesh asked Ryan furiously.**

**"Didn't you know," Ryan asked Brijesh as Kylie got out of Leonard's car. "the winner gets to share the orange from their lunchbox with Kylie."**

**"YOU JUST RIKUED ME!" Kylie heard Brijesh yelling at Ryan furiously.**

**Once Leonard left, the race around the park's playground had begun.**

**Ryan was winning but Brijesh was **_**not**_** the type who would give up easily.**

**Brijesh easily passed Ryan at the home stretch and won the race.**

**Kylie was setting up the picnic blanket and Brijesh was helping her on setting up the food for the picnic.**

**Penny came out of the first part of her memory of Ryan's first visit by the sound of Polly's voice.**

**"Don't worry Mrs. Hofstadter," Polly said to Penny. "I'll keep a **_**very close**_** eye on my boyfriend."**

**"Thank you, Polly." Penny said.**


	64. News About The Baby Shower Part 2

**News About The Baby Shower Part 2 **

**"You're welcome, Mrs. Hofstadter," Polly said to Penny. "and just so you know, Ryan & I live near the airport."**

**"We'll be there in a few minutes." Penny said.**

**Over at the farm where Brijesh & Kylie now lived in West Virginia, Brijesh came into their bedroom with a salad made from farm fresh vegetables from their garden on the farm.**

**"Come on, Kylie," Brijesh urged his wife. "you really **_**must**_** eat something!"**

**Kylie didn't even hear her loving husband's voice, for just at that moment, she had begun to have a memory.**

**Within her memory, Kylie & the two boys sat down to their picnic lunch.**

**"Oh, gross!" Brijesh exclaimed.**

**"What's the matter?" Kylie asked Brijesh.**

**"I **_**accidentally**_** put a container of basmati rice & chutney that was leftover in my cousin, Raj's refrigerator! I **_**detest**_** Indian cuisine!" Brijesh said to Kylie.**

**"**_**That**_** makes two of us," Kylie told Brijesh truthfully. "I **_**detest**_** Indian food too."**

**"Oh! Gross me out!" Ryan exclaimed.**

**"What is it, Ryan?" Kylie asked.**

**"Aunt Penny packed Arabic food in with **_**my**_** orange! Pita bread & hummus! It's **_**disgusting**_**!" Ryan answered Kylie.**

**"Well, pita bread & hummus sounds **_**much better**_** than peanut butter & jelly and Laze potato chips to me," Kylie complained to Ryan. "I **_**hate**_** peanut butter & jelly just as much as I hate Indian food!"**

**"I have an idea!" Brijesh suggested to both Kylie & Ryan.**

**"What is it?" Kylie & Ryan asked Brijesh in unison.**

**"What is what?" Brijesh asked Ryan & Kylie.**

**"What is your great idea, Bri?" Ryan & Kylie asked again in unison.**

**"Why don't we swap lunches?" Brijesh suggested to Kylie & Ryan.**

**Since neither Kylie nor Brijesh could stomach Indian food, Brijesh swapped his basmati rice & chutney for Ryan's pita bread & hummus.**

**And since Kylie could neither stomach peanut butter & jelly sandwiches nor **_**wanted**_** her Laze potato chips today, she swapped her peanut butter & jelly sandwich & potato chips to Brijesh for the pita bread & hummus he had swapped with Ryan.**

**After the picnic was over, Kylie was back at Leonard & Sheldon's apartment in the kitchen because Sheldon was ordering a new copy of Thumbelina for her on Amazon.**

**"Thanks, Sheldon." Kylie said.**

**"Anytime, Kylie." Sheldon said.**

**`Suddenly, Leonard entered the kitchen with the mail.**

**"What's in the mail?" Kylie asked Leonard.**

**"Nothing but bills, Kylie." Leonard answered.**

**"Are you sure?" Kylie asked Leonard.**

**"Quite sure, Kylie," Leonard said. "why do you ask?"**

**"I'm hoping to get a letter back from Aunt Mary." Kylie told Leonard honestly.**

**"What for?" Sheldon asked Kylie seriously.**

**"When I wrote to Auntie Mary last," Kylie answered Sheldon. "she told me that Georgie had sighed me up for some sort of female activity."**

**Georgie was the nickname that Kylie called her cousin, George Cooper Jr. to tell him apart from her uncle, George Cooper Sr.**

**"What sort of female activity?" Leonard asked Kylie out of interest.**

**"I don't know," Kylie answered Leonard. "Auntie Mary never mentioned what sort of feminine activity Georgie had signed me up for."**

**"I'll bet George signed you up for Softball." Sheldon guessed.**

**"I **_**wish**_** it was Softball." Kylie sighed.**

**"But besides videogames, anime, & foreign languages, you **_**love**_** sports **_**and**_** excersising." Sheldon said to Kylie.**

**"I know I do," Kylie said to Sheldon. "if only I could get Georgie to understand that about me but he said that sports are for men & boys only! It makes me mad!"**

**"George just doesn't understand you the way I do." Sheldon said to Kylie.**

**Suddenly, Sheldon, Leonard, & Kylie heard a knock on the apartment's front door.**

**"Come in!" Leonard called.**

**Penny & Ryan entered Sheldon & Leonard's apartment through the front door.**

**Penny had an envelope for Kylie in her hand.**

**"Hi, Leonard," Penny said. "hey, Sheldon."**

**"Greetings, Penny." Leonard said.**

**"What brings you by?" Sheldon asked Penny.**

**"I had to bring something over for Kylie." Penny answered Sheldon.**

**"For me," Kylie asked Penny. "what is it?"**

**Penny handed the envelope to Kylie.**

**"This envelope addressed to you got put into my mailbox by mistake." Penny answered Kylie.**

**Kylie ripped open the envelope, "OH! SON OF A GUN! I **_**CAN**_**'**_**T**_** BELIEVE GEORGIE DID THIS TO ME!" she exclaimed furiously.**

**"What's the matter, Kylie?" Ryan asked.**

**Kylie cleared her throat and began to read the letter.**

**Kylie: **_**Dear Kylie**_**,**

_**I**_**'**_**m so sorry that George didn**_**'**_**t tell you**_**.**

_**But he signed you up for ballet lessons**_**.**

_**I just don**_**'**_**t want you to be too angry with your eldest cousin**_**.**

_**Stay out of trouble now**_**!**

_**Sincerely**_**,**

_**Auntie Mary**_**.**

**"Ballet lessons! You, Kylie Mariah Cooper," Ryan asked while laughing insensitively. "taking ballet lessons? Now **_**that**_** is **_**rich**_**!"**

**"Ryan!" Penny scolded sharply.**

**Now Kylie was turning red with a furious rage.**

**"RYAN," Kylie yelled furiously. "JUST **_**GROW UP**_**!"**

**Kylie ran straight up to Sheldon & Leonard's bathroom.**

**"Now you did it, Ryan," Sheldon said. "now you did it!"**

**"What did **_**I**_** do by any chance?" Ryan asked Sheldon.**

**"You upset my delicate little cousin!" Sheldon scolded Ryan.**

**Sheldon raced up to the bathroom door.**

**Sheldon then knocked on the bathroom door.**

**"GO AWAY, RYAN!" Kylie yelled furiously.**

**"It's **_**not**_** Ryan," Sheldon called to Kylie from the other side of the bathroom door. "it's me!"**

**Kylie opened the bathroom door, "Oh, hi, Sheldon." she said.**

**"I would like to talk to you in my bedroom." Sheldon said to Kylie.**

**Sheldon led Kylie straight into his bedroom.**

**"Okay, Sheldon," Kylie asked. "what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"**

**"I know Ryan was being a tyrant towards you, but you just simply **_**cannot**_** take that lying down." Sheldon said gently.**

**"Thanks, Shell." Kylie said.**

**Later on that evening, Sheldon, Kylie, and the others were eating sushi over at Raj's apartment, when Kylie picked up a spicy tuna roll.**

**"Does this have any crab meat in it?" Kylie asked.**

**"No crab meat whatsoever," Bernadette answered Kylie. "why do you ask, Honey?"**

**"Because, just like Mr. Wolowitz with his peanut allergy," Kylie answered Bernadette. "I too have an allergy, but I'm allergic to crab meat."**

**"I'm so sorry," Bernadette said to Kylie. "I didn't realize."**

**Kylie nibbled the tasty spicy tuna roll.**

**Ryan slipped a California roll into Kylie's right hand.**

**"Kylie wait," Leonard called out. "that California roll has crab meat in it!"**

**Kylie's cheeks began to swell up and swell up badly.**

**"Sheldon!" Kylie shouted in a muffled voice due to her swollen cheeks.**

**"She's having an allergic reaction to the California roll!" Howard exclaimed.**

**Rajesh popped his medication into his mouth, this was an emergency for him to talk to his female friends.**

**"We must get Kylie to the nearest hospital **_**immediately**_**!" Raj said.**

**"Right!" Amy agreed.**

**"You all go on ahead," Penny said sternly. "I need to have a little chat with my nephew."**

**"But, Auntie Penny!" Ryan protested.**

**"You are grounded for the remainder of your visit!" Penny scolded Ryan.**

**"Okay." Ryan sighed sadly.**

**Penny took Ryan back to her apartment.**

**Once Penny & Ryan were out of sight, Kylie was getting worse and worse.**

**"Sheldon!" Kylie shouted in a muffled voice due to her swollen mouth once again.**

**"It's quite alright, Kylie," Sheldon said. "I'm right here."**

**"Who's going to drive Kylie to the hospital?" Amy asked in terror.**

**"Allow me." Brijesh said.**

**"Thanks so much, Bri," Bernadette said. "we have an emergency situation on our hands!"**

**"Quick," Brijesh said. "get Kylie onto my back!"**

**Brijesh tuened around and crouched down low as Howard placed Kylie on Brijesh's able back.**

**Once everyone piled into Bernadette & Howard's van, Brijesh drove off frantically to the nearest hospital.**

**Brijesh parked the van in the garage frantically.**

**Kylie was **_**still**_** swelling up in her face.**

**"Help me, Sheldon," Kylie said as her face continued swelling. "help me!"**

**"Don't worry, Kylie," Sheldon said. "we'll get you checked in just in time."**

**"Thank you." Kylie said to Sheldon in a muffled voice.**

**Sheldon & the others went into the hospital to check the ailing Kylie in.**

**"Excuse me, Ma'am," Howard said to the receptionist. "but this sweet teenage girl is in **_**desperate**_** need of help."**

**"Are you her father?" the receptionist asked Howard.**

**"What," Howard told the receptionist. "no!"**

**"Well," the receptionist said. "she needs to have a family member by her side."**

**"That would be me, my name is Sheldon Lee Cooper, I'm the older cousin of the patient, Kylie Mariah Cooper." Sheldon answered the receptionist.**

**"Follow me, Sir," the receptionist said to Sheldon. "the rest of you may wait in the waiting room."**

**Sheldon followed the gurney which carried Kylie to the emergency room.**

**Once in the waiting room, the 36-year-old & 16-year-old Koothrappali cousins were beginning to converse.**

**Brijesh was going to turn 17-years-old on April 6th 2018, that very year.**

**"Are you feeling all right, Bri?" Raj whispered, his medication had worn off.**

**But Brijesh was beginning to have a daydream.**

**Within his daydream, Brijesh saw that Kylie was well again and she began to sing a romantic song to him.**

**Kylie: **_**In a perfect world**_**;**

_**One we've never known**_**;**

_**We would never need**_**;**

_**To face the world alone**_**;**

_**They can have the world**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**ll create our own**_**;**

_**I may not be brave**_**;**

_**Or strong**_**;**

_**Or smart**_**;**

_**But somewhere in my secret heart**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere I go**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m home**_**;**

_**If you are there beside me**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**Now Brijesh sang back to Kylie.**

**Brijesh: **_**I was so afraid**_**;**

_**Now I realize**_**;**

_**Love is never wrong**_**;**

_**And so**_**;**

_**It never dies**_**;**

_**There**_**'**_**s a perfect world**_**;**

_**Shining in your eyes**_**.**

**Now Kylie & Brijesh began to sing together.**

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**And if only**_**;**

_**They could feel it too**_**;**

_**The happiness**_**;**

_**I feel**_**;**

_**With you**_**;**

_**They**_**'**_**d know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere we go**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**re home**_**;**

_**If we are there together**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**Brijesh came out of his daydream.**

**"Raj?" Brijesh asked.**

**"What is it, Bri?" Raj whispered.**

**"Will my professor be okay?" Brijesh asked Raj worriedly.**

**"I'm sure Kylie will be okay, I'll miss her hugs most of all if she quits on us." Raj whispered with a sad sigh.**

**A few minutes later, Penny arrived at the hospital.**

**"Kylie will be okay, Raj," Penny said. "you'll see."**

**An hour later, Sheldon appeared with Kylie by his side and Brijesh saw that she was well again as she began to sing the same romantic song to him that was sung in his daydream.**

**Kylie: **_**In a perfect world**_**;**

_**One we've never known**_**;**

_**We would never need**_**;**

_**To face the world alone**_**;**

_**They can have the world**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**ll create our own**_**;**

_**I may not be brave**_**;**

_**Or strong**_**;**

_**Or smart**_**;**

_**But somewhere in my secret heart**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere I go**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m home**_**;**

_**If you are there beside me**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**Now Brijesh sang back to Kylie.**

**Brijesh: **_**I was so afraid**_**;**

_**Now I realize**_**;**

_**Love is never wrong**_**;**

_**And so**_**;**

_**It never dies**_**;**

_**There**_**'**_**s a perfect world**_**;**

_**Shining in your eyes**_**.**

**Now Kylie & Brijesh began to sing together.**

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**And if only**_**;**

_**They could feel it too**_**;**

_**The happiness**_**;**

_**I feel**_**;**

_**With you**_**;**

_**They**_**'**_**d know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere we go**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**re home**_**;**

_**If we are there together**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**A night later, a Wednesday night to be precise, Kylie was grading Brijesh's Japanese test while Sheldon, Raj, Leonard, & Howard were playing a good game of Halo.**

**Knowing that Kylie was in the living room of Sheldon & Leonard's apartment, Raj was as quiet as a mime.**

**"Hey," Kylie heard Leonard shouting at Raj. "you blasted me right in the spinal column!"**

**"Oh, Koothrappali," Kylie heard Sheldon threaten Raj. "you are dead now!"**

**Now Kylie stood up, she was **_**shocked**_** by her older cousin's choice of words.**

**"No!" Kylie shouted worriedly.**

**There was a knock on Sheldon & Leonard's apartment's front door.**

**"Kylie," Sheldon asked. "would you please answer the door?"**

**"But of course." Kylie answered Sheldon.**

**Kylie then walked over to the door and opened it to find Penny standing outside.**

**"Hello, Kylie." Penny said.**

**"Greetings, Penny." Kylie replied.**

**"What's going on?" Penny asked.**

**Suddenly, both Kylie & Penny heard an explosion coming from the television set in the living room.**

**"Oh no," Kylie & Penny heard Howard exclaim. "some person in Alberta shot me!"**

**"Halo night?" Penny asked Kylie.**

**"Halo night." Kylie answered Penny with a groan.**

**"Well," Penny said to Kylie & the four boys. "I've ordered four pepperoni pizzas, one with soy cheese just for Leonard."**

**"Bazinga!" Kylie exclaimed.**

**After Sheldon and the other three guys ended their Halo game, they & Kylie went straight to Penny's apartment went straight to wait for the pizzas to be delivered.**

**"Hey, Sheldon?" Kylie asked.**

**"Yes, Kylie," Sheldon answered. " what is it?"**

**"Just like you, Leonard, Raj, & Howard all have Halo night," Kylie asked Sheldon. "may Ryan, Bri, & I have a Kingdom Hearts night?"**

**"Yeah Auntie Penny," Ryan agreed. "if I'm no longer grounded, may we?"**

**"Okay, Ryan," Penny laughed. "you are no longer grounded."**

**"About your Kingdom Hearts night," Sheldon asked Kylie. "when would you perfer it?"**

**"I was thinking," Kylie answered Sheldon. "Saturday nights."**

**"That sounds good to me." Sheldon said to Kylie truthfully.**

**"Yes!" Kylie exclaimed.**

**"So, Raj," Penny asked. "where is Brijesh tonight?"**

**Raj just whispered in Howard's ear.**

**"Raj says," Howard answered Penny. "that Bri is doing his homework at home."**

**"So I see." Penny said to Raj.**

**Kylie began to have a memory.**

**Within her memory, Kylie & the two boys sat down to their picnic lunch.**

**"Oh, gross!" Brijesh exclaimed.**

**"What's the matter?" Kylie asked Brijesh.**

**"I **_**accidentally**_** put a container of basmati rice & chutney that was leftover in my cousin, Raj's refrigerator! I **_**detest**_** Indian cuisine!" Brijesh said to Kylie.**

**"**_**That**_** makes two of us," Kylie told Brijesh truthfully. "I **_**detest**_** Indian food too."**

**"Oh! Gross me out!" Ryan exclaimed.**

**"What is it, Ryan?" Kylie asked.**

**"Aunt Penny packed Arabic food in with **_**my**_** orange! Pita bread & hummus! It's **_**disgusting**_**!" Ryan answered Kylie.**

**"Well, pita bread & hummus sounds **_**much better**_** than peanut butter & jelly and Laze potato chips to me," Kylie complained to Ryan. "I **_**hate**_** peanut butter & jelly just as much as I hate Indian food!"**

**"I have an idea!" Brijesh suggested to both Kylie & Ryan.**

**"What is it?" Kylie & Ryan asked Brijesh in unison.**

**"What is what?" Brijesh asked Ryan & Kylie.**

**"What is your great idea, Bri?" Ryan & Kylie asked again in unison.**

**"Why don't we swap lunches?" Brijesh suggested to Kylie & Ryan.**

**Since neither Kylie nor Brijesh could stomach Indian food, Brijesh swapped his basmati rice & chutney for Ryan's pita bread & hummus.**

**And since Kylie could neither stomach peanut butter & jelly sandwiches nor **_**wanted**_** her Laze potato chips today, she swapped her peanut butter & jelly sandwich & potato chips to Brijesh for the pita bread & hummus he had swapped with Ryan.**

**After the picnic was over, Kylie was back at Leonard & Sheldon's apartment in the kitchen because Sheldon was ordering a new copy of Thumbelina for her on Amazon.**

**"Thanks, Sheldon." Kylie said.**

**"Anytime, Kylie." Sheldon said.**

**Suddenly, Leonard entered the kitchen with the mail.**

**"What's in the mail?" Kylie asked Leonard.**

**"Nothing but bills, Kylie." Leonard answered.**

**"Are you sure?" Kylie asked Leonard.**

**"Quite sure, Kylie," Leonard said. "why do you ask?"**

**"I'm hoping to get a letter back from Aunt Mary." Kylie told Leonard honestly.**

**"What for?" Sheldon asked Kylie seriously.**

**"When I wrote to Auntie Mary last," Kylie answered Sheldon. "she told me that Georgie had sighed me up for some sort of female activity."**

**Georgie was the nickname that Kylie called her cousin, George Cooper Jr. to tell him apart from her uncle, George Cooper Sr.**

**"What sort of female activity?" Leonard asked Kylie out of interest.**

**"I don't know," Kylie answered Leonard. "Auntie Mary never mentioned what sort of feminine activity Georgie had signed me up for."**

**"I'll bet George signed you up for Softball." Sheldon guessed.**

**"I **_**wish**_** it was Softball." Kylie sighed.**

**"But besides videogames, anime, & foreign languages, you **_**love**_** sports **_**and**_** excersising." Sheldon said to Kylie.**

**"I know I do," Kylie said to Sheldon. "if only I could get Georgie to understand that about me but he said that sports are for men & boys only! It makes me mad!"**

**"George just doesn't understand you the way I do." Sheldon said to Kylie.**

**Suddenly, Sheldon, Leonard, & Kylie heard a knock on the apartment's front door.**

**"Come in!" Leonard called.**

**Penny & Ryan entered Sheldon & Leonard's apartment through the front door.**

**Penny had an envelope for Kylie in her hand.**

**"Hi, Leonard," Penny said. "hey, Sheldon."**

**"Greetings, Penny." Leonard said.**

**"What brings you by?" Sheldon asked Penny.**

**"I had to bring something over for Kylie." Penny answered Sheldon.**

**"For me," Kylie asked Penny. "what is it?"**

**Penny handed the envelope to Kylie.**

**"This envelope addressed to you got put into my mailbox by mistake." Penny answered Kylie.**

**Kylie ripped open the envelope, "OH! SON OF A GUN! I **_**CAN**_**'**_**T**_** BELIEVE GEORGIE DID THIS TO ME!" she exclaimed furiously.**

**"What's the matter, Kylie?" Ryan asked.**

**Kylie cleared her throat and began to read the letter.**

**Kylie: **_**Dear Kylie**_**,**

_**I**_**'**_**m so sorry that George didn**_**'**_**t tell you**_**.**

_**But he signed you up for ballet lessons**_**.**

_**I just don**_**'**_**t want you to be too angry with your eldest cousin**_**.**

_**Stay out of trouble now**_**!**

_**Sincerely**_**,**

_**Auntie Mary**_**.**

**"Ballet lessons! You, Kylie Mariah Cooper," Ryan asked while laughing insensitively. "taking ballet lessons? Now **_**that**_** is **_**rich**_**!"**

**"Ryan!" Penny scolded sharply.**

**Now Kylie was turning red with a furious rage.**

**"RYAN," Kylie yelled furiously. "JUST **_**GROW UP**_**!"**

**Kylie ran straight up to Sheldon & Leonard's bathroom.**

**"Now you did it, Ryan," Sheldon said. "now you did it!"**

**"What did **_**I**_** do by any chance?" Ryan asked Sheldon.**

**"You upset my delicate little cousin!" Sheldon scolded Ryan.**

**Sheldon raced up to the bathroom door.**

**Sheldon then knocked on the bathroom door.**

**"GO AWAY, RYAN!" Kylie yelled furiously.**

**"It's **_**not**_** Ryan," Sheldon called to Kylie from the other side of the bathroom door. "it's me!"**

**Kylie opened the bathroom door, "Oh, hi, Sheldon." she said.**

**"I would like to talk to you in my bedroom." Sheldon said to Kylie.**

**Sheldon led Kylie straight into his bedroom.**

**"Okay, Sheldon," Kylie asked. "what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"**

**"I know Ryan was being a tyrant towards you, but you just simply **_**cannot**_** take that lying down." Sheldon said gently.**

**"Thanks, Shell." Kylie said.**

**Later on that evening, Sheldon, Kylie, and the others were eating sushi over at Raj's apartment, when Kylie picked up a spicy tuna roll.**

**"Does this have any crab meat in it?" Kylie asked.**

**"No crab meat whatsoever," Bernadette answered Kylie. "why do you ask, Honey?"**

**"Because, just like Mr. Wolowitz with his peanut allergy," Kylie answered Bernadette. "I too have an allergy, but I'm allergic to crab meat."**

**"I'm so sorry," Bernadette said to Kylie. "I didn't realize."**

**Kylie nibbled the tasty spicy tuna roll.**

**Ryan slipped a California roll into Kylie's right hand.**

**"Kylie wait," Leonard called out. "that California roll has crab meat in it!"**

**Kylie's cheeks began to swell up and swell up badly.**

**"Sheldon!" Kylie shouted in a muffled voice due to her swollen cheeks.**

**"She's having an allergic reaction to the California roll!" Howard exclaimed.**

**Rajesh popped his medication into his mouth, this was an emergency for him to talk to his female friends.**

**"We must get Kylie to the nearest hospital **_**immediately**_**!" Raj said.**

**"Right!" Amy agreed.**

**"You all go on ahead," Penny said sternly. "I need to have a little chat with my nephew."**

**"But, Auntie Penny!" Ryan protested.**

**"You are grounded for the remainder of your visit!" Penny scolded Ryan.**

**"Okay." Ryan sighed sadly.**

**Penny took Ryan back to her apartment.**

**Once Penny & Ryan were out of sight, Kylie was getting worse and worse.**

**"Sheldon!" Kylie shouted in a muffled voice due to her swollen mouth once again.**

**"It's quite alright, Kylie," Sheldon said. "I'm right here."**

**"Who's going to drive Kylie to the hospital?" Amy asked in terror.**

**"Allow me." Brijesh said.**

**"Thanks so much, Bri," Bernadette said. "we have an emergency situation on our hands!"**

**"Quick," Brijesh said. "get Kylie onto my back!"**

**Brijesh tuened around and crouched down low as Howard placed Kylie on Brijesh's able back.**

**Once everyone piled into Bernadette & Howard's van, Brijesh drove off frantically to the nearest hospital.**

**Brijesh parked the van in the garage frantically.**

**Kylie was **_**still**_** swelling up in her face.**

**"Help me, Sheldon," Kylie said as her face continued swelling. "help me!"**

**"Don't worry, Kylie," Sheldon said. "we'll get you checked in just in time."**

**"Thank you." Kylie said to Sheldon in a muffled voice.**

**Sheldon & the others went into the hospital to check the ailing Kylie in.**

**"Excuse me, Ma'am," Howard said to the receptionist. "but this sweet teenage girl is in **_**desperate**_** need of help."**

**"Are you her father?" the receptionist asked Howard.**

**"What," Howard told the receptionist. "no!"**

**"Well," the receptionist said. "she needs to have a family member by her side."**

**"That would be me, my name is Sheldon Lee Cooper, I'm the older cousin of the patient, Kylie Mariah Cooper." Sheldon answered the receptionist.**

**"Follow me, Sir," the receptionist said to Sheldon. "the rest of you may wait in the waiting room."**

**Sheldon followed the gurney which carried Kylie to the emergency room.**

**Once in the waiting room, the 36-year-old & 16-year-old Koothrappali cousins were beginning to converse.**

**Brijesh was going to turn 17-years-old on April 6th 2018, that very year.**

**"Are you feeling all right, Bri?" Raj whispered, his medication had worn off.**

**But Brijesh was beginning to have a daydream.**

**Within his daydream, Brijesh saw that Kylie was well again and she began to sing a romantic song to him.**

**Kylie: **_**In a perfect world**_**;**

_**One we've never known**_**;**

_**We would never need**_**;**

_**To face the world alone**_**;**

_**They can have the world**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**ll create our own**_**;**

_**I may not be brave**_**;**

_**Or strong**_**;**

_**Or smart**_**;**

_**But somewhere in my secret heart**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere I go**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m home**_**;**

_**If you are there beside me**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**Now Brijesh sang back to Kylie.**

**Brijesh: **_**I was so afraid**_**;**

_**Now I realize**_**;**

_**Love is never wrong**_**;**

_**And so**_**;**

_**It never dies**_**;**

_**There**_**'**_**s a perfect world**_**;**

_**Shining in your eyes**_**.**

**Now Kylie & Brijesh began to sing together.**

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**And if only**_**;**

_**They could feel it too**_**;**

_**The happiness**_**;**

_**I feel**_**;**

_**With you**_**;**

_**They**_**'**_**d know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere we go**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**re home**_**;**

_**If we are there together**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**Brijesh came out of his daydream.**

**"Raj?" Brijesh asked.**

**"What is it, Bri?" Raj whispered.**

**"Will my professor be okay?" Brijesh asked Raj worriedly.**

**"I'm sure Kylie will be okay, I'll miss her hugs most of all if she quits on us." Raj whispered with a sad sigh.**

**A few minutes later, Penny arrived at the hospital.**

**"Kylie will be okay, Raj," Penny said. "you'll see."**

**An hour later, Sheldon appeared with Kylie by his side and Brijesh saw that she was well again as she began to sing the same romantic song to him that was sung in his daydream.**

**Kylie: **_**In a perfect world**_**;**

_**One we've never known**_**;**

_**We would never need**_**;**

_**To face the world alone**_**;**

_**They can have the world**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**ll create our own**_**;**

_**I may not be brave**_**;**

_**Or strong**_**;**

_**Or smart**_**;**

_**But somewhere in my secret heart**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere I go**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m home**_**;**

_**If you are there beside me**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**Now Brijesh sang back to Kylie.**

**Brijesh: **_**I was so afraid**_**;**

_**Now I realize**_**;**

_**Love is never wrong**_**;**

_**And so**_**;**

_**It never dies**_**;**

_**There**_**'**_**s a perfect world**_**;**

_**Shining in your eyes**_**.**

**Now Kylie & Brijesh began to sing together.**

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**And if only**_**;**

_**They could feel it too**_**;**

_**The happiness**_**;**

_**I feel**_**;**

_**With you**_**;**

_**They**_**'**_**d know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere we go**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**re home**_**;**

_**If we are there together**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**Kylie then came out of her memory just as the pizzas arrived at Penny's apartment door.**

**After her fourth slice of pepperoni pizza, Kylie, Leonard, and Sheldon went back to Sheldon & Leonard's apartment.**

**After she had her hot chocolate with Sheldon & Leonard, Kylie had gone to sleep on the couch.**

**The following Saturday night, Brijesh, Kylie, and Ryan were over at Sheldon & Leonard's apartment playing a good game of Kingdom Hearts.**

**Ryan had brought his own Playstation 2 controller from Penny's apartment and he was playing first.**

**"Beat Tidus, Ryan," Brijesh cheered. "beat him!"**

**"I'm trying, Dork," Ryan said to Brijesh. "I'm **_**trying**_**!"**

**"Hey," Brijesh said to Ryan. "don't be vicious!"**

**Ryan beat Tidus and saved his own game, so now it was Kylie's turn to play.**

**Kylie switched it to her own game and began to control Sora who battled a bunch of Heartless in Traverse Town with Donald Duck & Goofy by his side.**

**Brijesh was watching Kylie playing when he had begun to seize again.**

**"Oh no," Kylie shouted. "I had better tell Raj that Bri is seizing again!"**

**"Why do you care so much for that **_**loser**_**?" Ryan asked Kylie.**

**"Brijesh is **_**not**_** a loser!" Kylie shouted at Ryan.**

**Kylie then raced into the kitchen to tell Raj what was going on with Brijesh.**

**Raj took his medication, this was an emergency.**

**"Is Bri seizing again, Kylie?" Raj asked.**

**"Yes, he is!" Kylie answered Raj in terror.**

**"Keep Bri calm," Raj said to Kylie hurriedly. "I'll be there in a bit with his medication!"**

**Kylie raced back into the living room to keep Brijesh calm so he wouldn't give Raj a black eye again.**

**"Ky-Ky." Brijesh said.**

**Kylie cheared her throat and began to sing to Brijesh to keep him calm.**

**Kylie:** _**Donna toki datte**_**;  
**_**Tada hitori de**_**;  
**_**Unmei wasurete**_**;  
**_**Ikite kita no ni**_**;  
**_**Totsuzen no hikari no naka me ga sameru**_**;  
**_**Mayonaka ni**_**;**  
_**Shizuka ni deguchi ni tatte**_**;  
**_**Kurayami ni hikari o ute**_**;**

_**Imadoki yakusoku nante fuan ni saseru dake kana**_**;  
**_**Negai o kuchi ni shitai dake sa**_**;  
**_**Kazoku ni mo shoukai suru yo**_**;  
**_**Kitto umaku iku yo**_**;**

_**Donna toki datte**_**;  
**_**Zutto futari de**_**;  
**_**Donna toki datte**_**;  
**_**Soba ni iru kara**_**;  
**_**Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru**_**;  
**_**Mayonaka ni**_**;**

_**Urusai toori ni haitte**_**;  
**_**Unmei no kamen o tore**_**;**

_**Sakiyomi no shisugi nante imi no nai koto wa yamete**_**;  
**_**Kyou wa oishii mono o tabeyou yo**_**;  
**_**Mirai wa zutto saki da yo**_**;  
**_**Boku ni mo wakaranai**_**;**

_**Kansei sasenaide**_**;  
**_**Motto yokushite**_**;  
**_**Wan shin zutsu totte**_**;  
**_**Ikeba ii kara**_**;  
**_**Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi no shinario**_**;  
**_**Utsushidasu**_**;**  
_**Motto hanasou yo**_**;  
**_**Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo**_**;  
**_**Terebi keshite**_**;  
**_**Watashi no koto dake o miteite yo**_**;**  
_**Donna ni yokuttatte**_**;  
**_**Shinji kirenai ne**_**;  
**_**Sonna toki datte**_**;  
**_**Soba ni iru kara**_**;  
**_**Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru**_**;  
**_**Mayonaka ni**_**;**

_**Motto hanasou yo**_**;  
**_**Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo**_**;  
**_**Terebi keshite**_**;  
**_**Watashi no koto dake o miteite yo**_**.**

**Now it was Ryan's turn to sing to Kylie but his voice was very little to be desired.**

**Ryan: **_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**re giving me too many things**_**;  
**_**Lately you**_**'**_**re all I need**_**;  
**_**You smiled at me and said**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t get me wrong I love you**_**;  
**_**But does that mean I have to meet your father**_**;  
**_**When we are older you**_**'**_**ll understand**_**;  
**_**What I meant when I said**_**;**

_**No I don't think life is quite that simple**_**;**

_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**The daily things that keep us all busy**_**;  
**_**Are confusing me**_**;  
**_**That**_**'**_**s when you came to me and said**_**;  
**_**Wish I could prove I love you**_**;  
**_**But does that mean I have to walk on water**_**;  
**_**When we are older you**_**'**_**ll understand**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s enough when I say so**_**;  
**_**And maybe some things are that simple**_**;**

_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**Hold me**_**;  
**_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_**;  
**_**Is a little later on**_**;  
**_**Regardless of warnings**_**; **

_**The future doesn**_**'**_**t scare me at all**_**;  
**_**Nothing**_**'**_**s like before**_**;**

_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**Hold me**_**;  
**_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_**;  
**_**Is a little later on**_**;  
**_**Regardless of warnings**_**; **

_**The future doesn**_**'**_**t scare me at all**_**;  
**_**Nothing**_**'**_**s like before**_**;**

_**Hold me**_**;  
**_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_**;  
**_**Is a little later on**_**;  
**_**Regardless of warnings**_**; **

_**The future doesn**_**'**_**t scare me at all**_**;  
**_**Nothing**_**'**_**s like before**_**.**

**"Off key," Brijesh laughed as Raj came into the living room with Brijesh's seizure medication. "let me show you how it's done!"**

**"**_**Not**_** without this." Raj told Brijesh.**

**Brijesh took his pills from Raj's hand and popped them into his mouth.**

**Now it was Brijesh's turn to sing to Kylie.**

**Brijesh: **_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**re giving me too many things**_**;  
**_**Lately you**_**'**_**re all I need**_**;  
**_**You smiled at me and said**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t get me wrong I love you**_**;  
**_**But does that mean I have to meet your father**_**;  
**_**When we are older you**_**'**_**ll understand**_**;  
**_**What I meant when I said**_**;**

_**No I don't think life is quite that simple**_**;**

_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**The daily things that keep us all busy**_**;  
**_**Are confusing me**_**;  
**_**That**_**'**_**s when you came to me and said**_**;  
**_**Wish I could prove I love you**_**;  
**_**But does that mean I have to walk on water**_**;  
**_**When we are older you**_**'**_**ll understand**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s enough when I say so**_**;  
**_**And maybe some things are that simple**_**;**

_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**Hold me**_**;  
**_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_**;  
**_**Is a little later on**_**;  
**_**Regardless of warnings**_**; **

_**The future doesn**_**'**_**t scare me at all**_**;  
**_**Nothing**_**'**_**s like before**_**;**

_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**Hold me**_**;  
**_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_**;  
**_**Is a little later on**_**;  
**_**Regardless of warnings**_**; **

_**The future doesn**_**'**_**t scare me at all**_**;  
**_**Nothing**_**'**_**s like before**_**;**

_**Hold me**_**;  
**_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_**;  
**_**Is a little later on**_**;  
**_**Regardless of warnings**_**; **

_**The future doesn**_**'**_**t scare me at all**_**;  
**_**Nothing**_**'**_**s like before**_**.**

**The next day was Sunday, and Ryan got into his father's car, ready to go back home.**

**But much to Kylie's dismay, Ryan was returning to visit his Aunt Penny on Valentines' Day.**

**Kylie came out of her memory and she began to devour every last bite of her salad.**


	65. Brijesh's Memory

**Brijesh's Memory**

**While Kylie sat on the sofa kitting baby booties, Brijesh began to have a memory of Ryan's second visit.**

**Within his memory, Penny & Kylie both stopped by Sheldon & Leonard's apartment, Kylie even had one of students with her, Raj's 16-year-old cousin, Brijesh Koothrappali with her.**

**Brijesh was leaning on Kylie's right shoulder, apparently convulsing.**

**"Kylie," Brijesh called out. "Kylie!"**

**"It's okay, Bri," Kylie said. "I'm right by your side."**

**"Is this... Koothrappali's cousin?" Sheldon asked Kylie.**

**"Yes," Kylie answered. "he is seizing, I have **_**never**_** seen **_**anybody**_** having seizures as bad as these."**

**"Set him down," Penny said to Kylie. "I'll give Raj a call, Brijesh is staying with him while he's in America."**

**"Yes." Kylie said to Penny.**

**Kylie set Brijesh on the sofa in a lying down position.**

**Rajesh, Howard Wolowitz, and Howard's wife, Bernadette entered Sheldon & Leonard's apartment.**

**Raj had taken his own meds so he could talk to Kylie in this time of desperation.**

**"Where is Bri," Raj asked Kylie frantically. "tell me, where is he?"**

**"He is right here." Sheldon answered Raj.**

**Brijesh was still seizing as Raj joined Kylie by the 16-year-old boy's side.**

**Ryan watched Raj toss Brijesh's pillbox to Kylie.**

**"Here," Kylie said urgently. "you **_**must**_** take this, Brijesh!"**

**Kylie popped the two pills of Brijesh's seizure medication into his mouth.**

**Brijesh stopped seizing, "Thank you, Kylie." he said gently.**

**Kylie then cleared her throat and began to sing a romantic song to Brijesh.**

**Kylie: **_**Look at the sky**_**;**

_**Tell me, what do you see**_**;**

_**Just close your eyes**_**;**

_**And describe it to me**_**;**

_**The heavens are sparkling;**_

_**With starlight tonight**_**;**

_**That's what I see through your eyes**_**;**

**Brijesh: **_**I see the heavens**_**;**

_**Each time that you smile**_**;**

_**I hear your heartbeat**_**;**

_**Just go on for miles**_**;**

_**And suddenly I know**_**;**

_**Why life is worthwhile**_**;**

_**That's what I see**_**;**

_**Through your eyes**_**;**

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**That's what I see**_**;**

_**Through your eyes**_**;**

_**Here in the night**_**;**

_**I see the sun**_**;**

_**Here in the dark**_**;**

_**Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_**It's out of our hands**_**;**

_**We can't stop**_**;**

_**What we have begun**_**;**

_**And love just took me**_**;**

_**By surprise**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**.**

_**I see a night**_**; **

_**I wish could last**_**;**

_**Forever**_**;**

_**I see a world**_**;**

_**We're meant**_**;**

_**To see together**_**;**

_**And it is**_**;**

_**So much**_**;**

_**More than I**_**;**

_**Remember**_**;**

**Kylie: **_**More than I remember**_**.**

**Beijesh: **_**More than I have known.**_

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**Here in the night**_**;**

_**I see the sun**_**;**

_**Here in the dark**_**;**

_**Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_**It's out of our hands**_**;**

_**We can't stop**_**;**

_**What we have begun**_**;**

_**And love just took me**_**;**

_**By surprise**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**.**

**Brijesh closed his eyes, "Thank you, Ky-ky." he yawned.**

**Brijesh fell asleep on the couch with his feet in Sheldon's favorite spot to sit.**

**"Good night, Bri," Kylie whispered gently. "my Sleeping Charming."**

**Ryan saw Kylie kissing the princely looking 16-year-old Indian boy.**

**"OKAY," Ryan yelled furiously. "NOW THAT **_**TEARS**_** IT!"**

**After Penny & Ryan left Sheldon & Leonard's apartment, Sheldon & Leonard pumped up a couple of air mattresses for the Koothrappali cousins to sleep on so Kylie could sleep in her usual spot on the couch.**

**Raj picked his sleeping cousin up and set him upon the air mattress next to the couch so he could be nearest Kylie.**

**Raj took his appointed place on the other air mattress across from his younger cousin.**

**Kylie went into the bathroom to bathe then change into her lavender pajamas & sky blue bathrobe.**

**Brijesh then came out of his memory then daydreamed about singing with Kylie again.**

**Kylie: **_**Omoidaseba haruka haruka**_**;  
**_**Mirai wa doko mademo kagayaiteta**_**;**

_**Kirei na aozora no shita de**_**;  
**_**Bokura wa sukoshi dake obieteita**_**;**

_**Natsukashii iro ni**_**;  
**_**Mado ga somaru**_**;**

_**Mae wo muitereba mata aemasu ka**_**;  
**_**Mirai wa doko edemo tsudzuiterunda**_**;  
**_**Ookina kanban no shita de**_**;  
**_**Jidai no utsuroi wo miteitai na**_**;**

_**Mae wo muitereba mata aemasu ka**_**;  
**_**Mirai wa doko edemo tsudzuiterunda**_**;  
**_**Ookina kanban no shita de**_**;  
**_**Jidai no utsuroi wo miteitai na**_**;**

_**Nido to aenu hito ni basho ni**_**;**

_**Mado wo akeru**_**;**

_**Omoidaseba haruka haruka**_**;  
**_**Mirai wa doko mademo kagayaiteta**_**;  
**_**Kirei na aozora no shita de**_**;  
**_**Bokura wa itsu mademo nemutteita**_**;**

_**Aozora no shita**_**.**

**Now Brijesh sang.**

**Brijesh: **_**In you and I**_**;**

_**There's a new land**_**;**

_**Angels in flight**_**;**

_**My sanctuary**_**; **

_**My sanctuary**_**;**

_**Where fears**_**;**

_**And lies**_**;**

_**Melt away**_**;**

_**What**_**'**_**s left of me**_**;**

_**What**_**'**_**s left of me now**_**;**

_**I watch you**_**;**

_**Fast asleep**_**;**

_**All I fear**_**;**

_**Means nothing**_**;**

_**In you and I**_**;**

_**There's a new land**_**;**

_**Angels in flight**_**;**

_**My sanctuary**_**; **

_**My sanctuary**_**;**

_**Where fears**_**;**

_**And lies**_**;**

_**Melt away**_**;**

_**What**_**'**_**s left of me**_**;**

_**What**_**'**_**s left of me**_**;**

_**So many ups and downs**_**;**

_**My heart's a battleground**_**;**

_**You show me**_**;**

_**How to see**_**;**

_**That nothing is whole**_**;**

_**And nothing is broken**_**;**

_**In you and I**_**;**

_**There's a new land**_**;**

_**Angels in flight**_**;**

_**My sanctuary**_**; **

_**My sanctuary**_**;**

_**Where fears**_**;**

_**And lies**_**;**

_**Melt away**_**;**

_**What**_**'**_**s left of me**_**;**

_**What**_**'**_**s left of me now**_**;**

_**My fears**_**;**

_**My lies**_**;**

_**Melt away**_**.**

**Brijesh finally came out of his daydream to the sound of Raj calling his name.**

**"Bri! Hey Bri," Rajesh called. "Sheldon, Howard, Leonard, Penny, Bernadette, Kylie, & Amy are here!"**

**"**_**Boku wa boku no kichōna kyōju ni tsuite no kūsōde wa nakatta**_**! **_**Shōjiki**_**," Brijesh said to Raj now feeling startled. "I was not daydreaming about my precious professor! Honest!"**

**"I think you've been studying a bit too hard," Raj said to Brijesh sternly seeing his 16-year-old cousin yawning. "you can **_**barely**_** keep your eyes open."**

**Sheldon, Howard, Leonard, Penny, Bernadette, Kylie, & Amy all entered the living room where Brijesh still sat.**

**"Greetings, my Ky-ky." Brijesh sighed with a yawn.**

**Raj came into the living room with a tray full of spaghetti & garlic bread plates upon a tray.**

**"Is supper on, Raj?" Howard asked his best friend.**

**Raj just nodded his head because he was unable to talk to those of the female gender.**

**Brijesh just yawned.**

**"Kylie," Sheldon said. "use your gift of song on Bri."**

**Kylie cleared her throat and prepared to sing to Brijesh.**

**Kylie: **_**Omoidaseba haruka haruka**_**;  
**_**Mirai wa doko mademo kagayaiteta**_**;**

_**Kirei na aozora no shita de**_**;  
**_**Bokura wa sukoshi dake obieteita**_**;**

_**Natsukashii iro ni**_**;  
**_**Mado ga somaru**_**;**

_**Mae wo muitereba mata aemasu ka**_**;  
**_**Mirai wa doko edemo tsudzuiterunda**_**;  
**_**Ookina kanban no shita de**_**;  
**_**Jidai no utsuroi wo miteitai na**_**;**

_**Mae wo muitereba mata aemasu ka**_**;  
**_**Mirai wa doko edemo tsudzuiterunda**_**;  
**_**Ookina kanban no shita de**_**;  
**_**Jidai no utsuroi wo miteitai na**_**;**

_**Nido to aenu hito ni basho ni**_**;**

_**Mado wo akeru**_**;**

_**Omoidaseba haruka haruka**_**;  
**_**Mirai wa doko mademo kagayaiteta**_**;  
**_**Kirei na aozora no shita de**_**;  
**_**Bokura wa itsu mademo nemutteita**_**;**

_**Aozora no shita**_**.**

**Brijesh just closed his brown eyes, "Thank you, Ky-ky." he sighed.**

**"I got a message from my brother through my webcam, and he wants **_**me**_** to look after Ryan again!" Penny exclaimed.**

**Brijesh's eyes snapped wide open, "What? No!" he exclaimed.**

**"Agreed, Ryan & I were **_**once**_** good friends," Kylie exclaimed. "but that was eight years ago, even from before I met Bri, and I met him **_**last year**_**."**

**"Easy now, Kylie," Leonard said gently. "calm down."**

**"Leonard," Kylie said fiercely. "you should **_**never ever**_** tell a girl to calm down!"**

**"Whoa," Leonard said to Kylie. "sorry."**

**But Kylie didn't hear Leonard, for just at that moment, she had begun to have a memory.**

**Within her memory, it was in the evening at the apartment of Leonard Hofstadter & Sheldon Cooper, 14-year-old Kylie Mariah Cooper, the youngest language professor at Caltech was busy grading the Chinese tests of her students while Leonard & Sheldon were watching the Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring that Sheldon got in his Lord of the Rings trilogy dvd box set that he got for Christmas eight years ago from Rajesh Koothrappali when they all heard screaming coming from next door.**

**"Oh! Son of a gun," they heard Penny exclaiming irritably. "I don't believe this!"**

**Sheldon, Leonard, & Kylie raced into Penny's apartment.**

**"What's the matter, Penny?" Leonard asked.**

**"I got a letter delivered to me from my big brother." Penny answered Leonard.**

**"May I see the letter?" Kylie asked Penny.**

**Penny handed the handwritten letter off to Kylie, "Do you think you can read my brother's chicken scratches?" she asked.**

**Kylie cleared her throat and read Penny's brother's letter: **_**Dear Penny**_**,**

_**I am going out of town on a business trip and I need you to look after Ryan while I'm away for the week**_**.**

_**Make sure he doesn**_**'**_**t have any sweets because they make him hyper**_**.**

_**I will bring him by around seven o**_**'**_**clock tomorrow morning**_**.**

_**Sincerely**_**,**

_**Eli**_**.**

**Kylie handed Penny's letter back to her.**

**"What am I gonna do," Penny said now in a panic. "I don't know how to look after a 12-year-old boy!"**

**"Want any good advice?" Kylie asked Penny.**

**"Sure," Penny said to Kylie. "what have I got to lose?"**

**"**_**Never**_** let Ryan borrow **_**anything**_** that belongs to you," Kylie advised Penny. "he will **_**destroy**_** whatever you let him borrow in a Peloponnesian minute!"**

**"Now, Kylie," Penny reassured the 14-year-old language genius. "I'm sure Ryan won't destroy **_**everything**_** I lend to him."**

**"Trust me," Kylie advised the Chesecake Factory waitress. "Ryan **_**will**_** destroy everything he touches."**

**"So I see." Penny said to Kylie.**

**The very next morning, Sheldon awoke to Kylie's screams of fright.**

**Sheldon came out of the bathroom from taking his shower in his basic black bathrobe and green & blue plaid backless slippers on his way back to his bedroom to dress.**

**"What's the matter, Kylie?" Sheldon asked.**

**"What is Ryan doing here?" Kylie screamed out feeling alarmed.**

**"Auntie Penny had to work, so I just came over here." Ryan explained to Kylie.**

**"AND YOU WATCHED ME," Kylie asked Ryan furiously. "WHILE I WAS **_**SLEEPING**_**?"**

**"I'm sorry." Ryan said to Kylie.**

**"YOU ARE ONE **_**CREEPY**_** LITTLE BOY!" Kylie yelled at Ryan furiously.**

**"Super sorry, Kylie." Ryan said.**

**Kylie checked her Gundam Wing digital wristwatch, "**_**Ō**_**, **_**wǒ de tiān nǎ**_**! Oh my gosh!" she called out.**

**Leonard came out of his own bedroom fully dressed, "What's the matter?" he asked Kylie.**

**"I'm late for work!" Kylie exclaimed.**

**"I'll drive you." Leonard offered Kylie.**

**"Thank you, Leonard," Kylie said. "and Ryan, **_**please**_** don't touch **_**any**_** of my digital video discs, you understand me?"**

**"Loud & clear." Ryan answered Kylie.**

**After Leonard left with Kylie, Sheldon made a cereal breakfast for himself & Ryan.**

**After Ryan ate his Bran Flakes, he wanted to watch one of one of the movies that Kylie had brought with her.**

**But when Ryan touched Kylie's copy of Thumbelina, he had snapped the dvd disc in half.**

**"Oh no!" Sheldon heard Ryan shout out from the living room as Leonard came in the front door.**

**Sheldon came into the living room from the kitchen where he was making his coffee.**

**"What's wrong, Ryan?" Leonard asked the 10-year-old boy.**

**"I ruined Kylie's Thumbelina dvd!" Ryan exclaimed.**

**"Oh, now it's okay." Sheldon said to Ryan.**

**"No it's not," Ryan said to Sheldon. "Kylie told me not to touch her dvds and I didn't listen to her."**

**A few hours later, Penny & Kylie both stopped by Sheldon & Leonard's apartment, Kylie even had one of students with her, Raj's 16-year-old cousin, Brijesh Koothrappali with her.**

**Brijesh was leaning on Kylie's right shoulder, apparently convulsing.**

**"Kylie," Brijesh called out. "Kylie!"**

**"It's okay, Bri," Kylie said. "I'm right by your side."**

**"Is this... Koothrappali's cousin?" Sheldon asked Kylie.**

**"Yes," Kylie answered. "he is seizing, I have **_**never**_** seen **_**anybody**_** having seizures as bad as these."**

**"Set him down," Penny said to Kylie. "I'll give Raj a call, Brijesh is staying with him while he's in America."**

**"Yes." Kylie said to Penny.**

**Kylie set Brijesh on the sofa in a lying down position.**

**Rajesh, Howard Wolowitz, and Howard's wife, Bernadette entered Sheldon & Leonard's apartment.**

**Raj had taken his own meds so he could talk to Kylie in this time of desperation.**

**"Where is Bri," Raj asked Kylie frantically. "tell me, where is he?"**

**"He is right here." Sheldon answered Raj.**

**Brijesh was still seizing as Raj joined Kylie by the 16-year-old boy's side.**

**"I'm so sorry, Kylie," Ryan said. "but I ruined your Thumbelina dvd."**

**"WHAT?" Kylie yelled at Ryan furiously.**

**Now Ryan pretty much knew that he was in deep trouble.**

**"I'm so sorry, Kylie," Ryan said again. "but I ruined your Thumbelina dvd."**

**"RYAN YOU SCUM BUCKET! IT'S NO WONDER I LIKE OLDER BOYS," Kylie yelled furiously. "WHAT WE HAVE BETWEEN US IS HEREBY TERMINATED!"**

**"But," Ryan began. "but Kylie..."**

**"FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY PERSONAL PROPERTY, RYAN," Kylie yelled furiously. "OUR FRIENDSHIP IS HEREBY **_**TERMINATED**_**!"**

**"That, and you're coming with me, Mister," Penny told Ryan sternly. "because you are grounded!"**

**"But Auntie Penny!" Ryan protested.**

**"No 'buts' Ryan, your punishment will be coming to work with me for the remainder of your visit!" Penny scolded.**

**"Oh! Son of a gun!" Ryan exclaimed.**

**"Bri, Bri," Rajesh called out. "I have your medication right here, open your eyes!"**

**Brijesh swung his right arm and punched Raj right in the face.**

**"No," Howard & Bernadette called running over to their friend. "Raj!"**

**"Koothrappali!" Sheldon called as he & Leonard too ran over Raj.**

**Raj stood and removed his right hand to reveal his blackened right eye.**

**"Raj!" Leonard exclaimed.**

**"Wow," Raj exclaimed. "I forgot! Bri can deliver one heck of a knockout punch!"**

**Ryan watched Raj toss Brijesh's pillbox to Kylie.**

**"Here," Kylie said urgently. "you **_**must**_** take this, Brijesh!"**

**Kylie popped the two pills of Brijesh's seizure medication into his mouth.**

**Brijesh stopped seizing, "Thank you, Kylie." he said gently.**

**Kylie then cleared her throat and began to sing a romantic song to Brijesh.**

**Kylie: **_**Look at the sky**_**;**

_**Tell me, what do you see**_**;**

_**Just close your eyes**_**;**

_**And describe it to me**_**;**

_**The heavens are sparkling;**_

_**With starlight tonight**_**;**

_**That's what I see through your eyes**_**;**

**Brijesh: **_**I see the heavens**_**;**

_**Each time that you smile**_**;**

_**I hear your heartbeat**_**;**

_**Just go on for miles**_**;**

_**And suddenly I know**_**;**

_**Why life is worthwhile**_**;**

_**That's what I see**_**;**

_**Through your eyes**_**;**

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**That's what I see**_**;**

_**Through your eyes**_**;**

_**Here in the night**_**;**

_**I see the sun**_**;**

_**Here in the dark**_**;**

_**Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_**It's out of our hands**_**;**

_**We can't stop**_**;**

_**What we have begun**_**;**

_**And love just took me**_**;**

_**By surprise**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**.**

_**I see a night**_**; **

_**I wish could last**_**;**

_**Forever**_**;**

_**I see a world**_**;**

_**We're meant**_**;**

_**To see together**_**;**

_**And it is**_**;**

_**So much**_**;**

_**More than I**_**;**

_**Remember**_**;**

**Kylie: **_**More than I remember**_**.**

**Beijesh: **_**More than I have known.**_

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**Here in the night**_**;**

_**I see the sun**_**;**

_**Here in the dark**_**;**

_**Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_**It's out of our hands**_**;**

_**We can't stop**_**;**

_**What we have begun**_**;**

_**And love just took me**_**;**

_**By surprise**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**.**

**Brijesh closed his eyes, "Thank you, Ky-ky." he yawned.**

**Brijesh fell asleep on the couch with his feet in Sheldon's favorite spot to sit.**

**"Good night, Bri," Kylie whispered gently. "my Sleeping Charming."**

**Ryan saw Kylie kissing the princely looking 16-year-old Indian boy.**

**"OKAY," Ryan yelled furiously. "NOW THAT **_**TEARS**_** IT!"**

**After Penny & Ryan left Sheldon & Leonard's apartment, Sheldon & Leonard pumped up a couple of air mattresses for the Koothrappali cousins to sleep on so Kylie could sleep in her usual spot on the couch.**

**Raj picked his sleeping cousin up and set him upon the air mattress next to the couch so he could be nearest Kylie.**

**Raj took his appointed place on the other air mattress across from his younger cousin.**

**Kylie went into the bathroom to bathe then change into her lavender pajamas & sky blue bathrobe.**

**The next morning, Penny came by Sheldon & Leonard's apartment to find Kylie and all the boys **_**still**_** asleep.**

**"Everyone," Penny shouted. "wake up!"**

**Raj & Brijesh were the first two to rise.**

**"What's wrong, Penny?" Brijesh asked popping his morning seizure medication into his mouth.**

**Raj popped his own meds into his mouth so he could talk to Penny.**

**"Yeah," Raj asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "what's wrong, Penny?"**

**"Ryan has run away!" Penny told Raj & Brijesh urgently making Kylie wake up.**

**"Ryan has run away? How did it happen?" Kylie asked Penny in concern.**

**Penny was having a memory of the previous day.**

**Within her memory, it was the very next morning, Penny got Ryan up and dropped him off at Sheldon & Leonard's apartment while she went to start her shift at the Cheesecake Factory.**

**A few hours later, Penny & Kylie both stopped by Sheldon & Leonard's apartment, Kylie even had one of students with her, Raj's 16-year-old cousin, Brijesh Koothrappali with her.**

**Brijesh was leaning on Kylie's right shoulder, apparently convulsing.**

**"Kylie," Brijesh called out. "Kylie!"**

**"It's okay, Bri," Kylie said. "I'm right by your side."**

**"Is this... Koothrappali's cousin?" Sheldon asked Kylie.**

**"Yes," Kylie answered. "he is seizing, I have **_**never**_** seen **_**anybody**_** having seizures as bad as these."**

**"Set him down," Penny said to Kylie. "I'll give Raj a call, Brijesh is staying with him while he's in America."**

**"Yes." Kylie said to Penny.**

**Kylie set Brijesh on the sofa in a lying down position.**

**Rajesh, Howard Wolowitz, and Howard's wife, Bernadette entered Sheldon & Leonard's apartment.**

**Raj had taken his own meds so he could talk to Kylie in this time of desperation.**

**"Where is Bri," Raj asked Kylie frantically. "tell me, where is he?"**

**"He is right here." Sheldon answered Raj.**

**Brijesh was still seizing as Raj joined Kylie by the 16-year-old boy's side.**

**"I'm so sorry, Kylie," Ryan said. "but I ruined your Thumbelina dvd."**

**"WHAT?" Kylie yelled at Ryan furiously.**

**Now Ryan pretty much knew that he was in deep trouble.**

**"I'm so sorry, Kylie," Ryan said again. "but I ruined your Thumbelina dvd."**

**"RYAN YOU SCUM BUCKET! IT'S NO WONDER I LIKE OLDER BOYS," Kylie yelled furiously. "WHAT WE HAVE BETWEEN US IS HEREBY TERMINATED!"**

**"But," Ryan began. "but Kylie..."**

**"FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY PERSONAL PROPERTY, RYAN," Kylie yelled furiously. "OUR FRIENDSHIP IS HEREBY **_**TERMINATED**_**!"**

**"That, and you're coming with me, Mister," Penny told Ryan sternly. "because you are grounded!"**

**"But Auntie Penny!" Ryan protested.**

**"No 'buts' Ryan, your punishment will be coming to work with me for the remainder of your visit!" Penny scolded.**

**"Oh! Son of a gun!" Ryan exclaimed.**

**"Bri, Bri," Rajesh called out. "I have your medication right here, open your eyes!"**

**Brijesh swung his right arm and punched Raj right in the face.**

**"No," Howard & Bernadette called running over to their friend. "Raj!"**

**"Koothrappali!" Sheldon called as he & Leonard too ran over Raj.**

**Raj stood and removed his right hand to reveal his blackened right eye.**

**"Raj!" Leonard exclaimed.**

**"Wow," Raj exclaimed. "I forgot! Bri can deliver one heck of a knockout punch!"**

**Ryan watched Raj toss Brijesh's pillbox to Kylie.**

**"Here," Kylie said urgently. "you **_**must**_** take this, Brijesh!"**

**Kylie popped the two pills of Brijesh's seizure medication into his mouth.**

**Brijesh stopped seizing, "Thank you, Kylie." he said gently.**

**Kylie then cleared her throat and began to sing a romantic song to Brijesh.**

**Kylie: **_**Look at the sky**_**;**

_**Tell me, what do you see**_**;**

_**Just close your eyes**_**;**

_**And describe it to me**_**;**

_**The heavens are sparkling;**_

_**With starlight tonight**_**;**

_**That's what I see through your eyes**_**;**

**Brijesh: **_**I see the heavens**_**;**

_**Each time that you smile**_**;**

_**I hear your heartbeat**_**;**

_**Just go on for miles**_**;**

_**And suddenly I know**_**;**

_**Why life is worthwhile**_**;**

_**That's what I see**_**;**

_**Through your eyes**_**;**

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**That's what I see**_**;**

_**Through your eyes**_**;**

_**Here in the night**_**;**

_**I see the sun**_**;**

_**Here in the dark**_**;**

_**Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_**It's out of our hands**_**;**

_**We can't stop**_**;**

_**What we have begun**_**;**

_**And love just took me**_**;**

_**By surprise**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**.**

_**I see a night**_**; **

_**I wish could last**_**;**

_**Forever**_**;**

_**I see a world**_**;**

_**We're meant**_**;**

_**To see together**_**;**

_**And it is**_**;**

_**So much**_**;**

_**More than I**_**;**

_**Remember**_**;**

**Kylie: **_**More than I remember**_**.**

**Beijesh: **_**More than I have known.**_

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**Here in the night**_**;**

_**I see the sun**_**;**

_**Here in the dark**_**;**

_**Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_**It's out of our hands**_**;**

_**We can't stop**_**;**

_**What we have begun**_**;**

_**And love just took me**_**;**

_**By surprise**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**.**

**Brijesh closed his eyes, "Thank you, Ky-ky." he yawned.**

**Brijesh fell asleep on the couch with his feet in Sheldon's favorite spot to sit.**

**"Good night, Bri," Kylie whispered gently. "my Sleeping Charming."**

**Ryan saw Kylie kissing the princely looking 16-year-old Indian boy.**

**"OKAY," Ryan yelled furiously. "NOW THAT **_**TEARS**_** IT!"**

**Penny saw Ryan jump on Brijesh.**

**"Ryan! Get off of Bri while he's resting!" Penny hissed.**

**"Wake up you girl stealer," Ryan said. "give up you claim on Kylie's heart and move on!"**

**"I'm so sorry, Sheldon & Leonard," Penny said. "I must take Ryan home at once!"**

**Once Penny & Ryan were back at Penny's apartment, Ryan was really mad.**

**"I'M GOING TO RUN AWAY! I'M TIRED OF YOUR RULES!" Ryan yelled at Penny.**

**Penny quickly came out of her memory.**

**"Ryan got mad at me just after we got back to my apartment for grounding him." Penny explained to Kylie.**

**Leonard came out of his bedroom and Sheldon came out of the bathroom.**

**"Then," Leonard said to Penny. "we have got to find Ryan at once!"**

**Kylie then came out of her memory.**

**The next morning, Leonard, Sheldon, and Kylie went straight to the bus station to pick up Ryan.**

**Ryan got off the bus.**

**"Oh no! Why?" Kylie groaned irritably.**

**"Is **_**that**_** how you greet your old friend?" Ryan asked Kylie.**

**"**_**Mō tomodachide wa naku**_**," Kylie told Ryan in Japanese. "**_**wareware wa futatabi tomodachi ni naru koto wa arimasen**_**!"**

**"What did you say," Ryan asked Kylie. "I can't understand you."**

**"We are not friends anymore," Kylie said to Ryan. "and we will never be friends again!"**

**"Kylie!" Sheldon scolded.**

**But Kylie began to continue with her memory.**

**Within Kylie's memory this time, Sheldon and the others were preparing to find Ryan.**

**"Agreed." Sheldon said.**

**Sheldon and the others prepared to go out to search for Ryan.**

**But when Brijesh stood from where he had slept the night before, the entire living room began to spin all around him and he fell to his mattress due to how dizzy he was feeling.**

**"Kylie." Raj requested.**

**"Yes, Raj?" Kylie answered.**

**"Please stay behind and look after Bri," Rajesh requested. "other than me, he trusts you."**

**"Come on, Raj," Brijesh said recovering from his dizziness. "I do not necessarily **_**need**_** a babysitter!"**

**"Bazinga! I'll make you proud!" Kylie said to Raj.**

**Sheldon & the others went out to search for Ryan.**

**After a few minutes alone, Brijesh began a game of Kingdom Hearts.**

**"I'll show you what I'm made of, Sweetie!" Brijesh exclaimed while controlling Sora, he was fighting against his second opponent, a girl named Selphie. **

**"What month is this?" Kylie asked Brijesh.**

**"January." Brijesh answered.**

**"Oh." Kylie said sadly to Brijesh.**

**"Why? What's wrong?" Brijesh asked Kylie.**

**"My mom died... last month," Kylie sobbed bitterly. "of a heart attack! I didn't say good bye to her!"**

**Brijesh stopped playing Kingdom Hearts, took it out of the Playstation 2 system, put it into its case, and returned the game to Kylie's suitcase.**

**"Come here." Brijesh said to Kylie.**

**Sheldon & the others came back and they had Ryan with them.**

**Ryan saw Brijesh hugging a sobbing Kylie.**

**"Awww," Penny said. "how sweet!"**

**"Oh gross," Ryan shouted. "get a room, **_**please**_**, you guys!"**

**Ryan ran back to his aunt's apartment.**

**Amy Farrah Fowler came by Sheldon's apartment.**

**"Kylie," Amy said. "it is great to see you again!"**

**"Not now, Amy." Raj said as his Selective Mutism medication began to wear off.**

**"Dr. Cooper here is in the middle of a crisis, Miss... uh..." Brijesh said to Amy.**

**"**_**Doctor**_** Amy Farrah Fowler at your service," Amy said to Brijesh. "now what is your name, and **_**even more**_** importantly what is wrong with Kylie?"**

**"She misses her mom." Brijesh whispered to Amy.**

**"Aunt Judy died of a heart attack last month," Sheldon told Amy. "December thirteenth 2017, the day before her forty-third birthday to be exact."**

**"And I miss her so much!" Kylie sobbed bitterly.**

**Ryan came out of Penny's apartment, "So what if you're motherless now, Kylie, big freaking deal." he said.**

**Kylie began to sob all the harder.**

**Sheldon sat on the couch in his usual spot, "Come here, Kylie." he said gently.**

**"What is he going to do?" Ryan asked those around him.**

**"Mr. Dr. Cooper is simply going to do what you saw me doing with Miss Dr. Cooper," Brijesh said to Ryan. "I was **_**not**_** making out with her, I was just giving her a hug around the shoulders, nothing wrong with a student hugging his or her professor... is there?"**

**"No," Ryan said. "I guess not."**

**Ryan & Brijesh saw Sheldon giving a comforting hug to Kylie.**

**"There there now, Kylie, I know you miss your mother," Sheldon said. "I miss Aunt Judy too."**

**"I would hate to interrupt such a touching scene here," Ryan said. "but Kylie?"**

**"What is it, Ryan?" Kylie answered.**

**"What are your plans? You know... for this weekend?" Brijesh asked just before Ryan even got the chance to speak.**

**"I have family plans with Sheldon this weekend," Kylie answered Brijesh. "we're going to be putting together a care package for my dad while he's stationed overseas in Germany, would you like to help me?"**

**"Of course I..." Brijesh began.**

**But Ryan interrupted the 16-year-old Indian boy.**

**"Sorry, Kylie," Ryan said. "but I plan to race this lowlife this weekend."**

**"Lowlife," Brijesh asked Ryan. "escuse me, Bro?"**

**"You heard me," Ryan said to Brijesh. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson you won't soon be forgetting!"**

**"You won't win Ky-ky's heart, you are like Sammy Tsukino with Amy Mizuno!" Brijesh disagreed with Ryan.**

**"I have not heard of that, I watch Dragon Ball Z anyway." Ryan said.**

**"AmyMercuryFan34 writes Sailor Moon fanfiction on Fanfiction dot net, she specializes in Amy/Sailor Mercury & Zoisite romance with Sammy playing the part of the jealous lover." Brijesh told Ryan.**

**"Oh." Ryan said.**

**That evening, Kylie was sitting on Sheldon's lap while Leonard took his chocolate fudge brownies made with soy milk out of the oven to cool.**

**"Hey, Leonard," Sheldon called. "we are waiting on you!"**

**After the movie was over, it was time for bed.**

**The next day was Saturday and Kylie had a couple plates each with a grilled everything bagel, one with garlic cream cheese on it, the other with grape jelly, two strips of bacon, two fried eggs, and two tall glasses of orange juice, on a wheelie cart, one breakfast was for Leonard and the other was for Sheldon.**

**Kylie heard the sound of water running in the bathroom sink.**

**Sheldon came out of the bathroom to find Kylie with the breakfasts on the cart.**

**"What is all this then?" Sheldon asked Kylie.**

**"Breakfast is served," Kylie answered Sheldon. "I've slaved over a hot stove **_**all**_** morning!"**

**"What's on the menu for this morning?" Sheldon asked Kylie.**

**"A grilled everything bagel with garlic cream cheese on it, two strips of bacon, two fried eggs, and a tall glass of orange juice," Kylie answered Sheldon. "there's a breakfast for you and a breakfast for Leonard."**

**"Thanks, Kylie!" Sheldon said taking his breakfast into the living room so he could watch Dr. Who in peace.**

**Kylie wheeled the cart up to Leonard's bedroom door, "Leonard! Breakfast is ready!" she said.**

**Leonard opened his door.**

**"What's for breakfast, Kylie?" Leonard asked.**

**"For you, a grilled everything bagel with grape jelly on it, two strips of bacon, two fried eggs, and a tall glass of orange juice," Kylie answered Leonard. "Sheldon is already eating his while watching Dr. Who."**

**"Thanks, Kylie!" Leonard said.**

**Leonard went into the kitchen to enjoy his breakfast.**

**A little while later, Sheldon & Kylie were packing a care package for Officer Steven Cooper.**

**Kylie put in a cd of her singing her favorite Disney songs in German, a cookie tin of snickerdoodles, and a framed photograph of her & Sheldon.**

**Sheldon added in a writing pen with a glow in the dark cap and some extra ink cartridges for when the pen's ink ran out.**

**After the care package was ready to be shipped off to Germany, Kylie checked her Gundam Wing wristwatch.**

**"Oh no," Kylie exclaimed. "look at the time!"**

**"What's the matter, Kylie?" Sheldon asked.**

**"I have to go see Bri & Ryan's race! I'm **_**terribly**_** late!" Kylie answered Sheldon.**

**"Race? What race?" Leonard asked Kylie intrigued taking a bite of bagel & grape jelly.**

**"I don't know what the race is for," Kylie answered Leonard. "but all I know is that I need a ride and I **_**cannot**_** drive like Bri!"**

**Leonard finished the special breakfast that Kylie had made for him, "I'll be glad to give you a ride." he said to Kylie.**

**"Thank you, Leonard." Kylie said.**

**Within a few minutes time, Leonard & Kylie arrived at one of the many parks in Padadena where the race was beginning.**

**"If I win," Leonard & Kylie heard Brijesh saying to Ryan. "I get to help Miss Dr. Cooper with setting up the lunchtime picnic."**

**"And **_**when**_** I win," Leonard & Kylie heard Ryan saying to Brijesh. "I get to share the orange from my lunchbox with Kylie."**

**"WHAT?" Brijesh asked Ryan furiously.**

**"Didn't you know," Ryan asked Brijesh as Kylie got out of Leonard's car. "the winner gets to share the orange from their lunchbox with Kylie."**

**"YOU JUST RIKUED ME!" Kylie heard Brijesh yelling at Ryan furiously.**

**Once Leonard left, the race around the park's playground had begun.**

**Ryan was winning but Brijesh was **_**not**_** the type who would give up easily.**

**Brijesh easily passed Ryan at the home stretch and won the race.**

**Kylie was setting up the picnic blanket and Brijesh was helping her on setting up the food for the picnic.**

**Kylie came out of her memory.**

**"I mean it, Sheldon," Kylie said. "since Ryan slipped that California roll into my hand last time... I **_**never**_** wanted to be his friend again! Plus, I'm in love with Bri!"**

**A little later on that evening, Penny had invited Kylie & Brijesh to her apartment to have dessert, she & Ryan were having tea & scones.**

**Ryan, Brijesh, & Kylie were playing a good game of Kingdom Hearts II at Penny's apartment in the living room on Ryan's Playstation 2 while Penny was preparing the tea & scones in the kitchen.**

**Brijesh was playing as Roxas and was up against a **_**huge**_** sum of Nobodies in Twilight Town.**

**"Oh brother," Brijesh shouted. "I'm in a jam here!"**

**Once Brijesh lost his last life, it was Ryan's turn to control Roxas and he was doing a better job cleaning up Nobodies than Brijesh according to him.**

**While Ryan was playing, Brijesh had begun to have another memory.**

**Within Brijesh's memory this time, Kylie & the two boys sat down to their picnic lunch.**

**"Oh, gross!" Brijesh exclaimed.**

**"What's the matter?" Kylie asked Brijesh.**

**"I **_**accidentally**_** put a container of basmati rice & chutney that was leftover in my cousin, Raj's refrigerator! I **_**detest**_** Indian cuisine!" Brijesh said to Kylie.**

**"**_**That**_** makes two of us," Kylie told Brijesh truthfully. "I **_**detest**_** Indian food too."**

**"Oh! Gross me out!" Ryan exclaimed.**

**"What is it, Ryan?" Kylie asked.**

**"Aunt Penny packed Arabic food in with **_**my**_** orange! Pita bread & hummus! It's **_**disgusting**_**!" Ryan answered Kylie.**

**"Well, pita bread & hummus sounds **_**much better**_** than peanut butter & jelly and Laze potato chips to me," Kylie complained to Ryan. "I **_**hate**_** peanut butter & jelly just as much as I hate Indian food!"**

**"I have an idea!" Brijesh suggested to both Kylie & Ryan.**

**"What is it?" Kylie & Ryan asked Brijesh in unison.**

**"What is what?" Brijesh asked Ryan & Kylie.**

**"What is your great idea, Bri?" Ryan & Kylie asked again in unison.**

**"Why don't we swap lunches?" Brijesh suggested to Kylie & Ryan.**

**Since neither Kylie nor Brijesh could stomach Indian food, Brijesh swapped his basmati rice & chutney for Ryan's pita bread & hummus.**

**And since Kylie could neither stomach peanut butter & jelly sandwiches nor **_**wanted**_** her Laze potato chips today, she swapped her peanut butter & jelly sandwich & potato chips to Brijesh for the pita bread & hummus he had swapped with Ryan.**

**After the picnic was over, Kylie was back at Leonard & Sheldon's apartment in the kitchen because Sheldon was ordering a new copy of Thumbelina for her on Amazon.**

**"Thanks, Sheldon." Kylie said.**

**"Anytime, Kylie." Sheldon said.**

**Suddenly, Leonard entered the kitchen with the mail.**

**"What's in the mail?" Kylie asked Leonard.**

**"Nothing but bills, Kylie." Leonard answered.**

**"Are you sure?" Kylie asked Leonard.**

**"Quite sure, Kylie," Leonard said. "why do you ask?"**

**"I'm hoping to get a letter back from Aunt Mary." Kylie told Leonard honestly.**

**"What for?" Sheldon asked Kylie seriously.**

**"When I wrote to Auntie Mary last," Kylie answered Sheldon. "she told me that Georgie had sighed me up for some sort of female activity."**

**Georgie was the nickname that Kylie called her cousin, George Cooper Jr. to tell him apart from her uncle, George Cooper Sr.**

**"What sort of female activity?" Leonard asked Kylie out of interest.**

**"I don't know," Kylie answered Leonard. "Auntie Mary never mentioned what sort of feminine activity Georgie had signed me up for."**

**"I'll bet George signed you up for Softball." Sheldon guessed.**

**"I **_**wish**_** it was Softball." Kylie sighed.**

**"But besides videogames, anime, & foreign languages, you **_**love**_** sports **_**and**_** excersising." Sheldon said to Kylie.**

**"I know I do," Kylie said to Sheldon. "if only I could get Georgie to understand that about me but he said that sports are for men & boys only! It makes me mad!"**

**"George just doesn't understand you the way I do." Sheldon said to Kylie.**

**Suddenly, Sheldon, Leonard, & Kylie heard a knock on the apartment's front door.**

**"Come in!" Leonard called.**

**Penny & Ryan entered Sheldon & Leonard's apartment through the front door.**

**Penny had an envelope for Kylie in her hand.**

**"Hi, Leonard," Penny said. "hey, Sheldon."**

**"Greetings, Penny." Leonard said.**

**"What brings you by?" Sheldon asked Penny.**

**"I had to bring something over for Kylie." Penny answered Sheldon.**

**"For me," Kylie asked Penny. "what is it?"**

**Penny handed the envelope to Kylie.**

**"This envelope addressed to you got put into my mailbox by mistake." Penny answered Kylie.**

**Kylie ripped open the envelope, "OH! SON OF A GUN! I **_**CAN**_**'**_**T**_** BELIEVE GEORGIE DID THIS TO ME!" she exclaimed furiously.**

**"What's the matter, Kylie?" Ryan asked.**

**Kylie cleared her throat and began to read the letter.**

**Kylie: **_**Dear Kylie**_**,**

_**I**_**'**_**m so sorry that George didn**_**'**_**t tell you**_**.**

_**But he signed you up for ballet lessons**_**.**

_**I just don**_**'**_**t want you to be too angry with your eldest cousin**_**.**

_**Stay out of trouble now**_**!**

_**Sincerely**_**,**

_**Auntie Mary**_**.**

**"Ballet lessons! You, Kylie Mariah Cooper," Ryan asked while laughing insensitively. "taking ballet lessons? Now **_**that**_** is **_**rich**_**!"**

**"Ryan!" Penny scolded sharply.**

**Now Kylie was turning red with a furious rage.**

**"RYAN," Kylie yelled furiously. "JUST **_**GROW UP**_**!"**

**Kylie ran straight up to Sheldon & Leonard's bathroom.**

**"You are grounded for the remainder of your visit!" Penny scolded Ryan.**

**"Okay." Ryan sighed sadly.**

**Penny took Ryan back to her apartment.**

**Once Penny & Ryan were out of sight, Kylie was getting worse and worse.**

**"Sheldon!" Kylie shouted in a muffled voice due to her swollen mouth once again.**

**"It's quite alright, Kylie," Sheldon said. "I'm right here."**

**"Who's going to drive Kylie to the hospital?" Amy asked in terror.**

**"Allow me." Brijesh said.**

**"Thanks so much, Bri," Bernadette said. "we have an emergency situation on our hands!"**

**"Quick," Brijesh said. "get Kylie onto my back!"**

**Brijesh turned around and crouched down low as Howard placed Kylie on Brijesh's able back.**

**Once everyone piled into Bernadette & Howard's van, Brijesh drove off frantically to the nearest hospital.**

**Brijesh suddenly came out of his memory.**

**"Hey, Ky-ky," Brijesh said romantically. "allow me to sing to you."**

**"Sing away, Bri." Kylie said.**

**Brijesh cleared his throat & began to sing to Kylie.**

**Brijesh: **_**In you and I**_**;**

_**There's a new land**_**;**

_**Angels in flight**_**;**

_**My sanctuary**_**; **

_**My sanctuary**_**;**

_**Where fears**_**;**

_**And lies**_**;**

_**Melt away**_**;**

_**What**_**'**_**s left of me**_**;**

_**What**_**'**_**s left of me now**_**;**

_**I watch you**_**;**

_**Fast asleep**_**;**

_**All I fear**_**;**

_**Means nothing**_**;**

_**In you and I**_**;**

_**There's a new land**_**;**

_**Angels in flight**_**;**

_**My sanctuary**_**; **

_**My sanctuary**_**;**

_**Where fears**_**;**

_**And lies**_**;**

_**Melt away**_**;**

_**What**_**'**_**s left of me**_**;**

_**What**_**'**_**s left of me**_**;**

_**So many ups and downs**_**;**

_**My heart's a battleground**_**;**

_**You show me**_**;**

_**How to see**_**;**

_**That nothing is whole**_**;**

_**And nothing is broken**_**;**

_**In you and I**_**;**

_**There's a new land**_**;**

_**Angels in flight**_**;**

_**My sanctuary**_**; **

_**My sanctuary**_**;**

_**Where fears**_**;**

_**And lies**_**;**

_**Melt away**_**;**

_**What**_**'**_**s left of me**_**;**

_**What**_**'**_**s left of me now**_**;**

_**My fears**_**;**

_**My lies**_**;**

_**Melt away**_**.**

**Brijesh stopped singing as Penny came into the living room.**

**"Dessert is ready now!" Penny said to Kylie, Brijesh, and Ryan.**

**"Thank you, Penny." Brijesh said politely.**

**"Yes," Kylie said just as politely. "thank you so much, Penny."**

**Ryan came into the kitchen to find Penny, Kylie, and Brijesh sitting at the table.**

**Ryan then sat at the table too, he was really cross with Brijesh romancing Kylie.**

**"Would you like some warm milk and sugar in your orange spice tea, Brijesh?" Penny asked.**

**"Yes please to the sugar but no thank you to the warm milk," Brijesh said. "warm milk is my Kryptonite, it makes me sleepy and puts me to sleep quickly!"**

**"Oh! I'm so sorry," Penny whispered to Brijesh. "I didn't know."**

_**Warm milk is Brijesh's Kryptonite huh**_**? Ryan thought.**

**Ryan then poured some milk into a small cup, heated it up, put some Valerian root extract into the warm milk, and then poured the warm milk & Valerian root extract into Brijesh's orange spice tea.**

**"Here, Bri," Ryan said. "I made you the **_**perfect**_** cup of orange spice tea."**

**"Thanks, Ryan," Brijesh said. "it's a good thing I had taken my evening medicine."**

**Kylie just then began to have another memory.**

**Within Kylie's memory this time, Brijesh parked the van in the garage frantically.**

**Kylie was **_**still**_** swelling up in her face.**

**"Help me, Sheldon," Kylie said as her face continued swelling. "help me!"**

**"Don't worry, Kylie," Sheldon said. "we'll get you checked in just in time."**

**"Thank you." Kylie said to Sheldon in a muffled voice.**

**Sheldon & the others went into the hospital to check the ailing Kylie in.**

**"Excuse me, Ma'am," Howard said to the receptionist. "but this sweet teenage girl is in **_**desperate**_** need of help."**

**"Are you her father?" the receptionist asked Howard.**

**"What," Howard told the receptionist. "no!"**

**"Well," the receptionist said. "she needs to have a family member by her side."**

**"That would be me, my name is Sheldon Lee Cooper, I'm the older cousin of the patient, Kylie Mariah Cooper." Sheldon answered the receptionist.**

**"Follow me, Sir," the receptionist said to Sheldon. "the rest of you may wait in the waiting room."**

**Sheldon followed the gurney which carried Kylie to the emergency room.**

**Once in the waiting room, the 36-year-old & 16-year-old Koothrappali cousins were beginning to converse.**

**Brijesh was going to turn 17-years-old on April 6th 2018, that very year.**

**"Are you feeling all right, Bri?" Raj whispered, his medication had worn off.**

**But Brijesh was beginning to have a daydream.**

**Within his daydream, Brijesh saw that Kylie was well again and she began to sing a romantic song to him.**

**Kylie: **_**In a perfect world**_**;**

_**One we've never known**_**;**

_**We would never need**_**;**

_**To face the world alone**_**;**

_**They can have the world**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**ll create our own**_**;**

_**I may not be brave**_**;**

_**Or strong**_**;**

_**Or smart**_**;**

_**But somewhere in my secret heart**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere I go**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m home**_**;**

_**If you are there beside me**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**Now Brijesh sang back to Kylie.**

**Brijesh: **_**I was so afraid**_**;**

_**Now I realize**_**;**

_**Love is never wrong**_**;**

_**And so**_**;**

_**It never dies**_**;**

_**There**_**'**_**s a perfect world**_**;**

_**Shining in your eyes**_**.**

**Now Kylie & Brijesh began to sing together.**

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**And if only**_**;**

_**They could feel it too**_**;**

_**The happiness**_**;**

_**I feel**_**;**

_**With you**_**;**

_**They**_**'**_**d know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere we go**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**re home**_**;**

_**If we are there together**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**Brijesh came out of his daydream.**

**"Raj?" Brijesh asked.**

**"What is it, Bri?" Raj whispered.**

**"Will my professor be okay?" Brijesh asked Raj worriedly.**

**"I'm sure Kylie will be okay, I'll miss her hugs most of all if she quits on us." Raj whispered with a sad sigh.**

**A few minutes later, Penny arrived at the hospital.**

**"Kylie will be okay, Raj," Penny said. "you'll see."**

**An hour later, Sheldon appeared with Kylie by his side and Brijesh saw that she was well again as she began to sing the same romantic song to him that was sung in his daydream.**

**Kylie: **_**In a perfect world**_**;**

_**One we've never known**_**;**

_**We would never need**_**;**

_**To face the world alone**_**;**

_**They can have the world**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**ll create our own**_**;**

_**I may not be brave**_**;**

_**Or strong**_**;**

_**Or smart**_**;**

_**But somewhere in my secret heart**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere I go**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m home**_**;**

_**If you are there beside me**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**Now Brijesh sang back to Kylie.**

**Brijesh: **_**I was so afraid**_**;**

_**Now I realize**_**;**

_**Love is never wrong**_**;**

_**And so**_**;**

_**It never dies**_**;**

_**There**_**'**_**s a perfect world**_**;**

_**Shining in your eyes**_**.**

**Now Kylie & Brijesh began to sing together.**

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**And if only**_**;**

_**They could feel it too**_**;**

_**The happiness**_**;**

_**I feel**_**;**

_**With you**_**;**

_**They**_**'**_**d know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere we go**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**re home**_**;**

_**If we are there together**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**A night later, a Wednesday night to be precise, Kylie was grading Brijesh's Japanese test while Sheldon, Raj, Leonard, & Howard were playing a good game of Halo.**

**Knowing that Kylie was in the living room of Sheldon & Leonard's apartment, Raj was as quiet as a mime.**

**"Hey," Kylie heard Leonard shouting at Raj. "you blasted me right in the spinal column!"**

**"Oh, Koothrappali," Kylie heard Sheldon threaten Raj. "you are dead now!"**

**Now Kylie stood up, she was **_**shocked**_** by her older cousin's choice of words.**

**"No!" Kylie shouted worriedly.**

**There was a knock on Sheldon & Leonard's apartment's front door.**

**"Kylie," Sheldon asked. "would you please answer the door?"**

**"But of course." Kylie answered Sheldon.**

**Kylie then walked over to the door and opened it to find Penny standing outside.**

**"Hello, Kylie." Penny said.**

**"Greetings, Penny." Kylie replied.**

**"What's going on?" Penny asked.**

**Suddenly, both Kylie & Penny heard an explosion coming from the television set in the living room.**

**"Oh no," Kylie & Penny heard Howard exclaim. "some person in Alberta shot me!"**

**"Halo night?" Penny asked Kylie.**

**"Halo night." Kylie answered Penny with a groan.**

**"Well," Penny said to Kylie & the four boys. "I've ordered four pepperoni pizzas, one with soy cheese just for Leonard."**

**"Bazinga!" Kylie exclaimed.**

**After Sheldon and the other three guys ended their Halo game, they & Kylie went straight to Penny's apartment went straight to wait for the pizzas to be delivered.**

**"Hey, Sheldon?" Kylie asked.**

**"Yes, Kylie," Sheldon answered. "what is it?"**

**"Just like you, Leonard, Raj, & Howard all have Halo night," Kylie asked Sheldon. "may Ryan, Bri, & I have a Kingdom Hearts night?"**

**"Yeah Auntie Penny," Ryan agreed. "if I'm no longer grounded, may we?"**

**"Okay, Ryan," Penny laughed. "you are no longer grounded."**

**"About your Kingdom Hearts night," Sheldon asked Kylie. "when would you perfer it?"**

**"I was thinking," Kylie answered Sheldon. "Saturday nights."**

**"That sounds good to me." Sheldon said to Kylie truthfully.**

**"Yes!" Kylie exclaimed.**

**"So, Raj," Penny asked. "where is Brijesh tonight?"**

**Raj just whispered in Howard's ear.**

**"Raj says," Howard answered Penny. "that Bri is doing his homework at home."**

**"So I see." Penny said to Raj.**

**Kylie began to have a memory.**

**Within her memory, Kylie & the two boys sat down to their picnic lunch.**

**"Oh, gross!" Brijesh exclaimed.**

**"What's the matter?" Kylie asked Brijesh.**

**"I **_**accidentally**_** put a container of basmati rice & chutney that was leftover in my cousin, Raj's refrigerator! I **_**detest**_** Indian cuisine!" Brijesh said to Kylie.**

**"**_**That**_** makes two of us," Kylie told Brijesh truthfully. "I **_**detest**_** Indian food too."**

**"Oh! Gross me out!" Ryan exclaimed.**

**"What is it, Ryan?" Kylie asked.**

**"Aunt Penny packed Arabic food in with **_**my**_** orange! Pita bread & hummus! It's **_**disgusting**_**!" Ryan answered Kylie.**

**"Well, pita bread & hummus sounds **_**much better**_** than peanut butter & jelly and Laze potato chips to me," Kylie complained to Ryan. "I **_**hate**_** peanut butter & jelly just as much as I hate Indian food!"**

**"I have an idea!" Brijesh suggested to both Kylie & Ryan.**

**"What is it?" Kylie & Ryan asked Brijesh in unison.**

**"What is what?" Brijesh asked Ryan & Kylie.**

**"What is your great idea, Bri?" Ryan & Kylie asked again in unison.**

**"Why don't we swap lunches?" Brijesh suggested to Kylie & Ryan.**

**Since neither Kylie nor Brijesh could stomach Indian food, Brijesh swapped his basmati rice & chutney for Ryan's pita bread & hummus.**

**And since Kylie could neither stomach peanut butter & jelly sandwiches nor **_**wanted**_** her Laze potato chips today, she swapped her peanut butter & jelly sandwich & potato chips to Brijesh for the pita bread & hummus he had swapped with Ryan.**

**After the picnic was over, Kylie was back at Leonard & Sheldon's apartment in the kitchen because Sheldon was ordering a new copy of Thumbelina for her on Amazon.**

**"Thanks, Sheldon." Kylie said.**

**"Anytime, Kylie." Sheldon said.**

**Suddenly, Leonard entered the kitchen with the mail.**

**"What's in the mail?" Kylie asked Leonard.**

**"Nothing but bills, Kylie." Leonard answered.**

**"Are you sure?" Kylie asked Leonard.**

**"Quite sure, Kylie," Leonard said. "why do you ask?"**

**"I'm hoping to get a letter back from Aunt Mary." Kylie told Leonard honestly.**

**"What for?" Sheldon asked Kylie seriously.**

**"When I wrote to Auntie Mary last," Kylie answered Sheldon. "she told me that Georgie had sighed me up for some sort of female activity."**

**Georgie was the nickname that Kylie called her cousin, George Cooper Jr. to tell him apart from her uncle, George Cooper Sr.**

**"What sort of female activity?" Leonard asked Kylie out of interest.**

**"I don't know," Kylie answered Leonard. "Auntie Mary never mentioned what sort of feminine activity Georgie had signed me up for."**

**"I'll bet George signed you up for Softball." Sheldon guessed.**

**"I **_**wish**_** it was Softball." Kylie sighed.**

**"But besides videogames, anime, & foreign languages, you **_**love**_** sports **_**and**_** excersising." Sheldon said to Kylie.**

**"I know I do," Kylie said to Sheldon. "if only I could get Georgie to understand that about me but he said that sports are for men & boys only! It makes me mad!"**

**"George just doesn't understand you the way I do." Sheldon said to Kylie.**

**Suddenly, Sheldon, Leonard, & Kylie heard a knock on the apartment's front door.**

**"Come in!" Leonard called.**

**Penny & Ryan entered Sheldon & Leonard's apartment through the front door.**

**Penny had an envelope for Kylie in her hand.**

**"Hi, Leonard," Penny said. "hey, Sheldon."**

**"Greetings, Penny." Leonard said.**

**"What brings you by?" Sheldon asked Penny.**

**"I had to bring something over for Kylie." Penny answered Sheldon.**

**"For me," Kylie asked Penny. "what is it?"**

**Penny handed the envelope to Kylie.**

**"This envelope addressed to you got put into my mailbox by mistake." Penny answered Kylie.**

**Kylie ripped open the envelope, "OH! SON OF A GUN! I **_**CAN**_**'**_**T**_** BELIEVE GEORGIE DID THIS TO ME!" she exclaimed furiously.**

**"What's the matter, Kylie?" Ryan asked.**

**Kylie cleared her throat and began to read the letter.**

**Kylie: **_**Dear Kylie**_**,**

_**I**_**'**_**m so sorry that George didn**_**'**_**t tell you**_**.**

_**But he signed you up for ballet lessons**_**.**

_**I just don**_**'**_**t want you to be too angry with your eldest cousin**_**.**

_**Stay out of trouble now**_**!**

_**Sincerely**_**,**

_**Auntie Mary**_**.**

**"Ballet lessons! You, Kylie Mariah Cooper," Ryan asked while laughing insensitively. "taking ballet lessons? Now **_**that**_** is **_**rich**_**!"**

**"Ryan!" Penny scolded sharply.**

**Now Kylie was turning red with a furious rage.**

**"RYAN," Kylie yelled furiously. "JUST **_**GROW UP**_**!"**

**Kylie ran straight up to Sheldon & Leonard's bathroom.**

**"Now you did it, Ryan," Sheldon said. "now you did it!"**

**"What did **_**I**_** do by any chance?" Ryan asked Sheldon.**

**"You upset my delicate little cousin!" Sheldon scolded Ryan.**

**Sheldon raced up to the bathroom door.**

**Sheldon then knocked on the bathroom door.**

**"GO AWAY, RYAN!" Kylie yelled furiously.**

**"It's **_**not**_** Ryan," Sheldon called to Kylie from the other side of the bathroom door. "it's me!"**

**Kylie opened the bathroom door, "Oh, hi, Sheldon." she said.**

**"I would like to talk to you in my bedroom." Sheldon said to Kylie.**

**Sheldon led Kylie straight into his bedroom.**

**"Okay, Sheldon," Kylie asked. "what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"**

**"I know Ryan was being a tyrant towards you, but you just simply **_**cannot**_** take that lying down." Sheldon said gently.**

**"Thanks, Shell." Kylie said.**

**Later on that evening, Sheldon, Kylie, and the others were eating sushi over at Raj's apartment, when Kylie picked up a spicy tuna roll.**

**"Does this have any crab meat in it?" Kylie asked.**

**"No crab meat whatsoever," Bernadette answered Kylie. "why do you ask, Honey?"**

**"Because, just like Mr. Wolowitz with his peanut allergy," Kylie answered Bernadette. "I too have an allergy, but I'm allergic to crab meat."**

**"I'm so sorry," Bernadette said to Kylie. "I didn't realize."**

**Kylie nibbled the tasty spicy tuna roll.**

**Ryan slipped a California roll into Kylie's right hand.**

**"Kylie wait," Leonard called out. "that California roll has crab meat in it!"**

**Kylie's cheeks began to swell up and swell up badly.**

**"Sheldon!" Kylie shouted in a muffled voice due to her swollen cheeks.**

**"She's having an allergic reaction to the California roll!" Howard exclaimed.**

**Rajesh popped his medication into his mouth, this was an emergency for him to talk to his female friends.**

**"We must get Kylie to the nearest hospital **_**immediately**_**!" Raj said.**

**"Right!" Amy agreed.**

**"You all go on ahead," Penny said sternly. "I need to have a little chat with my nephew."**

**"But, Auntie Penny!" Ryan protested.**

**"You are grounded for the remainder of your visit!" Penny scolded Ryan.**

**"Okay." Ryan sighed sadly.**

**Penny took Ryan back to her apartment.**

**Once Penny & Ryan were out of sight, Kylie was getting worse and worse.**

**"Sheldon!" Kylie shouted in a muffled voice due to her swollen mouth once again.**

**"It's quite alright, Kylie," Sheldon said. "I'm right here."**

**"Who's going to drive Kylie to the hospital?" Amy asked in terror.**

**"Allow me." Brijesh said.**

**"Thanks so much, Bri," Bernadette said. "we have an emergency situation on our hands!"**

**"Quick," Brijesh said. "get Kylie onto my back!"**

**Brijesh turned around and crouched down low as Howard placed Kylie on Brijesh's able back.**

**Once everyone piled into Bernadette & Howard's van, Brijesh drove off frantically to the nearest hospital.**

**Brijesh parked the van in the garage frantically.**

**Kylie was **_**still**_** swelling up in her face.**

**"Help me, Sheldon," Kylie said as her face continued swelling. "help me!"**

**"Don't worry, Kylie," Sheldon said. "we'll get you checked in just in time."**

**"Thank you." Kylie said to Sheldon in a muffled voice.**

**Sheldon & the others went into the hospital to check the ailing Kylie in.**

**"Excuse me, Ma'am," Howard said to the receptionist. "but this sweet teenage girl is in **_**desperate**_** need of help."**

**"Are you her father?" the receptionist asked Howard.**

**"What," Howard told the receptionist. "no!"**

**"Well," the receptionist said. "she needs to have a family member by her side."**

**"That would be me, my name is Sheldon Lee Cooper, I'm the older cousin of the patient, Kylie Mariah Cooper." Sheldon answered the receptionist.**

**"Follow me, Sir," the receptionist said to Sheldon. "the rest of you may wait in the waiting room."**

**Sheldon followed the gurney which carried Kylie to the emergency room.**

**Once in the waiting room, the 36-year-old & 16-year-old Koothrappali cousins were beginning to converse.**

**Brijesh was going to turn 17-years-old on April 6th 2018, that very year.**

**"Are you feeling all right, Bri?" Raj whispered, his medication had worn off.**

**But Brijesh was beginning to have a daydream.**

**Within his daydream, Brijesh saw that Kylie was well again and she began to sing a romantic song to him.**

**Kylie: **_**In a perfect world**_**;**

_**One we've never known**_**;**

_**We would never need**_**;**

_**To face the world alone**_**;**

_**They can have the world**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**ll create our own**_**;**

_**I may not be brave**_**;**

_**Or strong**_**;**

_**Or smart**_**;**

_**But somewhere in my secret heart**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere I go**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m home**_**;**

_**If you are there beside me**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**Now Brijesh sang back to Kylie.**

**Brijesh: **_**I was so afraid**_**;**

_**Now I realize**_**;**

_**Love is never wrong**_**;**

_**And so**_**;**

_**It never dies**_**;**

_**There**_**'**_**s a perfect world**_**;**

_**Shining in your eyes**_**.**

**Now Kylie & Brijesh began to sing together.**

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**And if only**_**;**

_**They could feel it too**_**;**

_**The happiness**_**;**

_**I feel**_**;**

_**With you**_**;**

_**They**_**'**_**d know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere we go**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**re home**_**;**

_**If we are there together**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**Brijesh came out of his daydream.**

**"Raj?" Brijesh asked.**

**"What is it, Bri?" Raj whispered.**

**"Will my professor be okay?" Brijesh asked Raj worriedly.**

**"I'm sure Kylie will be okay, I'll miss her hugs most of all if she quits on us." Raj whispered with a sad sigh.**

**A few minutes later, Penny arrived at the hospital.**

**"Kylie will be okay, Raj," Penny said. "you'll see."**

**An hour later, Sheldon appeared with Kylie by his side and Brijesh saw that she was well again as she began to sing the same romantic song to him that was sung in his daydream.**

**Kylie: **_**In a perfect world**_**;**

_**One we've never known**_**;**

_**We would never need**_**;**

_**To face the world alone**_**;**

_**They can have the world**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**ll create our own**_**;**

_**I may not be brave**_**;**

_**Or strong**_**;**

_**Or smart**_**;**

_**But somewhere in my secret heart**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere I go**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m home**_**;**

_**If you are there beside me**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**Now Brijesh sang back to Kylie.**

**Brijesh: **_**I was so afraid**_**;**

_**Now I realize**_**;**

_**Love is never wrong**_**;**

_**And so**_**;**

_**It never dies**_**;**

_**There**_**'**_**s a perfect world**_**;**

_**Shining in your eyes**_**.**

**Now Kylie & Brijesh began to sing together.**

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**And if only**_**;**

_**They could feel it too**_**;**

_**The happiness**_**;**

_**I feel**_**;**

_**With you**_**;**

_**They**_**'**_**d know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere we go**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**re home**_**;**

_**If we are there together**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**Kylie then came out of her memory just as the pizzas arrived at Penny's apartment door.**

**After her fourth slice of pepperoni pizza, Kylie, Leonard, and Sheldon went back to Sheldon & Leonard's apartment.**

**After she had her hot chocolate with Sheldon & Leonard, Kylie had gone to sleep on the couch.**

**The following Saturday night, Brijesh, Kylie, and Ryan were over at Sheldon & Leonard's apartment playing a good game of Kingdom Hearts.**

**Ryan had brought his own Playstation 2 controller from Penny's apartment and he was playing first.**

**"Beat Tidus, Ryan," Brijesh cheered. "beat him!"**

**"I'm trying, Dork," Ryan said to Brijesh. "I'm **_**trying**_**!"**

**"Hey," Brijesh said to Ryan. "don't be vicious!"**

**Ryan beat Tidus and saved his own game, so now it was Kylie's turn to play.**

**Kylie switched it to her own game and began to control Sora who battled a bunch of Heartless in Traverse Town with Donald Duck & Goofy by his side.**

**Brijesh was watching Kylie playing when he had begun to seize again.**

**"Oh no," Kylie shouted. "I had better tell Raj that Bri is seizing again!"**

**"Why do you care so much for that **_**loser**_**?" Ryan asked Kylie.**

**"Brijesh is **_**not**_** a loser!" Kylie shouted at Ryan.**

**Kylie then raced into the kitchen to tell Raj what was going on with Brijesh.**

**Raj took his medication, this was an emergency.**

**"Is Bri seizing again, Kylie?" Raj asked.**

**"Yes, he is!" Kylie answered Raj in terror.**

**"Keep Bri calm," Raj said to Kylie hurriedly. "I'll be there in a bit with his medication!"**

**Kylie raced back into the living room to keep Brijesh calm so he wouldn't give Raj a black eye again.**

**"Ky-Ky." Brijesh said.**

**Kylie cheared her throat and began to sing to Brijesh to keep him calm.**

**Kylie:** _**Donna toki datte**_**;  
**_**Tada hitori de**_**;  
**_**Unmei wasurete**_**;  
**_**Ikite kita no ni**_**;  
**_**Totsuzen no hikari no naka me ga sameru**_**;  
**_**Mayonaka ni**_**;**  
_**Shizuka ni deguchi ni tatte**_**;  
**_**Kurayami ni hikari o ute**_**;**

_**Imadoki yakusoku nante fuan ni saseru dake kana**_**;  
**_**Negai o kuchi ni shitai dake sa**_**;  
**_**Kazoku ni mo shoukai suru yo**_**;  
**_**Kitto umaku iku yo**_**;**

_**Donna toki datte**_**;  
**_**Zutto futari de**_**;  
**_**Donna toki datte**_**;  
**_**Soba ni iru kara**_**;  
**_**Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru**_**;  
**_**Mayonaka ni**_**;**

_**Urusai toori ni haitte**_**;  
**_**Unmei no kamen o tore**_**;**

_**Sakiyomi no shisugi nante imi no nai koto wa yamete**_**;  
**_**Kyou wa oishii mono o tabeyou yo**_**;  
**_**Mirai wa zutto saki da yo**_**;  
**_**Boku ni mo wakaranai**_**;**

_**Kansei sasenaide**_**;  
**_**Motto yokushite**_**;  
**_**Wan shin zutsu totte**_**;  
**_**Ikeba ii kara**_**;  
**_**Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi no shinario**_**;  
**_**Utsushidasu**_**;**  
_**Motto hanasou yo**_**;  
**_**Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo**_**;  
**_**Terebi keshite**_**;  
**_**Watashi no koto dake o miteite yo**_**;**  
_**Donna ni yokuttatte**_**;  
**_**Shinji kirenai ne**_**;  
**_**Sonna toki datte**_**;  
**_**Soba ni iru kara**_**;  
**_**Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru**_**;  
**_**Mayonaka ni**_**;**

_**Motto hanasou yo**_**;  
**_**Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo**_**;  
**_**Terebi keshite**_**;  
**_**Watashi no koto dake o miteite yo**_**.**

**Now it was Ryan's turn to sing to Kylie but his voice was very little to be desired.**

**Ryan: **_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**re giving me too many things**_**;  
**_**Lately you**_**'**_**re all I need**_**;  
**_**You smiled at me and said**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t get me wrong I love you**_**;  
**_**But does that mean I have to meet your father**_**;  
**_**When we are older you**_**'**_**ll understand**_**;  
**_**What I meant when I said**_**;**

_**No I don't think life is quite that simple**_**;**

_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**The daily things that keep us all busy**_**;  
**_**Are confusing me**_**;  
**_**That**_**'**_**s when you came to me and said**_**;  
**_**Wish I could prove I love you**_**;  
**_**But does that mean I have to walk on water**_**;  
**_**When we are older you**_**'**_**ll understand**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s enough when I say so**_**;  
**_**And maybe some things are that simple**_**;**

_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**Hold me**_**;  
**_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_**;  
**_**Is a little later on**_**;  
**_**Regardless of warnings**_**; **

_**The future doesn**_**'**_**t scare me at all**_**;  
**_**Nothing**_**'**_**s like before**_**;**

_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**Hold me**_**;  
**_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_**;  
**_**Is a little later on**_**;  
**_**Regardless of warnings**_**; **

_**The future doesn**_**'**_**t scare me at all**_**;  
**_**Nothing**_**'**_**s like before**_**;**

_**Hold me**_**;  
**_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_**;  
**_**Is a little later on**_**;  
**_**Regardless of warnings**_**; **

_**The future doesn**_**'**_**t scare me at all**_**;  
**_**Nothing**_**'**_**s like before**_**.**

**"Off key," Brijesh laughed as Raj came into the living room with Brijesh's seizure medication. "let me show you how it's done!"**

**"**_**Not**_** without this." Raj told Brijesh.**

**Brijesh took his pills from Raj's hand and popped them into his mouth.**

**Now it was Brijesh's turn to sing to Kylie.**

**Brijesh: **_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**re giving me too many things**_**;  
**_**Lately you**_**'**_**re all I need**_**;  
**_**You smiled at me and said**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t get me wrong I love you**_**;  
**_**But does that mean I have to meet your father**_**;  
**_**When we are older you**_**'**_**ll understand**_**;  
**_**What I meant when I said**_**;**

_**No I don't think life is quite that simple**_**;**

_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**The daily things that keep us all busy**_**;  
**_**Are confusing me**_**;  
**_**That**_**'**_**s when you came to me and said**_**;  
**_**Wish I could prove I love you**_**;  
**_**But does that mean I have to walk on water**_**;  
**_**When we are older you**_**'**_**ll understand**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s enough when I say so**_**;  
**_**And maybe some things are that simple**_**;**

_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**Hold me**_**;  
**_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_**;  
**_**Is a little later on**_**;  
**_**Regardless of warnings**_**; **

_**The future doesn**_**'**_**t scare me at all**_**;  
**_**Nothing**_**'**_**s like before**_**;**

_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**Hold me**_**;  
**_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_**;  
**_**Is a little later on**_**;  
**_**Regardless of warnings**_**; **

_**The future doesn**_**'**_**t scare me at all**_**;  
**_**Nothing**_**'**_**s like before**_**;**

_**Hold me**_**;  
**_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_**;  
**_**Is a little later on**_**;  
**_**Regardless of warnings**_**; **

_**The future doesn**_**'**_**t scare me at all**_**;  
**_**Nothing**_**'**_**s like before**_**.**

**The next day was Sunday, and Ryan got into his father's car, ready to go back home.**

**But much to Kylie's dismay, Ryan was returning to visit his Aunt Penny on Valentines' Day.**

**Kylie came out of her memory just in time to witness Brijesh raising his teacup to his lips.**

**"Oh no! Brijesh," Kylie shouted out. "my beloved prince!"**

**Brijesh who was now asleep fell to Penny's kitchen floor.**

**"Poor Brijesh, what will Koothrappali say about this?" Penny sighed.**

**"**_**Brijesshu**_**-**_**kun**_**! **_**Brijesshu**_**-**_**kun**_**!" Kylie called standing up frantically from her seat.**

**Kylie ran over to Brijesh's side.**

**"Ryan! Go to your room!" Penny said.**

**"Okay Auntie Penny," Ryan said. "and Kyle?"**

**"What is it, Ryan?" Kylie answered.**

**"You are going to be **_**my**_** girl on Valentines' Day!" Ryan said to Kylie.**

**"Ryan!" Penny scolded.**

**"I'm going, I'm going." Ryan said to Penny retreating to his bedroom.**

**Brijesh let out a **_**huge**_** breath, "Kylie." he sighed.**

**"It's alright, Bri," Kylie said. "I'm here."**

**Brijesh yawned, "Ky-ky... Ky-ky." he sighed.**

**"Kylie, set Bri on the sofa," Penny requested. "I am going to call Raj."**

**"Sure." Kylie said to Penny.**

**Kylie set Brijesh down on Penny's sofa as Penny dialed the telephone in the kitchen.**

**"You have reached the home of Rajesh Koothrappali," the answering machine said. "I can't come to the phone right now, so leave a message after the beep."**

**The answering machine then beeped.**

**"Hi Raj, it's Penny," Penny said. "come to my apartment, Brijesh has drunk some warm milk & Valerian root extract in his orange spice tea, we have a code Snow White situation on our hands here."**

**Penny then hung up the telephone.**

**"Did Raj answer his telephone?" Kylie asked Penny.**

**"No he didn't," Penny answered Kylie. "and I don't know where he went."**

**"Did you call Mr. Wolowitz yet?" Kylie asked Penny.**

**"I'll give Wolowitz a shot." Penny said to Kylie with a sigh.**

**Penny dialed Howard's phone number.**

**Over at the Wolowitz residence, the telephone in Howard's bedroom rang.**

**Howard picked up the receiver, "Hello?" he asked.**

**"Hi Howard, it's Penny." Penny said.**

**"What's the matter, Penny?" Howard asked worriedly.**

**"Is Raj at your house?" Penny asked Howard.**

**"No he isn't, Penny," Howard answered. "why do you ask?"**

**"Raj needs to come to my apartment, Brijesh has drunk some warm milk & Valerian root extract in his orange spice tea, we have a code Snow White situation on our hands here." Penny answered Howard.**

**"A code Snow White situation!" Howard exclaimed.**

**"That's right, Howard," Penny said now feeling concerned about Brijesh. "we have a code Snow White situation on our hands."**

**"I'll give Sheldon & Leonard a call," Howard said to Penny. "maybe Raj is over there."**

**"Good thinking." Penny said to Howard.**

**Howard & Penny hung up their telephones.**

**Over at Sheldon & Leonard's apartment, Sheldon picked up the telephone.**

**"Hello?" Sheldon asked.**

**"Hi Sheldon," Howard asked. "is Raj over at your apartment?"**

**"Koothrappali & Leonard went to the comic book store," Sheldon answered Howard. "why do you ask?"**

**"Bri is over at Penny's apartment," Howard answered Sheldon. "Penny told me that they have a code Snow White situation on their hands."**

**"Not a code Snow White situation!" Sheldon exclaimed.**

**"Oh yes, Sheldon," Howard said gravely. "both Penny & Kylie have a code Snow White situation on their hands."**

**"I'll join you over at Penny's in a few minutes," Sheldon said to Howard. "I have to grab Kylie's sleepover kit."**

**"See you at Penny's." Howard said.**

**Sheldon got off the phone with Howard and then grabbed Kylie's sleepover kit.**

**Raj & Leonard entered Sheldon's apartment with their bags of comic books in hand.**

**"What's wrong, Sheldon?" Leonard asked seriously.**

**"We have to meet Howard over at Penny's apartment." Sheldon answered Leonard.**

**"What has happened?" Raj asked Sheldon now concerned.**

**"It is Bri," Sheldon said urgently. "Howard said Penny said that she & Kylie are having a code Snow White situation with him!"**

**"Oh no," Rajesh shouted. "poor Bri!"**

**"What should we do?" Leonard asked.**

**"We're going to meet Wolowitz at Penny's," Sheldon answered Leonard. "I need to take Kylie her sleepover kit anyway."**

**"What's in her sleepover kit anyway?" Leonard asked Sheldon.**

**Brijesh came out of his memory just as some rental cars parked in their driveway.**

**The doorbell rang as Brijesh saw Kylie standing up from her seat.**

**"I'll answer the door." Kylie said to her loving husband.**

**"No, no, don't be so silly, Ky-Ky," Brijesh said romantically. "**_**I**_**'**_**ll**_** answer the door."**


	66. Romance And Feud: More Memories

**Romance And Feud: More Memories **

**Brijesh opened the front door to the farmhouse where he & Kylie now lived to find Sheldon & his family, Raj & his own family, and their friends with their families outside.**

**"So, when is the baby shower?" Bernadette asked.**

**"This coming Wednesday." Brijesh answered Bernadette.**

**Sheldon closed his eyes and began to have a memory.**

**Within his memory, Sheldon had answered Leonard's question.**

**"It changes every season." Sheldon said.**

**"So I see." Leonard said.**

**"Now can we **_**please**_** get going," Raj asked worriedly. "Bri is counting on us!"**

**Back at Penny's apartment, Ryan came back into living room as the four boys, Amy, & Bernadette entered the living room.**

**"Kylie," Brijesh shouted. "bring me back to the World of Light with your keyblade."**

**"Keyblade?" Bernadette asked.**

**"Kingdom Hearts reference." Amy explained to Bernadette.**

**"Oh." Bernadette said to Amy.**

**Kylie cleared her throat and began to sing to Brijesh.**

**Kylie: **_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**re giving me too many things**_**;  
**_**Lately you**_**'**_**re all I need**_**;  
**_**You smiled at me and said**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t get me wrong I love you**_**;  
**_**But does that mean I have to meet your father**_**;  
**_**When we are older you**_**'**_**ll understand**_**;  
**_**What I meant when I said**_**;**

_**No I don't think life is quite that simple**_**;**

_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**The daily things that keep us all busy**_**;  
**_**Are confusing me**_**;  
**_**That**_**'**_**s when you came to me and said**_**;  
**_**Wish I could prove I love you**_**;  
**_**But does that mean I have to walk on water**_**;  
**_**When we are older you**_**'**_**ll understand**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s enough when I say so**_**;  
**_**And maybe some things are that simple**_**;**

_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**Hold me**_**;  
**_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_**;  
**_**Is a little later on**_**;  
**_**Regardless of warnings**_**; **

_**The future doesn**_**'**_**t scare me at all**_**;  
**_**Nothing**_**'**_**s like before**_**;**

_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**Hold me**_**;  
**_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_**;  
**_**Is a little later on**_**;  
**_**Regardless of warnings**_**; **

_**The future doesn**_**'**_**t scare me at all**_**;  
**_**Nothing**_**'**_**s like before**_**;**

_**Hold me**_**;  
**_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_**;  
**_**Is a little later on**_**;  
**_**Regardless of warnings**_**; **

_**The future doesn**_**'**_**t scare me at all**_**;  
**_**Nothing**_**'**_**s like before**_**.**

**Brijesh opened his brown eyes.**

**"Kylie." Brijesh gasped.**

**"Welcome back, Bri." Kylie said gently.**

**Kylie helped Brijesh sit up on Penny's couch.**

**"Kylie," Brijesh said. "I'm always with you."**

**"I know you are." Kylie said to Brijesh tenderly.**

**Ryan saw Brijesh & Kylie kissing passionately.**

**"Hey, Troublemaker," Ryan snapped at Bri. "you are trying my patience!"**

**"Ryan!" Penny scolded.**

**"It's okay, Penny," Brijesh said. "I can handle my own against this **_**creep**_**!"**

**"Brijesh!" Raj scolded.**

**"Oops," Brijesh said. "so sorry, Raj."**

**"I got a message from your parents via webcam." Raj said to Brijesh.**

**"Oh man," Brijesh groaned. "what do they want this time?"**

**"Does anyone have a laptop on them?" Raj asked, his meds beginning to wear off.**

**"Here," Kylie said to Raj. "you may use mine, but you need to take **_**super**_** good care of it!"**

**Raj gave a silent nod to Kylie with a salute.**

**Kylie then saw Brijesh's mother & father on the webcam.**

**"Brijesh Nick Koothrappali!" Brijesh's mother scolded.**

**"What is it?" Brijesh asked his mother.**

**"We just don't approve of the relationship you have with your professor!" Brijesh's father scolded.**

**"I am **_**not**_** having **_**this**_** conversation again! Good bye!" Brijesh said to his mom & dad irritably as he turned off the webcam.**

**Kylie had never seen the Hatsuharu Sohma side of Brijesh before.**

**A few days later, Penny Davis & Ryan stopped by Caltech to have lunch with Leonard, Sheldon, Raj, Bri, & Kylie when they stopped by Howard's office.**

**"Whoa! Howard! Who's the girl?" Penny asked.**

**"This is my niece, Polly Jean Rostenkowski," Howard said to Penny & Ryan. "she's staying with us while her mom's on a business trip."**

**Ryan looked at Polly with love in his brown eyes.**

**"Polly Jean Rostenkowski," Ryan sighed dreamily. "it's like music."**

**"Uh... Uncle Howie," Polly asked. "who are these people?"**

**"This is Penny Davis," Howard answered Polly. "and her 12-year-old nephew, Ryan Jason."**

**"You're hot!" Ryan said to Polly.**

**"Uh... thanks... I think." Polly said to Ryan now feeling uncomfortable.**

**The 13-year-old went back to work repairing the Mars rover just as her uncle had instructed her.**

**"So, Howard," Penny asked. "are you and your niece going to go to the cafeteria to have lunch with the guys & Kylie?"**

**"Kylie's **_**here**_**," Polly exclaimed. "oh my gosh! I haven't seen her since I heard she skipped the rest of the sixth grade at our junior high school!"**

**"Yep," Howard said to Polly. "Kylie is a genius in languages."**

**When Howard, Penny, Ryan, and Polly entered the cafeteria, the boys & Kylie were getting some extra chairs, three to be exact.**

**"Bestie!" Kylie exclaimed, now seeing Polly.**

**"Bestie?" Brijesh & Ryan asked in unison.**

**"That's right, Bri, Ryan, this is my bestie, Polly Jean Rostenkowski," Kylie said. "Polly Jean, this is Ryan Davis and this is Brijesh Koothrappali, one of my foreign language students."**

**"Hello, Brijesh," Polly said. "Kylie, I'd already met Ryan in Uncle Howie's office."**

**"Yes, Ryan **_**can**_** come on a bit strong." Brijesh said to Polly.**

**"Actually, Kylie, I'm glad you and these two boys are here," Polly said urgently. "because I could **_**really**_** use your help with the jam I'm in!"**

**"What's your jam?" Kylie asked Polly.**

**Everyone sat down at the table where Howard, Sheldon, Leonard, & Raj all sat usually.**

**Polly took a bite of her chicken caesar wrap and swallowed before speaking.**

**"I want to start my own rock band but I need a lead singer, a keyboard player, and a drummer." Polly said.**

**Kylie was so excited that her warm tea sweetened with honey went down the wrong tube and she began to cough violently.**

**"Kylie!" Sheldon called out.**

**Kylie continued coughing violently.**

**Leonard patted Kylie hard on the back to prevent her from coughing.**

**"Are you all right?" Leonard asked.**

**"I'm fine, Leonard," Kylie answered. "Polly wants Bri, Ryan, and **_**me**_** to be in her rock band!"**

**"So, Kylie," Polly asked. "what do you say about being my rock group's lead singer?"**

**"I would be honored to be your lead singer! But on **_**one**_** condition." Kylie said to Polly.**

**"What is the condition?" Polly asked Kylie.**

**"If **_**I**_** sing with Kylie." Brijesh answered Polly just before Kylie could even speak.**

**"Oh Brijesh!" Kylie exclaimed.**

**"Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Wait a minute! You mean you want to sing **_**with**_** Kylie," Polly asked Brijesh now feeling shocked. "as in a **_**duet**_**?"**

**"That's right," Brijesh said to Polly. "Kylie isn't the **_**only one**_** who possesses the Golden Gift of Song!"**

**"Perfect! Though, I also need a keyboard player **_**and**_** a drummer." Polly said.**

**"In addition to singing some songs with Kylie, I'll be glad to be your keyboard player!" Brijesh told Polly honestly.**

**"Terrific," Polly said to Brijesh. "now, all I need is my drummer!"**

**"That would be me," Ryan said to Polly. "I'm an **_**excellent**_** drummer!"**

**Kylie, Brijesh, & Polly Jean all looked at Ryan skeptically.**

**"Are you sure you can play the drums, Ryan?" Polly asked.**

**"If anyone can play drums," Penny said to Polly. "Ryan's your man!"**

**"Excellent!" Polly exclaimed.**

**"Bazinga!" Kylie exclaimed.**

**"I'll be sure to do you proud, Miss Polly." Ryan said.**

**"Superb! I'll meet you all at Auntie Bernadette & Uncle Howie's house on Saturday." Polly said to Ryan, Kylie, & Brijesh.**

**"Um... does is have to be **_**Saturday**_**?" Kylie asked Polly feeling uncertain.**

**"Why are you asking, Kylie?" Polly asked.**

**"Saturday nights are our Kingdom Hearts nights." Ryan said to Polly.**

**"Relax, Kylie!" Polly said.**

**"How **_**can**_** I relax?" Kylie asked Polly.**

**"Funny," someone said to Sheldon. "that cousin of yours reminds me of you a whole lot!"**

**"Buzz off, Kripke!" Sheldon yelled.**

**"We will simply practice in Uncle Howie & Aunt Bernadette's garage during the day," Polly explained to Kylie, Brijesh, & Ryan. "and you will all be free to play your **_**nerd**_** game at night."**

**"Nerd game," Brijesh asked Polly. "excuse me?"**

**"You heard me, videogames are **_**not**_** for **_**cool people**_**." Polly said to Brijesh.**

**"Now see here," Kylie said to Polly. "my cousin, Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper is one of the **_**coolest**_** human beings I have ever come to know for your information and he & his mates play videogames!"**

**Sometime later on that night, Kylie was preparing dinner for herself & Sheldon because Leonard had to work late.**

**"What's on the menu for supper tonight, Kylie?" Sheldon asked.**

**"Beef ramen stirfry." Kylie answered Sheldon.**

**"Sounds delightful." Sheldon said.**

**"I even put a bowl in the microwave for Leonard," Kylie said. "all he needs to do is reheat it."**

**A few days later, it was Saturday morning and Kylie & Ryan were in Brijesh's car riding to Howard's new house for band practice.**

**After practice, Polly hugged Kylie.**

**"You were amazing! Even for a gamer!" Polly said to Kylie.**

**"Thanks, Polly!" Kylie exclaimed.**

**"You're welcome," Polly said to Kylie. "now, we had all better continue practicing if we want to be ready for our very first gig on Valentines' Day."**

**In a few days of time, Kylie, Polly, Ryan, & Brijesh were ready to perform.**

**After their seventh song, it was time for their final song, a duet between Brijesh & Kylie.**

**Brijesh: **_**Look at the sky**_**;**

_**Tell me, what do you see**_**;**

_**Just close your eyes**_**;**

_**And describe it to me**_**;**

_**The heavens are sparkling;**_

_**With starlight tonight**_**;**

_**That's what I see through your eyes**_**;**

**Kylie: **_**I see the heavens**_**;**

_**Each time that you smile**_**;**

_**I hear your heartbeat**_**;**

_**Just go on for miles**_**;**

_**And suddenly I know**_**;**

_**Why life is worthwhile**_**;**

_**That's what I see**_**;**

_**Through your eyes**_**;**

**Brijesh & Kylie: **_**That's what I see**_**;**

_**Through your eyes**_**;**

_**Here in the night**_**;**

_**I see the sun**_**;**

_**Here in the dark**_**;**

_**Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_**It's out of our hands**_**;**

_**We can't stop**_**;**

_**What we have begun**_**;**

_**And love just took me**_**;**

_**By surprise**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**.**

_**I see a night**_**; **

_**I wish could last**_**;**

_**Forever**_**;**

_**I see a world**_**;**

_**We're meant**_**;**

_**To see together**_**;**

_**And it is**_**;**

_**So much**_**;**

_**More than I**_**;**

_**Remember**_**;**

**Brijesh: **_**More than I remember**_**.**

**Kylie: **_**More than I have known.**_

**Brijesh & Kylie: **_**Here in the night**_**;**

_**I see the sun**_**;**

_**Here in the dark**_**;**

_**Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_**It's out of our hands**_**;**

_**We can't stop**_**;**

_**What we have begun**_**;**

_**And love just took me**_**;**

_**By surprise**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**.**

**After their final song, Polly, Ryan, Kylie & Brijesh bowed while their families & friends in the community center clapped for them.**

**Sheldon then came out of his memory and raced into the living room where he saw Leslie shaking hands with Kylie.**

**"So! **_**You**_**'**_**re**_** the famous Dr. Kylie Mariah Cooper," Sheldon heard Leslie exclaim. "how come I haven't seen you around Caltech?"**

**"I taught foreign languages, so I worked in a different department." Kylie said to Leslie.**

**"NOW **_**THIS**_** IS ON!" Sheldon yelled now feeling extremely furious.**


	67. Romance And Feud: Separation

**Romance And Feud: Separation**

**Leonard Jr. then saw Lita batting her eyelashes at Raja in a romantic manner and he too became furious.**

**"I want us to be more than besties, Raja." Leonard Jr. heard Lita saying.**

**"Li," Raja asked. "are you certain?"**

**"**_**Quite**_** certain." Lita answered Raja.**

**"Oh Li! I'm **_**so**_** happy!" Raja exclaimed.**

**Leonard Jr. saw Raja kissing Lita.**

**"HEY YOU," Leonard Jr. yelled furiously at Raja. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO **_**MY**_** LITA!"**

**Leslie & Sheldon heard the sound of Lita kissing Raja.**

**"HEY," Sheldon yelled at Leslie furiously. "KEEP YOUR SON AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"**

**"AND YOU," Leslie yelled at Sheldon furiously. "KEEP YOUR DAUGHTER AWAY FROM MY SON!"**

**"Uh-oh!" Kylie exclaimed.**

**"You're right, Kylie," Brijesh agreed. "I smell trouble too."**


	68. The Feud Escalates

**The Feud Escalates**

**Kylie & Brijesh were about to step in when they saw that Amy & Raj had beat them to the punch.**

**"Leslie Dearest," Raj said sternly. "stop this!"**

**"You too, Sheldon," Amy said sternly. "you & Leslie are acting like children!"**

**Sheldon tried to hit Leslie, but Leslie dodged and Sheldon ended up hitting Raj.**

**"Raj!" Howard shouted.**

**Leslie tried to hit Sheldon, but Sheldon ducked and Leslie ended up hitting Amy.**

**"Amy!" Bernadette exclaimed.**

**Bernadette & Howard raced over to Amy & Raj as Kylie & Brijesh beckoned Lita & Raja to follow them into their bedroom.**

**Raja & Lita had no choice but to follow Brijesh & Kylie into their bedroom.**


	69. Old Song New Language

**Old Song New Language**

**"Okay you guys," Raja asked Brijesh & Kylie after he & Lita entered their bedroom. "what's the word?"**

**"And **_**don**_**'**_**t**_** say 'Grease'." Lita said to Brijesh & Kylie.**

**"Well, it's like this." Brijesh told the two 13-year-olds.**

**"We would like to teach you a song in Japanese." Kylie said.**

**"Which song?" Raja & Lita asked Kylie & Brijesh.**

**"Sing it, Kylie." Brijesh said.**

**Kylie cleared her throat and she began to sing.**

**Kylie: **_**Hateshinai**_**;**

_**Sougen no**_**;**

_**Doko ka ni**_**;**

_**Kitto mitsukaru hazu**_**;**

_**Shiwase ni**_**;**

_**Nareru basho**_**;**

_**Kanarazu tadoritsukeru**_**;**

_**Watashi ni wa wakaru**_**;**

_**Ai no kagayaki ga**_**;**

_**Towa ni futari wo**_**;**

_**Michibiite kureru**_**;**

_**You ga akeru you ni**_**;**

_**Kanashimi mo**_**;**

_**Itsuka owaru**_**;**

_**Ai ga areba**_**.**

**Now it was Brijesh's turn to sing.**

**Brijesh: **_**Ai suru koto**_**;**

_**Osoreteta**_**;**

_**Dakedo mou mayowanai**_**;**

_**Ima kimi to meguriai**_**.**

**Now Kylie & Brijesh sang together.**

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**Sagashi motometeita**_**; **

_**Shiawase ni tsutsmare**_**;**

_**Ai no kagayaki ga**_**;**

_**Towa ni futari wo**_**;**

_**Michibiite kureru**_**;**

_**You ga akeru you ni**_**;**

_**Kanashimi mo**_**;**

_**Itsuka owaru**_**;**

_**Ai ga areba**_**;**

_**Ai no michibikite**_**.**

**"Awesome sauce on top of spaghetti!" Raja exclaimed.**


	70. For Stopping The Feud Only

**For Stopping The Feud Only**

**"Hey! I know that song in English!" Raja said.**

**"Me too! Me too!" Lita agreed.**

**"If you know the song," Brijesh said. "then sing it!"**

**Lita then cleared her throat and began to sing.**

**Lita: **_**In a perfect world**_**;**

_**One we've never known**_**;**

_**We would never need**_**;**

_**To face the world alone**_**;**

_**They can have the world**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**ll create our own**_**;**

_**I may not be brave**_**;**

_**Or strong**_**;**

_**Or smart**_**;**

_**But somewhere in my secret heart**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere I go**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m home**_**;**

_**If you are there beside me**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**Now Raja sang back to Lita.**

**Raja: **_**I was so afraid**_**;**

_**Now I realize**_**;**

_**Love is never wrong**_**;**

_**And so**_**;**

_**It never dies**_**;**

_**There**_**'**_**s a perfect world**_**;**

_**Shining in your eyes**_**.**

**Now Lita & Raja began to sing together.**

**Lita & Raja: **_**And if only**_**;**

_**They could feel it too**_**;**

_**The happiness**_**;**

_**I feel**_**;**

_**With you**_**;**

_**They**_**'**_**d know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere we go**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**re home**_**;**

_**If we are there together**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**"That was wonderful, both of you!" Kylie said to Lita & Raja.**

**"Thanks." Lita & Raja said in unison shyly.**

**"Raja," Raj called. "where did you go?"**

**"Lita," Amy called out. "where did you run off to?"**

**Lita & Raja then appeared outside of Kylie & Brijesh's bedroom door with Kylie & Brijesh by their sides.**

**"I'm right here, Mom." Lita said.**

**"Me too, Aunt Amy," Raja said. "right by Lita's side."**

**Raj & Amy had their arms folded.**

**"Come on, Lita." Amy said gently.**

**"It's time for us to go to our motel." Raj said to Raja just as gently.**


	71. A Secret Message

**A Secret Message**

**"Okay." Lita & Raja said in unison.**

**"Jinx," Lita told Raja. "you owe me a smoothie!"**

**"Oh shoot!" Raja shouted.**

**Sheldon & his friends went back to their motel with their families.**

**Over in Howard & Bernadette's room, 16-year-old Henry Wolowitz was making a card for 16-year-old Patience Hofstadter due to the fact that Patience had a cold.**

**Over in the Koothrappali family's room, Raja was writing a secret message for Lita.**

**Over in the Cooper family's motel room, Lita had just gotten out of the shower and put a clean pair of underwear on then put her sky blue bathrobe and matching slippers on over it and went into the bedroom she shared with her siblings.**

**While Lita was changing into her pajamas, Akio knocked on the door.**

**"Lita," Akio called out. "are you done or what?"**

**Lita came out of the bedroom, "What do you want, Aki?" she asked poking her head out the door.**

**"This letter came for you... I think, it's the strangest thing." Akio said to Lita.**

**"What are you talking about?" Lita asked Akio.**

**"Let me in there and I'll tell you what I mean." Akio said to Lita.**

**"We'll look at it," Lita said to Akio. "just as soon as I put my pajama top on."**

**"Sounds good to me." Akio said to Lita.**

**Akio then left Lita to dress in peace.**


	72. A Difficult Code

**A Difficult Code**

**Lita had finished putting her pajama top on, then Akio, Mamoru, & Wataru entered the bedroom with the two sets of bunk beds in it.**

**"What do you make of this?" Wataru asked Lita.**

**"I don't know yet." Lita said to Wataru.**

**Mamoru saw Lita **_**trying**_** to reveal the writing on the envelope with a number two pencil.**

**"Lita?" Mamoru asked.**

**"What is it, Mamo?" Lita asked her younger sister.**

**"I don't think that's going to work." Mamoru said doubtfully to Lita.**

**"What do you want me to do?" Lita asked Mamoru logically.**

**Wataru handed something to Lita, "Here, use my special pen." he said.**

**Lita just then used Wataru's pen and scribbled on the envelope revealing her name in green ink surrounded by blue ink, "Aha! I found something!" she exclaimed.**

**"What did you find, Li?" Wataru asked.**

**"Simple, Wata," Lita said. "whoever wrote this letter wrote it with an invisible ink pen, just like this one."**

**"Invisible ink, Li?" Mamoru asked.**

**"That's right," Lita said to Mamoru. "now the question remains."**

**"What question?" Akio asked Lita.**

**"Which one of us children, aside from Wataru that is," Lita asked her three siblings. "would write secret messages with an invisible ink pen?"**

**"There is only one rational way that question can be answered." Wataru answered.**


	73. The Message From Raja

**The Message From Raja**

**"You can say that again, Wataru." Mamoru said.**

**"There is only one rational way that question can be answered." Wataru said again.**

**"I **_**didn**_**'**_**t**_** mean that **_**literally**_**!" Mamoru laughed at Wataru.**

**"Oh." Wataru said to his older sister by four minutes.**

**"Bazinga!" Lita exclaimed.**

**"What is it, Li?" Akio asked.**

**"I found what I was looking for!" Lita exclaimed.**

**"What did you find, Lita?" Mamoru asked.**

**Lita then decoded the **_**actual**_** message with Wataru's invisible ink pen.**

**"The secret message is to me from Raja!" Lita answered Mamoru now satisfied.**

**"What does the message say?" Akio asked Lita.**

**"Read it to us." Mamoru begged Lita.**

**"What does it say?" Wataru asked Lita.**

**Lita cleared her throat and began to read the message to her sister & brothers.**

**Lita: **_**Dear Lita**_**,**

_**Meet me in the motel lobby by the drinking fountain at midnight**_**.**

_**This is extremely urgent**_**.**

_**And one more thing**_**, **_**and it is important**_**.**

_**You must come alone**_**.**

_**Raja**_**.**

**Neither Akio, Mamoru, nor Wataru could believe what they were hearing.**


	74. The Oath

**The Oath **

**"But, Lita," Akio said. "you simply **_**cannot**_** go!"**

**"But I must." Lita said to Akio.**

**"Neither Aki nor I will tattle on you," Mamoru told Lita. "but Wataru will."**

**"Well, in that case," Lita said to Akio & Mamoru in a whisper. "Wataru's gotta take the oath."**

**"An oath?" Wataru asked Lita.**

**"Put your hand on your heart and cross your eyes." Akio said.**

**Lita, Akio, Mamoru, and Wataru all put their hands on their heart and cross their eyes, then Lita began to recite the anti-tattling oath.**

**Lita: **_**Spiders**_**;**

_**Snakes**_**;**

_**And a lizard's head**_**.**

**Wataru: **_**Spiders**_**;**

_**Snakes**_**;**

_**And a lizard's head**_**.**

**Lita: **_**If I tattle-tale**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ll die**_**;**

_**TillI**_**'**_**m dead**_**.**

**Wataru: **_**If I tattle-tale**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ll die**_**;**

_**TillI**_**'**_**m dead**_**.**

**"Okay, now that that's taken care of," Lita said. "I need to wait until Mom & Dad are fast asleep."**


	75. Meeting At Midnight

**Meeting At Midnight**

**At midnight that night, Lita slipped out of her suite to meet up with Raja over at the drinking fountain in the motel's lobby.**

**"What are going to do about this problem?" Lita asked Raja.**

**"I don't know," Raja answered Lita honestly. "but if we don't solve this problem..."**

**"Try not to think about that!" Lita said to Raja.**

**Raja then put his hand on Lita's shoulder.**

**"Don't worry, Lita," Raja said. "everything will be alright, Lita, you'll see."**

**Lita clutched onto Raja's right hand.**

**"Thank you, Raja." Lita said gently.**


	76. The Baby Shower

**The Baby Shower**

**"You are most welcome, Lita." Raja said just as gently**

**It was now officially Wednesday which meant that Kylie's baby shower was but a few hours away.**

**So, both Lita & Raja decided to go back to their motel suites and get some well deserved shut eye.**

**A few hours later, Sheldon & everyone else was at Kylie's baby shower.**

**Kylie unwrapped one of her gifts in front of everyone.**

**"**_**Uwa ā**_**," Kylie exclaimed in Japanese. "**_**koreha kono yōna kawaī bon**_**'**_**nettodesu**_**!"**

**"What?" everyone asked Kylie.**

**"Oh wow," Kylie translated. "this is such a **_**cute**_** bonnet!"**

**While Kylie opened the rest of her baby shower presents, **_**another**_** fight broke out between Sheldon & Leslie.**

**"KEEP YOUR DAUGHTER AWAY FROM MY SON!" Leslie yelled at Sheldon furiously.**

**"Leslie!" Rajesh shouted.**

**"AND YOU," Sheldon yelled furiously at Leslie. "KEEP YOUR SON AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"**

**"Sheldon!" Amy scolded.**


	77. The Right Time To Sing

**The Right Time To Sing**

**"Lita," Kylie said gently. "the time is now."**

**"That's correct, Raja," Brijesh said. "the time has come to sing the song that you & Li learned from Kylie & me."**

**Lita cleared her throat and she began to sing.**

**Lita: **_**Hateshinai**_**;**

_**Sougen no**_**;**

_**Doko ka ni**_**;**

_**Kitto mitsukaru hazu**_**;**

_**Shiwase ni**_**;**

_**Nareru basho**_**;**

_**Kanarazu tadoritsukeru**_**;**

_**Watashi ni wa wakaru**_**;**

_**Ai no kagayaki ga**_**;**

_**Towa ni futari wo**_**;**

_**Michibiite kureru**_**;**

_**You ga akeru you ni**_**;**

_**Kanashimi mo**_**;**

_**Itsuka owaru**_**;**

_**Ai ga areba**_**.**

**Now it was Raja's turn to sing.**

**Raja: **_**Ai suru koto**_**;**

_**Osoreteta**_**;**

_**Dakedo mou mayowanai**_**;**

_**Ima kimi to meguriai**_**.**

**Now, the fighting between Leslie & Sheldon began to stop as Lita & Raja sang together.**

**Lita & Raja: **_**Sagashi motometeita**_**; **

_**Shiawase ni tsutsmare**_**;**

_**Ai no kagayaki ga**_**;**

_**Towa ni futari wo**_**;**

_**Michibiite kureru**_**;**

_**You ga akeru you ni**_**;**

_**Kanashimi mo**_**;**

_**Itsuka owaru**_**;**

_**Ai ga areba**_**;**

_**Ai no michibikite**_**.**

**Sheldon & Leslie stopped arguing once the song was through.**

**But they soon started up again.**

**"Stop with the feud!" Amy shouted.**

**"Agreed," Raj called out courageously. "you both are **_**ruining**_** Kylie's special day!"**


	78. Kylie In Distress

**Kylie In Distress**

**"Raja?" Lita asked.**

**"Yes, my lovely Lita?" Raja answered.**

**"I think it's time for us to sing our song... **_**again**_**!" Lita said to Raja rationally.**

**"Yes, we should," Raja said to Lita. "only in English **_**this time**_**."**

**Lita then cleared her throat and began to sing.**

**Lita: **_**In a perfect world**_**;**

_**One we've never known**_**;**

_**We would never need**_**;**

_**To face the world alone**_**;**

_**They can have the world**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**ll create our own**_**;**

_**I may not be brave**_**;**

_**Or strong**_**;**

_**Or smart**_**;**

_**But somewhere in my secret heart**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere I go**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m home**_**;**

_**If you are there beside me**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**Now Raja sang back to Lita.**

**Raja: **_**I was so afraid**_**;**

_**Now I realize**_**;**

_**Love is never wrong**_**;**

_**And so**_**;**

_**It never dies**_**;**

_**There**_**'**_**s a perfect world**_**;**

_**Shining in your eyes**_**.**

**Now Lita & Raja began to sing together.**

**Lita & Raja: **_**And if only**_**;**

_**They could feel it too**_**;**

_**The happiness**_**;**

_**I feel**_**;**

_**With you**_**;**

_**They**_**'**_**d know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere we go**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**re home**_**;**

_**If we are there together**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**Sheldon & Leslie stopped arguing to hear Ryan's voice.**

**"Kylie! Kylie," Ryan called out frantically. "are you all right?"**


	79. A Desperate Hospital Trip

**A Desperate Hospital Trip **

**"The baby is coming, Ryan," Kylie shouted in **_**tremendous**_** pain. "the baby is coming! I **_**need**_** to go **_**straight**_** to the hospital **_**right now**_**!"**

**"The baby is coming," Ryan said now in a total panic. "oh no! Where in the heck is Bri?"**

**"He's out in the garden weeding," Kylie shouted at Ryan in tremendous pain **_**again**_**. "and I **_**still**_** need to go **_**straight**_** to the hospital **_**right now**_**!"**

**"Don't worry, Kylie," Amy said urgently. "my family & I will take you to the hospital in our rental car."**

**"Thanks, Amy." Kylie panted breathlessly.**

**A few hours later, Sheldon's other friends had arrived at the hospital with their own families.**

**"Is Kylie all right?" Brijesh asked, he arrived at the hospital just after Penny & her family had.**

**"Yes she is," Leonard answered Brijesh. "she's in the delivery room."**

**"Then, I must go to her." Brijesh said.**

**Brijesh then raced off to the delivery room to help Kylie with her breathing.**

**"Oh wow," Raja said. "Brijesh is on a mission!"**


	80. Not Just One Baby

**Not Just One Baby **

**In just a few hours, Brijesh had appeared in the waiting room wheeling Kylie in a hospital wheelchair.**

**Kylie had not just **_**one**_** but two babies in her arms.**

**The baby boy looked up at his mother with curious eyes, then, he looked over at his cousins, Sheldon & Raj with those same curious brown eyes.**

**"Oh, wow! Look," Sheldon exclaimed in a whisper. "Kylie had twins!"**

**The baby girl that Kylie had looked up at Amy with the same curious eyes her brother had.**

**"What are their names?" Amy asked Kylie & Brijesh.**

**"The oldest of our twins," Brijesh said. "our daughter's name is Missy Priya Koothrappali."**

**"And, the youngest of our twins," Kylie said. "our son's name is Sheldon Rajesh Koothrappali."**

**A few days later, it was time for Sheldon & his friends to return to Pasadena California.**


	81. The Keyblade Ceremony Realization

**The Keyblade Ceremony Realization**

**The next morning, Lita came out of her bedroom wearing her favorite blue windbreaker to see her father talking to Kylie via webcam.**

**"And you haven't gotten **_**any**_** rem sleep in forty-eight hours straight?" Lita heard Sheldon asking Kylie.**

**"That's right," Kylie said to Sheldon with a slight yawn. "the twins are wearing me out!"**

**"Babies **_**can**_** do that, Kylie." Lita said.**

**"Ain't it the truth, Lita," Kylie yawned **_**still**_** feeling exhausted. "and where are you off to this morning?"**

**"I'm going straight to Raja's, Mom is taking me." Lita answered Kylie.**

**"Whatever happened to yours & Brijesh's keyblades?" Sheldon asked Kylie.**

**"Our keyblades?" Kylie asked Sheldon.**

**"You remember," Sheldon told Kylie. "your proverbial keyblades are the talents of you, Bri, and Ryan possess."**

**"Well, I passed my singing talent onto Lita on the day she was born," Kylie said to Sheldon. "then, one month later, Ryan gave his own talent to Leonard Jr."**

**"Then, that must mean that..." Sheldon began seriously out of horror.**

**"That's right," Brijesh explained over the webcam. "Raja shares his talent for singing with Lita in the way I share mine with Ky-Ky."**

**"Oh no," Sheldon called out in terror. "Li & Raja are in very **_**real**_** danger now!"**


	82. A Romance In Danger Part 1

**A Romance In Danger Part 1**

**Previously on The Big Bang Theory: **

**"And you haven't gotten **_**any**_** rem sleep in forty-eight hours straight?" Lita heard Sheldon asking Kylie.**

**"That's right," Kylie said to Sheldon with a slight yawn. "the twins are wearing me out!"**

**"Babies **_**can**_** do that, Kylie." Lita said.**

**"Ain't it the truth, Lita," Kylie yawned **_**still**_** feeling exhausted. "and where are you off to this morning?"**

**"I'm going straight to Raja's, Mom is taking me." Lita answered Kylie.**

**"Whatever happened to yours & Brijesh's keyblades?" Sheldon asked Kylie.**

**"Our keyblades?" Kylie asked Sheldon.**

**"You remember," Sheldon told Kylie. "your proverbial keyblades are the talents of you, Bri, and Ryan possess."**

**"Well, I passed my singing talent onto Lita on the day she was born," Kylie said to Sheldon. "then, one month later, Ryan gave his own talent to Leonard Jr."**

**"Then, that must mean that..." Sheldon began seriously out of horror.**

**"That's right," Brijesh explained over the webcam. "Raja shares his talent for singing with Lita in the way I share mine with Ky-Ky."**

**"Oh no," Sheldon called out in terror. "Li & Raja are in very **_**real**_** danger now!"**

**Two hours later:**

**Amy saw Sheldon putting his shoes on.**

**"Where are you going, Sheldon?" Amy asked.**

**"Over to Leslie & Raj's, Amy." Sheldon answered with determination in his voice.**

**"To Leslie & Raj's," Amy asked Sheldon. "but, why?"**

**"I have no time to explain." Sheldon said to Amy.**

**"But, Sheldon..." Amy began.**

**"Like I said," Sheldon said to Amy again. "I have no time to explain." **

**Sheldon went out to his car and then, drove off to the Koothrappali family's house.**


	83. A Romance In Danger Part 2

**A Romance In Danger Part 2**

**Sheldon then pulled up to Leslie & Rajesh's house.**

**Sheldon then walked up to the front door and knocked three times, "Raj & Leslie, Raj & Leslie, Raj & Leslie!" he called.**

**Inside the house, Leslie came downstairs in her pink bathrobe & matching pink slippers.**

**"Raj, could you answer the door," Leslie asked. "I'm going to go upstairs to take a shower."**

**"Sure thing, Leslie." Raj said.**

**Leslie went upstairs to take her shower.**

**"Raj & Leslie, Raj & Leslie, Raj & Leslie!" Sheldon continued calling from the other side of the front door.**

**Raj stood up and went to the front door to answer it.**

**"Hello, Sheldon." Raj said.**

**"Hi, Raj," Sheldon said worried sick. "have you seen Lita by any chance?"**


	84. A Romance In Danger Part 3

**A Romance In Danger Part 3 **

**"She & Raja went to a restaurant where they hold karaoke contests on the weekends." Raj answered Sheldon.**

**"Oh no!" Sheldon exclaimed.**

**"'Oh no', what, Sheldon?" Raj asked.**

**"That's what I was afraid you'd say, Raj." Sheldon answered.**

**"We can talk inside." Raj said to Sheldon.**

**By the time Raj & Sheldon went into the Koothrappali family's kitchen to talk, Leslie was finished with her shower and completely dressed.**

**"WHAT IS **_**HE**_** DOING HERE?" Leslie asked Rajesh referring to Sheldon.**

**"Take it easy, Leslie," Raj said gently. "Sheldon just came to talk to us."**

**"Thank you, Raj." Sheldon said.**

**After Sheldon told Raj & Leslie about his webcam conversation with Kylie & Brijesh that morning, Leslie & Raj now understood.**

**"We must get to that resturant," Leslie exclaimed. "we have a romance to protect!"**


	85. Off To The Restaurant

**Off To The Restaurant**

**At the restaurant that very same morning, Lita & Raja were back at their table after Raja's first song was over when 13-year-old, Leonard Hofstadter Jr. came over to their table.**

**"Go away, Lenny!" Lita exclaimed.**

**"Come on, Lita," Leonard Jr. said. "be my girl and leave this loser!"**

**"TAKE OFF, LENNY!" Lita yelled furiously.**

**Sheldon, Leslie, & Raj arrived at the restaurant.**

**"Wow, Sheldon, you were right!" Raj exclaimed.**

**"You will take my Gingersnap from me," Leslie heard Raja saying to Leonard Jr. "over my dead body!"**

**"We had better stop this," Sheldon said. "and we had better stop it quick!"**

**"Agreed," Leslie said in agreement with Sheldon. "before a fight breaks out at the salad bar!"**


	86. To Prevent A Fight

**To Prevent A Fight **

**Leslie saw Raja standing up from his seat.**

**Back at the Cooper residence, Mamoru was watching Sister Princess episode one on tv when suddenly, Akio & Wataru ran up to the tv and Akio changed the channel on their sister.**

**"Hey! Change it back," Mamoru shouted at her brothers. "I was watching that!"**

**"Yeah," Akio said to Mamoru. "you **_**were**_** watching that."**

**"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is on, you lose!" Wataru said to Mamoru.**

**Amy came into the living room when she heard her three youngest children fighting over the remote.**

**"What is going on in here?" Amy asked her children.**

**"The boys changed the channel on me! I was watching Sister Princess!" Mamoru said.**

**"Don not worry, Mamo," Amy said gently to her youngest daughter. "I just so happen to have the **_**entire**_** Sister Princess box set on dvd."**


	87. A Fight At The Restaurant Part 1

**A Fight At The Restaurant Part 1**

**"Oh," Mamoru shouted with glee as Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles came on the tv. "thanks, Mom!"**

**Back at the restaurant, Lita went up onstage to sing at the mic.**

**Sheldon saw a fight beginning to break loose between Raja & Leonard Jr.**

**"You have no right to take my Gingersnap away from me!" Raja said to Leonard Jr.**

**"Lita does **_**not**_** belong to you!" Leonard Jr. shouted back at Raja.**

**Just then, Leonard Jr. punched Raja hard, right in the face.**

**"Hey," Sheldon said. "If there's one thing I can't tolerate, it's injustice!"**

**Sheldon went to the area where the fight was about to begin.**


	88. A Fight At The Restaurant Part 2

**A Fight At The Restaurant Part 2**

**Raja, believing in pacifism, didn't lift a finger.**

**Leonard Jr. tried to punch Raja again, however, Sheldon intervened and got the physical assault of the black eye.**

**Lita stopped right in the middle of her song, "Dad!" she called.**

**Lita then raced to Sheldon's rescue.**

**Amy, Mamoru, and the two boys raced into the restaurant.**

**"Sheldon," Amy called out now feeling concerned. "what has happened to you, Honey-bunny?"**

**"I'm all right, Amy, really," Sheldon said. "it is only a little discoloration of the skin around my left eye, it's **_**really**_** no big deal."**

**"Oh, Dad," Lita said to Sheldon. "you got a shiner, didn't you?"**


	89. A Fight At The Restaurant Part 3

**A Fight At The Restaurant Part 3**

**"A shiner?" Sheldon asked Lita.**

**"Lita means a black eye, Sheldon." Amy said.**

**"I know what the word 'shiner' means, Amy." Sheldon said stubbornly.**

**"Lita," Amy said sternly. "I am concerned for your safety."**

**"But, Mom..." Lita protested.**

**"No two ways about it," Amy scolded her oldest daughter sharply. "you are coming home with me this instant!"**

**"We **_**can**_**'**_**t**_** go home **_**yet**_**, Aunt Amy," Raja protested. "I **_**still**_** need to beat Lenny in a war of wits!"**

**"Bring it on!" Leonard Jr. shouted at Raja.**

**"Actually, Raja," Leslie said sternly. "you're coming home too!"**

**Raja hung his head low.**

**"Yes, Mom." Raja sighed sadly.**

**Back at the Cooper residence, Amy was wetting a washcloth with cold water for Sheldon's black eye.**

**Amy then went into the living room to tend to her loving husband's wound.**


	90. A Gross Situation

**A Gross Situation **

**Lita was watching an episode of Unsolved Mysteries in the living room while Akio & Wataru were playing a Mario game on their handheld Nintendo game players, they each have a copy of the same game, and Mamoru was knee deep in the first book in A Series of Unfortunate Events, The Bad Beginning. **

**"Hold still, Sheldon." Amy said gently.**

**Mamoru saw her mother cleaning the area around her father's right eye.**

**"Oh my god! Gross," Mamoru exclaimed. "come on, you guys, let's make like a wheel and roll!"**

**Lita, Akio, Mamoru, and Wataru all high tailed it to their bedroom.**


	91. Lita's Terrifying Secret

**Lita's Terrifying Secret **

**Wataru saw the look on Lita's face, "What's the matter?" he asked her.**

**"I have a secret... a **_**terrifying**_** secret... one that I've been hiding for years already." Lita answered Wataru seriously.**

**"What is your secret?" Akio asked Lita.**

**"Yeah," Mamoru asked Lita in agreement with Akio. "what is your secret?"**

**Lita hung her head low, cleared her throat, and began to speak.**

**"When I was ten-years-old, I went into Mom & Dad's bedroom," Lita sighed. "and I saw a box sitting on Mom's side of the bed."**

**"What did you find inside the box?" Akio asked Lita curiously.**

**"In the box, I found my **_**real**_** name **_**and**_** my date of birth!" Lita said to her sister & brothers.**

**"What are you saying?" Akio asked Lita.**

**"Aki," Wataru said. "Li is saying that she had found her **_**birth certificate**_**!"**

**"Yes, Akio," Lita sighed. "and my **_**true**_** name is not Lita Mariah Cooper."**

**"Well then," Mamoru asked Lita. "what **_**is**_** your true name?"**

**"My true name is Akari Kazue Yamaguchi." Lita confessed to her brothers & sister.**

**"Akari Kazue Yamaguchi?" Wataru asked Lita.**

**"Then **_**that**_** must mean that..." Mamoru began.**

**"That's right," Lita answered Mamoru seriously. "you guys & I are **_**not**_** biological siblings the way Christa & Jonathan Winston are from my favorite Winx Club & My HIME based online romance novel, Enchanted Squad: A Life Changing Adventure Part 1."**

**Akio, Mamoru, & Wataru all gasped.**

**"Are you **_**serious**_**?" Akio & Wataru asked Lita with a gasp.**

**"Lita is **_**quite**_** serious." Mamoru told the boys.**

**"But I thought Mom gave birth to you just like she gave birth to Aki, Mamo, and me," Wataru said to Lita now feeling baffled. "that's what she **_**told**_** us!"**


	92. The Truth About Lita Part 1

**The Truth About Lita Part 1**

**A few hours later, Lita, Akio, Mamoru, and Wataru came out of their bedroom to find that their mother was finished cleaning their father's black eye.**

**"Hi, Mom, **_**if**_** I **_**may**_** call you that," Lita said to Amy out of disbelief. "where is Dad... **_**if**_** I **_**may**_** call **_**him**_** that?"**

**"He is in the kitchen cooking dinner," Amy answered Lita. "why do you ask?"**

**"Because, I need to talk to you guys." Lita said to Amy.**

**Sheldon came into the living room with the spoon of cheese sauce in his hand from stirring maccaroni & cheese with chopped up hotdogs in it.**

**"What do you need to talk to us about?" Sheldon asked Lita.**

**Over at the Koothrappali residence, Raja was sitting on the couch with his sneakers off and his sock foot feet peeking out from under the blanket he was wrapped in at the other end of the couch as he read his copy of Twilight.**

**Raj & Leslie were sitting at the kitchen table when the telephone rang.**

**"The phone is ringing." Raj said.**

**"I'll get it." Leslie said.**

**Leslie then walked over to the telephone and picked up the receiver.**


	93. The Truth About Lita Part 2

**The Truth About Lita Part 2**

**"Hello, Leslie." Amy said on the other end of the line.**

**"Amy! Hi! What's going on?" Leslie asked.**

**"Do you think you & Raj could come over to my house," Amy requested. "and will you please bring Raja?"**

**"Sure, we'll be over in twenty=five minutes." Leslie said to Amy.**

**Leslie & Amy hung up on each other.**

**Raja came into the kitchen for a nice cold glass of water.**

**"What's going on, Mom?" Raja asked.**

**"We are needed at Sheldon & Amy's apartment," Leslie answered Raja urgently and sincerely. "Amy said that Lita requires your presence."**


	94. The Truth About Lita Part 3

**The Truth About Lita Part 3**

**Lita was sitting at the kitchen table reading Enchanted Squad: A Life Changing Adventure Part 1.**

**Lita was **_**still**_** crying as Leslie, Rajesh, and Raja entered the apartment with her parents by her side while her three 10-year-old siblings were watching Brave on dvd.**

**"Raja," Raj said to his son gently. "why don't you see what is wrong with Li while Mom & I talk with Aunt Amy & Uncle Sheldon."**

**"Okay, Dad." Raja said.**

**"Shall we move to the living room?" Amy asked Leslie.**

**"Yes," Leslie answered Amy. "let's."**

**Leslie & Raj and Amy & Sheldon went into the living room where the Cooper triplets were watching Brave.**

**Raja sat down in Mamoru's spot at the kitchen table next to Lita.**

**"Are you okay, Gingersnap?" Raja asked Lita tenderly wrapping his right arm around Lita's left shoulder.**

**"My parents **_**never**_** told me that I wasn't **_**their**_** biological daughter, Raja!" Lita sobbed bitterly.**

**Raja could not believe what he was hearing.**

**"Well then, whose daughter are you biologically?" Raja asked Lita.**

**"I don't know! All I know is, like me, my mom is Japanese, I don't have a single clue about my biological father's nationality," Lita told Raja while sobbing. "and their names were scratched off on my birth certificate!"**


	95. Lita And Raja's Experiment

**Lita And Raja's Experiment**

**"Come here, Gingersnap." Raja said to Lita.**

**"What are you planning on doing?" Lita asked Raja now feeling afraid as she backed away from him.**

**"You don't have to be afraid," Raja said. "this is a good thing."**

**"Are you sure?" Lita asked Raja now feeling uncertain.**

**Raja leaned in toward Lita, "Quite sure." he said.**

**Wataru came into the kitchen for a nice cold glass of chocolate milk to find Raja making out with Lita.**

**"Ooh, I'm telling Mom & Dad on you, Lita!" Wataru said.**

**"No!" Lita called after Wataru.**

**But Wataru had disappeared into the living room to tell on Lita to Amy.**

**In the living room, Sheldon & Amy were talking to Leslie & Raj.**

**"Mom, Mom, Mom!" Wataru called out.**

**"Wataru," Amy scolded. "it is impolite to inturrupt adults while they're talking!"**

**"But, Mom..." Wataru began.**

**"Okay, I'll bite," Amy said to Wataru now feeling irritated. "what is it?"**


	96. The Nagging Truth Revealed

**The Nagging Truth Revealed**

**"Li had just permitted Raja to make out with her! **_**Super**_** gross!" Wataru exclaimed.**

**"What," Amy exclaimed. "oh my god!"**

**"They are only thirteen-years-old!" Raj exclaimed.**

**Raj, Wataru, and Amy raced into the kitchen/ dining room area to find Raja releasing his grip upon Lita.**

**"See that, Mom and Uncle Rajesh," Wataru tattled. "Li & Raja were totally **_**making out**_**!"**

**"Raja!" Raj scolded.**

**"Lita!" Amy scolded.**

**"DO **_**NOT**_** CALL ME '**_**LITA**_**'," Lita yelled furiously at Amy. "CALL ME BY MY **_**PROPER**_** NAME! CALL ME AKARI KAZUE YAMAGUCHI!"**

**Lita ran straight to the bedroom that she shared with Akio, Mamoru, and Wataru.**

**A few short moments later, Amy came into the bedroom that Lita shared with Akio, Mamoru, and Wataru.**

**"Li... I mean... Akari?" Amy asked.**

**"Please," Akari said to Amy sobbing bitterly. "I don't wish to see anybody."**

**"I would like to talk to you," Amy said to Akari. "about your birth parents, your mom's name is Akiko Yamaguchi an Italian man who is a news caster named Arrigo Campana made her get pregnant."**

**Akari was now feeling woozy, "So I see." she said.**

**"On the very day you were born, April second, your mother decided to give you up for adoption." Amy told Akari as Sheldon came into the bedroom.**

**"So I see." Akari said to Amy again.**

**"One month after your first birthday," Sheldon told Akari honestly. "your mother & I had adopted you and changed your name to Lita Mariah Cooper."**


	97. Love Of Two Families Part 1

**Love Of Two Families Part 1**

**Now Akari was filled with questions & doubts.**

**"Though, **_**why**_** would my biological mother **_**want**_** to give me up?" Akari asked her parents.**

**"Your mother already had one child," Sheldon answered Akari. "and without anyone to help her out with two small children, your mother had no choice but to give you up for adoption."**

**"Now I see." Akari said.**

**Akari just yawned sleepily.**

**"Now," Sheldon said to Akari. "get some rest."**

**"That's right," Amy said to Akari. "after all, you have school in the morning our little genius."**

**Akari climbed into the bottom bunk as the triplets entered the bedroom in their own pajamas.**

**"Good night." Akari yawned again.**

**Amy & Sheldon left the bedroom as their four children fell asleep.**


	98. Love Of Two Families Part 2

**Love Of Two Families Part 2 **

**Previously on The Big Bang Theory: **

**"Come here, Gingersnap." Raja said to Lita.**

**"What are you planning on doing?" Lita asked Raja now feeling afraid as she backed away from him.**

**"You don't have to be afraid," Raja said. "this is a good thing."**

**"Are you sure?" Lita asked Raja now feeling uncertain.**

**Raja leaned in toward Lita, "Quite sure." he said.**

**Wataru came into the kitchen for a nice cold glass of chocolate milk to find Raja making out with Lita.**

**"Ooh, I'm telling Mom & Dad on you, Lita!" Wataru said.**

**"No!" Lita called after Wataru.**

**But Wataru had disappeared into the living room to tell on Lita to Amy.**

**In the living room, Sheldon & Amy were talking to Leslie & Raj.**

**"Mom, Mom, Mom!" Wataru called out.**

**"Wataru," Amy scolded. "it is impolite to inturrupt adults while they're talking!"**

**"But, Mom..." Wataru began.**

**"Okay, I'll bite," Amy said to Wataru now feeling irritated. "what is it?"**

**"Li had just permitted Raja to make out with her! **_**Super**_** gross!" Wataru exclaimed.**

**"What," Amy exclaimed. "oh my god!"**

**"They are only thirteen-years-old!" Raj exclaimed.**

**Raj, Wataru, and Amy raced into the kitchen/ dining room area to find Raja releasing his grip upon Lita.**

**"See that, Mom and Uncle Rajesh," Wataru tattled. "Li & Raja were totally **_**making out**_**!"**

**"Raja!" Raj scolded.**

**"Lita!" Amy scolded.**

**"DO **_**NOT**_** CALL ME '**_**LITA**_**'," Lita yelled furiously at Amy. "CALL ME BY MY **_**PROPERNAME**_**! CALL ME AKARI KAZUE YAMAGUCHI!"**

**Lita ran straight to the bedroom that she shared with Akio, Mamoru, and Wataru.**

**A few short moments later, Amy came into the bedroom that Lita shared with Akio, Mamoru, and Wataru.**

**"Li... I mean... Akari?" Amy asked.**

**"Please," Akari said to Amy sobbing bitterly. "I don't wish to see anybody."**

**"I would like to talk to you," Amy said to Akari. "about your birth parents, your mom's name is Akiko Yamaguchi an Italian man who is a news caster named Arrigo Campana made her get pregnant."**

**Akari was now feeling woozy, "So I see." she said.**

**"On the very day you were born, April second, your mother decided to give you up for adoption." Amy told Akari as Sheldon came into the bedroom.**

**"So I see." Akari said to Amy again.**

**"One month after your first birthday," Sheldon told Akari honestly. "your mother & I had adopted you and changed your name to Lita Mariah Cooper."**

**Now Akari was filled with questions & doubts.**

**"Though, **_**why**_** would my biological mother **_**want**_** to give me up?" Akari asked her parents.**

**"Your mother already had one child," Sheldon answered Akari. "and without anyone to help her out with two small children, your mother had no choice but to give you up for adoption."**

**"Now I see." Akari said.**

**Akari just yawned sleepily.**

**"Now," Sheldon said to Akari. "get some rest."**

**"That's right," Amy said to Akari. "after all, you have school in the morning our little genius."**

**Akari climbed into the bottom bunk as the triplets entered the bedroom in their own pajamas.**

**"Good night." Akari yawned again.**

**Amy & Sheldon left the bedroom as their four children fell asleep.**

**A few minutes later:**

**Sheldon had his mother, Mary Cooper on the webcam.**

**"And you **_**didn**_**'**_**t**_** even **_**tell**_** my grandbaby that she was adopted!" Mary scolded Sheldon over the webcam.**

**"HEY, MOM," Sheldon yelled at Mary furiously. "DO **_**NOT**_** GO BLAMING ME!"**

**"SHELLY!" Mary scolded sharply.**

**Amy came into the living room from changing into her pajamas in hers & Sheldon's bedroom.**

**"Hi Mrs. Cooper." Amy said warmly to the elderly woman.**

**Mary gave Amy a furious look through the webcam.**

**"I AM ALSO **_**NOT**_** TOO PLEASED WITH YOU EITHER, AMY!" Mary yelled furiously.**


	99. Love Of Two Families Part 3

**Love Of Two Families Part 3**

**"What the **_**heck**_** did **_**I**_** do, Mrs. Cooper?" Amy asked.**

**"You both should be ashamed for not telling Li the truth about her past from the very beginning!" Mary scolded both Amy & Sheldon.**

**"Can we talk about this later, Mom?" Sheldon asked Mary.**

**"We most certainly **_**cannot**_** talk about this later, Shelly-bean!" Mary scolded.**

**It went on like that the rest of the night.**

**The next afternoon in Caltech's cafeteria, Lita or as she now preferred to be called Akari was sitting alone at one of the tables with her homemade packed lunch in front of her.**

**Raja came over to sit with Akari with his salad from the cafeteria's salad bar & a glass of milk on a cafeteria tray.**

**"Hello, Akari." Raja said gently.**

**Akari just sighed bluely.**

**"I just can't get over what had happened last night." Akari said to Raja.**

**"So you found out that you were adopted, big deal," Raja said to Akari. "so did Bloom from Winx Club and Christa & Jonathan from Enchanted Squad: A Life Changing Adventure Part 1."**

**"My dad says that Winx Club is not age appropriate." Akari said.**

**"Our dads are the ones to talk." Raja groaned.**

**"Yeah," Akari agreed. "grown ups should **_**not**_** be playing videogames or reading comic books, talk about inappropriate for adults!"**


	100. Another Hard Time In Class

**Another Hard Time In Class**

**"Agreed." Raja said.**

**Later on in theoretical physics class, the students in the class were nervous about their substitute theoretical physics teacher.**

**"Oh Raja," Akari stammered. "I am **_**super**_** nervous!"**

**"Don't worry, Gingersnap," Raja said to Akari gently. "we just have to hope that our substitute teacher won't be..."**

**"Hello everybody." the substitute theoretical physics teacher said.**

**Akari & Raja looked at one another and groaned irritably.**


	101. The Substitude Teacher Effect

**The Substitude Teacher Effect**

**"Oh no!" Raja said.**

**"Our substitute teacher is... our music/ foreign languages teacher, Dr. Kripke." Akari groaned in irribable agreement with Raja.**

**Dr. Blake Kripke stared at Akari with a look of distain on his face.**

**"Nice of you to join us, Miss Cooper." Dr. Kripke said.**

**"Hey," Raja shouted. "call her by her real name!"**

**Dr. Kripke shot a glare at Raja.**

**"No, Raja," Akari said. "I **_**really**_** don't think you **_**should**_** be defending me."**

**"Trust me, my Kari," Raja said gently. "I can handle this."**

**After school that day, Akari went straight to the kitchen table, grabbed & peeled a cutie orange, and stared directly at her theoretical physics homework from Dr. Kripke.**

**Amy entered the kitchen to refill her water cup.**


	102. Homework Trouble Part 1

**Homework Trouble Part 1**

**"Mom," Akari asked. "can you please help me?"**

**Amy came over to the kitchen table with her cup of icy cold water.**

**"What do you need my assistance with?" Amy asked Akari.**

**"With this homework," Akari answered Amy. "it is **_**tough**_**!"**

**Amy then took a look at Akari's homework from Dr. Kripke.**

**"I think we might just need your father's help with this kind of homework." Amy told Akari kindly.**


	103. Homework Trouble Part 2

**Homework Trouble Part 2**

**And right on cue, Sheldon came into the kitchen.**

**"What's the matter, Honeybee?" Sheldon asked Akari.**

**"Sheldon! You know Lita... I mean **_**Akari**_** is **_**way**_** too old to be called 'Honeybee'!" Amy scolded Sheldon.**

**"Oh," Sheldon said. "so sorry."**

**Akari looked up at her father from her homework sheet, "Were you being sarcastic?" she asked Sheldon.**

**"No, I wasn't." Sheldon said to Akari.**

**"Glad to hear it," Amy said. "now would you mind helping Kari here with her homework?"**

**Sheldon looked at his adoring wife.**

**"But of course, Amy." Sheldon said gently.**

**Amy left the kitchen to let Sheldon help Akari with her homework.**

**"Uuuuuuggggghhhhh!" Akari exclaimed.**

**"Don't tell me, is it Dr. Kripke?" Sheldon asked Akari kindly.**


	104. Homework Trouble Part 3

**Homework Trouble Part 3**

**"That is correct, Dad." Akari sighed bluely.**

**Sheldon then began to help Akari with her theoretical physics homework.**

**After Akari had finished her theoretical physics homework, she was taking her odangos out of her hair when Mamoru entered the bedroom.**

**"Are you okay, Akari?" Mamoru asked her older sister.**

**"I'm fine, Mamo," Akari said sarcastically. "I am just dandy."**

**"Oh, come on now, Akari." Mamoru said.**

**Akari simply looked at Mamoru, tears were streaming down her cheeks.**

**"Please," Akari begged Mamoru while sobbing bitterly. "just leave me alone."**

**"Okay." Mamoru said.**

**Mamoru just left the doorway to the bedroom and went into the living room to watch Gundam Wing with the boys.**


	105. Searching For Akari's Parents

**Searching For Akari's Parents **

**The very next evening, the four members of the Hofstadter family came over to the Cooper family's residence.**

**"Hello, Bestie!" Amy greeted Penny.**

**"Hi, Amy," Penny said. "how is Lita today?"**

**"She **_**hates**_** being called 'Lita' now," Amy answered Penny. "she prefers to be called by her birth given name."**

**"And, what is her birth given name?" Penny asked Amy.**

**"Her birth given name is Akari Kazue Yamaguchi." **

**Akari came into the living room from putting her clothes away.**

**"Good news, Auntie Penny!" Akari exclaimed.**

**"What is it, Honey?" Penny answered Akari.**

**"My adoptive mom & dad have agreed to assist me in searching for my biological mom & dad!" Akari exclaimed.**

**Penny simply hugged Akari.**

**"That is **_**wonderful**_**, Akari!" Penny exclaimed.**


	106. Love For Akari

**Love For Akari**

**"I know, right?" Akari asked Penny now feeling excited.**

**Akio just hugged Akari as he yawned.**

**"Are you tired, Aki?" Mamoru asked.**

**"Me, tired," Akio denied. "what are you kidding, Mamoru?"**

**"**_**Anata wa watashi ni tsukarete iru yōda**_**." Akari laughed at Akio in Japanese.**

**"What?" Akio asked Akari.**

**"You seem tired to me." Akari laughed at Akio again, in English this time.**

**"Well, as you can plainly see," Akio said to Akari. "I am **_**not**_**!"**

**Akio just yawned and went back into the living room to watch Scooby Doo: Mystery Incorporated with Mamoru & Wataru.**

**"Whatever you say, Akio." Akari scoffed.**

**Penny saw Amy entering the kitchen to begin cooking turkey burgers, mozzarella sticks, & french fries for dinner that night.**

**"Would you like any help, Amy?" Penny asked.**

**"But of course, Bestie," Amy told Penny. "you may come on back and make french fries & mozzarella sticks, I know Leonard can't have any, but that doesn't mean that Patience or Lenny shouldn't be able to have any with **_**their**_** turkey burgers, am I correct?"**

**"You certainly are correct." Penny answered Amy loyally.**


	107. Another Call From Kylie Part 1

**Another Call From Kylie Part 1**

**Penny was finishing up with the making of the mozzarella sticks as Leonard Jr. came into the Cooper family's kitchen.**

**"Auntie Amy," Leonard Jr. shouted frantically. "Auntie Amy!"**

**"What is it, L.J?" Amy asked calling Leonard Jr. by the nickname that he **_**did**_** approve of.**

**"I saw a younger version of you!" Leonard Jr. told Amy breathlessly.**

**"A **_**younger**_** version of **_**me**_**," Amy asked Leonard Jr. "now where did you see her?"**

**"In the living room," Leonard Jr. panted breathlessly to Amy. "Uncle Sheldon is talking to her via webcam!"**

**Amy just then raced into the living room like a shot from an arrow.**


	108. Another Call From Kylie Part 2

**Another Call From Kylie Part 2**

**Leonard Jr. & Penny raced into the living room after Amy.**

**Amy then looked at the screen of Sheldon's laptop.**

**"Hi, Amy," the figure on the webcam said. "it is nice to talk to you again."**

**"Hi, Kylie," Amy said to the figure on the webcam. "it is nice to talk to you again as well."**

**"So, Amy," Kylie asked. "what have you been up to?" **

**"Nothing much," Amy answered Kylie. "just fixing supper, which I have to get back to anyway."**


	109. Another Call From Kylie Part 3

**Another Call From Kylie Part 3**

**"You go, girl," Kylie said. "I've got some twins to nurse."**

**Kylie then signed off the webcam.**

**Amy then went back into the kitchen to continue cooking.**

**"How does Akari like turkey burgers?" Penny asked Amy curiously as Akari came into the kitchen for a nice cold glass of ice water.**

**"Oh I love them! And for your information, Aunt Penny," Akari said. "you should **_**totally**_** keep an eye on that son of yours."**

**"What did Lenny do this time?" Penny asked Akari frantically.**

**"I swear," Akari said to Penny. "Lenny tried to make a move on me!"**

**"He did not!" Penny exclaimed.**

**Penny then left the kitchen to scold her son for what he tried to do.**


	110. Dinner With The Coopers

**Dinner With The Coopers**

**Finally, it was time to eat.**

**Everyone but Leonard had mozzarella sticks on their plates with their turkey burgers & french fries.**

**"Oh yum, Mom," Patience exclaimed. "these mozzarella sticks are **_**wonderful**_**! And I **_**love**_** the turkey burgers, Aunt Amy!"**

**"Now you know why **_**I**_** love turkey burgers so much!" Akari said to the 16-year-old Patience.**

**"Agreed." Patience said to Akari.**

**"If only Lita could cook this well." Leonard Jr. said.**

**"Lenny!" Patience scolded her younger brother sharply.**

**"Akari! My name is Akari!" Akari shouted at Leonard Jr.**

**Akari then raced off to her bedroom to cry on her bed.**


	111. Hopelessness For Akari

**Hopelessness For Akari**

**"Oh, Akari!" Amy called out.**

**"What's the big freaking deal, so what if I called her 'Lita'?" Leonard Jr. asked.**

**Amy got up from the dinner table to go talk to Akari.**

**"Akari found out that Amy & I had adopted her when she found her adoption papers when she was ten-years-old." Sheldon explained to Leonard Jr.**

**"Oh," Leonard Jr. said. "I get it now."**

**Meanwhile, Amy knocked on the door to the bedroom that her four children shared.**

**"Akari?" Amy asked.**

**Akari set her old copy of Sofia The First, the storybook that Raja got for her for her fourth birthday on her nightstand.**

**"Enter!" Akari called.**

**Amy came into Akari, Akio, Mamoru, & Wataru's bedroom.**

**"Are you feeling okay?" Amy asked Akari.**

**"No," Akari sobbed. "I can't say that I am feeling all right."**

**"I know you're feeling bad right now." Amy said to Akari comfortingly.**

**"I am feeling absolutely **_**hopeless**_**!" Akari told Amy now sobbing bitterly.**


	112. Amy's Reassurance Part 1

**Amy's Reassurance Part 1**

**"Why are you feeling absolutely hopeless?" Amy asked Akari.**

**"Because, I'm not too sure that I'll **_**ever**_** find my birth parents!" Akari told Amy continuing to sob uncontrollably.**

**Amy looked at Akari.**

**"Oh, Akari," Amy said gently. "don't talk like that!"**

**"I can't help it, Mom," Akari shouted. "I simply just can't help it!"**

**Amy simply put her right hand on Akari's left shoulder.**


	113. Amy's Reassurance Part 2

**Amy's Reassurance Part 2**

**"You **_**can**_** help it, Akari," Amy urged. "I **_**know**_** you can!"**

**"No! I can't, Mom," Akari sobbed bitterly. "I can't! I can't! I can't!"**

**Sheldon came into his children's bedroom.**

**"Akari, you left your supper half finished." Sheldon said.**

**"Sheldon! Our dear Akari is way too **_**upset**_** to eat right now!" Amy scolded her loving husband.**

**"Could you please wrap up the rest of my supper, Dad," Akari asked Sheldon. "I'll eat it later... when I'm not as upset as I am right now."**

**"Will do." Sheldon said to Akari.**

**Sheldon left his children's bedroom to wrap up Akari's supper.**

**"Now, what will make you happy?" Amy asked Akari.**

**"Aside from finding my biological parents," Akari answered Amy. "I would **_**really**_** like to move to a bigger place so that I could have my own room."**


	114. Amy's Reassurance Part 3

**Amy's Reassurance Part 3**

**"You would like us to move from this simple apartment?" Amy asked Akari.**

**"But of course!" Akari answeered Amy.**

**"I'll see what your dad says about the proposition of the six of us moving out of this apartment and into a much larger apartment." Amy said to Akari.**

**"Oh, really, Mom! Wow," Akari exclaimed. "thank you!"**

**Akari then hugged Amy excitedly.**

**That night in their bedroom, Sheldon was sitting on his side of the bed, the right side reading while Amy was trying to get his attention.**

**"Sheldon?" Amy asked.**

**Sheldon lifted his eyes from his book, "Yes, Amy, what is it?" he said.**

**"It is about Akari." Amy told Sheldon.**

**"What about Akari?" Sheldon asked Amy.**

**"She wants to have her own bedroom." Amy answered Sheldon.**

**"What should we do about this?" Sheldon asked Amy.**

**"Well," Amy answered Sheldon seriously. "I was thinking that the six of us should move into a larger house."**

**Now Sheldon immediately put his book down on the blanket over his lap.**


	115. Time To Move

**Time To Move**

**"Good idea, Amy!" Sheldon exclaimed happily.**

**The next morning was Saturday and the six members of the Cooper family were eating breakfast when Sheldon clicked his juice glass of orange juice with his spoon.**

**"Children," Sheldon said. "your mother & I have an **_**important**_** announcement to tell you."**

**"What is it?" Akio asked.**

**"Yes, Dad," Mamoru asked. "what is it?"**

**"**_**Please**_** tell us!" Wataru begged Sheldon.**

**"Well you see," Sheldon answered. "we plan on moving."**

**"Moving," the triplets asked Sheldon in unison. "but why?"**

**"To put it simply," Amy answered her children just before Sheldon could even speak. "there is **_**not**_** enough room for our big family."**


	116. The News Of The Move

**The News Of The Move **

**Now, Akari wasn't sure about moving out.**

**"What about my relationship with Raja?" Akari asked her father now feeling uncertain.**

**"You'll have time to tell him," Sheldon told Akari honestly. "for, we will be moving to Hawaii in a week from today."**

**"Hawaii!" Amy exclaimed excitedly.**

**"Hawaii!" Akio, Mamoru, and Wataru all exclaimed in unison.**

**"That's right," Sheldon said to his family. "we are moving from California straight to Hawaii."**

**Now, Akari furiously set her fork down on the table near her plate.**

**"HOW COULD YOU, DAD," Akari shouted furiously. "HOW COULD YOU MOVE US TO HAWAII!"**

**"NOW WAIT A MINUTE, KARI," "THAT IS GOING **_**WAY**_** TO FAR!"**

**Akari raced to the coat rack, grabbed her sky blue windbreaker, and ran straight to the door.**

**"I'm going straight to the Koothrappalis' house! I **_**need**_** to talk to Raja!" Akari yelled at Sheldon while sobbing.**

**Akari then opened the front door, furiously ran outside, then slammed the front door behind her.**

**Sheldon & Amy went straight to the front door.**

**"AKARI," Sheldon yelled after his eldest daughter furiously. "GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"**

**"Let her go, Sheldon," Amy said gently. "let her go."**

**When Akari made it to the Koothrappali residence, she knocked on the door furiously.**

**Raja opened the door to see Akari's face, stained with tears, "What's the matter, Gingersnap?" he asked his girlfriend.**

**Akari dried her eyes.**

**"I have something to tell you, my dear Raja." Akari said trembling.**

**"What is it, Dearest Akari?" Raja asked tenderly.**

**"My family & I... are moving!" Akari exclaimed tears streaming down her cheeks all over again.**

**"What, moving? To where, and **_**when**_**?" Raja asked Akari with a gasp in his voice.**

**"My family & I... are moving! All the way to Hawaii! **_**Next**_** Saturday!" Akari sobbed bitterly.**

**"You are moving to Hawaii next Saturday," Raja asked Akari in disbelief. "but what about our relationship? What about **_**us**_**?"**

**Akari just sighed sadly.**

**"I know you want to continue being my boyfriend," Akari told Raja honestly. "but like with all relationships... well, I think it is rational that we move on and see other people **_**exclusively**_**."**


	117. Moving Day Part 1

**Moving Day Part 1**

**"Ouch," Raja said to Akari sighing sadly. "now I know how Akane felt when she lost her boyfriend, Kazuki was it?"**

**"No, no, no," Akari laughed at Raja. "Akane's boyfriend's name is Kazuya!"**

**"Oh, yeah." Raja said.**

**"Well," Akari said. "good bye, Raja."**

**Akari then left the Koothrappali residence also leaving Raja with a broken heart.**

**The following Friday night after a light veggie tray supper, Akari, Akio, Mamoru, and Wataru were packing their suitcases with their clothing & shoes.**

**"What's wrong, Kari?" Wataru asked.**

**Akari was feeling confused about the move to Hawaii, so she didn't answer him right away.**

**"Kari!" Akio called.**

**Akari was startled from her thoughts.**

**"I had no choice but to say good bye to Raja." Akari sighed.**

**Amy entered her children's bedroom.**


	118. Moving Day Part 2

**Moving Day Part 2**

**"Akari, are you okay?" Amy asked.**

**"I had no choice but to say good bye to Raja." Akari told Amy sighing sadly.**

**"Try not to think about that right now." Amy told Akari.**

**"That's right," Akio told Akari. "we are moving to Hawaii!"**

**Akari then began sobbing bitterly.**

**"Akio!" Amy scolded.**

**Akari just looked confused.**

**"How could this have happened?" Akari sobbed bitterly again.**

**"How could **_**what**_** have happened, Akari?" Amy asked.**

**"I meant to ask," Akari sobbed to Amy bitterly. "why **_**are**_** we moving to Hawaii by any chance?"**

**Sheldon then came into his children's bedroom with a serious look on his face.**


	119. Moving Day Part 3

**Moving Day Part 3**

**"Well you see, Akari," Sheldon explained. "the **_**real**_** reason as to why we are moving to Hawaii is due to the fact that... your biological mother & father are now married **_**and**_** living there."**

**Now, Akari was speechless.**

**"Wait, wait, wait!" Mamoru called out.**

**"What is it, Mamoru?" Sheldon asked.**

**"You actually found Lita's... oops, I mean **_**Akari**_**'**_**s**_** birth parents!" Mamoru exclaimed.**

**"Yes," Sheldon admitted to Mamoru. "that we have."**

**"Then... that must mean that we will have to..." Akio began hastily.**

**"We will cross that bridge when we get to it." Amy said.**

**"Though, right now," Sheldon said to his four children. "you all must get some rest for tomorrow."**

**The next morning, the Cooper family was off to the airport to Hawaii.**

**"Mom," Akio complained. "I'm getting hungry, can we please stop and get some lunch?"**

**"We'll get a meal on the plane!" Sheldon said sternly to his oldest son.**

**Later on that afternoon, the airplane had landed in Hawaii.**

**A few hours later, the Cooper family moved their furniture into their new house.**

**A little while later back in California, Raja had begun to have a very **_**mysterious**_** dream concerning Akari.**


	120. Raja's Dream

**Raja's Dream**

**Within Raja's dream, Akari was playing vintage videogames with Raja when suddenly, Akari was slipping through a dark wormhole.**

**"Akari, no," Raja called out in terror. "Akari!"**

**"No, Raja," Akari called out. "don't come any closer!"**

**All of a sudden, Raja himself got sucked into a separate wormhole.**

**"NO!" Raja shouted furiously as he continued to fall through the dark wormhole.**

**Raja awoke shaking & sweating to see his father staring down at him in his bedroom.**

**"Are you all right?" Raj asked Raja.**


	121. A Comfort For Raja

**A Comfort For Raja**

**"Yes, Dad," Raja sighed. "I'm all right."**

**"Did you have a bad dream?" Rajesh asked his only son.**

**"Yes, Dad," Raja sighed. "I **_**did**_** have a bad dream."**

**"If you do not mind me prying, what was your dream about?" Rajesh asked Raja.**

**"Well, in my dream," Raja told his father honestly. "Akari & I were playing videogames when suddenly, Akari fell into a dark wormhole!"**

**Now Rajesh understood partially.**

**"Then what had happened?" Raj asked Raja.**

**"Then," Raja answered his father truthfully. "I **_**myself**_** fell into the depths of darkness!"**

**Now Rajesh understood **_**completely**_** what his son was going through this whole time.**


	122. Raja's Sorrow! Akari's Dream Part 1

**Raja's Sorrow! Akari's Dream Part 1**

**"You really do miss Lita, don't you?" Rajesh asked Raja.**

**"Akari." Raja corrected his father.**

**"What?" Raj asked.**

**"She **_**prefers**_** to be called 'Akari'," Raja said to his father. "she **_**hates**_** to be called 'Lita'!"**

**"So I see." Raj said.**

**Back in Hawaii that very same night, Akari herself had begun to have her own very mysterious dream.**

**Within Akari's dream, she was playing vintage videogames with Raja when suddenly, she was slipping through a dark wormhole.**

**"Akari, no," Raja called out in terror. "Akari!"**

**"No, Raja," Akari called out. "don't come any closer!"**

**All of a sudden, Raja himself got sucked into a separate wormhole.**

**"NO!" Raja shouted furiously as he continued to fall through the dark wormhole.**

**"Raja! My dearest treasure!" Akari shouted.**

**Akari was then met by two figures who were unfamiliar to her.**

**Akari just screamed due to the sight of the mysterious figures.**


	123. Raja's Sorrow! Akari's Dream Part 2

**Raja's Sorrow! Akari's Dream Part 2**

**"Who in fresh heck are you?" Akari asked nervously.**

**The figures then vanished into thin air.**

**Mamoru's bedroom was closest to Akari's, so when she heard Akari's terrified screaming, she raced into Akari's room.**

**"Whatever is the matter," Mamoru asked Akari now feeling scared. "why did you scream?"**


	124. Raja's Sorrow! Akari's Dream Part 3

**Raja's Sorrow! Akari's Dream Part 3**

**"Oh Mamo," Akari said in fright. "I had a bad dream!"**

**"If you do not mind me prying, what was your dream about?" Mamoru asked Akari.**

**"Well, in my dream," Akari told her sister honestly. "Raja & I were playing videogames when suddenly, I fell into a dark wormhole! And I met two **_**very**_** mysterious people!"**

**Now Mamoru understood partially.**

**"Then what had happened?" Mamoru asked Akari.**

**"Then," Akari answered Mamoru truthfully in terror. "Raja **_**himself**_** fell into the depths of darkness!"**

**Now Mamoru understood **_**completely**_** what her sister was going through this whole time.**

**"Were the two mysterious people your biological parents by any chance?" Mamoru asked Akari.**

**"I don't know if they were or not!" Akari cried out in a panic.**

**Back in California the next morning, Raja began writing a letter to Akari.**


	125. Raja's Letter To Akari

**Raja's Letter To Akari**

**Raja sat at his desk in his bedroom, wondering what to say to Akari in his handwritten letter.**

**At last, Raja **_**finally**_** got the guts to tell Akari the things he **_**really**_** wanted to say in his letter.**

**Raja: **_**Dear Akari**_**,**

_**I am missing you like crazy**_**.**

_**Life here in Pasadena is not the same without you**_**.**

_**You will always be my One Sweet Day**_**.**

_**You remember**_**, **_**our favorite song by Mariah Carey & Boyz II Men**_**.**

_**I**_**'**_**ll love you for always**_**.**

_**Raja**_**.**

**Raja then heard a knock on his bedroom door.**


	126. Meeting Akari's Parents! Raja's Letter

**Meeting Akari's Parents! Raja's Letter**

**"Come in!" Raja called out now feeling startled by the knock on the door.**

**Leslie entered Raja's bedroom.**

**"What's going on in here?" Leslie asked Raja.**

**"Nothing, Mom," Raja said. "I'm just preparing to put my letter to Akari in an envelope."**

**Back in Hawaii, the doorbell rang.**

**Sheldon got up to answer the door.**

**"Hello, may I help you?" Sheldon asked the couple.**

**"**_**Ciao**_**, **_**signore**_**," the man said greeting Sheldon in Italian. "**_**io sono qui per vedere Akari**_**."**

**"**_**Kon**_**'**_**nichiwa**_**, **_**sensei**_**," the woman said to Sheldon seriously. "**_**watashinonamaeha Akiko Yamaguchidesuga**_**, **_**watashi wa watashi no musume ni au tame ni kokodesu**_**."**

**Now Sheldon knew who this couple was.**

**"You are Akari's parents," Sheldon said. "you may visit with her, she is reading in our living room."**


	127. Akari Meets Her Parents

**Akari Meets Her Parents**

**Mr. & Mrs. Campana entered the Cooper family's living room to find Akari sitting on the love seat reading her copy of Twilight.**

**"Akari?" Arrigo asked.**

**Akari looked up at the man & woman and she had begun to have a memory of her dream during the night before.**

**Within the memory of Akari's dream, she was playing vintage videogames with Raja when suddenly, she was slipping through a dark wormhole.**

**"Akari, no," Raja called out in terror. "Akari!"**

**"No, Raja," Akari called out. "don't come any closer!"**

**All of a sudden, Raja himself got sucked into a separate wormhole.**

**"NO!" Raja shouted furiously as he continued to fall through the dark wormhole.**

**"Raja! My dearest treasure!" Akari shouted.**

**Akari was then met by two figures who were unfamiliar to her.**

**Akari just screamed due to the sight of the mysterious figures.**

**"Who in fresh heck are you?" Akari asked nervously.**

**The figures then vanished into thin air.**

**Akari just then came out of her memory.**


	128. Accusations! Hurt Feelings

**Accusations! Hurt Feelings**

**"It's you," Akari shouted at her birth parents. "you are the spooky visions from my nightmare!"**

**"Akari!" Amy & Sheldon scolded.**

**"Akari!" Akiko & Arrigo scolded.**

**Akari then grabbed her book then raced off to her bedroom.**

**Akio, Mamoru, & Wataru came into the living room.**

**"Dad?" Wataru asked Sheldon.**

**"What is it, Wataru?" Sheldon answered.**

**"This letter came for Akari... from Pasadena." Wataru said to Sheldon handing Sheldon the letter.**


	129. Raja's Letter For Akari

**Raja's Letter For Akari**

**Previously on The Big Bang Theory:**

**"It's you," Akari shouted at her birth parents. "you are the spooky visions from my nightmare!"**

**"Akari!" Amy & Sheldon scolded.**

**"Akari!" Akiko & Arrigo scolded.**

**Akari then grabbed her book then raced off to her bedroom.**

**Akio, Mamoru, & Wataru came into the living room.**

**"Dad?" Wataru asked Sheldon.**

**"What is it, Wataru?" Sheldon answered.**

**"This letter came for Akari... from Pasadena." Wataru said to Sheldon handing Sheldon the letter.**

**A moment later:**

**Sheldon carried the letter for Akari straight to Akari's bedroom.**

**Sheldon then knocked on Akari's bedroom door, "Akari! Akari! Akari!" he called out.**

**Akari opened her bedroom door, "What's up, Dad?" she asked.**

**"This letter came in the mail," Sheldon told Akari. "all the way from Pasadena."**

**Akari took the letter from Sheldon gratefully and began to read it.**

**Akari: **_**Dear Akari**_**,**

_**I am missing you like crazy**_**.**

_**Life here in Pasadena is not the same without you**_**.**

_**You will always be my One Sweet Day**_**.**

_**You remember**_**, **_**our favorite song by Mariah Carey & Boyz II Men**_**.**

_**I**_**'**_**ll love you for always**_**.**

_**Raja**_**.**

**Now Akari began sobbing like crazy.**

**"What is it, Kari?" Sheldon asked.**

**"I miss Raja!" Akari sobbed bitterly.**

**Sheldon hugged Akari close to him.**

**"Everything's gonna be alright." Sheldon told Akari gently.**

**"Thanks, Daddy." Akari said drying her eyes with her hand.**


End file.
